


Женская логика или как тяжело быть мужчиной

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Хотением капитана 12го отряда Ренджи становится женщиной. Ну, и понеслось...Написано в 2015 году.





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: ООС всех персонажей.

**Глава 1.**

           Голова немного кружилась, а ещё подташнивало. «Ах да... Это от той фигни... Плевать, пройдет». Ренджи потянулся и, не открывая глаз, взъерошил волосы. Яркое солнце слепило даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки, а во всём теле чувствовалась приятная слабость. Ренджи широко улыбнулся и рывком сел на кровати. Голова закружилась ещё больше, но он не обратил на это внимания. Он с интересом разглядывал свои ноги. Для верности пошевелил большим пальцем левой ноги, потом правой, а потом обоими пальцами вместе. «Странно... Вроде мои...» Ренджи задрал полу больничной юката и сильно удивился. «Сдаётся, что точно такие же ножки я видел у одной чаровницы из борделя. Только не такие загорелые. Так... Что у нас там дальше?» Взгляд остановился на руке: изящное запястье, тонкие пальцы, гладкая кожа. «Ха-ха! Только не говорите, что у меня ещё и грудь есть!» Он тихо усмехнулся и опустил голову.

 

— Блять!

 

            Под громкий и бодрый, с лёгким оттенком истерики, смех в палате появился капитан двенадцатого отряда. Он с интересом посмотрел на девушку:

 

— Вижу, что вы уже в курсе, — тут Маюри поймал на себе злобный взгляд. Ренджи спрыгнул с кровати и подлетел к капитану, прижав его к стенке.

 

— Что ты со мной сделал, урод?! Верни всё обратно! — тихий рык совсем не испугал Куротсучи, даже позабавил. Стоило ему щёлкнуть пальцами, как Нему оттащила брыкающуюся девушку подальше. Конечно, капитан и сам мог позаботиться о своей безопасности, но было лень. — Какого хрена, Маюри?! Кто тебе право дал, а?! Верни мне обратно моё тело! Слышишь?!

 

            К несчастью Ренджи, Нему держала очень крепко. Поэтому пришлось поумерить пыл и замолчать, терпя мерзкий взгляд Куротсучи, который внимательно изучал результат эксперимента. «Ур-р-род!» Ренджи едва удержался от плевка.

 

— Как вы заметили, Абарай-сан, с вами произошли некоторые изменения. Прошу не реагировать так бурно. У меня есть разрешение со-тайчо на проведение данного эксперимента. Поэтому не советую бежать за помощью. Тем более что я ещё не придумал, как сделать данный процесс обратимым. Так что, осваивайте новое тело. Надеюсь, у вас не будет особых проблем. Там убавилось, тут прибавилось. Ерунда! Счастливо оставаться, — Маюри покинул палату. Нему отпустила Ренджи, достала из шкафа форму и, попрощавшись, удалилась вслед за отцом.

  
           

До своих казарм Ренджи добирался немногим меньше часа, хотя ещё вчера вечером этот путь был проделан за десять минут. Деморализованному лейтенанту пришлось прятаться по углам, чтобы его никто не увидел. В штаб он вообще вошёл через крышу. Показываться Кучики на глаза было ещё страшнее, но долг и неизбежность пересилили все сомнения, и он без стука вошел в кабинет.

 

— Ренджи, ты опоздал. И не стоит ничего выдумывать, не утруждай себя. Я уже придумал наказание, — Бьякуя не отрывал взгляда от документов.

 

—  Да, капитан… Извините, —  Ренджи выдохнул и поник ещё больше.

 

            Бьякуя насторожился, услышав голос подчинённого, и поднял глаза. Он ожидал увидеть мятого похмельного лейтенанта, дышащего перегаром, а не его деморализованную женскую версию.

 

— Ренджи, что  произошло? — Он был удивлён не меньше.

 

— Я сам не понял… Вчера вызвали в двенадцатый. Выпил там что-то на ночь, а потом уснул, а потом проснулся уже таким… — Ренджи еле держал себя в руках и был мёртвенно бледен. Он нервно мял рукав формы и потеряно смотрел в пол. — Капитан, что мне делать теперь?

 

            Бьякуя растерялся от такого вопроса. Он только молча пялился на лейтенанта и пытался подобрать хоть какие-то слова. Из Ренджи получилась очень красивая женщина: кричащая внешность стала раздражать взгляд не так сильно, как раньше, острые линии лица сгладились, взгляд смягчился, а губы чуть припухли.

 

— Попробуй сходить в четвёртый, — это всё, что Бьякуя смог из себя выдавить. После недолгих размышлений  он отпустил лейтенанта. Надо было дать ему придти в себя, да и самому хорошо обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и найти выход из неё.

 

— Да не поможет… Капитан Куротсучи сказал, что не придумал, как вернуть всё обратно… — Ренджи тяжело выдохнул и покинул отряд.

 

            Пока Бьякуя навещал двенадцатый отряд и требовал вернуть ему его прежнего лейтенанта, правда, безуспешно, Ренджи направился, или правильнее сказать «направилась», домой. Видеть он никого не желал, кроме, может, Рукии, но она была в командировке. Хотелось утопить своё горе в алкоголе, но дома как назло ничего не было. Он без сил упал на мятую постель и уставился в потолок. Может, стоило всё-таки поговорить с кем-нибудь, спросить совета, но к кому обратиться? Не к Кире же. После долгих раздумий и мучений Ренджи вылез из квартиры и направился к Мацумото. Только переоделся сначала: форма  стала ужасно велика и все время сваливалась с плеч. Разумеется, лейтенанта десятого отряда дома ещё не было, поэтому Ренджи тихо забрался внутрь через окно и уселся на кушетке.

 

            Рангику появилась дома поздно вечером, Ренджи успел уснуть за то время, пока ждал. Мацумото сначала перепугалась, увидев нежданного гостя у себя в квартире, но когда признала в нём сослуживца, то громко охнула и села от удивления. Ренджи тем временем проснулся и уставился на Мацумото:

 

— Рангику-сан, прости, что забрался к тебе в квартиру, но я совсем не знаю, куда мне идти и что делать.

 

— Ренджи… — Они обнялись.

 

— И как я теперь жить буду?! Я не хочу женщиной быть! Совсем!

 

— А можно что-то сделать с этим?

 

— Ничего! Ничего уже не сделаешь! Это всё Маюри… Это ему зачем-то понадобилось. Лучше бы сам глотнул своего варева, урод, — Ренджи скрипнула зубами от злости. — Прибил бы!

 

— Тебе надо успокоиться.

 

— Да как тут успокоишься?! А если бы с тобой такое произошло?! Ты бы вряд ли радовалась!

 

— Да, вряд ли. Но злиться сейчас тоже не к чему. А что твой капитан сказал на это?

 

— Ничего, у него у самого чуть челюсть до пола не отвисла. Отпустил меня сразу же домой.

 

\- Прям таки до пола? — Рангику хитро прищурилась.

 

— Ну, не до пола. Но удивился сильно.

 

— Надо же, он умеет удивляться, — Рангику хихикнула, на что Ренджи обиделся.

 

— Капитан нормальный. И эмоции у него нормальные. Просто он не всегда их показывает и не всем.

 

— Ладно-ладно, только не кипятись. Верю. Знаешь что? Давай спать. Тебе отдохнуть надо.

 

— Хорошо, только я всё равно не усну.

 

— Уснёшь.

 

            Рангику улыбнулась и погладила друга по голове. Она, конечно, переживала за Ренджи, но и сама очень устала, поэтому быстро постелила ему, то есть ей, на кушетке и ушла спать. Ренджи же, хоть и думал, что проворочается всю ночь, уснул тут же, как голова коснулась подушки.

 

            Когда он проснулся, то надеялся, что ему лишь приснился дурной сон, что он сейчас откроет глаза и всё будет нормально. Но мечтам было не суждено сбыться. Рангику уже встала и умылась.

 

— Вставай скорей, а то опоздаешь в отряд!

 

— Не хочу я идти никуда! Тем более в таком виде! Все будут тыкать пальцем и разглядывать! А если спросят что-нибудь? Что я отвечу? Лучше дома отлежусь…

 

— И сколько ты отлеживаться будешь? Всю жизнь? Ренджи, ты лейтенант! У тебя обязанности есть! И ты думаешь, что я тебе разрешу тебе просто так тут валяться?! Отрывай задницу от кровати и иди в ванную! Немедленно!

 

            Под бодрый ор Мацумото и её же тычки Ренджи кое-как собрался на работу. Подруга отдала ей свою запасную форму и кое-что из одежды на смену.

 

— Не надо киснуть. Тем более, если уже ничего не изменишь. В том, что ты женщина, тоже много плюсов! Не так уж это и страшно!

 

— И какие же плюсы? — Ренджи хмуро смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и завязывал волосы в тугой хвост.

 

— Хотя бы в том, что есть повод сменить прическу, — Рангику отобрала у Ренджи шнурок и быстро заплела волосы в красивую косичку. Затем она выправила пару прядей из прически и выстригла аккуратную чёлку. — Тебе очень идёт.

 

— Наверное… — Ренджи вздохнул и поднялся с подушки. — Идти пора. Я зайду к тебе сегодня опять?

 

— Конечно. Я не против если поживешь у меня немного.

 

            Ренджи слабо улыбнулся и ушёл.

 

 

**Глава 2.**

 

 

            Отряд уже выстроился на плацу и ждал начальство. Девушка из окна кабинета наблюдала, как шинигами переговариваются между собой. Выходить туда не хотелось совсем.

 

— Ренджи, идём, — Бьякуя взял со стола несколько бумаг и направился к отряду.

 

— Да, капитан, — Ренджи нехотя поплелась следом.

 

— Не забывай, что ты всё ещё лейтенант. Я не потерплю халтуры в работе.

 

— Да, капитан.

 

— Ты знаешь все свои задания на сегодня?

 

— Конечно, капитан, — голос лейтенанта был тихий и неживой.

 

            Бьякуя резко остановился и развернулся к Ренджи, прожигая взглядом. Его начала раздражать эта апатия:

 

— Если ты немедленно не придёшь в себя, то я разжалую тебя до рядового. Или вышвырну из отряда. Мне глубоко безразличны твои внутренние дилеммы. Поэтому, будь добр, соберись и прекрати жалеть себя. К тому же ты прекрасно осведомлён о том, что некоторые солдаты были бы не прочь занять твоё место в отряде. Если не соберёшься, то они быстро сместят тебя. Ты меня понял?

 

— Да, капитан… — Ренджи удивлённо смотрел на Бьякую. Он не верил своим ушам. — А вы… Вы подбодрить меня пытаетесь, что ли?

 

— Думай, как хочешь. Нам пора работать.

 

            Отряд встретил обновлённого лейтенанта громким охом и бодрым перешёптыванием. Бьякуя тут же пресёк все лишние разговоры. Ренджи, после напутственных слов капитана, взбодрился и держался намного лучше: плечи сами собой расправились, с лица ушло скорбное выражение, настроение пошло вверх.

 

            После быстрой летучки, Бьякуя ушёл, оставив отряд на Ренджи. Шинигами облепили его со всех сторон, силясь разглядеть получше и спросить о произошедшем. Тот улыбался, отшучивался и смущённо принимал комплименты. Правда, не сразу получилось успокоить отряд и начать тренировку, которая прошла быстро, но немного отличалась от предыдущих: при выполнении некоторых упражнений очень мешалась грудь, тянула вперёд, было неудобно прыгать и бегать, сила удара несколько уменьшилась. Но плюсы тоже появились: из-за уменьшения массы тела увеличилась скорость бега, тело стало более гибким и ловким.

 

            Ренджи часто ловил на себе чужие взгляды, от чего делалось не по себе. «Ничего. Скоро все привыкнут. И я тоже. Всё хорошо будет.» Он посмотрел на окна офиса и улыбнулся, вспомнив, что капитан верит в своего лейтенанта не смотря ни на что. Вообще, Ренджи очень странно относился к своему капитану. Поначалу, да, хотелось его обойти, заткнуть за пояс, отомстить за Рукию. Но со временем все эти чувства утихли, и на смену пришёл дух здорового соперничества и уважения к силе. Для Ренджи капитан был эталоном воина: опытный, умелый, холоднокровный. Эмоции и личные привязанности могут только помешать в битве. После нескольких лет работы в шестом отряде, Ренджи мог бы побить любого, кто назвал бы Бьякую излишне жестоким или несправедливым. У него была своя философия, которую не всем дано было понять. Философия гордеца, главы клана. Если бы он её не придерживался, то вряд ли бы заслужил столько уважения, вряд ли добился бы поста капитана, вряд ли бы долго продержался в качестве лидера в своей большой и жестокой семье. Ренджи всё это прекрасно понимал и принимал. И именно поэтому ненависть сменилась на симпатию. Именно поэтому Ренджи научился заваривать чай по всем правилам, чтобы угодить. Именно поэтому он оставался после службы, чтобы помочь с бумагами, даже если Кучики отказывался.

 

            После обеда Ренджи уселся за свой стол, на котором аккуратной стопой лежали папки и бумаги. Бьякуя никогда не обедал на работе, но не отказывался от чая. Пока капитан отдыхал от письменной работы за чашечкой горячего напитка, Ренджи лениво перекладывал бумаги и кисти. Его клонило в сон, как и всегда после еды.

 

— Как прошла тренировка? — Бьякуя редко начинал разговор первым.

 

— Да, как обычно, — Ренджи даже растерялся. — Непривычно немного, но я быстро освоюсь. А почему вы спросили?

 

— Я заметил, что уровень твоей духовной силы немного снизился. Надеюсь, это временно.

 

— Я тоже надеюс, — Ренджи занервничал и завозился на месте.

 

— Ты не ходил в четвёртый?

 

— Нет. А надо?

 

— Лишним не будет. Ступай сейчас, а потом примешься за работу. Доложишь мне всё.

 

            Бьякуя так и не отвернулся от окна во время всего разговора. Как только лейтенант ушёл, он расслабился и позволил себе углубиться в проблемы клана. Многочисленные родственники опять давили на него и требовали найти себе жену, требовали наследников. Причём кандидатура на роль супруги была уже подобрана: юная и непроходимо глупая Мидори, приходившаяся Бьякуе очень дальней родственницей. Но дело в том, что Кучики не хотел жениться. Он лишь недавно перестал скучать по своей первой жене, которая к великому сожалению не любила его, а связывать себя узами брака во второй раз он не хотел и вовсе. Но старейшины клана с каждой неделей были всё настойчивей. Бьякуя весь извёлся, пытаясь придумать достойную причину оставаться вдовцом, но в голову ничего не шло. И так не вовремя появились проблемы с Ренджи. «Надеюсь, что он быстро придёт в себя. Пока всё неплохо. Вот бы и продолжалось так же. Не думаю, что Ренджи-женщина будет сильно отличаться от Ренджи-мужчины. Хм… Ренджи…» Бьякуя так увлёкся неожиданной идеей, что не услышал, лейтенант вернулась от врача.

 

— Капитан! — Позвал Ренджи уже в третий раз. Бьякуя, наконец, очнулся и откликнулся.

 

— Ты быстро.

 

— Да я бегом, — Ренджи улыбнулся. Он немного запыхался: на щеках выступил румянец, а из прически выбилось несколько прядей.

 

— Что тебе сказали? — Бьякуя внимательно осмотрел его, смутив своим вниманием.

 

— Ничего такого… Сказали, что я совсем женщиной стал. Ну, и что здоров.

 

— Ты не выглядишь расстроенной.

 

— Ну, я решил, что не буду переживать больше. Женщиной быть не так уж плохо, — Ренджи скосился на свою грудь. — Да и всё равно ничего не сделать. Но я буду рад, если капитан Куротсучи всё-таки придумает антидод. Капитан, вы чего так смотрите?..

 

— Тебе идёт быть женщиной, — Кучики вернулся к работе, а Ренджи на ватных ногах добрался до стула.

 

            Услышать такие слова от капитана… это что-то из ряда вон. Но Ренджи не мог отрицать, что ему приятно: «Кучики ведь мужчина. Наверняка, он интересуется женщинами. И мой тогда тоже заинтересуется?.. Да о чём я думаю?! Подумаешь, сиськи появились. Это не значит, что я ему сразу понравился. Я — это я. Ни капли не изменился внутри. И если я его раньше не особо интересовал, то и сейчас ему на меня плевать!» Ренджи приуныл и приступил к работе. Всё-таки ему давно нравился Бьякуя — может вышло бы подружиться с ним? — но даже теперь, в новой шкуре, слабо верилось, что он обратит внимание на выходца одного из самых бедных районов Руконгая.

 

 

            Бабочка от главнокомандующего прилетела под самый конец рабочего дня. Бьякуя внимательно изучил послание и поднялся.

 

— Нам поручили убить пустого. Он в тридцатом районе. Выходим немедленно.

 

— Есть! — Ренджи подскочил и заткнул за пояс ножны с мечом.

 

— Собери подкрепление человек пять. Надо спешить.

 

            Ренджи убежал за шинигами, Бьякуя тем временем отправился в Руконгай. Через несколько минут он почувствовал знакомую духовную силу: лейтенант и с остальными почти нагнали его. Бьякуя остановился.

 

— Капитан, я чувствую его.

 

— Я тоже, Ренджи. Кто это? — он уставился на несколько шинигами рядом. Бьякуя не считал нужным запоминать кого-нибудь, кроме офицеров. — Почему ты не взял кого-то более опытного?

 

— Так надо же где-то опыта набираться? — Ренджи улыбнулся.

 

           Бьякуя не стал ничего говорить и пошёл на источник духовной силы. Пустой много перемещался, но не думал убегать. Он уже успел съесть несколько душ и сломать дом на окраине деревни. Перепуганные жители прятались в своих домах и не показывались на глаза. Один из рядовых первым заметил пустого и рванул в ту сторону. Остальные последовали за ним, а потом увидели не очень приятное зрелище: монстр, выпустив свои отвратительные щупальца, чуть не перебил шинигами пополам. Благо Ренджи вовремя вмешался, отрубив щуп и оттащив раненого в сторону. Пустой взбесился ещё больше и начал крушить дома и деревья, пытаясь уничтожить всё, что попадалось ему на глаза.

 

            Ренджи поручил раненного товарища рядовым, а сама кинулась в бой. В прыжке он крикнул имя своего зампакто, готовясь к атаке, но ничего не произошло, Забимару не высвободился. Зато пустой не растерялся и ударил по Ренджи щупальцем, впечатав в землю со всех сил. Пока Ренджи пытался подняться с земли, он увидел, как пустой летит на неё сверху, чтобы раздавить всем своим весом и размазать по траве: «Вот и всё». Ренджи зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, но в следующее мгновение он услышал душераздирающий предсмертный вопль монстра. Ренджи открыл глаза и увидел, как духовные частицы крупными каплями поднимались и исчезали в высоте, затем она перевёл взгляд на капитана. Тот убирал Сенбонзакуру в ножны.

 

— Ты в порядке? — Бьякуя подал руку, помогая подняться.

 

— Д-да… — Ренджи кивнул. Он была удивлен тем, что ему подали руку не меньше тем, что Забимару не отозвался. Ренджи растеряно смотрел на капитана и не понимал ровным счётом ничего.

 

 

**Глава 3.**

Ренджи и раньше бывал в поместье Кучики, но надолго не задерживался. Сейчас он сидел в комнате с открытыми фусума и ждал капитана. Тело ныло: удар пустого не прошёл бесследно — на животе и груди проступили яркие синяки, до которых больно было дотрагиваться. Но для опытного воина такие раны пустяки, поэтому Ренджи не жаловался и просто ждал Бьякую. Тот вошёл в комнату тихо и неожиданно, сев напротив Ренджи:

 

— Что произошло?

 

— Я не знаю, капитан.

 

            Бьякуя нахмурился, он явно был недоволен таким ответом:

 

— Я посылал тебя в четвёртый именно ради того, чтобы не было никаких неприятных сюрпризов, как этот.

 

— Простите, капитан…— Ренджи поникл. — Я даже представить не мог, что такое произойдёт. Я сам не ожидал!

 

— Поднимайся. Надо попробовать ещё раз.

 

            Бьякуя решительно вышел в сад, Ренджи поспешил за ним. Ходить и поворачивать корпусом было больно, поэтому движения получались какими-то неуклюжими и нерасторопными. Бьякуя кивнул на зампакто, призывая к действию. Ренджи, поморщившись, вынул меч. Выдохнув и сосредоточившись, он произнёс:

 

— Реви, Забимару! — но ничего не произошло. Ренджи повторил имя несколько раз — бесполезно. Бьякуя внимательно следил за тщетными попытками сделать с мечом хоть что-то. Происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше.

 

— Ренджи, остановись.

 

— Нет! Я не хочу! Реви, Забимару! Забимару! — у Ренджи дрожали руки и голос.

 

— Ренджи, прекрати. Он не отзовётся, — Кучики сделал шаг навстречу.

 

— Отзовётся! Это же мой меч! Он должен! Он не может не отозваться! Мы же одно целое!

 

— Хватит, Ренджи, — Бьякуя повысил тон и решительно отобрал у лейтенанта меч. Что вообще-то было довольно грубо. — Успокойся, мы всё исправим. Иди в дом.

 

            Когда руки опустели, Ренджи тут же сник и послушно разернулся. «Какой же я шинигами, если у меня меча нет?.. Забимару…» В груди заболело от ужасной несправедливости. Бьякуя внимательно смотрел на деморализованного и совершено потерянного лейтенанта и размышлял, чем может помочь. Очень ко времени слуга принёс ароматный ромашковый чай. Ренджи еле держал чашку и смотрел в никуда. Он пытался понять, что происходит.

 

— Капитан…— Он решился спросить о самом страшном. — Вы теперь выгоните меня из отряда?

 

— Я надеюсь, что твоё состояние временно, пока рано говорить об отставке. Сейчас тебе лучше успокоиться. Возможно, что ты не можешь общаться с мечом из-за нервных потрясений.

 

— Да, может, вы и правы, — Ренджи шумно выдохнул и выпил чай залпом. — Спасибо, что помогаете мне.

 

— Ты же мой лейтенант. Причём очень хороший лейтенант. Не хочу видеть на твоём месте кого-то другого.

 

            Когда Бьякуя увидел на лице Ренджи лёгкий румянец смущения, то окончательно убедился, что делает всё правильно. Его план был до смешного простым. Кучики давно подметил, что Абарай отличался преданностью, а судьба подкинула чудесный подарок, превратив его в женщину. Осталось только окончательно влюбить его в себя и предложить пожениться. Таким образом, можно было избавиться от Мидори. Только клан запретил бы принимать в семью очередную «девку из Руконгая»: хватило Хисаны и Рукии. То есть никакой свадьбы не было бы.  Если бы семья потребовала выбрать себе другую невесту, то можно сказать, что никакой другой он не примет. План был прост и поэтому действенен. Что при этом чувствовал бы Ренджи, Кучики даже задумывался.

 

— Я помогу тебе вернуть зампакто.

 

— Правда? Спасибо вам! Огромное! — Ренджи расцвёл на глазах. — Только, как?

 

— Поскольку ты не можешь пользоваться своим мечом, то мы будет оттачивать технику ближнего боя и повышать уровень кидо. После этого продолжительная медитация, для установления контакта с Забимару. Ты должен, вернее должна, будешь показывать почти мгновенный прогресс. Мы не можем медлить, потому что это может сказаться на работе отряда. Ты второй в отряде. Вторая. Мне придётся отстранить тебя от работы, если не сможешь справляться с заданиями.

 

— Да, капитан, — Ренджи серьёзно кивнул. — Спасибо вам.

 

— Не надо меня благодарить. Я делаю это не только ради тебя, но и ради отряда. Ты слишком сильный воин, поэтому мы обязаны вернуть твою силу обратно. Сегодня уже поздно, ты можешь идти. Начнём тренировки завтра.

 

              
            Ренджи вошёл в квартиру подруги через окно.

 

— А дверь для кого?! Пользуйся ею! — Рангику оторвалась от своего отражения.

 

— Прости, Мацумото. Ты куда-то собираешься? — девушка устало упала на диван.

 

— У нас сегодня собрание лейтенантов. Забыл что ли?

 

— Чёрт, совсем из головы вылетело. Отдохни там.

 

— Ты тоже идёшь.

 

— У меня настроения нет, — Ренджи поморщился и развалился на диванчике.

 

— Ничего не знаю, все страстно желают тебя видеть. Переодевайся, давай! И причешись! И умойся!

 

— Когда я был мужиком, всё было намного проще…

 

— Разумеется! Можно было ходить вонючим, волосатым и немытым. Никто слова не скажет. Привыкай следить за собой уже. Я помогу, чем смогу.

 

— Спасибо, наверное.

 

            Вскоре подруги  были готовы к тому, чтобы пить всю ночь напролёт. Собрание в этот раз проводилось в одиннадцатом отряде, а проставлялся Иккаку: проспорил Кире в какой-то ерунде, но платить за проигрыш пришлось сполна. Ренджи так сильно задумался по дороге, что чужая рука на его собственной заднице, повергла его в шок. Он дёрнулся, а потом ловко ухватил наглые пальцы, намереваясь сломать их все:

 

— Ур-р-род, жить надоело?! — Ренджи развернулся и удивлённо уставился на Хисаги. Тот был удивлён не меньше.

 

— Абарай?..

 

— Хисаги-сан?..

 

— П-прости, я не ожидал такого. Совсем.

 

— Да нет, не страшно… — Ренджи растеряно отпустил пальцы.

 

— А ты сильно изменился за неделю, — Шухей нагло рассматривал девушку.

 

— Да уж, много чего произошло. Но это всё неважно! Сейчас я хочу много выпить и хорошенько расслабиться!

 

— Отлично! Этим и займемся! — лейтенанты рассмеялись и зашли в казармы.

 

            Рангику только вздохнула и пошла следом. Ей, наверное, стоило предупредить Ренджи, что Хисаги тот ещё бабник, который не отступится ни от одной девушки просто так. То, что Ренджи только всего несколько дней женщина, препятствием не было. Рангику прекрасно видела тот особенный блеск в глазах лейтенанта девятого отряда, который нашёл себе очередную цель. Не смотря на некоторую неловкость в начале, вечер прошёл очень весело и громко. Шинигами буянили, дрались, спорили и смеялись всю ночь напролёт. Никто из товарищей Абарая не стал долго удивляться или смущаться: в конце концов, Ренджи — это Ренджи. В этот же вечер за ним закрепилось дурацкое прозвище Рен-тян, от которого отделаться не получилось. Ренджи умудрился напиться в стельку и даже стоять не мог. Хисаги вызвался помочь Рангику дотащить невменяемое тело до квартирки и ненавязчиво лапал пьяную девушку всю дорогу. Рангику пыталась возмущаться, но Шухей делал невинное лицо.

 

 

 

            Только благодаря подруге Ренджи умудрился не проспать службу и только благодаря ей же, пришёл в отряд в более-менее приличном виде. Рангику громко ругалась на то, что столько пить нельзя, что надо контролировать себя и что такими темпами и спиться можно. Ренджи вяло кивал и жадно пил воду, стакан за стаканом. Кажется, в гневной тираде нашлось место и для Хисаги, но в голове много не задержалось.

 

            Бьякуя посмотрел на часы, а потом на своего лейтенанта. Стоило бы наказать за опоздание, но тонкий аромат перегара явственно говорил о том, что Ренджи уже сам себя наказал. Да и вид у него был не самый свежий. Кучики лишь кивнул на приветствие и вернулся к своим заботам. Пришлось заниматься делами клана прямо во время службы, чего он жутко не любил. После ухода Ренджи, в поместье завалился совет клана, нарушая спокойствие и тишину. Они опять требовали скорейшего решения вопроса женитьбы, чем жутко действовали на нервы. Бьякуя посмотрел на своего немного зелёного лейтенанта и решил, что надо действовать активней. Он очень долго буравил Ренджи глазами, а когда та всё-таки подняла взгляд, произнёс:

 

— Ты ведь помнишь про тренировки?

 

— Конечно, капитан! — Ренджи хоть и сидел, но подскочил на месте как ошпаренный. В основном потому, что боялся, что Бьякуя увидит вместо сметы невнятные каракули.

 

— Надеюсь, твоё нынешнее состояние не помешает им.

 

— Никак нет!

 

— Тебе бы стоило ограничить употребление алкоголя. Теперь ты женщина, а значит должна вести себя соответственно.

 

— Что? Кому это должна? — Ренджи от неожиданности плюхнулся обратно на стул.

 

            Бьякуя помолчал, размышляя над вопросом:

 

— Обществу. Во всяком случае, я запрещаю появляться в моём поместье в таком виде, — он смерил Ренджи строгим взглядом.

 

— Простите, капитан… Я исправлюсь. Обязательно. Можно я уйду ненадолго? — тот покраснел от стыда и завозился на месте: «Неужели я так ужасно выгляжу, что даже капитан сделал замечание? И что же делать? Умыться? Зубы почистить? Что? Чёрт…»

 

— Смета в конце рабочего дня должна лежать у меня на столе, — Бьякуя вернулся к документам. Ему понравилась реакция Ренджи на замечание. Значит, его мнение что-то значит. А если посмотреть на то, как та разволновалась, то можно было  смело считать, что Кучики всё правильно продумал.

 

            Ренджи стоял напротив зеркала женского туалета и внимательно разглядывал своё отражение. Девушек, в отличие от парней, в отряде было немного, поэтому женский стратегический узел был в не сравнение чище и уютней, чем мужской: на подоконнике стояли цветочки, кто-то принёс душистое мыло и яркие полотенца, да и не пахло тут ничем. Ренджи заперся изнутри, чтобы никто не отвлекал, и углубился в размышления, чем же его внешний вид не понравился капитану. Конечно, придраться было к чему, но это же мелочи! Хвост не очень аккуратный, выстриженная Рангику чёлка торчит, форма чуть-чуть мятая и глаза немного опухли. Определённо мужчиной быть проще. Раньше, сколько бы Ренджи не выпил, выглядел стабильно «как всегда», никто ему замечаний не делал и  не пускать куда-то не хотел. Он умылся и пригладил торчащие волосы, переделал хвост, а затем ещё раз критично уставился на отражение, но особых отличий не нашёл.

 

            По дороге в десятый отряд, Ренджи прихватил какую-то папку и напустил на себя деловой вид. Постучавшись в кабинет начальства, он вошла и поздоровалась:

 

— Доброе утро, капитан Хитсугая. Мне нужна Мацумото-сан. Капитан попросил документы из общего архива о совместных миссиях. Разрешите забрать её?

 

— Эээ… да, конечно, — Тоширо даже не слышал, что случилось с лейтенантом шестого отряда, поэтому что-то промямлил в ответ и кивнул. Чуть менее удивлённая Рангику вышла из кабинета и пошла за подругой.

 

— Какие документы? Ты о чём? Этих миссий кучу времени не было.

 

— Да знаю я. Мне с тобой посоветоваться надо, вот и вытащил с работы. Или тебе нравится заполнять бумажки? — Ренджи хитро улыбнулся.

 

— Ещё чего! И что за срочные советы тебе вдруг понадобились?

 

— Рангику, скажи честно: как я выгляжу?

 

— Что это за вопросы такие? Ты не заболела? — Мацумото жутко удивилась.

 

— Надо мне! Скажи уже! Как? — Ренджи насупился.

 

— Ну… Неплохо для вчерашнего мужика, но хреново для нормальной женщины.

 

— Хреново? А что именно? Я кучу времени на себя пялился, но так и не понял.

 

— Для начала, перестань говорить о себе в мужском роде. Это раздражать начинает. А ещё… Да много чего на самом деле.

 

— Расскажи мне всё! Прямо сейчас!

 

— Да ты чего? Да этому много лет учатся! Я не могу прямо сейчас взять и всё вывалить. Рассказывай, зачем тебе это знать, да ещё и прямо сейчас? — Рангику внимательно уставилась на подругу.

 

— Ну… — Ренджи внезапно стало очень неловко говорить правду, поэтому он нагло соврал. — Мне одна девушка из отряда шепнула, что паршиво выгляжу…

 

— С каких это пор тебя начало волновать чужое мнение?

 

— Да ни с каких! Поэтому я к тебе пришёл. Пришла. Только ты тоже самое сказала. Значит, что-то не так. Помоги мне уже, что тебе стоит?

 

— Вообще-то, это долго, а я на работе. Да и ты тоже, — Рангику явно хотела, чтобы её поуговаривали.

 

— Ты мне потом всё расскажешь подробно, а сейчас просто быстренько привёдешь в порядок. Ты же можешь! Я знаю! Пожалуйста…

 

            Ренджи смотрел щенячьими глазами и очень сильно просил помочь. Рангику выдохнула и согласилась наставить подругу на путь истинный чуть позже, а пока лишь причесать и накрасить. Она только научила делать несложную прическу, пригладила чёлку, запудрила последствия пьянки и чуть подкрасила глаза.

 

— И переоденься в мою запасную форму. Когда успела так помять?! Сама гладить будешь… — она тяжело вздохнула, оглядывая результаты своего труда.

 

— Прости, ты же знаешь, что обычно у меня с одеждой проблем нет.

 

— Да знаю. Иди уже. Мне работать надо, у нас с отчётностью завал очередной.

 

— Не, у нас Кучики всё лично разгребает. Правда, я ему всегда помогаю, иначе бы он вообще из отряда не вылезал. И это. Я дома поздно сегодня буду, дела у меня.

 

            Ренджи упорхнул жутко довольная. На обратно дороге он задержался у зеркала: отражение и правда похорошело. Мацумото меж тем размышляла, связаны как-то эти вечерние дела с тем, что Ренджи внезапно потребовалось выглядеть «хорошо». Нет, подруге помочь было несложно и даже в радость, но слишком уж всё подозрительно выглядело.

 

 

**Глава 4.**

— Капитан, сделать вам чаю? — с порога задал вопрос Ренджи.

 

— Да, не откажусь, — Бьякуя никогда не отказывался от чая, тем более что лейтенант, наконец, научился правильно его заваривать.

 

            По этому поводу в подсобке всегда было несколько разных сортов чая и изысканных чайных пар. Сам Ренджи чай пил редко, только когда совсем замерзал, предпочитая воду или компоты, но ему нравилось баловать капитана. Тем более  перерывы на чай были единственными перерывами, который тот делал во время работы. В такие моменты он брал в руки блюдце с чашкой и либо поворачивался к окну на стуле, откидываясь на спинку, либо поднимался на ноги, разминаясь. Сначала Бьякуя только вдыхал аромат напитка и ждал, когда он немного остынет.

 

            Одну чашку капитан мог пить и полминуты, и час. Всё зависело от того, сколько работы предстояло сделать, и сколько уже было закончено. Ренджи заметил, что чай кончался примерно в то же время, когда морщинка между бровями Кучики разглаживалась. Это значило, что он хорошо отдохнул и пришёл в благоприятное расположение духа. Именно в эти моменты Ренджи обычно подходил к капитану с какими-нибудь просьбами, например, уйти пораньше, получить премию за месяц или самому выбрать интересную миссию. Отказы тоже случались, но только если он совсем наглел.

 

— Вот ваш чай, капитан. Сегодня жасминовый, — лейтенант привычно улыбнулся, ставя чашку на капитанский стол.

 

— Спасибо, Ренджи, — взгляд Бьякуи задержался на подчинённом. Ренджи ему улыбался часто, а вот девушки почти никогда. Они сторонились пусть и привлекательного, но слишком холодного капитана.

 

            Кучики отметил, что после возвращения, Ренджи стал выглядеть намного лучше, хоть принципиально ничего не изменилось, кроме, может, прически. Да и настроение у него поднялось. Вряд ли кто-то мог подумать, но Бьякуя интересовался своим лейтенантом и неплохо знал его, иногда угадывая некоторые поступки или даже слова. Они много времени проводили вместе в офисе и вместе сражались. К тому же Ренджи — друг детства Рукии. Названая сестра изредка рассказывала что-нибудь о своей жизни в Руконгае, и в её историях всегда хотя бы вскользь, но упоминался. Поэтому Кучики знал о нём больше, чем кто-либо мог подозревать.

 

— Тебе так лучше, — выдал Бьякуя, не став уточнять как именно «так». Но оказалось, что Ренджи и этого было достаточно. Он покраснел и уставился в бумаги.

 

            После работы Ренджи послушно шёл за Бьякуей и смотрел ему в спину. Он бросил попытки угадать, как пройдет их тренировка, поэтому думал, почему Кучики возвращается домой прогулочным шагом, неужели не хочет придти домой пораньше и расслабиться? Только вот большое поместье не располагало к полноценному отдыху. Конечно, там было много места, большой сад, много слуг, но не было уюта. Ренджи поёжился и выдохнул. Сейчас хотелось поужинать, растянуться на постели и почитать чего-нибудь ненапряжное, может, чего по дому сделать. Но нет, приходилось тащиться в поместье со скоростью черепахи без надежды на последующий нормальный отдых. Но, с другой стороны, тренировки помогут вернуть Забимару. Только вот Ренджи не устраивало, молча идти по длинным прямым улицам. Когда он уже совсем расклеился и смирился, то на горизонте показались знакомые ворота. Он прибавил было шаг, но Кучики наоборот замедлился, будто хотел оттянуть возвращение домой хоть на несколько мгновений. Ренджи вопросительно посмотрел на капитана:

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

— Ничего особенного. Возможно, некоторые члены клана сейчас в поместье. Это не очень удобно.

 

— Вы из-за меня переживаете? Я тогда сразу в сад уйду и там подожду, когда вы освободитесь. Это будет нормально?

 

— Нет, это лишнее. Ты мой лейтенант, зачем прятаться в саду?

 

— Ну, потому что я из Руконгая и у меня нет такой большой и древней семьи… — Ренджи недовольно посмотрел в сторону. Какая разница откуда человек, если он хороший?

 

— Не говори ерунды, дело совсем не в происхождении. Просто, не хочу задерживать тебя, — Бьякуя был чересчур задумчив.

 

— А-а-а… Так может будем тренироваться во время работы? — Ренджи широко улыбнулся, надеясь на чудо.

 

— Нет, мы и так еле успеваем отчитываться в сроки, — Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился.

 

— Да пошутил я. Пошутила, то есть. Не сердитесь.

 

— Я не сержусь, Ренджи.

 

            Бьякуя сжал и разжал кулаки, вошёл в поместье и остановился у сёдзи и решительно раздвинул их в разные стороны. В комнате вокруг стола уже чинно сидели люди разных полов и возрастов и пили чай. То, что тут присутствовали одни лишь Кучики, было понятно, по острым взглядам, волосам цвета воронового крыла и пониженной температурой в комнате. Ренджи стало не по себе, когда множество пар глаз врезались в него изучающим взглядом, но всё равно прямил спину и старался делать вид, что ничего не замечает.

 

— Добрый вечер, уважаемые родственники. Чем обязан такому внезапному появлению? — лицо Бьякуи было непроницаемым.

 

— Не смей дерзить старшим, мальчишка! — тут же взвилась какая-то расплывшаяся старуха с противным голосом. — То, что ты глава клана, причём абсолютно незаслуженно, на мой взгляд, не даёт право хамить!! Поклонись! И что за оборванку ты опять притащил в наш дом?! Мы этого не потерпим!!

 

            Тётка соскочила на визг, а Ренджи мог поклясться, что слышал, как капитан скрипнул зубами, а потом поклонился. Он спохватился и поклонился тоже. На «оборванку» он даже внимания не обратил. Его за всю жизнь в Руконгае обзывали похлеще.

 

— Это мой лейтенант Абараи Ренджи, — Ренджи на всякий случай ещё раз поклонился, боясь подставить капитана. Ему было ужасно неловко и немного страшно. Все люди в комнате были слишком серьёзными. Только в углу комнаты, в стороне от всех, сидела девушка и почти не двигалась. Она смотрела в пол и иногда робко поднимала глаза на говорящего. — У нас есть дела, которые необходимо уладить сегодня же. Если вы пришли с тем же, что и в прошлый раз, то прошу оставить меня в покое. Я уже отказал вам. Могу повторить ещё раз: «Нет».

 

— Не смей дерзить!!! — старуха громко завопила на всю комнату. Все присутствующие сделали вид, будто так и надо, но Ренджи поморщился от боли в ушах. Таких звуков она даже от пустых не слышал. Но тётка продолжила вопить, как резаная. — Ты видел? Видел?! Эта шавка ещё недовольна тем, что ей позволили находиться в таком благородном доме! В окружении элиты! Неблагодарная босячка! Какие у тебя ещё с ней дела, Бьякуя?! Если она нарожает от тебя щенков, то они будут жить под крыльцом, где им и место!!!

 

            Ренджи подумалось, что он оглох или сошёл с ума от визга, потому что только умалишенному пришло бы в голову, что он спит с капитаном. С чего им заниматься таким вещами?! Он открыл рот от удивления и уставился на капитана. У того был безумно довольный взгляд, будто так и надо.

 

— Капитан, вы мне объясните, что тут происходит?.. — Ренджи, жутко потерянный, еле шевелил губами.

 

— Обязательно. А сейчас постарайся ничему не удивляться. Хорошо? — Кучики, не дождавшись ответа, шагнул вперёд, подхватив Ренджи под локоть, и серьёзно осмотрел присутствующих. Те притихли и замерли с немым вопросом во взглядах. — Я женюсь только на Ренджи. Или она, или никто. Надеюсь всем всё понятно? А теперь прошу оставить нас одних. У меня с моим лейтенантом есть неотложные дела.

 

            В ответ на его слова в комнате разверзлась буря. Каждый посчитал необходимым наорать на Бьякую и тыкнуть в лицо его незрелостью, несдержанностью и упрямством. Тот либо молчал в ответ, либо просил уйти и вернуться только когда, они примут этот брак. Родственники злились ещё больше и переключались на Ренджи, который на ногах то стоял только благодаря тому, что капитан держал его. Сначала он вообще ничего не соображал и просто хлопал глазами, оглядывая орущую злобную толпу вокруг себя. В какой-то момент ему надоело терпеть всю ту грязь, что лилась бурным потоком. Стоило заметить, что Бьякуя просто стоял рядом и молчал, будто ждал чего-то. Вот и дождался: Ренджи взбесился и покрыл всех таким отборным матом. Давно он так не ругался, нужды не было. В наступившей тишине  послышался тихий плач. Все обернулись на тот угол, в котором сидела одинокая девушка, по всей видимости, навязанная невеста Бьякуи. Она прикрывала лицо рукавом и кусала губы от боли и обиды, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков.

 

            Ренджи хмуро смотрел на капитана и ждал объяснений. Бьякуя спокойно пил чай и ждал, когда лейтенант успокоится, только подал знак, чтобы принесли ужин:

 

— Жаль, что не вышло потренироваться.

 

— Что?! Вы только об этом сожалеете?! — Ренджи поперхнулся рисом.

 

— Да. Лично для меня всё сложилось наилучшим образом. Благодаря тебе, кстати. Спасибо, твоя помощь неоценима.

 

— И вы только это мне сказать можете?! Ничего себе… Капитан, если вы мне не объясните, то я соглашусь.

 

— На что? — Кучики непонимающе уставился на Ренджи.

 

— На ваше предложение. Или уже забыли? Час назад вы хотели на мне жениться, — Ренджи нагло улыбнулся. — Рассказывайте уже.

 

— Думаю, тут всё и так ясно, — Бьякуя явно не хотел ничего объяснять.

 

— Не очень… Я только понял, поняла, то есть, что вы жениться не хотите. А та девушка в кимоно должна была быть вашей невестой. Она сильно расстроилась, расплакалась… Жалко её.

 

— Забудь о ней. Мидори такая же лицемерная, как и остальные.

 

— Но она плакала!

 

— Не стоит обращать внимание. Тем более ты её больше никогда не увидишь, — у Бьякуи было непроницаемое лицо.

 

            Ренджи иногда жутко бесила излишняя скрытность капитана. Тем более, когда дело касалось лично его:

 

— Ладно… А в чём моя помощь заключалась? Я же ничего не сдела… ла.

 

— Хм… — Кучики явно пытался подобрать нужные слова. — Совет клана подумал, что я не желаю жениться на Мидори из-за другой, поэтому так бурно отреагировали на твоё появление в доме.

 

— Ничего себе… Вы знали, что они не разрешили бы на мне жениться, и удачно воспользовались моментом? Хоть предупредили бы, — Ренджи насупился. — Неприятно было всё это выслушивать. И я, это, не буду сюда приходить, если тут совет клана вашего будет. Уж извините.

 

— Да, конечно. Я не подозревал, что всё так обернётся. Извини, Ренджи.

 

            Лейтенант в ответ кивнул и принялся за ужин. Говорить после такого не хотелось совсем. Бьякуя же радовался, что всё сложилось настолько удачно: даже не пришлось никого влюблять в себя. Меньше хлопот. Ренджи оказалась намного сообразительней, чем Бьякуя ожидал. Теперь он был рад, что предыдущий план не сработал — портить отношения было не с руки. Бьякуя полностью ушёл в свои мысли, как лейтенант тихо позвала его:

 

— Капитан, я пойду. Поздно уже.

 

— А как же тренировка?

 

— Я после произошедшего сосредоточиться уже не смогу ни на чём.

 

— Хорошо. Предлагаю перенести на завтра, — Бьякуя кивнул. Он был в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому продолжил. — Если за завтра мы закончим сметы, то проведём тренировку во время работы.

 

— Обязательно закончим! — Ренджи заулыбался, поблагодарил за ужин и убежал домой. Уже на подходе к квартире Мацумото настроение значительно улучшилось. Он не ожидал, что капитан разрешит тренироваться во время службы, но это было здорово. Надо было только хорошо постараться утром. Тем более возвращаться в поместье Кучики не хотелось совсем.

           

Рангику встретила подругу упрекающим взглядом:

 

— Почему ты не предупредила куда идёшь?

 

— А надо? — Ренджи захлопала глазами.

 

— Надо! Ты же теперь не огромный мужик, а хрупкая девушка. Мало ли, что с тобой случится?

 

— Да ничего мной не случится. Я с капитаном была, — сразу же вспомнилось, как заклевали в поместье Кучики. — Ну, почти ничего… Сегодня такое было, не поверишь.

 

— Что произошло? — Мацумото присела рядом с Ренджи. — Он тебя обидел?

 

— Не совсем он. Его родственники. Мы пришли к нему в поместье — потренироваться надо было. Заходим, а там совет клана притащил девушку и заставляет Кучики в жёны её взять. Тот ни в какую, отказывается. И вдруг какая-то старуха начала на меня орать, что я сплю с капитаном и чуть ли не детей от него жду. Кучики молчит. Потом эта же старуха заявляет, что капитан из-за меня жениться не хочет. После этого на меня все уставились, а я ничего сказать не могу от шока. И знаешь, что тут капитан выдал?

 

— Что? — Мацумото переваривала информацию.

 

— Что он меня любит и женится только на мне!

 

— Ничего себе…

 

— Ага! А потом на меня все накинулись! Чуть ли не задушить пытались. К чертям таких родственников. Понимаю, почему капитан не хотел домой возвращаться. Я бы тоже сто раз подумал, если бы знал, что меня такие упыри ждут. Я, правда, в долгу не осталась и тоже прикрикнула на них, но всё равно… Забыть бы это побыстрее. Гадость, — Ренджи поёжилась.

 

— А Кучики в это время где был?

 

— Рядом стоял.

 

— И ничего не сказал?!

 

— Неа, — Ренджи вздохнула  и откинулась на спинку, — мне кажется, что он был бы только рад, если бы я кого-то прикончил там. Одним стервятником меньше.

 

— Вот он гад. Мог бы и заступиться, — Рангику хмурилась и злилась. Ей было обидно за подругу.

 

— Я и сам могу тебя защитить, — Ренджи пожала плечами и зевнула.

 

— Сама. Не забывай, что теперь ты женщина. Капитан твой свинья, раз не вступился за тебя. Я его раньше не очень любила, а теперь окончательно в нём разочаровалась.

 

— Да ладно тебе… Я не очень переживаю из-за этого. Мне всё равно, что там думают обо мне эти напыщенные идиоты. Тем более с ними Кучики живёт, а не я. Это его теперь доставать будут. Даже жаль немного капитана… — Ренджи вздохнула и потянулась. — Ты мне хотела рассказать, как надо ухаживать за собой. Я готов. Начинай.

 

— Ты после того, что произошло с тобой, ещё чем-то заниматься можешь?

 

— Я же говорю, что мне наплевать на их мнение. Завтра и не вспомню. Да и отвлечься было бы нелишним…

 

— Ладно. Уговорила, — Рангику устало выдохнула и начала длинную лекцию. Она так долго говорила и объясняла, что не заметила, как время перевалило за полночь. Ренджи очень старалась всё запомнить, но на утро половина информации выветрилась из головы. Хорошо, что  Мацумото терпеливо рассказала всё снова и помогла накраситься и причесаться, а Ренджи клятвенно заверила, что очень быстро всему научится.

 

 

**Глава 5.**

 

 

— Капитан, мы ведь не к вам идём? — Ренджи беспокойно оглядывалась вокруг и старалась не отставать.

 

— Нет, — Бьякуя был предельно лаконичен.

 

— А куда тогда?

 

— Туда, где нам не будут мешать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы о твоей слабости узнали в отряде? — он бросил внимательный взгляд, но тут же отвернулся.

 

— Не хочу… — Ренджи смутилась из-за немного странных слов, хотя смысл был предельно ясен: «Неужели он мне настолько нравится? Интересно, а если бы я просто силу свою потерял, он всё равно возился бы со мной? Или это, потому что я стал женщиной? Но если поэтому, то тогда получается, что я ему нравлюсь тоже. Или нет? Я же всего ничего женщина, пару дней. Ему нравится внешность? Тогда понятно… А если не только внешность? А если я ему и раньше по душе был, но моё превращение толчок дало? Чёрт… Нет. Я не буду больше об этом думать, а то нафантазирую всякой чуши». Ренджи так задумалась, что не заметила, как Кучики остановился, поэтому врезалась прямо в его спину и упала задницей на землю. — Простите, капитан! Никак не привыкну, порой даже ходить неудобно.

 

— Соберись, всё-таки у нас тренировка, — Бьякуя помог подняться, и Ренджи уже второй раз ощутила тепло его руки, шелковистость ткани перчаток, силу, скрытую в благородно — узкой ладони. — Начнём с дыхания.

 

Шинигами отложили мечи и начали синхронно повторять формы из цигуна, что было совсем нетрудно. Каждая тренировка шестого отряда начиналась именно с этого. Обычно Ренджи нещадно зевал во время таких упражнений и не особо старался, но капитан по правую руку воодушевлял, и одним своим присутствием заставлял, относиться серьёзней.

 

Как только в голове стало приятно пусто, Бьякуя произнес: «Дух, меч и тело — всё едино» и они взялись за зампакто. И опять полная синхронность. Ренджи закрыл глаза. Ровный негромкий голос капитана плавно входил в сознание. Он читал наизусть цитаты из кодекса Бусидо: «Будь верен текущей мысли и не отвлекайся. Вместо того чтобы изнурять себя многими мыслями, следуй одной, но позволяй ей меняться от мгновения к мгновению»; «Человек достигает успеха в каллиграфии, если бумага, кисть и чернила пребывают в гармонии друг с другом»; «К смерти следует идти с ясным сознанием того, что надлежит делать самураю и что унижает его достоинство»; «Беспринципно считать, что ты не можешь достичь всего, чего достигали великие мастера. Мастера - это люди, и ты - тоже человек. Если ты знаешь, что можешь стать таким же, как они - ты уже на пути к этому»; «Истинная храбрость заключается в том, чтобы жить, когда правомерно жить, и умереть, когда правомерно умереть»; «Когда сталкиваешься с неудачами и трудностями недостаточно просто не беспокоиться. Когда сталкиваешься с трудностями нужно смело и радостно бросаться вперёд. Преодолевая препятствия одно за другим, ты будешь действовать в соответствии с пословицей: "Чем больше воды, тем выше корабль"».

 

Голос Бьякуи и читаемые им наставления никоим образом не отвлекали. Они помогали уйти в себя ещё глубже. Это было похоже на медитацию, но только в движении. Чем глубже Ренджи погружался в себя, тем громче становилась речь капитана, и тем быстрее он приближался к клубку силы. Но нельзя просто схватить, пусть он всегда так и делал: вырывал силу из себя с мясом и необдуманно кидаелся ею в противников. Сейчас надо было быть разумнее и спокойнее. Как Ренджи раньше сам не понимал? Это его сила, незачем отбирать. Управлять. Надо научиться управлять. Вот что хотел показать ему капитан. Как же просто! Ренджи улыбнулась и сделала выпад вперёд, выставляя меч перед собой. То же самое сделал и Кучики. Она легонько подтолкнула горячий клубок внутри себя и через руки направила в оружие. В ту же секунду из кончика вырвался огонь. Лейтенант обернулась на капитана. Тот стоял с недовольной миной и смотрел, как на лезвии его меча распускаются цветы.

 

— Капитан, это вам надо было женщиной становиться. У вас такой меч… Красивый, — Ренджи хихикала и улыбалась.

 

— Это неудачное замечание, — предельно серьёзный и хмурый Кучики стряхнул бутоны одним движением. Они тут же исчезли.

 

— Извините. Мы ведь ещё не закончили?

 

— Конечно. Попробуй позвать Забимару, — Ренджи неуверенно посмотрела на Кучики, а потом несколько раз назвала имя своего зампакто. Ничего не вышло. Бьякуя был тоже недоволен. — Что же. Раз твоя духовная сила ещё при тебе, то стоит сделать упор на кидо.

 

— Капита-а-ан, вы же знаете, как у меня с ним. Может, лучше технику ближнего боя отработаем?

 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что твоё владение кидо заканчивается сносным использованием пары заклинаний каждого пути. Ты же понимаешь, что это непростительно для лейтенанта? К тому же силовые тренировки не помогут вернуть тебе зампакто.

 

— Да, капитан. С чего начнём? — Ренджи вздохнула и убрала меч в ножны.

 

— С того, что ты умеешь.

 

            По прошествии нескольких часов импровизированная тренировочная площадка была покрыта рытвинами. Шинигами тоже перепало: форма Ренджи прогорела в нескольких местах так, что было видно нижнее кимоно и иногда даже кожу, руки покрылись слоем сажи, кое-где вскочили волдыри от ожогов; Бьякуя тоже не вышел целым.

 

— Рангику меня за форму прибьёт. Чёрт… — размышляла вслух Ренджи, разглядывая дыры и думая, как их можно залатать.

 

— Это не твоя? —  Кучики слишком внезапно напомнил о себе.

 

— Нет, Мацумото. Моя мне велика стала.

 

— Почему же ты не выписал на складе новую форму?

 

— А кто же мне её выпишет? При поступлении в Готей выдают две формы. Раз в год меняют одну их них. И никаких внеочередных выдачей не бывает. Можно на починку отдать, но не всегда деньги на это есть, да и делают долго. Понятия не имею, как у Рангику оказалось аж два запасных комплекта. Видимо, шила на заказ. Точно голову отвертит… — Ренджи вздохнула. Она не любила подводить других, и неважно старый ли это друг или мимолётный знакомый. Слово нужно держать всегда.

 

— Я не знал об этом, — Кучики задумался.

 

— Конечно, вы же капитан. Им-то не жидятся на ткань.

 

— Уже поздно, скоро стемнеет. Думаю, стоит заканчивать.

 

— Да, пора уже. Спасибо, что потренировались вместе со мной и простите, что задела вас пару раз. Я не хотела, — Ренджи подняла руки вверх и потянулась, хрустнув позвоночником. Бьякуя совершенно случайно уставился в вырез кимоно на объемную грудь. Он даже не задумывался, что вся эта красота принадлежит его лейтенанту, и просто получал эстетическое удовольствие. Ренджи быстро проследила, куда смотрит капитан, и жутко растерялась, не зная как реагировать. Вроде и приятно: «На мою грудь смотрит капитан!», а вроде и стыдно: «На мою грудь смотрит капитан!». — До завтра…

 

            Кучики вышел из задумчивости, кивнул и отправился в поместье. Ренджи надо было в другую сторону. Там, в уютной и маленькой лейтенантской квартирке, её уже ждала подруга, головомойка за потрепанный вид и горячий ужин.

 

 

**Глава 6.**

— Что это? — Ренджи удивлённо смотрела на большой свёрток на своём столе.

 

— Подарок.

 

— Мне? — Теперь она упёрлась взглядом в капитана.

 

— Да. — Кучики, наконец, соизволил поднять глаза.

 

— С чего вдруг?

 

— Это извинение за те, кхм, неудобства, которые принёс тебе мой клан. Я прошу прощения за неподобающее поведение моих дражайших родственников. Поэтому, прошу принять этот скромный подарок.

 

— А, хорошо. Спасибо, — Ренджи растеряно огляделась, не зная, что же делать и как реагировать. — А что внутри?

 

— Открой.

 

            «Вот партизан! Мог бы и сказать. Я люблю сюрпризы, но от Кучики это странно. Посмотрим. Вряд ли полезное, но всё равно приятно, да?» Ренджи медленно обошла стол вокруг и села на своё место. Под бумагой было что-то мягкое. Разорвав упаковку, она увидела целых три комплекта формы и даже рот открыла от неожиданности.

 

— Одна, взамен испорченной, для Мацумото-сан. Два — для тебя, — Бьякуя с интересом наблюдал за реакцией. Он не мог подумать, что дарить подарки может быть приятно. Было приятно смотреть на удивлённую Ренджи, пока та разглядывала форму. Было приятно видеть её широкую искреннюю улыбку. Было приятно принимать благодарность. Было приятно видеть все эти искренние чувства, видеть, что не все лицемерны и лживы. Бьякуя так засиделся в своём поместье, что в какой-то момент забыл, что есть и другие люди, которым необязательно заискивать перед ним или врать, что не всем от него нужно что-то. Равнодушные ко всему слуги, холодные со всеми родственники. Уже не хватало сил терпеть всё это.

 

— А мы сегодня тоже будем тренироваться? Или времени не хватит?

 

— Стоило бы провести тренировку, но ты не знаешь азов. Я принёс книгу о кидо. Повтори заклинания или заучи. Если запомнишь достаточно, то тренировке быть. И не думай, что это освобождает тебя от твоих обязанностей. Сегодня ты проводишь тренировку отряда.

 

— Да, конечно.

 

            Ренджи недовольно посмотрела на книгу и ушла собирать отряд. Стоило отметить, что если раньше шинигами любили лейтенанта шестого отряда, то после его внезапного превращения любовь переросла в обожание. Каждый хотел поговорить, улыбнуться, получить улыбку в ответ. Конечно, были и недоброжелатели, но они всегда есть. Куда без них? Ренджи просто не обращала внимание на косые взгляды. И без них проблем хватало. Например, кроме того что Забимару не отзывался, так ещё и не пускал в свой внутренний мир. Это настораживало и расстраивало ещё больше. Вся надежда была на капитана: если сам Ренджи не найдёт выход, то Бьякуя точно подскажет решение.

 

            Спустя неделю упорного труда она уже могла не бояться, что испортит одежду неудачным заклинанием, а Кучики — что заряд попадёт в него,  не в цель. После очередной тренировки, когда Ренджи уже хотела  идти домой, капитан остановил её:

 

— Не могла бы ты придти ко мне в поместье сегодня? — ему явно было не по себе от такой просьбы.

 

— Зачем? Я не очень хочу туда идти, особенно, если там будут ваши родственники.

 

— Видишь ли… именно в них и проблема.

 

— Я ничего не понимаю, если честно.

 

— Хорошо. Совет клана сказал, что и шага не ступят на порог поместья, если ты там будешь. Не сочти за оскорбление.

 

— Вообще-то, это обидно, — Ренджи нахмурилась. — Короче, они вас так задолбали, что вы уже не знаете, куда деваться. Так?

 

— Да… — Бьякуя еле заметно выдохнул, у него был очень уставший взгляд. — Могу ли я просить  тебя переночевать эту ночь в поместье?

 

— Что?.. А пары часов недостаточно? Я там могу мелькнуть, а потом уйти. Так нельзя?

 

— К сожалению нет. Если ты не останешься на ночь, то они могут понять, что я соврал, про серьёзные намерения по отношению к тебе.

 

— Вообще-то это не очень приятно слышать.

 

— Почему? — похоже, Кучики искренне не понимал чужое негодование.

 

— Неважно, — Ренджи сдалась и махнула рукой, — я согласна. Только мне надо переодеться и мыться.

 

— Не стоит. Так даже лучше.

 

            Вот тут Ренджи сорвалась и жутко разозлилась:

 

— Знаете, может вам и хочется выставить меня в самом неприглядном свете, но это слишком! Может из меня и правда хреновая баба, но я не собираюсь ради чьей-то сомнительно выгоды ходить чучелом! Разбирайтесь со своими проблемами сами тогда!

 

            Бьякуя только моргал, брови ползли вверх от удивления. Он не ожидал, что Ренджи наорёт на него, причём из-за такой ерунды, как грязные руки. Да он не ожидал, что тот просто посмеет просто повысить голос. Но стоило признать, что Бьякуя перегнул палку. Не хотелось бы терять такой отличный шанс, да и обижать лейтенанта тоже:

 

— Прости, — Бьякуя подошёл ближе и осторожно взял его за руку и заглянул в глаза. — Я был неправ. Меня очень выручит, если ты появишься в поместье сегодня. Если хочешь, то можешь привести себя в порядок у меня дома. Ренджи?

 

            Та офигела от такого внезапного поведения капитана. А ещё от взгляда, который прошил насквозь. Ренджи смутилась и кивнула, забыв все слова. Конечно, Бьякуя та ещё скотина, но такая обаятельная и красивая! Правда на полпути она уже жалела, что повелась, но слово надо было держать. Теперь от капитана просто так не сбежишь.

 

            Ренджи сидела напротив Кучики жутко довольная и разомлевшая. Мало того, что она шикарно помылась в огромной бане, так после этого ещё и сытно поужинала вместе с капитаном. Вместо пыльной формы на ней была уютная мягкая юката, мокрые волосы рассыпались по плечам, чёлка неудобно лезла в глаза, из приоткрытой створки фусума тянуло вечерним прохладным воздухом, Рангику была предупреждена. Ренджи с большим удовольствием бы завалилась сейчас спать, но Бьякуя сразу после ужина занялся какими-то документами, а просить, чтобы постелили в соседней комнате, было неловко. Поэтому она просто сидела рядом и любовалась закатом. Она не сразу заметила, что на неё внимательно смотрят:

 

— Тебе нечем заняться?

 

— Немного…— Ренджи растерялась. «Неужели и тут документы всучит разбирать?»

 

— Тогда займись медитацией.

 

— Я пытался попасть к Забимару. Ничего не получилось ничего.

 

— Попробуешь ещё раз. Свеча будет твоим ориентиром. Как только она погаснет, ты проснёшься.

 

— Я не уверена, что у меня получится.

 

— У тебя должно получиться. Приступай, — Кучики был неумолим.

 

            Ренджи повозилась на подушке, устраиваясь удобней, и закрыла глаза. Слабый, пляшущий от любого дуновения, огонёк помог Ренджи сконцентрироваться. Темнота расступилась, и мягкий оранжевый свет открыл бескрайнее пространство, заросшее травой. Ярко-голубое небо не загрязняло ни одно облако. Где-то вдалеке виднелся клён: внизу кроны листья были алыми, но чем ближе к небу они находились, тем бледнее становились. Самая макушка дерева была слабо-жёлтая. Ренджи сразу вспомнил пламя —у основания оно не такое горячее, как на самом кончике. Здесь было светло и душно, как в летний полдень, только трава не выглядела пожухлой, да и солнца не было видно. Ветер толкнул его в спину, направляя к клёну.

 

— Забимару?.. — тут Ренджи понял, что он опять мужчина, — ты на дереве? Я иду к тебе. Нам надо поговорить. Мы же не сможем поодиночке. Пропадём! Не капризничай, Забимару! Ответь мне! Ты же знаешь, что это важно!

 

Идти было всё сложнее: трава росла по мере приближения к клёну, а в стопы врезались мелкие и острые камушки. Вскоре длинные листья осоки скрыли от Ренджи небо, а потом где-то полыхнуло и всё озарилось красным светом. Искры и пепел оседали на форму, прожигая ткань и раня кожу. Яркий язык пламени лизнул лицо, опалив ресницы и часть волос. Другой мазнул по руке, оставив ожог. Потом был ещё один и ещё... Когда терпеть стало невыносимо, а Ренджи закричал от боли, пламя резко пропало. И поле, и небо, и клён. Девушка нерешительно открыла глаза и посмотрела на свои руки. Боль не прошла окончательно, но кожа была целой и даже не покраснела.

 

— Ты кричала. Что произошло? — Ренджи осторожно оглянулась. Свеча была потушена, а по углам было расставлено несколько слабых светильников в бумажных абажурах.

  
— А давно их принесли? — Она кивнула на лампы и поморщилась.

 

— Полчаса назад, — Бьякуя внимательно следил за каждым движением своей гостьи. — Что произошло, Ренджи?

 

— Я толком не поняла… Видимо, Забимару не хочет принять меня таким. Было больно, — после осознания этого факта и жить-то резко хотелось. Что это за шинигами, если с мечом поладить не может?

 

— Где болит?

 

— А? Да нигде уже. Странно, что следов не осталось, — Ренджи задрала рукава, разглядывая руки.

 

— Следов? От чего? — Бьякуя присмотрелся к смуглой коже.

 

— Там пожар был. Вернее, меня хотели сжечь.

 

— Неприятно.

 

— Очень! Там были следы на коже, ожоги. И боль вполне реальная. Думаю, я могла умереть.

 

— Но если ты умрёшь, умрёт и меч, — Бьякуя нахмурился.

 

— Значит, ему всё равно уже. Или не понимает. И я ничего не понимаю. И что делать не знаю, — Ренджи грустно смотрела в пол. Ей совсем не понравилось то, что она увидела.

 

— Не стоит так быстро сдаваться. Мы найдём выход, а сейчас тебе стоит отдохнуть.

 

— Спасибо, капитан. Я очень благодарна за вашу помощь. Честно.

 

— Не за что, — взгляд Кучики потеплел.

 

— Как я могу отблагодарить вас?

 

— Не отказывайся, если я попрошу тебя переночевать здесь ещё одну ночь.

 

— Ладно, — Ренджи слабо улыбнулась. — А зачем я тут, если никого кроме нас и слуг в поместье никого нет?

 

— Ренджи, даже у стен есть уши. Идём спать.

 

            Она поднялась на ноги и последовала вслед за хозяином дома. Тут в голову пришла неожиданная мысль:

 

— Стойте, так если свеча погасла полчаса назад, то значит, вы только из-за меня сидели там и ждали?

 

— Я закончил работу и просто отдыхал. Мне несложно было подождать. Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

 

— Вполне, — Ренджи немного смутилась. Ей была приятна такая забота со стороны капитана. Правда, очень быстро на смену смущению пришёл шок. Бьякуя отодвинул сёдзи и впустил Ренджи в комнату, где уже постелили, а потом зашёл следом. Та огромными глазами смотрела на большой футон с двумя подушками и одеялами. Она не верила своим глазам, а чёртова скотина Бьякуя просто делал вид, что так и должно быть!

 

— Мы должны спать вместе?! Вы не говорили про это ничего! — Ренджи была красная, как рак.

 

— Я говорил, что даже у стен есть уши, — Кучики навис над перепуганной девушкой, оперевшись на стену одной рукой, и внимательно посмотрел в лицо серьёзным взглядом. — Или ты забыла, что я люблю тебя и хочу жениться, но чёртов клан против?

 

            Ренджи замотала головой. Уже во второй раз за день она потеряла дар речи, а коленки подкашивались. Тем временем Бьякуя ещё больше наклонился и почти коснулся щекой лица девушки и шепнул в ухо:

 

— За нами наблюдают. Только не пугайся. Я ничего не сделаю.

 

            Только Ренджи хотела возмутиться и спросить, что же такого может сделать Кучики, как он прижал к себе, обняв за талию, и сделал вид, что целует. Она зажмурилась от страха и стыда, она только ощущала чужое дыхание у себя на губах.

 

— Посмотри, за моей спиной, там есть кто-нибудь? — Ренджи пересилила себя и открыла глаза. Лучше бы она этого не делала. Лицо капитана было слишком близко, а большие серые глаза смотрели прямо в душу. В груди что-то ёкнуло и заныло. Ренджи еле заставила себя отвести взгляд от Бьякуи и посмотреть в сад. Там мелькнула тень,  потом всё замерло.

 

— Он ушёл… —  язык присох к нёбу.

 

— Замечательно. Спокойной ночи.

 

            Бьякуя быстро отстранился и лёг в кровать, а Ренджи на ватных ногах добралась до постели, упала в неё без сил и закуталась в одеяло с головой. В груди ужасно ныло и хотелось выть от отчаяния. Вот так позорно быстро сдаться своей женской сущности и втрескаться по самые уши в Кучики Бьякую. Ренджи тошнило от нахлынувших чувств, хотелось, чтобы всё, что сказал капитан минутой раньше, было правдой. Но нет. Она прекрасно знала, что если говорить любую фигню с серьёзным видом, то тебе точно поверят. Но это не поможет тебе самому поверить. Проворочавшись в постели пару часов и почти забыв, что под боком спокойно дрыхнет капитан, Ренджи, наконец, смогла уснуть.

 

 

**Глава 7.**

 

 

            Сны были яркие и запоминающиеся. Ренджи так и не смогла выспаться в выходной день и проснулась в страшную рань. Она долго лежала с закрытыми глазами и пыталась понять, где проснулась и что не так. Девушка осторожно выглянула из-под одеяла: конечно, она в поместье, а Бьякуя прижался тёплым боком и мирно спал. Ренджи грустно вздохнула и села на футоне, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы руками. Как нарочно вспомнилось, как Бьякуя обнимал и касался. Она закусила губу и осторожно провела пальцем по прямому носу, а потом намотала чёрную прядку на палец: волосы на ощупь были гладкими и жёсткими. Ренджи так задумалась, что когда кто-то ворвался в комнату, она больно дёрнула за них.

 

— Как ты посмела тут появиться?! Кто тебе позволил?! Чем вы тут занимались?! — это была та самая толстая старуха, орущая так, что уши болели. Ренджи сонно смотрела на неё и мало чего понимала, да и отвечать-то не очень хотелось.

 

— Я её пригласил. Мы спали, до этого момента, — Бьякуя сел на футоне и злобно зыркнул на тётку. Видимо, по утрам у него не очень хорошо получалось контролировать эмоции. Или он не хотел этого делать. — В чём причина столь раннего визита?

 

— О! Причина есть! И она ужасна! Я была против! Стояла грудью за своё единственно правильное мнение, но большинство решили по-другому! Это катастрофа! Я была против! — у Ренджи уже начало закладывать уши.

 

— Назовите уже эту причину! А я решу, насколько она ужасна, — огрызнулся Бьякуя.

 

— Мне противно говорить это, но вашу свадьбу одобрил совет, — старуха состроила отвратительную гримасу.

 

— Что? Одобрил? Может, я всё ещё сплю? — Ренджи совсем растерялась и уставилась на капитана.

 

— Не смей говорить, пока тебе не разрешили, девка!! — тётка заорала ещё более дурным голосом и побагровела.

 

— Почему совет решил в нашу пользу? — Бьякуя совладал с собой.

 

— Лучше пусть она, чем вообще никого.

 

            Ренджи удивлённо посмотрела на старуху, а потом широко улыбнулась и зажала рот рукой. Из груди начали вырываться истеричные смешки. Она даже пару раз пихнула капитана локтем в бок и сложилась пополам от смеха. Оба Кучики удивлённо смотрели на неё, только поняли каждый по-своему.

 

— Нечего радоваться раньше времени, девка! Так просто ты его не получишь. Совет сказал, что она должна пройти обучение, чтобы соответствовать нашему статусу. Только после экзамена, она официально станет твоей невестой. Хотя, я более чем уверена, что она и читать-то не умеет. Что уж там говорить о светской беседе, — тётка презрительно фыркнула.

 

— Да надо больно! Я лучше всю жизнь молчать буду, чем с такой хабалкой о чём-то беседовать! — Ренджи уже не смеялась, но улыбка с лица не сошла.

 

            Вдруг старуха начала раздуваться и краснеть, будто сейчас лопнет, но Бьякуя быстро подошёл к ней, подхватил под локоть и увлёк вглубь поместья, пока бомба не взорвалась. Странно, но Ренджи не услышала никакого визга и ора. Она легла на бок, поджала ноги к груди  и уставилась в одну точку. Конечно, жениться на капитане через какое-то время и по огромной любви было бы пределом мечтаний. Но не сейчас и не при таком раскладе. Кучики неслышно сел рядом и положил руку на плечо:

 

— Извини, что втянул.

 

— Ничего… я домой пойду. Рангику, наверное, заждалась.

 

— Конечно, буду ждать тебя к ужину.

 

— Зачем? — Ренджи окаменела.

 

— Теперь ты будешь жить тут, — у Бьякуи был такой тон, будто он говорил, что отчёт о миссии надо написать в трёх экземплярах.

 

— Не буду, — Ренджи нахмурилась, смотреть на капитана не хотелось совсем.

 

— Ренджи, пожалуйста, — у Бьякуи даже тон не изменился, он просто приказывал, хоть и вежливо.

 

— Нет! Я не хочу! — Ренджи вспылила и подскочила ночи. Вслед за ней поднялся Бьякуя. — Зачем мне тут жить?! Зачем терпеть ваш клан?! Зачем чему-то там учиться?! Мне и так неплохо!

 

— Тебе и не придётся терпеть. Я обещаю, что защищу и не дам в обиду. К тому же, ты и сама можешь за себя постоять. Ренджи, от того, что ты будешь идти наперекор клану, будет только лучше, — Кучики осторожно взял девушку за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.

 

— Да зачем мне помогать вам?! Это же меня будут унижать и клевать! А бедного вас буду жалеть! Несчастный Кучики, его соблазнила шлюха из Руконгая! Давайте плюнем в неё, чтобы быстрее сломалась и убралась с глаз долой! — Ренджи уже была на пределе, её колотило от отвращения и злости.

 

— Я обещаю, что не дам тебя в обиду, — Бьякуя был очень серьёзен и взволнован не меньше. У него подрагивали брови, а мышцы будто свело судорогой.

 

— Тогда скажите правду. Почему вы не хотите жениться? Что в этом такого страшного? —  Ренджи с вызовом смотрела в глаза. Бьякуя замялся и отпустил её плечи. Он колебался, не зная, стоит ли говорить правду.

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был человек, которому я не могу доверять, — нехотя признался Кучики.

 

— А мне доверяете что ли? — Ренджи захлопала глазами. Такого она точно не ожидала.

 

— В ином случае я не стал бы спать с тобой в одной постели.

 

— И правда… Но я всё равно не хочу тут жить.

 

— Ты любишь горячие источники?

 

— Люблю, а к чему вы это?

 

— В поместье есть один, потайной. Только для моего личного пользования. Если ты будешь тут жить, то сможешь пользоваться им хоть каждый день. О полном содержании и говорить не стоит, потому что это само собой разумеется.

 

— Вы купить меня пытаетесь? — Ренджи недовольно зыркнула на капитана. Тот только кивнул в ответ. — Этого мало.

 

— Что ещё? — Бьякуя усмехнулся, ведь Ренджи всё-таки согласилась.

 

— Я не знаю пока. Но как только придумаю, то точно скажу. Знаете, мне кажется, это может быть весело, особенно, если я смогу делать всё, что захочу.

 

— Только никому ни слова. И, ты же понимаешь, что нам придётся иногда касаться друг друга? — Бьякуя посерьезнел, но Ренджи уже было не до того.

 

— Ага, только руки помойте. И Рангику я скажу, а то она из меня душу вытрясет, — Ренджи огляделась и нашла свою форму в углу комнаты. Она уже начала развязывать пояс ночной юката, как поняла, что что-то не так. Она обернулась на Кучики, тот стоял и смотрел. — Вы выйдете?

 

— Зачем?

 

— За рисом, — Ренджи надулась и отвернулась. Капитан уходить не собирался.

 

— Мы же любовники. Нечего стесняться, — Бьякуя опять усмехнулся.

 

— Я вам это тоже припомню, — Ренджи скинула юката, обнажив контрабандное, но жутко удобное белье из мира живых. Девушка честно выкупила его у Мацумото, которой верх был катастрофически мал.  Ренджи кожей ощущала изучающий взгляд. Ей было неловко и стыдно. — И хватит смотреть!

 

            Кучики даже и не подумал отвернуться. Да какой дурак бы подчинился? Бьякуя внимательно изучил стройную татуированную спину, тонкую талию, подтянутый зад и ровные ноги. Из Ренджи получилась очень красивая женщина. Было сложно отрицать этот факт. Бьякуя пожмурился от удовольствия и подошёл ближе, желая рассмотреть спереди, но внезапно лейтенант обернулась сама, продемонстрировав красивую грудь и плоский живот, а потом накинула нижнее кимоно и завязала пояса.

 

— Я удовлетворила ваше любопытство? — Ренджи хотела сказать, что ей это неприятно, но не стала врать. Конечно, было приятно, что ею засматриваются, хотят. Это невероятно льстило. Она сама себе жутко нравилась и частенько трогала всё, чем наградил её Маюри. Хоть какие-то плюсы!

 

— Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировки и на животе.

 

— Знали, только вам было всё равно, — Ренджи пожала плечами, оделась и ушла.

 

            Бьякуя задумался. Он часто видел своего лейтенанта по пояс голым. Татуировки раньше не сильно привлекали внимание. Правильно, Кучики не интересуется мужчинами.

 

 

**Глава 8.**

 

 

            Ренджи смотрела на свою тарелку и понимала, что ей кусок в горло не влезет, если эта визгливая тётка продолжит смотреть. «Даже имени её не знаю… И знать не хочу. И видеть не хочу. Я только есть хочу! Хватит на меня смотреть!» Она бросила умоляющий взгляд на капитана, а потом еле кивнула на гостью. Бьякуя дожевал и обратился к родственнице:

 

— Хиори-сан, вы так и не объяснили, почему остались тут.

 

— Почему я должна что-то объяснять? — старуха нахмурилась, а Ренджи, наконец, узнала её имя. — Я буду жить тут, и обучать её столько, сколько потребуется. И ты не посмеешь меня выгнать: такова воля совета.

 

            Хиори небрежно кивнула на Ренджи палочками. Та поперхнулась от такого заявления, аппетит пропал начисто. Она тут же отложила пиалу с рисом. Бьякуя тоже был не слишком рад такому заявлению:

 

— А если мы захотим побыть вдвоём?

 

— Я ни за что не допущу такого. И спать вы будете в разных концах дома. Я так сказала.

 

— Нет, — к удивлению Бьякуи возмутилась Ренджи. — Мало ли чего вы надумаете со мной сделать!  Не вы, так слуги. Или ещё кто.

 

— Да как ты смеешь, паршивка, — Хиори опасно сузила глаза. — Кому ты вообще нужна?

 

— Кому-то нужна, раз здесь сижу. Капитан, можно я в другом месте поужинаю? Или без ужина обойдусь…

 

— Как ты его назвала? «Капитан»? Ты где находишься? В строю что ли? Ты в благородном поместье клана Кучики! Соизволь называть его Бьякуя-сама! И никак иначе! — тётка опять перешла на фальцет.

 

— Тебя проводят в мой кабинет. Перекусишь, пока я работаю, — Кучики благосклонно кивнул, совершенно не обратив внимания на верещащую Хиори. Ренджи вздохнула и вышла. «Ну, зачем я это делаю?! Зачем?! Потому что втюхалась в него? Потому что надеюсь, что он ответит взаимностью? Потому что идиотка? Да, именно так.»

 

— Почему вы занимаетесь всеми этими бумажками в выходной? Можно ведь отложить на денёк. — Ренджи лениво смотрела, как капитан выводит иероглифы.

 

— Можно, но я люблю делать всё сразу, не откладывая, — Кучики оторвался от документов и посмотрел на девушку. — Тебе скучно?

 

— Есть такое… — Ренджи вздохнула.

 

— Тогда займись медитацией.

 

— Не хочу опять сгореть.

 

— Тогда ориентируйся на звуки воды.

 

— Ладно… — Ренджи зевнула и вышла из комнаты, она решила не идти в сад и уселась в стороне от входа. Ветер приятно шелестел в кронах деревьев, где-то рядом стрекотали кузнечики, искусственный ручей тихо журчал, огибая камни. Ренджи прикрыла глаза и постаралась сосредоточиться, но мысли постоянно разбредались во все стороны и не хотели отходить на задний план. Она гадала, чему будет учить Хиори, как скоро вернётся Забимару, что чувствует капитан и не обиделась ли Рангику. Когда Ренджи вернулась из поместья к ней, то девушки немного повздорили: Мацумото считала, что надо немедленно отказать капитану, сама Ренджи говорила, что хочет помочь. Они поспорили, а потом Рангику махнула рукой и сказала, что ей всё равно, лишь бы Ренджи самой больно не было потом. — Чёрт!

 

            Девушка тихо выругалась и сдалась. Она поднялась и гуляла по саду, пока не замёрзла: лето было на исходе. Ренджи обернулась на поместье, где Кучики уже отложил кисть и собрал бумаги в стопку, поэтому поспешила вернуться обратно в комнату.

 

— Вы спать сейчас ляжете?

 

— Да, скорее всего, — Бьякуя повёл плечами и потянулся к кенсейкану, собираясь снять. —  Где ты хочешь спать? Опять со мной?

 

— Да нет… не обязательно… просто рядом спокойней будет, всё-таки непривычно тут находиться, — Ренджи задумчиво уставилась на волосы капитана и заколку в них. — А можно? Хотя, неважно…

 

— Что? Говори, — Бьякуя поднял внимательный взгляд.

 

— Я… ну, мне было всегда интересно, как оно держится, — Ренджи немного смутилась, показывая на заколку.

 

— Если хочешь, можешь снять.

 

— Да я не умею… Ещё сломаю… — она совсем растерялась.

 

— Это легко. Присядь, — Кучики глазами показал рядом с собой.

 

            Ренджи, поколебавшись, подчинилась. Бьякуя немного повернулся на свет и рассказал, как снимает заколку. Его тихий бархатный голос в вечерней тишине смущал намного больше, чем случайные касания пальцев. Ренджи попыталась снять кенсейкан, но маленькая прядь чёрных волос всё-таки не захотела выпутаться, из-за чего Кучики немного выгнул шею и нахмурил брови. Ренджи посмотрела на точёный профиль и сглотнула слюну:

 

— Простите, так и знала, что не надо было… — она расстроилась и сникла.

 

— Ничего, всё хорошо. У меня тоже не всегда получается, — Бьякуя выпутал волосы и сложил заколку на стол. Всё это время он смотрел только в глаза. Ренджи замерла, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись её щеки и погладили, а потом он сам начал приближаться, чтобы поцеловать. Она уже хотела оттолкнуть, сбежать или провалиться под землю, как в кабинет ворвалась Хиори. Она зло зыркнула на парочку, отчитала Бьякую за какую-то ерунду и ушла.

 

— Вы знали, что она подглядывает?! Почему мне ничего не сказали? Я перепугалась, вы так внезапно…

 

— Ты не заметила? Я подумал, что ты специально это затеяла, и подыграл, — Бьякуя удивленно посмотрел на сообщницу.

 

— Мне, правда, было интересно! — Ренджи замотала головой.

— Да? Тогда этот интерес проснулся очень кстати. Идём, я покажу твои комнаты, — Кучики улыбнулся уголком рта и поднялся. У него не возникало никаких задних мыслей, он просто был рад, что всё так удачно складывается, а у Ренджи щёку до сих пор жгло от прикосновения капитана.

 

 

**Глава 8.**

 

 

— Капитан, группа собрана. Когда выходим? — лейтенант встала посередине комнаты и уставилась на начальника. — Ребята заждались уже.

 

— Я жду бабочки от главнокомандующего.

 

— А может, это, заранее? — Ренджи поморщилась.

 

— Невозможно. — Кучики отвлёкся от своих дел. — Я всё ещё настаиваю на том, чтобы ты не ходила. Это может быть опасно.

 

— Да ладно! Я же засахарюсь тут. Всё хорошо будет! — Ренджи села за стол и откинулась на спинку стула.

 

— У тебя нет связи со своим зампакто, это важно. Как ты будешь сражаться без Забимару? — Кучики нахмурился.

 

— Я и без него кое-что умею. Вы сами меня этому научили, зря, что ли тренировали всё это время? — Они, после переезда Ренджи в поместье, и вправду много тренировались, совершенствуя навыки кидо и владения мечом. Лейтенант делала заметные успехи, схватывая всё на лету.

 

— Определённо, не зря. Но без своего меча, ты не дотягиваешь до лейтенанта. И, Ренджи, не забывай, что уровень твоей силы постоянно уменьшается.

 

— Вы специально мне всё это говорите? И так в курсе, — она помрачнела и закрылась от Бьякуи.

 

Ренджи и сама ощущала, что от прежней силы осталось две трети, а прошло-то всего три недели. А значит, при таком же раскладе, через пару месяцев она исчезнет почти полостью. Ренджи прекрасно понимала, что лейтенантом ей ходить ещё меньше. Сейчас Кучики держит её на посту только из-за привычки, уважения и слабой надежды, что силы вернутся. Только вот она сама уже почти потеряла надежду — Забимару на контакт идти не хотел. Почти ежедневные многочасовые медитации не давали никакого результата или делали только хуже. Иногда Забимару просто не пускал к себе в мир, иногда позволял  войти, но просто так не выпускал. Каждый раз он придумывал новую пытку, заставляя своего хозяина орать от жуткой боли. Ренджи после каждой медитации еле двигалась и соображала, но всё равно не оставляла попытки достучаться до меча.

 

Только Ренджи знала, что не ей одной больно — Бьякуя тоже переживал. Это он выводил Ренджи из транса, спасая от неминуемой смерти, и, чем дальше, тем серьезней и мрачней он становился. А прошлым вечером вообще предложил прекратить погружения во внутренний мир, ссылаясь на то, что ему становится всё труднее будить. На самом деле Бьякуя уже насмотрелся на мучения, ему было больно видеть, как Ренджи корчится от боли, заваливается на бок, хрипит и кусает губы в кровь. У него сжималось сердце от ужасного зрелища, и он старался скорее вывести её из транса, чтобы прекратить пытку

.

— Капитан, — тихо позвала Ренджи. — А почему ко мне Хиори не пристает с какими-то уроками? Много времени уже прошло вроде как, а она ни гу-гу. Конечно, мне это на руку, но подозрительно как-то…

 

— Ей не хочется возиться с тобой. Она с самого начала была против. Тем более мы с тобой постоянно заняты — либо работа, либо тренировки. Мне кажется, что она боится подходить близко, если у тебя есть оружие в руках. — Бьякуя усмехнулся.

 

— И не зря. — Ренджи улыбнулась. — Смотрите, адская бабочка.

 

            Она подскочила с места и помчалась к отряду. Бьякуя вышел за ней.

 

            Капитан и лейтенант сидели на веранде. Кучики смотрел на вечерний, пожелтевший сад и пил ужасную отраву — сладкий чай. Ренджи чуть ли не силой заставила его это делать, настаивая, что это самое полезное в его ситуации. Бьякуя не видел в своей ситуации ничего особенного, но подчинился. Тем более, кажется, для неё это было важно. Пока капитан пил, Ренджи возилась с его плечом и рукой, которые были ужасно расцарапаны, а кожа кое-где была содрана. Бьякуя отказался идти в четвёртый, сославшись на семейного доктора, которого как нарочно не оказалось на месте. Поэтому Ренджи сама взялась за перевязку. Ничего сложного в этом не было: если себя можешь перевязать, то другого точно получится.

 

Вот так они и сидели. Вечер. Только что прошёл дождь. Бьякуя, по пояс голый, пил отвратительный напиток. Ренджи под боком возилась с перевязкой, затягивая бинты туже. Кучики морщился только когда делал очередной глоток, щипучие мази и лёгкая ноющая боль дискомфорта не доставляли.

 

            Шестому отряду поручили зачистить деревню — занятие не очень приятное, но ответственное. Половина жителей заболели какой-то неясной болезнью, которую так и не получилось вылечить или хотя бы изучить. Всех, кого могли, эвакуировали, но остальные души ждала грустная участь. Правда, им было всё равно — жители обезумели от боли и почти ничего не понимали. Когда самое трудное было сделано, поселение подожгли, чтобы зараза не пошла дальше, но из-под земли полезли странные пустые, которые, как оказалось, и заражали жителей. Драться с ними прямо внутри горящей деревни было не очень удобно. Многие получили ожоги разной степени тяжести, одного придавило обвалившейся крышей, кто-то вышел невредимым, как Ренджи. Капитан пострадал в самом конце: всех пустые перебили, шинигами покидали пепелище, от деревни остались шаткие каркасы домов и зола. Вот один из таких каркасов и упал на Бьякую. Вернее, падал он на Ренджи, но капитан, как истинный воин, подставил своё плечо, защищая. Мало того, дерево было не до конца прогоревшим, так ещё и потухло не до конца. Кучики даже просел под тяжестью опоры, но устоял и откинул в сторону. Он был весь в саже и жутко недовольный. Ренджи распустила отряд, а сама отправилась вместе с капитаном в поместье, где оба отмылись и отдохнули.

 

— Я закончила, — она критично оглядела бинты, что-то поправила и отодвинулась. — Одевайтесь, замёрзли наверняка.

 

— Спасибо, так намного лучше, — Бьякуя поднял руку, сгибая и вертя в разные стороны. Даже под бинтами было видно, как перекатываются мускулы. Ренджи сглотнула и смущёно отвернулась. Кучики с каждым днём нравился ей всё больше и не только как человек, но и как мужчина. Каждый раз, когда Бьякуя делал вид, что целует её, она могла думать только о его губах: «Как же хочу, чтобы он меня поцеловал уже! Ему жалко что ли?!». На самом деле Ренджи уже привыкла, что иногда Бьякуя оказывается слишком близко и не дёргалась, как раньше. Но были моменты, особенно когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, что у неё ноги становились ватными, а к щекам приливала кровь. Она ничего не могла сказать или сделать и просто пялилась на объект обожания, часто моргая.  Бьякуя то ли не замечал, то ли делал вид. Во всяком случае, он никогда не заострял на этом внимание.

 

— Простите.

 

— За что?

 

— Вы же из-за меня пострадали. Ещё раз спасибо за то, что помогли.

 

— Это царапины, они затянутся за сутки. Не надо благодарить, я был обязан защитить тебя. Ведь ты теперь моя невеста, — Бьякуя пристально посмотрел в глаза. У него был хороший настрой, а вечная морщинка между бровей, наконец, разгладилась.

 

— За нами опять следят? — Ренджи растерялась и повертела головой, осматривая сад. Почему-то она почти никогда не могла заметить шпионов, пока сам Кучики не указывал место.

 

— Возможно, — неопределённо ответил Бьякуя, оглядел Ренджи и придвинул её к себе за талию.

 

— Куда надо смотреть? — она вздохнула и прижалась. — Вам не холодно? Осень всё-таки.

 

            Ренджи лениво разглядывала сад, ища шпиона, только ничего не получалось. Голый торс капитана занимал все мысли и отвлекал взгляд на себя. Ренджи старалась разглядеть дуб, но глаза смотрели на накачанный пресс; присматривалась к кустам, но в следующий момент  буравила широкую грудь; оглядывала ограду, но потом ловила себя на том, что смотрит на красивые бицепсы.

 

— Вам не холодно? — Ренджи вспомнила, что капитан так и не ответил, и подняла голову, смотря в лицо. Бьякуя покачал головой и привычно погладил по щеке. Он всегда так делал перед тем, как хотел «поцеловать». Кучики медленно наклонился и замер в жалких миллиметрах от лица. «Мне это надоело!». Ренджи, не стесняясь, обняла Бьякую за шею, запустила пальцы в густые волосы, закрыла глаза и, наконец, сделала то, чего давно хотелось — поцеловала любимого мужчину. Разумеется, она никогда и никому об этом не сказала бы. И обязательно извинится перед капитаном. Потом только, не сейчас. В данный момент Ренджи жмурилась от удовольствия, капитан на вкус оказался немного сладким, наверное, из-за чая. Мир окончательно перевернулся с ног на голову, когда Бьякуя ответил на поцелуй, перехватив инициативу. Через несколько минут Ренджи начала задыхаться от наслаждения и нехватки воздуха. Она нехотя оторвалась от губ и шумно выдохнула. — Хватит…

 

— Не холодно.

 

            Сколько времени прошло и как она оказалась на разобранном футоне, Ренджи помнила слабо. Зато она запомнила жаркие поцелуи Бьякуи, то, как он обнимал, перебирал распущенные волосы, гладил по щекам и шее.

 

— Я не думала, что окажусь в вашей постели так быстро, — Ренджи хихикнула. — Чёрт, надо было сказать это, когда я в первый раз тут ночевала.

 

 — Надо было, — Кучики разглядывал разомлевшую девушку. Та раскраснелась от удовольствия и выглядела счастливой. — Почему ты меня поцеловала?

 

— Захотелось, — Ренджи мигом нахмурилась и отвернулась.

 

— Мне понравилось.

 

— Правда? Ну, конечно вам понравилось. Я отлично целуюсь!

 

— Какое самомнение.

 

— Вы сами сказали, что понравилось. Лишнее подтверждение моей правоты, — Ренджи продолжала дуться.

 

— Да, — Бьякуя любовался неожиданно милым выражением лица. — Я хочу посмотреть.

 

— На что?..

 

— На тебя.

 

— Так вы уже… — Ренджи растерялась от такой странной просьбы.

 

— На тебе сейчас то белье из мира живых? — Бьякуя прожигал внимательным взглядом одежду.

 

— Д-другое, — Ренджи покраснела, поняв чего хочет капитан. — Вы на него хотите посмотреть?

 

— На тебя в нём, — Кучики прихватил ворот юката и повёл в сторону, медленно стаскивая с плеча.

 

— А-а-а… — Ренджи большими глазами смотрела, как её раздевают. Вообще, она бы отдалась бы Бьякуе со всеми потрохами прямо сейчас, если бы не было стыдно, страшно и капитан не был бы капитаном. Всё-таки, когда Ренджи стал женщиной, логика где-то дала сбой, а в некоторые моменты, типа таких, и вообще не задействовалась. Тем временем шустрый Кучики на сколько мог стащил юката с плеч Ренджи и взялся за пояс. Та схватила его за руки и перепугано посмотрела в глаза. Вот сейчас не помещала бы капля здравомыслия, но, увы. — Только посмотреть. Не трогать.

 

            Бьякуя кивнул и убрал чужие руки, поцеловав пальчики. Когда он откинул полы одежды, Ренджи судорожно выдохнула и отвела глаза. Ей было жутко стыдно, что позволила пялиться на себя. Кучики долго и внимательно разглядывал красивое тело, а она не знала, куда деваться от смущения, лицо горело, хотелось уже понять, что думает капитан, как потому будет относиться к ней, после такой выходки. Тем временем Бьякуя, наплевав на запрет, положил руку на бедро и провёл ладонью вверх, повторяя изгибы тела, и остановился на талии. Ренджи покраснела ещё гуще и закрыла глаза сгибом локтя, она забыла, как говорить, что уж говорить о возмущении.

 

— Не надо, — Бьякуя сказал это почти шёпотом и отвёл руку Ренджи от лица. — Я хочу видеть всё.

 

— Вы и так уже… — Ренджи еле ворочала языком, во рту всё пересохло.

 

— Почти всё. Мне нравятся твои татуировки, — Бьякуя подушечкой пальца начал водить по отметинам, заставляя девушку выгибаться и тяжело дышать. Ренджи зажмурилась, голова закружилась от удовольствия. Прежний Абарай девственником не был, и почти все его пассии гладили по татуировкам, кто-то даже лизал, но такого удовольствия они не доставляли. Было забавно и приятно, но не больше. Сейчас же у Ренджи чуть ли не звёзды из глаз сыпались.

 

— Перестаньте… Я и так слишком многое вам позволила… — она кое-как скинула руку капитана с себя.

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя наклонился и снова поцеловал. Ренджи громко застонала, а потом всё тело свело сладкой судорогой. Кучики удивлённо отстранился и посмотрел на неё: она тихо постанывала, дрожала и мяла простыню. Такого эффекта, тем более от таких невинных ласк, он совсем не ожидал, но в любом случае это было очень лестно. Он насладился видом в последний раз и прикрыл Ренджи одеждой.

 

— Что вы сделали со мной? — она смотрела на капитана из-под ресниц и тяжело дышла.

 

— Ничего особенного. Отнести тебя куда-нибудь?

 

— Можно я тут лягу? — ей вообще не хотелось двигаться, так было хорошо и приятно.

 

— Со мной? — Кучики усмехнулся.

 

— Можно и с вами…

 

            Пока Бьякуя доставал ещё одно одеяло и подушку, Ренджи успела задремать. Но перед тем как заснуть, она запомнила, что капитан осторожно помог переодеться в другую юката, накрыл одеялом и пожелал спокойной ночи.

 

 

**Глава 9.**

 

 

            Утро настало слишком быстро, Ренджи совсем не выспалась и не отдохнула. На Кучики смотреть было стыдно, поэтому она поспешила выбраться из постели, пока тот не проснулся. Ренджи быстро научилась у Рангику ухаживать за собой, например, краситься или мазать лицо и руки на ночь кремом. А плести косы она и раньше умела. А всё остальное со сменой пола не сильно изменилось: Ренджи всегда следил за собой, часто моясь и стирая одежду. Правда, теперь приходилось вставать на работу минут на двадцать раньше, чтобы успеть всё и не опоздать. Бьякуя вошёл в комнату, когда она почти начала красить второй глаз. Ренджи дёрнулась и ткнула в глаз кисточкой. Из него тут же покатилась слеза. Она шмыгнула носом и повернулась на капитана:

 

— Вы чего хотели?

 

— Почему ты плачешь?

 

— Из-за вас! — Ренджи даже немного обиделась, а Бьякуя растерялся и подошёл ближе и опустился рядом. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

 

— Я думал, что тебе понравилось.

 

— Что?.. — Ренджи растерялась, а потом жутко смутилась. — А это тут причём?

 

— Если ты переживаешь из-за вчерашнего, то не стоит. Моё отношение к тебе не изменилось.

 

— Да? — Ренджи выгнула бровь. — И какое же оно, это ваше отношение?

 

— Я… я уважаю тебя, как человека, и ценю, как воина, — Бьякуя немного помялся, прежде чем выдать это.

 

— Да идите вы к чёрту с таким отношением, — Ренджи тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась к зеркалу: ресницы всё-таки надо было докрасить. — И я не плакала. Вы резко ворвались, и я ткнула себе в глаз кисточкой. Надо больно из-за вас реветь…

 

            Последнюю фразу Ренджи надуто пробурчала себе под нос, а потом сосредоточилась на глазе. Она сосредоточилась на своём занятии и старалась не обращать внимания на капитана, который сидел под боком.

 

— Я не понимаю тебя, — нахмурился он.

 

— А я вас, — Ренджи заметила, что стала намного раскованней вести себя с капитаном и не стесняться в выражениях. Тем более Бьякуя не обижался и иногда даже отвечал. Это веселило, когда он переставал строить из себя главу клана, а становился самим собой: язвительным, немного дерзким и не таким серьёзным. Он мог колко пошутить или поддеть в самые неожиданные моменты. Это приятно удивляло и немного щекотало нервы.

 

— Что тебя не устроило в моём ответе?

 

— Да он безликий какой-то… Вы так же ответить капитану Укитаке можете или ещё кому. Или той же Рангику, — тут Ренджи призадумалась. С какой бы стати капитану выделять её из общей массы. Да, согласилась помочь. Да, лапают друг друга иногда. Может, общаются друг с другом больше, чем остальными. Они друг другу кто? Даже не друзья. Просто капитан и лейтенант. По сути, все их отношения выстроены на уважении и силе. Больше ничего. Ренджи поникла и отложила тушь. — Вы правы. Простите. Я рада, что заслужила ваше уважение.

 

— Ты давно его заслужила, — Бьякуя поднялся. — Если ты закончила приготовления, то мы можем отправляться в отряд.

 

— Вместе?

 

— Да. Тебя что-то смущает?

 

— А если нас увидят? Я же не смогу ничего объяснить…

 

— Уверен, что ты придумаешь что-нибудь. Идём, я не хочу опаздывать.

 

— Ладно-ладно… — Девушка поднялась, заткнула меч за пояс и пошла за своим капитаном.

 

 

— А я сегодня поздно буду, — Ренджи соизволила предупредить за пять минут до окончания рабочего дня. — Я сначала к Рангику, а потом у нас неофициальное собрание лейтенантов.

 

— Надеюсь, что ты будешь осмотрительна в плане алкоголя. Я слышал, что в прошлый раз тебя пришлось нести.

 

— Что?! От кого?! — она покраснела от стыда.

 

— Неважно. Зачем ты идёшь к Мацумото-сан? Разве недостаточно встречи вечером? — Бьякуя давно закончил работу и теперь скучал, поэтому продолжил разговор.

 

— Она в командировке была в мире живых, обещала, что привезёт мне пару вещей.

 

— Каких?

 

— Да так… — Ренджи смутилась. Рангику обещала привезти ещё пару комплектов белья, может не такого красивого, как первые два, но не менее удобного. Помимо этого её ждали какие-то «необходимые» шампуни, крема и прочая лабуда, которой был не так интересна. Ренджи прикидывала, во сколько ей обойдутся покупки и надеялась, что скопленной суммы хватит. Конечно, она теперь жила за счёт Кучики, и могла позволить себе чуть больше вольностей, чем обычно, но всё равно транжирить своё жалование не стоило, потому что скоро и оно должно было пропасть. Ренджи грустно посмотрела на капитана и вздохнула. Ну, не у него же денег просить! И как?..

 

— Что-то случилось? — Бьякуя, как всегда оказался не готов к резкой перемене настроения.

 

— Да. Я женщиной стал. После этого вся моя жизнь пошла наперекосяк. — Ренджи подпёрла щеку кулаком и задумалась. — Вы себе нового лейтенанта присматриваете? Пора уже.

 

— Я не думал об этом, — Кучики нахмурился.

 

— Зря… Я уже и с шестым офицером не справлюсь. Скоро придётся уйти из отряда и Готея.

 

— Ты слишком пессимистично настроена. Рано терять надежду.

 

— Завтра в последний раз попробую, если нет, то нет, — Ренджи повертела кисточку между пальцев. — Знаете, женщиной быть не так плохо, как может показаться. Если бы Забимару остался со мной, то я была бы вполне счастлива. Теперь и смысла жизни не осталось… Эх, простите что гружу вас. Наверняка, вам не интересно это.

 

— Какой у тебя был смысл жизни? — у Бьякуи даже проснулась жалость, хотя прежде такого не было. Было грустно видеть, как неунывающий и упёртый Абарай сдаётся.

 

— Победить вас. Глупо, конечно…  — Ренджи усмехнулась.

 

— Конечно, глупо. Тебе никогда меня не победить, я всегда буду на шаг впереди, — у Бьякуи в глазах блеснула весёлая искорка.

 

— Да, умеете вы подбодрить, — Ренджи расслабилась и улыбнулась. — Я лучше сегодня у Рангику переночую, чтобы никого не тревожить в поместье. До завтра, капитан.

 

 

 

            У Мацумото было прекрасное настроение, а вся квартира была завалена пакетами, коробками и всякой всячиной. Ренджи разгребла себе место и уселась на него.

 

— Рассказывай.

 

— Что рассказывать? — Рангику крутилась перед зеркалом, примеряя, на какую сторону лучше приладить красивую заколку.

 

— Как командировка. И откуда у тебя столько денег, чтобы покупать всё это?

 

— Всё прекрасно! С заданием мы справились быстро, осталось время пробежаться по магазинам.

 

— Что за задание?

 

— Секрет, — Мацумото подмигнула подруге и выудила из ниоткуда пакет. — Это твоё. Чем тебе нравится это бельё? Оно же тесное.

 

— Это тебе всё тесное, а мне как раз, — Ренджи надулась и полезла разглядывать покупки. — Удобно очень. И красиво.

 

— Красиво? С каких это пор ты стала ценителем красоты?

 

— Всегда была… А это что? — Она вынула из пакета большую бутыль. — Это что такое?

 

— Это бальзам для волос. После мытья нанесёшь на несколько минут и смоешь.

 

— Ты так много всего накупила… Я не умею пользоваться этим, да и не хочу. — Ренджи отложила пакет и развалилась в кресле.

 

— Что значит «не хочу»? Я так старалась! — Рангику нахмурилась. — Что у тебя случилось?

 

— Ты о чём? У меня всё хорошо… — Ренджи вяло отбрыкнулась от подруги.

 

— Так хорошо, что лица нет. Рассказывай. — Рангику присела рядом и уставилась в глаза. Ренджи поёрзала и выдохнула.

 

— Не хотела говорить никому пока, думала, что обойдётся… Я ухожу из Готей 13.

 

— Что за ерунда? Почему?!

 

— Почему? Сейчас всё поймешь. — Ренджи перестала сдерживать рейацу, отпустив контроль.— Чувствуешь?

 

— Да… но почему так?..

 

— Я потерял связь с Забимару. Мы с капитаном пытались что-нибудь сделать, но ничего не вышло. Совсем,  — Ренджи помрачнела и уставилась в пол. — Я уйду, как только капитан найдёт замену. Не хочу быть обузой.

 

— Ты поэтому переехала к нему? Что вы делали? Может, этого было мало? Нельзя так быстро сдаваться!  Ренджи! — Рангику жутко расстроилась, даже на глазах навернулись слёзы. — Ты ходила в четвёртый? А двенадцатый?

 

— Не говори мне ничего про Маюри и его отряд. И слышать не хочу. Унохана сказала, что ничем не может помочь.

 

— А что капитан?

 

— Я не знаю. Он мне помог, а что потом… он ещё ждёт чего-то. Я пыталась медитировать, чтобы как-то выйти на контакт, но ничего не вышло.

 

— Ренджи, почему ты мне раньше ничего не сказала?! Мы вместе придумали что-нибудь! — Рангику крепко обняла подругу. Ренджи только выдохнула и прижалась. В последнее время ей не хватало таких искренних чувств.

 

— Прости, я думала, что обойдётся…

 

— Расскажи мне всё.

 

— Да нечего особо рассказывать. Последние три недели мы с капитаном только и делали, что тренировались. Я научился многому. Кидо теперь намного лучше даётся. Но вот с мечом… пытался хоть как-нибудь попасть к нему… В итоге я там чуть не умирал. Хорошо хоть капитан рядом был каждый раз и помогал. Я благодарна ему за это.

 

— А что он думает?

 

— Считает, что я рано сдаюсь. Но знаешь, не очень приятно орать от боли каждый день. Я завтра последний раз пытаюсь. Если прогресса не будет, то пошло оно всё к чёрту. Найду себе дом в Руконгае, работу. Буду жить там.

 

— Но и месяца не прошло! Ты торопишься!

 

            Ренджи покачала головой и ещё раз обняла подругу. Приятно, что за тебя волнуются и переживают. Приятно, что Рангику не бросила в одиночестве и помогла. Приятно, что друзья не отвернулись. Приятно, что капитан не отмахнулся.

 

— Спасибо тебе огромное, — она улыбнулась подруге и встала с кресла. — Идём уже? Я хочу забыть обо всём на несколько часов и отдохнуть. Сегодня где?

 

— В бараках седьмого… — Рангику бросила взгляд на мебель и выругалась. — Ренджи! Как я теперь это отмою?!

 

—- Ты о чём? — та растерялась и посмотрела на обивку. Там красовалось бурое пятно. — Что это? Его не было…

 

—- А ты как думаешь?! От тебя! — Рангику побежала за тряпкой, чтобы отмыть, пока не засохло.

 

—- Как от меня?.. Почему?.. Я умираю, что ли? Откуда кровь?..

 

— Ты не знаешь? — Рангику удивлённо уставилась на Ренджи. Та лишь помотала головой. — Дуй в ванную. Я тебе расскажу всё.

 

            После долгих разъяснений Мацумото торжественно подарила пачку контробандных средств женской гигиены. Ренджи подробно изучила инструкцию и картинки, потом бурно покраснела и сказала, что в себя пихать это не будет. После громкого спора, тонны упрямства с обеих сторон и весомых аргументов от Рангику, Ренджи была насильно заперта в ванной комнате.

 

— Я теперь ещё больше хочу напиться. Идём уже! — она вылезла бледная и жутко недовольная жизнью.

 

— Не так уж это и страшно, — фыркнула подруга.

 

— За себя говори.

 

 

            Ренджи рассматривала потолок и думала, как докатилась до такой жизни. Мутило от огромного количества и не только от этого. Рангику постоянно срывалась на крик, отчитывая, ругая и удивляясь. Ренджи было стыдно и противно.

 

— Ты ведь не скажешь никому?.. Пожалуйста…

 

— Почему ты просишь меня об этом?

 

— Не хочу, чтобы капитан узнал.

 

— На нём свет клином сошёлся, что ли?! Капитан то, капитан сё! Влюбилась что ли в Кучики этого?! — Рангику металась по комнате.

 

— Ерунды не говори… Просто. Просто об этом никому знать не надо. Достаточно нас троих. Хорошо? — Ренджи отвернулась лицом к спинке дивана.

 

— Ладно-ладно. Только я не уверена, что Шухей промолчит.

 

— А ты бы стала таким хвастаться? Я бы точно нет.

 

— Наверное, нет… — Мацумото присела рядом и погладила подругу по голове. — Поплачь, если хочешь. Не копи в себе. Девушкам плакать положено.

 

— Надо больно из-за такой фигни реветь…

 

— Ничего себе фигня! Да он тебя чуть не изнасиловал! Ренджи!

 

— Да я сама виновата… И ты, что самое главное, предупреждала. А я всё равно попёрлась. Дура. Прости меня…

 

— Я уже спустила пар. Ничего, все ошибаются. А сейчас всё хорошо сложилось. Не переживай сильно.

 

— Не буду…

 

            Подруги обнялись. Ренджи уткнулась в объёмную грудь Мацумото и зажмурилась, хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто может поддержать и утешить. Неофициальное собрание лейтенантов началось как обычно. Все были весёлые и радостные, кто-то травил байки. Шухей оказался рядом как-то неожиданно, но Ренджи даже обрадовалась этому. С семпаем было приятно общаться. Серьёзный и сосредоточенный на службе, в кругу друзей он расслаблялся. Ренджи пила, веселилась и не понимала, что хочет ей сказать Рангику, дёргая за рукав, хмуря брови и пытаясь увести домой. У Мацумото не вышло, зато у Шухея получилось незаметно выкрасть Ренджи с вечеринки. Когда он полез целоваться, то она, пьяная в хлам, даже не сразу поняла, что происходит, а потом и вовсе плюнула на всё и ответила: «Не хранить же дебильную верность капитану! Тем более ему на меня плевать.» Когда Хисаги полез под одежду, то Ренджи тоже не особо смутилась. Только в голове засела мысль, что Кучики ласковее. Но когда Шухей перешёл к активным действиям, начал стаскивать одежду и лезть под бельё, то Ренджи основательно перепугалась. Она попробовала отговорить Шухея или перевести всё в шутку, но не подействовало. Кричать тоже не выходило — голос подвёл. Отбиваться было сложно: мало того, что Хисаги сильный мужик, так он ещё и отпустил духовную силу, чтобы Ренджи и двинуться не могла с места. Хорошо, что Рангику успела во время, она скрутила Шухея с помощью кидо, а потом ещё и пнула пару раз. Ренджи тоже досталось — Мацумото влепила ей такую пощёчину, что щека горела до самого утра.

 

            Ренджи прижималась к подруге. Тошнило от выпитого. Тошнило от предательства Шухея. Тошнило от его касаний, взглядов, слов. Он ведь говорил что-то липкое, пошлое. Ренджи передёрнуло. А ведь уже сегодня надо будет посмотреть в глаза капитану, соврать, что всё хорошо, и свалить плохое настроение на похмелье. Кучики в ответ только и скажет, что ей стоит меньше пить, потом скажет сидеть за бумагами и сам проведёт тренировку отряда вне своей очереди. Вечером они поужинают, может, потренируются, может им опять придётся притворяться, что влюблены друг в друга. Вернее, играть в любовь будет только капитан, а Ренджи будет радоваться, что можно прикоснуться к Бьякуе и не вызвать подозрений. Она никогда не скажет ему о своих чувствах. Незачем ему этого знать. Да и не поймёт он и не оценит. Только увеличит дистанцию между ними, а Ренджи хотела бы дожить свои последние денёчки в отряде спокойно. А потом — в Руконгай, куда-нибудь тридцатые районы, где нет ужасающей бедности, но и богатых немного, где никто не голодает, а детям не приходится красть воду, чтобы выжить.

 

 

**Глава 10.**

 

 

— Доброе утро, капитан, — Ренджи опустилась за свой стол и уставилась на бумаги. — Это что?

 

— Доброе утро, — Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на подчинённую. Выглядела она как обычно, но всё равно было что-то не так. Может, хмурилась чуть больше обычного. — Эти бумаги вчера подписал совет клана и передал мне. Я отдаю их тебе.

 

— Это, конечно, жутко интересная история, капитан, но я тут причём?

 

— Эти бумаги касаются непосредственно тебя. Прочитай.

 

            Ренджи тупо уставилась на иероглифы, пытаясь добраться до смысла. Не до нудных документов ей было сейчас. Она перечитала бумагу три раза, прежде чем поняла смысл. По спине побежал холодный пот.

 

— Это шутка?..

 

— Разумеется, нет. Всё очень серьёзно, — Бьякуя напрягся, а Ренджи снова уставилась на бумаги, в которых её, а не кого-то левого, признавали частью великого и могучего клана Кучики. А ещё там, с великодушного позволения совета клана, было дано разрешение на свадьбу и назначена дата церемонии. Ренджи должна была выйти за Кучики через несколько жалких месяцев. В обмен на это разрешение, Ренджи обязана стать женщиной достойной места в клане и рядом с его главой. Она прокашлялась и в упор посмотрела на капитана.

 

— Я отказываюсь.

 

— Уже нет пути назад. Нельзя отказаться.

 

— А мне всё равно! Я не хочу ничего! И тем более быть Кучики! — Ренджи уже не держала себя в руках. — Почему вы меня не предупредили?!

 

— Я не знал, — Бьякуя поджал губы.

 

— Не врите! Знали! И специально не говорили! Знали, что я откажусь, и поэтому поставили перед фактом! — Ренджи вскочила с места, уронив стул. — Какие же все мужики козлы! Неужели и я таким же был?! Пошло всё к чёрту. Ищите себе другую дуру, капитан. Я соглашалась лишь немного помочь вам, а не замуж выходить!

 

— Я честно не знал, — Кучики подошёл к разбушевавшейся Ренджи и взял за плечи. — Прошу, успокойся.

 

— Не хочу! —замотала та головой. — Не хочу!

 

            Бьякуя совсем растерялся, он не ожидал такой бурной реакции. Видимо, Ренджи и до этого была чем-то расстроена, а тут ещё бумаги. Она дёрнула плечами и отстранилась от капитана, затем опустилась на свой стул и нашла чистый лист. Бьякуя через плечо смотрел, как она пишет просьбу об увольнении из Готей 13, в силу того, что постепенно теряет свои силы шинигами.

 

— Вот так. Я в первый отряд. Вам нужно что-нибудь туда передать? — Ренджи спокойно просматривала заявление на наличие ошибок.

 

— Я не знаю, что тебя так сильно расстроило, но не надо рубить с плеча.

 

— Не знаете? Хватит издеваться уже… моё увольнение было вопросом ближайших двух недель. Оставьте меня в покое и разбирайтесь со своими проблемами сами. У меня и своих дел много.

 

— Прости, но теперь ты не сможешь уйти.

 

— Что за ерунда? Конечно, могу, — Ренджи ощутимо занервничала после слов капитана, хоть и была уверена в своей правоте. Бьякуя помялся, ему самому было неловко и стыдно, что не оставил ей никакого выбора.

 

— Уже нет. На документе стоит позавчерашняя дата. Это значит, что весь клан знает кто ты такая. И не только клан. Остальные благородные семьи тоже в курсе. Но для них, наверняка, придумана более красивая версия происходящего. Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, то тебя найдут и вернут силой.

 

— Вовремя вы это сказали…  — Ренджи схватилась за стол, чтобы не упасть. Голова шла кругом от таких новостей. — То есть, теперь я ваша пленница? Навсегда?

 

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Как у моей жены, у тебя будет множество привилегий, — Бьякуя помог ей сесть на стул.

 

— Жены… — Ренджи тихо застонала. — Точно уже ничего нельзя сделать?..

 

— Ничего.

 

— И что теперь?

 

— Ты можешь вернуться в поместье и отдохнуть. Хиори-сан уехала в свой дом по делам, поэтому тебе никто не помешает. — Бьякуя осторожно положил руку на плечо Ренджи. — Что будешь делать с заявлением?

 

— Да какая теперь разница? Подписывайте уже…

 

            Ренджи поднялась из-за стола и нетвёрдой походкой вышла из кабинета. На неё навалилась такая апатия, что даже на начавшийся дождь, под которым она вымокла до нитки, девушка не обратила никакого внимания. Только переоделась  и сразу легла спать.

 

 

            Проснулась она от сильного тычка в бок, а может даже и пинка. Голова заболела так, будто Ренджи пила, а не спала, всё тело ломило, двигаться не хотелось, ровно как и открывать глаза. Она села на футоне, пригладила все ещё влажные волосы и устало посмотрела на Хиори:

 

— Капитан сказал, что вы уехали по делам…  —  в глазах начало двоиться. Перед постелью стояли две Хиори с одинаково хмурым выражением лица.

 

— Бьякуя-сама, а не капитан! Сколько раз тебе повторять?! — одна из старух сорвалась на визг. Вторая почему-то молчала. — И я уже вернулась. Это моя сестра Кауруко. Она вместе со мной будет делать из тебя настоящую женщину. Одной тут не справиться.

 

— Прямо сейчас?.. — у Ренджи голова была готова расколоться на две половинки.

 

— Ты опять хочешь придумать какую-то глупую отговорку, чтобы быть баклуши и просто жить за счёт клана?! — Хиори была отличным манипулятором: она быстро додумывала факты, а потом выставляла всех вокруг виноватыми, выгораживая себя.

 

— Очень надо, — Ренджи тряхнула головой, пытаясь придти в себя. — Холодно что-то…

 

— Нормально. Вставай немедленно. Ты больше не сможешь увиливать от занятий!

 

            Тут Кауруко схватила Ренджи за локоть, вытаскивая из постели и ставя на ноги. Голова заболела и закружилась ещё больше. Ренджи еле устояла на ногах, но всё равно шаталась. Если бы не тёткина рука, то она сразу бы упала. Лишившись одеяла и тепла от него, тело пробила крупная дрожь. Сёстры, не дав и минуты придти в себя, переодеться или хотя бы понять, что происходит, потащили в другое крыло, чуть ли не волоча по полу. У Ренджи не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться или возражать. Хиори чуть ли не силой заставили сесть на пятки и держать спину ровно, а стоило только ей качнуться или дёрнуться, как те начинали орать в две глотки. В руки вручили толстенную книгу и велели читать вслух. Ренджи слушалась мегер только по одной причине — от их визга мозг из ушей вытекал.

 

— Что тут происходит? — Бьякуя вошел в комнату, когда тётки орали на Ренджи, что она посмела заснуть во время урока.

 

— Твоя девка не слушает нас!

 

— Она дерзит!

 

— Она не выказывает должного уважения!

 

— Не хочет стараться!

 

— Дерзит!

 

            Обе сестры наперебой верещали о том, какая Ренджи плохая. Тем временем, она держалась за голову и чуть ли не кричала от боли. Каждый визг отзывался в голове тысячекратным эхом.

 

— Замолчите, — Бьякуя тяжело посмотрел на родственниц и опустился рядом с Ренджи, осторожно прижимая  к своей груди и трогая лоб. — Ты горишь. Заболела?

 

— Наверное… как хорошо в тишине… — она доверчиво прижалась, ища тепла, и тут же задремала.

 

— Вы не видели, что ей плохо? — Бьякуя был в бешенстве, хоть и не выказывал это почти ничем. Он бережно взял девушку на руки и посмотрел на тёток.

 

— Она ничего нам не сказала, — Хиори презрительно фыркнула.

 

— Надеюсь, что она ничем нас не заразит, — отозвалась сестра.

 

— Не смейте нас беспокоить, — Бьякуя чуть отпустил рейацу, припугивая наглых родственниц, и унёс Ренджи в кровать, где она тут же уснула.

 

            Когда же она проснулась, капитан разговаривал с врачом на счёт лечения и тихо благодарил. Затем он подсел к футону и потрогал горячий лоб.

 

— Почему вы так заботитесь обо мне? Есть же слуги…

 

— Я чувствую ответственность. Ведь, это я втянул тебя в эту историю. Тебе надо выпить лекарство и поесть.

 

— Не хочу ничего, — Ренджи повернулась на бок и закуталась под одеяло, капризничая. — Нет. Хочу. Поможете до туалета дойти?

 

— Сначала поешь и выпьешь лекарства, — Бьякуя стоял на своём.

 

— Хорошо… — Ренджи нехотя села. В любой другой день она бы удивилась, что капитан кормит её с ложечки, помогает держать чашку с водой или носит по поместью на руках. В любой другой, но не сегодня. Сейчас Ренджи только и оставалось, что принимать заботу. На удивление и прочие эмоции сил не осталось. Кажется, она уснула, прижавшись к горячему боку Бьякуи.

 

 

            Через пару дней от сильного жара почти ничего не осталось, но врач настоял на том, чтобы Ренджи отлежалась в кровати ещё несколько дней до полного выздоровления. Бьякуя, казалось, всё это время был рядом, хотя Ренджи точно знала, что выходных у капитана не должно было быть ближайшую неделю. Он помогал есть, протирал лицо и шею мокрой тряпочкой, следил за приёмом лекарств, шугал из спальни навязчивых тёток. Он был таким заботливым и внимательным, что Ренджи, к своему ужасу, поняла, что влюбилась в него ещё сильнее. Хотя, куда уж больше? Ей так нравилось по ночам прижиматься к своему любимому мужчине, класть голову на плечо, вдыхать запах и засыпать в обнимку. Приятно, и вместе с этим больно. Ведь Бьякуя делал так, только из чувства вины. Втянул своего лейтенанта в эту переделку и теперь старался хоть чем-то облегчить жизнь. Но не более того. Ренджи сидела перед зеркалом и заплетала косу, когда капитан вошёл в спальню. Он был без кенсейкана и в домашней одежде. Такой безумно уютный и притягательный.

 

— Я вижу, что тебе намного лучше.

 

— Температура почти спала. — Ренджи отвела глаза. Сейчас сложно было смотреть на него, не выказывая никаких чувств. А ведь хотелось обнять, улыбнутся, поцеловать! Она чуть не завыла от тоски.

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что через несколько дней тебе придётся слушаться моих тёток почти во всём. Я прошу тебя набраться терпения. Эти уроки необходимы. После них ты многое поймёшь. И после них будет намного легче ставить на место надоедливых родственников, — Кучики усмехнулся и посмотрел на Ренджи.

 

— Всё равно выбора нет. Буду их слушать и мотать на ус. А мне можно будет выходить отсюда, или это золотая клетка?

 

— Конечно, можно. Теперь это твой дом,  — Кучики замолчал, не зная, что добавить.

 

— А как дела… на службе? — Ренджи выдавила из себя эти слова. Теперь оставалось только не думать, сколько всего она упустила, став женщиной. Она прикрыла глаза и сжала кончик косы так, что костяшки побелели.

 

— Ничего особенного. Я повысил третьего офицера до лейтенанта, — Бьякуя помолчал. — Все в отряде расстроились, узнав о твоём уходе.

 

— Вы что им сказали?

 

— Правду. Что ты начала терять силу и сама решила уйти из отряда, пока не подвела кого-нибудь.

 

— А на счёт того, куда я ушла?

 

— Ничего.

 

— А если спросят, что вы ответите?

 

— Я не думал об этом.

 

— Ясно… Только не говорите, что я тут. И что ваша невеста… — Ренджи еле говорила. Слёзы подступили к горлу.

 

— Почему? Тебе стыдно?

 

— Я не знаю, наверное. Просто не говорите никому. Не хочу.

 

— Как пожелаешь, — Бьякую неприятно задела такая просьба, но отказать он не мог. — Будешь ужинать?

— Не откажусь, — Ренджи перевязала волосы лентой и поднялась, проследовав за Бьякуей в комнату с накрытым столом. За весь ужин она не произнесла ни слова, всё время думая о своём. Было сложно отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей, особенно если со всех сторон жопа. Под конец  она совсем расклеилась и сникла. Даже температура поднялась.

 

— Ренджи, тебе плохо? — Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел в лицо. У неё горели щёки.

 

— Очень плохо, — призналась она. Держать всё в себе становилось тяжело. — Я лягу.

 

            На Ренджи лица не было, когда она поднялась из-за стола. Кучики немного поколебался, но всё-таки пошёл следом, догнав у самых сёдзи и схватив под локоть. Ренджи вздрогнула от боли. Именно на этом месте остался большой синяк от цепких пальцев Кауруко.

 

— Скажи, что с тобой. Я же вижу, что ты переживаешь.

 

— Конечно, я переживаю! — Ренджи огрызнулась и вырвала руку.

 

— Я могу помочь?

 

— Нет. Только если не изобретёте машину времени, чтобы я не ходил к этому чёртову Маюри. Я тут только из-за него!

 

— Не надо кричать, — Бьякуя вошёл в комнату и задвинул сёдзи. — Я не знаю, что бы было, попади я в твою ситуацию… но тебе сочувствую и хочу помочь. Поэтому можешь попросить у меня всё, что пожелаешь. Ведь это по моей вине ты живёшь тут. Я постараюсь исполнить любой твой каприз. Обещаю.

 

— Вы, правда, думаете, что подарите мне пару заколок, и я обрадуюсь и забуду про всё остальное?! — Ренджи задохнулась от возмущения.

 

— Я вовсе не то имел в виду, — Кучики растерялся от такого заявления. — То есть, ты можешь делиться со мной всем, я всегда выслушаю и постараюсь помочь.

 

            От этих слов лучше не стало. Ренджи обозлёно уставилась на капитана:

 

— А если я в вас влюблюсь? Что тогда?

 

— Влюбишься? С чего бы? — Бьякую загоняли в угол и не оставляли путей к отступлению.

 

— А почему бы и нет? Внимательный, сопереживающий, всегда поддержит и поймёт. Идеальный партнёр. Прибавить к этому молодость, красоту и положение в обществе. Идеальный жених, чтоб его. Мне так повезло! Я так счастлива!

 

            Ренджи закрыла лицо руками и горько разревелась, сотрясаясь всем телом. Когда Бьякуя оказался рядом и ткнул носом в своё плечо, ей было уже всё равно. Она повисла на шее капитана, утопая в собственных слезах, комкая одежду, прижимаясь всем телом. Когда они начали целоваться, Ренджи не поняла, но отдалась процессу полностью, кусаясь и сминая чужие губы, напирая.

 

— Тебе надо выспаться, — Бьякуя не мог выровнять дыхание. Он очень странно посмотрел Ренджи в глаза, ладонью убрал выбившиеся из косы волосы и поспешно ушёл.


	2. 11-20

**Глава 11.**

 

 

            Завтракала Ренджи в обществе сестёр. Все трое хором молчали. Только иногда Хиори небрежно и грубо тыкала Ренджи, если та начинала сутулиться или ставить локти на стол. Ренджи только вздыхала и выпрямлялась. Общаться со сварливыми тётками не хотелось совсем, а спорить тем более. За чаем Хирои попыталась затащить её в библиотеку, но в ответ получила только неопределённое «завтра» в ответ. Не хотелось сегодня слушать писки и визги тёток и изображать покорность. Вместо скучных книг она взяла в руки меч, так было привычней, да и додзе пустовало. Вес Забимару в руках почти не ощущался, лезвие со свистом рассекало воздух, сталь блестела на солнце. Ренджи очень долго повторяла удары, стойки и блоки, которые и так были доведены до автоматизма, пока спина и руки не заныли от напряжения. Только когда она убрала меч в ножны, увидела, что Хиори и Коуруко внимательно смотрели на неё.

 

— Что-то не так? — Ренджи тут же ощетинилась, ожидая атаку.

 

— Нет. Всё так.

 

— Правда что ли?..

 

— Да, — Хиори поморщилась. — У нас в семье есть женщины-самураи. Они обучат тебя более изящным техникам и владением другим оружием. Женщине не стоит ходить с мечом. Конечно, самой главной твоей обязанностью останется верное служение своему будущему мужу.

 

— А какое оружие? — у Ренджи даже глаза загорелись от любопытства.

 

— Цепи, верёвки, кинжалы, нагината. Вариантов много.

 

— И когда это начнётся?

 

— Когда ты прекратишь притворяться больной. — Кауруко состроила недовольное лицо. — И не надейся, что ты будешь заниматься только тем, что тебе нравится! Уроки игры на музыкальных инструментах, пения, танцев, каллиграфии, анатомии, основы ведения дома, история клана и многое другое.

 

— Зачем столько всего? Это так необходимо?

 

— Конечно! Ты же будешь женой Бьякуи! — тётки опять заорали. — Ты должна быть ему опорой! Должна помогать ему во всём! Твой мир должен заключаться в семье! Ублажать его разговорами и танцами! Не давать заскучать! Подарить ему детей! Ты должна соответствовать!

 

— А он мне должен хоть что-нибудь? — Ренджи поморщилась, она уже начала привыкать к повышенным тонам.

 

— Сначала дорасти до него, — надменно посмотрела Хиори.

 

— А надо ли? Я ему тёплый дом, вкусную еду, детей, семейное счастье, а он мне что? А можно отказаться? Я уже сомневаюсь, хочу ли за него замуж, — Ренджи немного полюбовалась на то, как вытягиваются лица у тёток, а потом усмехнулась. — Не дождётесь. Я от него не отступлюсь. Даже такие мегеры, как вы, мне помешают.

 

            Под нарастающие крики сестёр, она ушла вглубь дома, откуда шмыгнула в источник. Ей очень нравилось нежиться в горячей воде и смотреть на небо. Ренджи не часто бывала тут, но если влезала в воду, то засиживалась часами. Бьякуя один раз даже послал слугу, разыскать её. Отлежавшись в воде пару часов и окончательно расслабив тело и разум, Ренджи оделась потеплее и вернулась в додзе, открыв фусума и сев лицом к саду. «Это последний раз. Если не будет никакого прогресса, то забуду и брошу. Начну другую жизнь» Ренджи уселась удобнее и закрыла глаза. Через некоторое время на смену тихим звукам из сада пришла звенящая тишина. Опять не было понятно, прошла минута или час. Вокруг была кромешная тьма, без единого просвета. Ренджи поколебалась и пошла вперёд. Не сразу, но она заметила, что в отличие от предыдущих медитаций, сейчас она была в женском облике. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Когда ноги уже начали увязать в темноте, вдалеке всё-таки показался клён, голубое небо и зелёная трава. Она улыбнулась и прибавила шагу, не смотря на усталость, вот только ноги проваливались всё глубже, а выдирать их из вязкой тьмы было всё труднее. Ренджи остановилась всего на секунду, чтобы перевести дух и идти дальше, но её затянуло так, что ногами было не двинуть. Она начала барахтаться и пытаться хоть как-то вылезти, но руки тоже увязли во тьме. Постепенно чернота поглотила её полностью, не оставляя даже сил для вдоха.

 

            Когда Ренджи очнулась под клёном, она подумала, что умерла. Слишком часто она пыталась прорваться сюда, посмотреть на небо сквозь крону, насладиться прохладой. Вот только руки и ноги затекли, потому что были не очень аккуратно связаны чем-то чёрным и прочным. Ренджи кое-как села и посмотрела перед собой.

 

— Забимару! — она чуть ли не простонала имя своего меча, который стоял в нескольких шагах.

 

— Заткнись, уродка!! — Мартышка вспылил и сразу же перешёл на крик. Змейка тяжело и надменно смотрела на свою хозяйку, но пока молчала. — Тебе не давали слова! Это всё из-за тебя!! Из-за тебя! Мы тебя ненавидим! Больше всех в мире ненавидим!!!

 

— Да, — поддакнула Змейка. Маленький мальчик теперь был прелестной девочкой с острым взглядом. — Мы убьём тебя. Сегодня. Сейчас.

 

— Ты ответишь за то, что сделала с нами! Верни нам нашего хозяина! Верни! Немедленно!

 

            Ренджи молча смотрела на свой зампакто и не верила своим глазам. Мало того, что они тоже поменяли свой пол на противоположный, так и не поняли, что Ренджи остался Ренджи.

 

— Вы чего? Заби? Мару? Это же я. Просто чуть-чуть изменился… Разве вы меня не узнаёте? — Ренджи чуть ли не плакала от обиды.

 

— Ты не наш хозяин! Ты тряпка половая! Нам не надо такого хозяина! Давай, Змейка, — Мартышка злобно сверкнул глазами и вручил нож. — Сейчас ты познаешь всю нашу боль. И ненависть тоже.

 

            Девочка звонко хихикнула и достала кинжал из ножен. Ренджи подумала, что её сейчас перережут горло или загонял лезвие по рукоятку в сердце, но ошиблась. Оказывается, Забимару желал не только крови. Змейка с каким-то садистским удовольствием начала вырезать на щеке девушки какой-то знак. Ренджи поморщилась — боль была терпимая, но она не понимала, что происходит, а это пугало. Девочка не остановилась только на щеке, она с удовольствием царапала знаки на шее и груди. Мартышка помог в клочья разодрать одежду и достал из воздуха ещё один нож, чтобы помочь. Когда зампакто перешёл на руки и живот, Ренджи, наконец, увидела иероглифы. Мартышка поймал взгляд и зло улыбнулся:

 

— Сдохни! Умри! Мы ненавидим тебя! Сдохни! Сдохни! — Ренджи закрыла глаза и горько разревелась. Если уж её собственный запмкакто её ненавидит, то зачем жить. Ей и вправду захотелось умереть.  Боль становилась всё больше — Забимару жал сильнее, стараясь причинить больше страданий, больше унижений, отомстить за себя. Тут кто-то влепил Ренджи смачную пощечину. Она дёрнулась и удивлённо ставилась перед собой. Мартышка хмурился. — Опять он. Его мы тоже ненавидим. Он забрал себе! Пусть он тоже сдохнет! Он не помешает больше! Мы убьём тебя раньше!

 

 

            Ренджи задыхалась от ненависти, боли и отчаяния своего зампакто. Ей было тяжело видеть, как эти двое мучаются, пытаются найти виноватого, наказать, сделать хоть что-то. Вся кожа ныла от порезов, а пощёчины становились всё сильнее. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела, как над ней занесли кинжал для последнего удара. Тут вдруг по всему телу разлилось тепло и стало не хватать воздуха. Ренджи закрыла глаза на секунду и сделала судорожный вдох, когда дышать стало совсем нечем. Бьякуя обеспокоено смотрел в лицо и крепко обнимал:

 

— В последнее время я опасаюсь оставлять тебя дома одну, — он скорчил подобие улыбки, хотя сейчас было не до шуток.

 

— Вы вовремя пришли… — Ренджи поморщилась. Кожа всё ещё продолжала болеть, причём ещё сильнее, чем прежде. — Как вы меня вернули? Я чувствовала ваши пощёчины, но они не подействовали.

 

— Это уже не важно. Скажи, что произошло, откуда у тебя это? — Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на щёку и провёл по ней пальцем. Ренджи поморщилась, а потом позвоночник прошило молнией осознания.

 

— Оно осталось?! — она отпихнула капитана и плохо слушающимися руками начала задирать рукава и полы одежды. Отметины остались, никуда не исчезнув. Некоторые кровоточили, некоторые уже затянулись. Бьякуя тактично отвернулся. Тем более он своими глазами видел, как проклятия появлялись на коже. Выглядело это жутко, особенно при том, что Ренджи не издавала ни звука и только роняла слёзы. — Я же не виновата…

 

— Конечно, нет.

 

— Капитан… спасибо вам… огромное спасибо…

 

            Ренджи, вся бледная от пережитого шока, зареванная и окровавленная вцепилась в Бьякую холодными руками. Сейчас у неё не было ближе человека на всём белом свете.

 

            Пар поднимался к потолку и оседал на каменных стенах в виде крупных капель. В бане было нечем дышать, так сильно натопили. Ренджи сидела на низкой табуретке, прикрытая одним лишь небольшим полотенцем. Бьякуя сидел за спиной и осторожно водил губкой по коже, стараясь сильно не давить, мягко массировал кожу головы, моя волосы. Ренджи не могла отказаться от помощи: сил хватало только на то, чтобы сидеть и придерживать полотенце, да и не особо хотелось отказываться. Она краснела и молчала, ей было стыдно за позорные отметины больше, чем за наготу. «Какие же нежные у него руки…» Голова кружилась от духоты и наслаждения.

 

— Возможно, ты не поверишь, но это Хиори примчалась за мной в отряд. Она попыталась разбудить сама, но когда тебе поплохело, то жутко перепугалась. Она думала, что виновата в твоём состоянии, — Бьякуя подвинул табуретку вместе с Ренджи так, чтобы она оказалась сбоку, и продолжил мыть плечи и шею.

 

— Слабо верится, что я обязана ей жизнью. Надо будет поблагодарить, — тихо отозвалась она и прикрыла глаза.

 

— Расскажи, что там произошло, — Бьякуя собрал красные волосы в хвост и перекинул на чистое плечо.

 

— Забимару… он не признаёт меня, как своего хозяина… Давайте потом? У меня нет сил на такие разговоры.

 

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя внимательно разглядывал изгиб шеи и то, как девушка жмурится.

 

— Зачем вы это делаете?

 

— Ты сама не в состоянии, а любого другого будешь стесняться.

 

— Я и вас стесняюсь, если что.

 

— Меня меньше всего, — Кучики поглаживал руку губкой, рассматривая татуировки.

 

— Как раз наоборот. Вы меня всю мыть хотите?

 

— Всю, — Бьякуя по-хозяйски прижал спину Ренджи к своей груди, скользнул мокрой рукой под полотенце и обнял за живот. Та лишь тихо выдохнула и отвернулась, краснея. Вырываться или протестовать не хотелось. Думать, что же будет делать Бьякуя дальше, было просто страшно.

 

            Кучики мягко убрал тонкую девичью руку с полотенца, и тяжёлая от влаги ткань соскользнула сама. Ренджи выдохнула и попыталась прикрыться или отвернуться, но Бьякуя одним движением и мягким шёпотом успокоил и вернул в полусонное расслабленное состояние:

 

— Не надо меня стесняться, — он коснулся губами раскрасневшейся щеки и продолжил протирать расцарапанную кожу губкой, смывая подтёки крови.

 

            Бьякуя внимательно разглядывал красивую фигуру и думал, почему это делает. Несомненно, Ренджи была красивой женщиной, с которой можно было бы провести ночь. Но, чем дольше она жила в поместье, тем больше Кучики привязывался к ней. Ему нравилась небрежность, с которой она разговаривала, забывая про чины и ранги, нравилась бесцеремонность и искренность. Ренджи никогда не фальшивила. Возможно, если бы она не стала женщиной, то они бы могли через некоторое время стать приятелями, а может и друзьями. Но сейчас… Сейчас, помимо простой симпатии он испытывал дикую смесь из желания помочь, сострадания, нежности и страсти. Каждый раз, стоило посмотреть на Ренджи, её хотелось или обнять, или поцеловать, или ещё что похуже, но Бьякуя держал себя в руках. Получалось не всегда. Например, как сейчас. Неизвестно почему он предложил вымыться вместе, и неизвестно почему Ренджи согласилась.

 

— Я не могу. Вы смотрите, — Ренджи выдохнула и выгнулась. Кучики давно отложил губку и гладил кожу руками. — И не только это!

 

            Бьякуя пробежался пальцами по напряжённому животу и положил ладони на грудь. У Ренджи аж дыхание спёрло, она заметно напряглась. Бьякуя тем временем наслаждался объёмом и формой, оглаживая со всех сторон, сжимая и пощипывая соски. Он ласкал грудь так долго, что Ренджи начала съезжать по скамеечки, разомлев от удовольствия. Он быстро подхватил её за талию и усадил к себе на колено. При этом его лицо оказалось рядом с татуированной шеей. Бьякуя не удержался от соблазна и провел по коже языком, слизывая пот и воду.

 

— Я сейчас опять съеду… — Ренджи отозвалась стоном и сбивчивым шёпотом.

 

— Держись за меня, — она обвила капитана за шею и ткнулась носом в мокрые волосы. Бьякуя ласково провёл рукой по бедру и талии, снова возвращаясь к груди. Ренджи дрожала от возбуждения и не знала просить остановиться или продолжать, другим бедром она чувствовала напряжённый член и растерянно думала, как следует поступить. — Скажи, если не понравится. Хорошо?

 

— Я не понимаю…

 

            Договорить она не успела, подавившись стоном. Бьякуя быстро пробежался пальцами по низу живота, погладил лобок и скользнул дальше, нажимая на клитор и поглаживая. Ренджи только стонала в ухо и цеплялась за плечи. Ей было так хорошо, что пальцы на ногах поджимались, а по всему телу бегали огромные мурашки. Бьякуя наслаждался откровенными стонами и продолжал ласкать пальцами, скользя дальше, немного проталкивая пальцы внутрь, поглаживая снаружи. Его самого распирало от желания и страсти, но он не мог и не хотел взять Ренджи прямо сейчас, разложив на камнях. Он хотел получить всё, но постепенно, наслаждаясь каждым этапом, узнать как можно больше, а потом упиться этим сполна. Бьякуя опять лизнул шею, а потом наблюдал, как Ренджи, хныча, толкается бёдрами навстречу пальцам и почти кричит от оргазма, разводя ноги ещё шире, сжимая чёрные волосы в кулак.

 

— Пора. — Кучики обнял Ренджи за талию и начал подниматься, но его остановили.

 

— Нет, подожди. Только не смотри на меня. Я не спец в таких делах… Обычно это делали мне, — она слезла с коленей Бьякуи и устроилась между его ног. Лица не было видно за густой завесой волос. Ренджи скинула дурацкое полотенце и потерялась.

 

— Тебе не надо… — Бьякуя попытался отстраниться.

 

— Помолчи, — у Ренджи даже голос сел от волнения, но решительность пересилила всё остальное. Она закрыла глаза и коснулась губами напряженной плоти, покрывая поцелуями по всей длине, лаская губами головку, поглаживая рукой. Где-то там сверху рвано дышал Бьякуя, наслаждаясь прикосновением губ и рук. Ренджи не стала церемониться и сразу же взяла член в рот на столько, на сколько влезло. Кожа была такая тонкая, что чувствовалось, как пульсируют венки. Ренджи выдохнула и начала двигать головой, пытаясь подобрать темп и глубину. Тут Бьякуя положил ладонь на макушку и надавил, заставляя брать чуть больше и двигаться быстрее. Ренджи чувствовала, как он перебирает её волосы, немного подаётся бёдрами навстречу и шумно выдыхает, когда головка скользит по нёбу. Она убрала волосы и подняла глаза: Кучики запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот. Божественно красивый Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел в глаза и отстранил от себя, со стоном кончая на пол. Ренджи впилась взглядом в его лицо, запоминая выражение.

 

— Это было лишним, но не неприятным, — Бьякуя прижал её за талию и жадно поцеловал. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

 

— Вам тоже, — красная от смущения Ренджи осторожно прижалась щекой к щеке капитана и закрыла глаза. От разливающегося по телу наслаждения все проблемы отошли на задний план: зачем меч, если у неё есть капитан? Она не без радости осознала, что втюрилась в Бьякую окончательно и бесповоротно.

 

 

 **Глава 12**.

 

 

           Ренджи уныло смотрела на Бьякую, подписывающего какие-то документы, проверяющего сметы, пишущего распоряжения. Ей было дико скучно. Конечно, весь день и утро её доставали навязчивые тётки, заставляя учить наизусть имена всех членов клана, пытались научить играть хоть на каком-то музыкальном инструменте, заваливали книгами на все темы на свете. Только от одного они отступились — Ренджи пела так плохо, что на неё махнули рукой уже на второй попытке, обозвав безнадёжной. Кстати, она получила строгий выговор за тот случай в бане. Обвинили её в том, что слишком громко стонет: благородные дамы не должны доставлять другим проблемы, особенно такого рода. Хиори попыталась предъявить Ренджи, что она распутная девка, но после того, как та призналась, что никогда не спала с мужчинами (что было самой настоящей правдой), старуха сдулась и водрузила на гору книг ещё одну — с советами по ублажению мужа в постели и не только.

 

            Так вот, большинство этих уроков были нудными и неинтересными. Хорошо, хоть вечером Ренджи была предоставлена сама себе и могла заниматься, чем её душа пожелает. Только вот капитан по вечерам был не особо разговорчив, особенно если работал, у Мацумото тоже были свои дела, а лейтенантские попойки проходили только раз в неделю.

 

— Давайте, я вам помогу.

 

— Что? — Кучики то ли не расслышал, то ли не ожидал.

 

— Помогу с бумагами. Посчитаю что-нибудь, напишу. А то вы сидите, не разгибаясь. Наверное, устали сутками пахать.

 

— Я привык, вообще-то.

 

— Почему вы этим занимаетесь? Больше некому?

 

— Есть, но некоторую работу я не могу переложить ни на кого. Например, проверка смет и распределение капитала.

 

— Не доверяете?

 

— Да, — Бьякуя вернулся к бумагам.

 

— Но мне вы доверяете. Научите… — Ренджи жалобно посмотрела на капитана.

 

— Зачем тебе это? — тот сделал вид, что не заметил. — Дело ведь не только в помощи, так?

 

— Так… — Ренджи вздохнула. Ей хотелось освободить Бьякую от части дел, чтобы он больше времени уделял ей. Но была и ещё причина. — Мне деньги нужны.

 

            Ренджи смущённо ёрзала на месте.

 

— Сколько? — вообще Бьякуя ожидал такой просьбы, ведь Ренджи лишилась жалования, а другие источники дохода вряд ли существовали.

 

— Нет! Мне просто так не надо! — она переполошилась.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе подарок? — Бьякуя мягко посмотрел в глаза.

 

— Нет же… мне нужна работа. Я не смогу просто так взять у вас деньги. А заработать могу.

 

— Что за ерунда, Ренджи? Мы поженимся через четыре месяца, зачем тебе работать на меня же? Я могу дать тебе любую сумму, это совершенно необременительно.

 

— Но брак у нас фиктивный, — Ренджи приуныла. — И мне будет в радость помочь вам.

 

— Фиктивный брак подразумевает выгоду для обоих партнёров.

 

— Я и так живу за ваш счёт.

 

— Ренджи…

 

— Нет, — она отрезала и нахмурилась.

 

— Хорошо, — сдался Кучики. — Я придумаю, что-нибудь. Какую зарплату ты хочешь?

 

— Как у лейтенанта шестого отряда. Думаю, мне этого даже много будет.

 

— Не переживай, нынешний лейтенант получает меньше, чем ты раньше.

 

— Почему это? — удивилась Ренджи.

 

— Чтобы потом было куда повышать. Тем более он крайне нерасторопный, еле успевает выполнять свою работу, — Бьякуя недовольно поморщился.

 

— Да ладно вам. Я тоже не сразу освоилась. Вы даже пару раз накричали на меня, — Ренджи усмехнулась, припоминая.

 

— Когда это я кричал?

                                                                                           

— Ну, не кричали, но голос заметно повысили. От вас это всё равно, что ор был. Я тогда запутался в бумагах и раздал отчёты не тем отрядам. Вы потом сами ходили по капитанам и извинялись. Мне так стыдно было… Вы не помните этого?

 

— Что-то такое помню. Радует, что такого больше не повторилось ни разу.

 

— И не повторится. Обещаю.

 

— Тебе не надо заговаривать мне зубы. Я и так прекрасно знаю, какой из тебя работник.

 

— И какой? — Ренджи улыбнулась, чуть подаваясь вперёд.

 

— Ответственный, — Бьякуя закончил и отложил бумаги в сторону. Он внимательно посмотрел на неё. — Надёжный. Исполнительный. Самостоятельный. Инициативный.

 

— Это всё про меня? Даже не верится.

 

— Про тебя, — Бьякуя улыбнулся уголком рта. — Расскажи, как проходит обучение. Хиори-сан и Кауруко-сан не перегибают палку? Как тебе даются уроки?

 

— Нормально всё. Знаете, капитан, они были так удивлены, что я умею писать, читать и считать. Даже обидно. Хм, что ещё? С музыкой и танцами всё не так легко, как я думала. Даже сложнее, чем с остальным…

 

— Что сложного в танцах? — Бьякуя был несколько удивлён таким заявлением.

 

— Там каждое движение что-то значит. Поэтому, надо подумать, что ты хочешь сказать своим танцем, какую историю рассказать. А играть на инструментах я просто не хочу, поэтому не усердствую. Пусть этим занимаются те, кто это любит.

 

— Что любишь ты? — Бьякуя придвинулся ближе.

 

— О-о-о! — Ренджи заулыбалась шире. — В поместье через день приходит Юкария-сан. Она владеет столькими видами оружия! Я таких названий-то не знаю. Она учит меня управляться с кинжалами и много чем другим! Это самое интересное! Юкария-сан такая спокойная и добрая, всегда поможет и не ругается никогда. Знаете, она обещала научить меня драться специальными веерами, но только после того, как я освою обычные.

 

— Зачем тебе это уметь? — Бьякуя подвинулся ещё ближе.

 

— Как зачем? Чтобы было. Тем более, это красиво. А знаете, что сегодня Хирои и Кауруко удумали?

 

— Понятия не имею.

 

— Пытались заставить меня массировать им ноги. Типа, я должна помочь своему будущему мужу расслабиться после тяжелой службы, — Ренджи немного смутилась. — Может оно и так, но я сказала, что не умею совсем и сначала Кауруко мяла своей сестре пятки, а потом я сказала, что ничего не запомнила, и они поменялись местами. Я лучше на вас потренируюсь, чем на них.

 

— Ренджи, они правы в том, что к своему мужу ты должна приходить уже подготовленной.

 

— В каком смысле?

 

— Во всех. Ты должна уметь всё, чтобы твой супруг был доволен.

 

— Я ничего не умею… — Ренджи растерялась. — Только драться…

 

— Поэтому тебе так необходимы те знания, которые дают мои родственницы, — Бьякуя поймал  момент и увлёк её в свои объятья. — Поэтому тебе надо стараться, поэтому тебе надо слушать их, как бы скучно и неинтересно не было.

 

— Ну, да. Только зачем мне это, если мы с вами будем ненастоящими мужем и женой?

 

— Хотя бы для того, чтобы достоверно притворяться. И я бы не отказался от массажа ступней, — Кучики усмехнулся.

 

— Если хотите, то я могу, — Ренджи прикрыла глаза. В последнее время Бьякуя стал нежнее и чуточку ближе. Что это могло означать, она не понимала, а надумывать лишнего не хотела. Поэтому Ренджи просто наслаждалась прикосновениями, взглядами, улыбками. Бьякуе же нравилось обниматься. Ещё в первые месяцы службы Кучики привык, что Ренджи находится рядом почти каждый день. За годы совместной службы привычка закрепилась, и теперь, с новым лейтенантом, Бьякуе было неуютно. Хорошо, что она теперь жила вместе с ним, и по возвращению домой, неприятное чувство лёгкой тревоги улетучивалось.

 

— Хочу, — Бьякуя перебирал пальцами красные прядки, которые специально вытащил из пучка, заколотого палочками. — Тебе понадобится масло.

 

— Да. — Ренджи откровенно нежилась в объятиях. — И вам лечь надо будет. Вы не боитесь щекотки?

 

— Даже не знаю. Думаю, что нет.

 

— Хорошо, — Рендж перевернулась и почти легла на Бьякую, уперевшись грудью  в его торс и обняв. — Давайте так посидим немного?

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

— Тоскливо что-то, — через несколько секунд она почувствовала руку капитана на своей голове. От его нежности рыдать хотелось. Ренджи не понимала решительно ничего, но ужасно хотела узнать, что чувствует Бьякуя.

 

— Совсем забыл. Тебе завтра придётся придти в отряд. Надо помочь найти архивные записи, я не знаю, где они хранятся.

 

— Ладно. Я с удовольствием, — Ренджи улыбнулась. — А почему вы не называете Ониму по имени? Только лейтенантом зовёте…

 

            Кучики долго молчал, поэтому Ренджи подняла на него глаза. На лице капитана было задумчивое и немного по-детски обиженное выражение лица. До неё не сразу дошла мысль:

 

— Вы его имени не помнили? Ну, вы даёте! — Ренджи рассмеялась, ткнувшись лбом в грудь капитана. Бьякуя не стал признаваться, что пару раз называл несчастного Ониму именем Ренджи по привычке. — Ох, простите. Идём в спальню?

 

— Да., — Бьякуе было неловко за свою забывчивость, поэтому он поторопился подняться и уйти в другую комнату.

 

 

            Ренджи разглядывала белые ступни капитана, пока размазывала масло по ладоням. Они были очень красивыми, без мозолей или натоптышей, ногти были аккуратно подстрижены. Она положила одну ногу к себе на колени и начала оглаживать, растирая масло и разогревая кожу. Бьякуя лежал с зарытыми глазами и не двигался. Как только кожа согрелась, Ренджи начала разминать стопу, расслабляя и массируя мышцы, огладила каждый пальчик, а затем, припомнив слова Хиори и главу в книге, стала нажимать на определённые точки. Каждый раз Бьякуя вздрагивал всем телом, а потом расслаблялся с тихим выдохом. Было непонятно больно ему или приятно. Закончив с одной ступнёй, Ренджи пересела на другую сторону и повторила манипуляции со второй.

 

— Капитан, вы как? — она осторожно тронула его плечо.

 

— Отвыкай называть меня капитаном. Наши отношения уже сложно назвать уставными. Неплохо для первого раза, — Бьякуя приподнялся на локтях.

 

— А какие у нас отношения? — Ренджи заботливо надевала на ноги Бьякуи носочки, лишь бы не смотреть ему в лицо.

 

— Кроме, очевидных?

 

— Для меня только одна очевидна. А всё остальное — это домыслы. Назовите вашу версию.

 

— Хм, — Кучики внимательно посмотрел на слишком уж серьёзную девушку. — Мне приятно, когда ты рядом. И мне нравится касаться тебя. И я был бы рад, если бы всё оставалось как есть.

 

— Как есть? А если я влюблюсь в вас? Что тогда? — Ренджи внимательно посмотрела на капитана. У того внутри всё сжалось.

 

— Я не знаю… Я приму на себя ответственность за твои чувства и постараюсь откликнуться на них, — Бьякую как к полу приморозило. Он не понимал к чему такие вопросы.

 

— А куда вы денетесь? От меня уже никуда. Только если убить и закопать во двор,. — Ренджи заулыбалась, а Бьякуя расслабился.

 

— Это радикальная мера. Проще отправить тебя к одним из многочисленных родственников.

 

— А, ну, тогда я сама закопаюсь.

 

            Бьякуя усмехнулся и погладил Ренджи по голове, но наткнулся на палочки, которые тут же вынул. Тяжёлые пряди упали на плечи, а чёлка заслонила глаза.

 

— Надо будет попросить Мацумото обрезать. Мешается уже.

 

— Я могу вызвать личного парикмахера.

 

— Не надо. Рангику это только в радость. Завтра с ней увидимся.

 

— У вас опять собрание? — Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился. — Мне не нравится, что ты не будешь ночевать в поместье.

 

— А вам понравится, если я буду дышать на вас перегаром? А если наткнусь на Хиори или её сестру? Тогда скандал будет. Мне вообще запретят отсюда выходить.

 

— Ренджи, ты тут не гость. Ты уже полноценный жилец этого дома.

 

— Это для вас тут дом. Я себя до сих пор, как в гостях чувствую, боясь лишний шаг сделать. Тут расслабиться совсем нельзя.

 

— Тебе стоит привыкнуть. Тем более что ты  скоро станешь его хозяйкой.

 

— Не верится в это как-то… Как будто не со мной, — Ренджи вздохнула и потянулась. — Можно я с вами спать лягу? Ночи холоднее становятся.

 

— Конечно. Скоро выпадет первый снег. Сад очень красивый в это время.

 

— Хорошо.

 

            Ренджи уже успела прижаться к капитану и накрыть их обоих одеялом. Плечо Бьякуи было лучшей в мире подушкой.

 

— Ренджи, если я в тебя влюблюсь? — внезапный вопрос выдернул девушку из дрёмы. Она вздрогнула и покраснела.

 

— Если вы будете серьёзны и настойчивы, то, может быть, я отвечу взаимностью. Но как-то глупо добиваться любви после свадьбы. — Ренджи долго придумывала ответ, Кучики даже заскучать успел.

 

— У нас ещё достаточно времени до свадьбы, — Бьякуя усмехнулся и обнял свою невесту. Ренджи тоже улыбалась. Такие разговоры ей нравились, потому что давали надежду на то, что капитан когда-нибудь скажет: «Я люблю тебя».

 

 

**Глава 13.**

 

 

— Ты готова?

 

— Почти, — Ренджи закручивала волосы  пучок, чтобы не мешались. — Мы не опоздаем, не переживайте.

 

— Не переживаю, — Бьякуя опять очень мило обиделся. Правда, видно было это только по глазам. — Ренджи, ты сможешь использовать шунпо?

 

— Конечно, на это у меня сил хватит, — она улыбнулась и подошла к капитану. — Или вы хотите меня на руках отнести?

 

            Бьякуя растерялся и удивлённо посмотрел на Ренджи. Та только рассмеялась и пошла вперёд, настроение было на редкость хорошим. Она уже успела соскучиться по отряду и работе, хоть с увольнения прошло пару недель. Путь до казарм занял чуть больше времени, чем обычно, из-за того, что Ренджи в этот раз была в юката, а не в форме. Шаг получался не таким широким, а полы одежды задирались, обнажая ноги. Бьякуя ничего не говорил и только буравил глазами икры.

 

— Вы были правы. Опоздали из-за меня, — Ренджи немного запыхалась и заправила волосы за ухо.

 

— Ничего страшного. — Кучики вошёл на территорию отряда и тут же направился в кабинет. Ренджи шла следом, но быстро отстала, здороваясь с бывшими сослуживцами и отвечая на многочисленные вопросы.

 

            Когда она вошла в кабинет, капитан уже сидел на месте и занимался документами. Он был чем-то недоволен. Бледный Онима сидел за соседним столом и суетливо перебирал какие-то бумажки.

 

— Простите, что задержалась, — Ренджи подошла к столу капитана.

 

            Непосвящённому могло показаться, что на нём идеальный порядок: все бумаги лежат уголок к уголку, папки на своих местах, идеально чистые кисти. Но это только снаружи. На самом деле в ровных стопках был жуткий бардак: больничные листы перемежались с бухгалтерскими отчётами и отчётами от инспекции десятилетней давности. В первое время Ренджи жутко намучалась с тем, что Кучики просил принести бумагу, а она оказывалась у него в ящике. Причём, чёртова бумажка могла пролежать рядом с ним сколько угодно времени, но найти её капитан способен не был. Решение пришло неожиданно. Однажды он задержался на службе, чтобы доделать смету. Разумеется, половина счетов была на столе капитана. Лейтенант долго матерился и злился, убив на поиски материалов чуть ли не час. Наплевав на смету и разрешение, он сам навёл порядок в документах на столе, а потом и в ящиках. Когда Ренджи увидел, что творится в столе, у него волосы дыбом встали. Мало того, что он выгреб горы канцелярского мусора, так и нашёл несколько давно утерянных документов. С того дня он специально задерживался после работы на несколько минут и сортировал бумаги капитана, тем более тот даже не сразу заметил. А когда заметил, было поздно ругаться.

 

            Вот только Онима не мог знать об этом, поэтому на столе очень быстро воцарился беспорядок, а начальство искало документацию томительно долго. Страшно было представить, что творилось в ящиках. Вот, например, только сейчас Ренджи увидела, как капитан за пару минут в одно и то же место сложил образец заявления, растрепавшуюся кисть и небольшую записку с напоминанием.

 

— Что от меня требуется?

 

— Помочь с поиском документов в архиве. Я более чем уверен, что ты знаешь их местоположение. Онима так и не смог найти их, — Бьякуя недовольно поджал губы. — Можете приступать.

  
— Капитан, может вам чайку налить? — Ренджи подавал чай утром, только если у Кучики было ужасное настроение. Тот кивнул, так и не подняв головы. Ренджи ушла в подсобку и тихо вздохнула: там чуть ли не паутиной всё поросло. Бьякуя не сподобился бы сделать себе чай, а Онима лишний раз боялся к начальству обратиться, тут не до напитков. Она заварила капитану улун и утащила лейтенанта в архив.

 

— Тебе самостоятельней надо быть. Капитан человек непростой, но очень уживчивый, — учила Ренджи своего приемника.

 

— Не представляю, как с ним можно работать. Я вчера дал ему смету, а сегодня он мне сказал, что я её потерял. И так через раз! — Онима выглядел очень несчастным.

 

— Так не давал бы ему.

 

— Как не давать? Он же просит!

 

— А ты над душой стой, пока он изучает. Всё равно он вопросы задаёт. Капитан дочитал, и ты хоп! Сразу увёл у него из-под носа, — Ренджи  хлопнула в ладоши. — Что найти-то надо?

 

— А. Сводная ведомость о переводах шинигами в шестой и поступлении из Академии, — лейтенант осматривал ряды стеллажей, покрытых пылью. — Я искал весь день, но ничего.

 

— А зачем ему? — Ренджи пошла вдоль шкафов, стирая пыль с табличек.

 

— Откуда мне знать? Кучики тебя только ради этого вытащил сюда?

 

— Да, а что?

 

— Прости, что из-за меня пришлось так далеко тащиться утром. У тебя, наверняка, свои дела есть. Ты же сейчас в Руконгае живёшь?..

 

— Почти, — Ренджи вздохнула. — Мне несложно, тем более я к отряду душой прикипела. Только в радость вернуться сюда ещё разок. А вот и ведомость!

 

— Ничего себе! — Онима удивлённо смотрел на папку в своих руках. — Расскажи мне, как ты умудрилась сработаться с капитаном? Пожалуйста! Представляешь, он, когда заработается, меня твоим именем называется. А потом поднимает голову, внимательно смотрит, извиняется и замолкает. Жутковато немного.

 

— Это… привычка, — Ренджи растерялась. — Да нет никакого секрета… Капитан он на то и капитан. Он думает только о самом главном. Об остальном должен позаботиться ты.

 

— А не многовато ли? И как я пойму, что самое главное?

 

— Самое главное он делает сам. Всё остальное на твоих плечах.

 

— Много…

 

— Нормально, — Ренджи улыбнулась. С одной стороны она понимала Ониму, а с другой хотела пнуть. Сама она жаловалась на начальство и службу только для вида.

 

            Когда они вернулись в кабинет, чашка была пуста, а капитан как будто и не двигался вовсе. Настрой у него немного улучшился:

 

— Ренджи, я могу тебя попросить остаться в отряде до конца дня и объяснить всё Ониме? — Бьякуя посмотрел в глаза.

 

— Конечно! Мне нетрудно, — она даже засветилась от счастья. Она плюхнулась на свой стул и огляделась. Онима одним взглядом извинялся за бардак и просил помощи. Полдня они вместе наводили порядок, тихо переговариваясь и улыбаясь, а потом втиснулись в подсобку и там, по большому секрету, Ренджи выдала пару фокусов, как с помощью чая привести капитана в благодушное настроение. Они так долго шептались и хихикали, что Бьякуя заволновался и почти поднялся их проверить.

 

— Ты придёшь сегодня на встречу лейтенантов? — Ренджи была жутко довольна.

 

— Я не знаю о ней ничего… — Онима растерялся. — Что это?

 

— Банальная пьянка, — вмешался Бьякуя. — Приличным людям там делать нечего.

 

            Кучики внимательно посмотрел на Ренджи, намекая. Та нахмурилась и отвернулась:

 

— Хоть я и не лейтенант больше, но хожу туда, потому что там все друзья. Может это и обычная попойка, но в хорошей компании. К нам иногда Кенпачи присоединяется. Реже Комамура или Кёраку.

 

— Ничего себе! — Онима был поражён до глубины души.

 

— Сегодня в третьем собираемся в восемь. Приходи.

 

— Хорошо! Приду! — лейтенант искренне заулыбался, но тут его взгляд упал на капитана, который был мрачнее тучи, поэтому улыбка быстро улетучилась.

 

— Напомню, что рабочий день ещё не закончен. Или вам нечем заняться, лейтенант? — Бьякуя буравил развеселившуюся парочку тяжёлым взглядом.

 

— Да, капитан! — Онима тут же кинулся на своё место.

 

— А я закончила, пойду тогда.

 

— Куда? — этого вопроса ни Ренджи, ни лейтенант не ожидали. Они удивлённо посмотрели на капитана. Ренджи лихорадочно соображала, чтобы такого ответить, но Бьякуя вышел из кабинета, взглядом зовя за собой.

 

— Ну, у вас и вопросы. Я же просила держать всё в секрете! — Ренджи недовольно свела брови.

 

— Это очень неудобно. Я не понимаю, к чему эта конспирация, — Кучики тоже был недоволен.

 

— То есть вам всё в этой ситуации всё кажется нормальным? А если меня спросят, что я должна отвечать? Да мне не поверит никто!

 

— Но клан же поверил, - Бьякуя стоял на своём.

 

— Клан поверил тому, что видел. А кто-то другой вряд ли поверит, что вы меня так любите, что решились жениться. Кто-то посторонний вообще вряд ли поверит, что вы чувствовать что-то можете. Я не то, что объяснить, соврать даже ничего не смогу. Поэтому, давайте не будем никому говорить. Хорошо?

 

            Кучики недовольно молчал. Почему-то ему не нравилась эта просьба. Ещё ему не нравились эти встречи, потому что он не знал, что делает Ренджи в конкретный момент. И также ему не понравилось то, как лейтенанты, бывший и действующий, сегодня общались. Слишком много перешёптываний, странных взглядов и смешков.

 

— Куда ты сейчас отправишься? — Бьякуя по-прежнему был хмур и сердит.

 

— К Мацумото. У меня есть ключи от её дома. Не хочу в поместье возвращаться.

 

— Вернись ночевать домой.

 

— Это для вас дом, а не для меня. Я уже говорила.

 

— Перестань капризничать и возвращайся на ночь.

 

— Не очень мне хочется возвращаться туда, где не ждут и тихо ненавидят. Эта сделка выгодна только вам. А я почти ничего от неё не получаю. Поэтому не надо ставить мне никаких условий больше. И я не капризничаю, — Ренджи жутко разозлилась на капитана. — Что плохого во встрече друзей?

 

— Много алкоголя и мужчин. Ты теперь часть клана, и такие сборища не соответствуют твоему статусу.

 

— Вот скажете ещё хоть что-нибудь, и я просто уйду. И не найдёте. Плевать я на клан хотела. Я делаю вам одолжение, а вы сделайте одолжение мне. Не смейте запрещать единственное моё развлечение и командовать мной! То, что надо, я сделаю, но не больше. До завтра.

 

            Ренджи зло посмотрела Бьякуе в глаза, развернулась и гордо ушла к Рангику. Всё внутри кипело от злости и возмущения. Капитан слишком многого хотел! Ренджи вышла из отряда и потянула носом воздух, в голове крутился всего один вопрос: как она умудрилась влюбиться в такую сволочь, как Кучики?

 

 

**Глава 14.**

 

 

            Когда, после возвращения с работы, Рангику увидела красную макушку, торчащую из-под одеяла, то даже не удивилась. Ренджи так и не вернула ключи от квартиры.

 

— Чего посередине дня спишь? — Мацумото села на диван и осторожно погладила подругу по плечу.

 

— А?.. Привет… — Ренджи сладко зевнула и улыбнулась. — Сегодня в отряд ходила. Там бардак жуткий, капитан рвёт и мечет. А Онима не справляется. Я его позвала, кстати, на собрание лейтенантов. Он очень милый.

 

— А пьянка отменяется!

 

— Как это? — Ренджи даже расстроилась. — Я уже из-за неё успела с Кучики поругаться…

 

— Поругаться? Что случилось?

 

— Да он не даёт мне развлекаться. Недоволен, что я пью со своими друзьями, — Ренджи надулась и прижалась к груди Мацумото. Это был её личный антидепрессант. — Я же специально после этого у тебя остаюсь, чтобы не мешать и не смущать никого. А он всё недоволен. Вечно хочет от меня чего-то, а сам и не почешется ради меня.

 

— Так давно бы отказалась от вашего договора.

 

— Не могу я. Поздно уже… Представляешь, я уже в клане Кучики состою, но пока ещё Абарай. Читала бумаги, там меня приписали к какому-то старику. Будто я его давно потерянная и недавно найденная дочь. Ужас, как там все переживают за всякую ерунду. Ешь не так, спишь не так, ходишь не так, говоришь не так. Мне столько книг надо прочесть, что ужас просто. На каждый жизненный случай книга найдётся. Мацумото, раз наши не собираются, то давай с тобой напьёмся?

 

— Я непротив, только глупо заливать личные проблемы выпивкой. Знаешь же, что не поможет.

 

— Ну и пусть!

 

 

            Мацумото лишь отдувалась и хмурила брови. Как знала, что не надо было потакать капризу Ренджи. Теперь та висела на шее и еле передвигала ногами. Нельзя сказать, что они выпили много, но, видимо, Ренджи быстро развезло, потому что она не ела весь день. Рангику тащила подругу обратно в поместье, а та изо всех пьяных сил сопротивлялась.

 

— Не надо меня туда! Он ругаться будет!

 

— И пусть вправит тебе мозги на место!

 

— Не хочу! Мне и так хорошо!

 

— Так хорошо, что вырвало два раза, — Мацумото хмурилась и шла дальше.

 

— Зато я немного протрезвела… Представляешь, за весь день не вспомнила, что поесть надо… —у Ренджи язык заплетался.

 

— Как можно забыть поесть?!

 

— Да не хотелось… у меня же духовной силы немного осталось, поэтому и есть не хочется почти… — Ренджи икнула и тряхнула волосами. — Я сама дойду дальше.

 

— Ерунды не говори! Ты еле стоишь!

 

— Дойду я, не переживай и домой иди! Я бабочку пришлю, когда на месте буду, чтобы ты не волновалась, — Ренджи отчаянно хотела спать, но держалась. Она оттолкнула Мацумото и пошла вперёд зигзагом, держа равновесие. — Я дойду. Тут недалеко.

 

            Она почти трезво улыбнулась и поспешила в поместье. Рангику долго стояла на месте, пока фигура подруги не пропала из виду.

 

 

            Ренджи еле протиснулась в дырку в заборе и попала в сад. В комнате капитана горел свет, а фусума были широко раздвинуты. Она направилась туда, постоянно спотыкаясь и тихо матерясь.

 

— Ну? Довольны? Я тут, как вы и мечтали, — настроение у Ренджи было ужасным. Она держалась за стенку, чтобы не упасть.

 

— Я был бы доволен, будь ты трезва.

 

— А я специально напилась! Чтобы вас позлить! — Ренджи поплелась к двери напротив. Бьякуя внимательно смотрел на неё, отложив книгу.

 

— Куда ты идёшь?

 

— Мне умыться надо. И скажите слугам, чтобы постелили мне в комнате подальше от вас, — она вывалилась в темноту коридора и поползла в баню. Она спиной чуяла, что Бьякуя стоит сзади и смотрит, поэтому постаралась выпрямить спину и не цепляться за стены.

 

— Тебе надо помочь? — голос у него был равнодушный и холодный. Ренджи до слёз стало обидно и противно. Неужели ей не будут прощать даже самых маленький ошибок и слабостей?

 

— Отстаньте уже от меня… — она моментально раскисла и зашмыгала носом, медленно ступая по тёмному коридору. Разумеется, ей ничего не ответили.

 

            Ренджи кое-как добралась до бани и вымылась, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь, а потом сразу легла спать. Разумеется, утро встретило похмельем. Пришлось хорошенько поработать над собой, чтобы скрыть все последствия вечера. Когда она наткнулась в коридоре на капитана, то только фыркнула и прошла мимо, ничего не сказав. Бьякуя удивился такой выходке, но сделать ничего не успел, Ренджи завернула в крыло к тёткам, видимо, на уроки. Идти за девушкой резко расхотелось. Бьякуя подумал, что разберётся с ней вечером.

 

           За ужином Кауруко и Хоири просто светились от самодовольства. Видимо, начался парад планет, раз эта своевольная руконгайская девка начала вести себя покладисто и перестала перечить. Перемены в поведении было сложно не заметить: пропала расхлябанность в движениях, в глазах читалось уважение к старшему поколению, этот день показал, что старания сестёр не прошли мимо. Ренджи с самого утра поразила Хиори тем, что пришла намного раньше назначенного времени и села за книги, при появлении сестёр почтительно поклонилась и вежливо пожелала доброго утра. Да и потом не переставала удивлять: оказывается, она заучила наизусть всё семейное древо клана, знала протоколы официальных мероприятий и отлично справлялась с чайной церемонией. И за весь день ни Кауруко, ни Хиори не смогли придраться ни к одной мелочи, как бы не старались, они не получили ни одного косого взгляда в ответ на замечание, ни одного лишнего вздоха и слова. Вот и сейчас, Хиори надулась от гордости, раз справилась с такой строптивой девчонкой.

 

— Сегодня был очень продуктивный день! Ренджи очень быстро освоила чайную церемонию! И чай был весьма неплох, — Кауруко впервые назвала девушку по имени. До этого момента она обходилась словами «ты» и «эта».

 

— Это потому, что во время службы я часто заваривала чай для Бьякуи-сама. Разумеется, не сразу получилось что-то пригодное для питья, но я очень старалась угодить ему, — Ренджи мягко улыбалась и смотрела либо в чашку с рисом, либо в пространство между сёстрами. Кучики она игнорировала, а у того мурашки бежали по коже. Оенджи была сама на себя не похожа, да ещё назвала его по имени. Это, наверное, первый раз, когда она назвала его имя вслух.

 

— Правильно, — кивала Кауруко. — Всё, что ты делаешь, должно быть только ради благополучия твоего будущего мужа.

 

— Я буду стараться, чтобы Бьякуя-сама был счастлив, — лицо Ренджи будто застыло. Кучики стало ещё больше не по себе, а улыбка начала казаться полностью лживой. Наверняка, так и было. — Я буду старательно учиться, чтобы соответствовать Бьякуе-сама и быть достойной его.

 

— Ты быстро схватываешь. Не думаю, что теперь у нас будут проблемы, — Хиори раздулась от гордости ещё больше, когда Ренджи и чуть ли не дословно повторила её фразу.

 

— Спасибо вам. Хотите добавки? — она услужливо наполнила пиалу тётки порцией риса. — Бьякуя-сама, а вы?

 

— Нет, спасибо, — у него руки похолодели от пустого и ничего не выражающего взгляда, которым посмотрела на него Ренджи. — Ты побудешь со мной после ужина?

 

— Конечно. Сегодня тётушки показали мне прекрасное стихотворение, я с удовольствием прочитаю его вам, — Бьякуя заметил, что руки у неё дрожат.

 

Старухи довольно закивали и поспешили закончить ужин, чтобы оставить молодых людей наедине. Ренджи молчала, пока слуги убирали остатки ужина, молчала, пока они вдвоём с капитаном пили чай, молчала после, пока у Бьякуи не лопнуло терпение:

 

— Что происходит?!

 

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, Бьякуя-сама.

 

— Перестань, Ренджи. К чему это представление? Что ты хочешь этим показать?

 

— Я всё равно не понимаю. Я просто стараюсь быть достойной вас женщиной. Вот и всё, — Ренджи сложила руки на коленках и уставилась на них. — Если у меня что-то получается плохо, то прошу вас потерпеть, я обязательно научусь всему до нашей свадьбы.

 

— Что ты говоришь? Причём тут свадьба?

 

— Если вы переживаете за свадьбу, то не стоит.

 

— Я не за неё переживаю, а за тебя, — Бьякуя взял Ренджи за руку, но та вырвала ладонь.

 

— Не надо. Если вы переживаете за наш маленький договор, то не стоит. Вы до сих пор можете доверять мне.

 

— Ты обижена меня? За то, что я сказал вчера в отряде?

 

— Ни в коем случае. Вы были правы. Мне не стоит посещать такие посиделки. Теперь всё своё внимание я должна уделять вам и только вам.

 

— Перестань, — Бьякуя начал закипать.

 

— Теперь вся моя жизнь будет посвящена вам, — с лица Ренджи не сходила это ужасно-благодушная улыбка.

 

— Не говори такого.

 

— Но это правда. После свадьбы я буду ваша полностью. И душой и телом. Чудесно, правда?

 

— Замолчи! — Бьякуя скрипнул зубами и, не сдержав приступ раздражения и злости, ударил Ренджи по щеке. Он сам не ожидал себя такого, но было поздно. С её лица моментально пропала идиотская улыбка. Ренджи исподлобья посмотрела на капитана грустными глазами.

 

— Если не это, то, что же вам ещё от меня нужно?

 

            Она поднялась с места и почти побежала вон, но Бьякуя поймал её за рукав и обнял.

 

— Прости меня, — он осторожно коснулся красной щеки, на которой до сих пор оставалось незажившее до конца проклятие.

 

— Тогда и вы меня, — Бьякуя не успел спросить за что, как получил в живот локтём. Дыхание спёрло, а по телу разлилась волна боли. Ренджи ударила со всей силы и, разумеется, сразу исчезла.

 

 

            Ренджи по нос залезла в источник и обхватила коленки руками. Сейчас она чувствовала себя самой жалкой и несчастной на всём свете. Мало того, что лишилась любимой работы, так при этом распрощалась с зампакто, свободной жизнью и остатками гордости. После того, как она врезала капитану, жить стало чуточку легче. Но всё равно девушка не понимала, чего же хочет Бьякуя.

 

— Да он сам не знает…  Дурак, — Ренджи потёрла щёку рукой и опустилась с головой под воду.

 

            Хотелось либо не выныривать никогда, либо сбежать из этого ужасного поместья и больше не видеть никогда ни Бьякую, ни противных тёток, ни эти унылые стены. Воздух стал кончаться, и Ренджи нехотя высунулась из воды. Сейчас она мечтала о тем, чтобы обнять Мацумото и ткнуться носом в её мягкую и тёплую грудь, чтобы потом ласково погладили по волосам, нежно наорали и пожалели. Но идти к Рангику сейчас было бы глупо, только мешать. Тут Ренджи вспомнила, что у неё тоже есть сиськи. Но пятиминутное тисканье себя ни к чему не привело: «У капитана лучше получается.» Она от досады ударила по воде ладонью: опять все мысли свелись к Кучики.

 

— Извиняюсь за беспокойство, — Бьякуя опустился в воду аккурат напротив Ренджи. Она не без гордости заметила, что у него на животе остался синяк.

 

— Зачем вы сюда пришли? Видите же, что занято, — Ренджи опять погрузилась в воду по самый нос и прикрылась руками.

 

— Ты до сих пор стесняешься меня?

 

— Да. Очень стесняюсь. И ещё видеть не хочу. Выйдите.

 

— Я только зашёл, Ренджи.

 

— Тогда я сама уйду, — она утянула под воду полотенце и замоталась в него, а потом поднялась, намереваясь уйти. Только у Бьякуи появилась дурацкая привычка хватать её за руки. Вот и сейчас он, сначала окунул Ренджи в воду, а потом усадил к себе на колени. — Эй!  Вы что делаете?!

 

— Не уходи. Мы так и не смогли поговорить.

 

— Я и не хочу говорить с вами.

 

— Прости меня, Ренджи.

 

— Не хочу, — она капризно отвернулась.

 

— Пожалуйста, — Бьякуя улыбнулся. Он понимал, что надо ещё немного подождать, и Ренджи сдастся.

 

— Не прощу.

 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину? — Кучики поцеловал Ренджи в плечо.

 

— Точно не это, — она брызнула в него водой. — Мне Онима сказал, что вы скоро отправляетесь в мир живых на неделю.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я привёз тебе подарок оттуда?

 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы меня туда взяли с собой!

 

— Что?..

 

— Мне даже денег с вас сейчас не стыдно потребовать! — Ренджи продолжала дуться.

— Но это невозможно. Я буду работать там, а не развлекаться. Как я могу взять тебя с собой? — Бьякуя растерялся от такого заявления.

 

— Тогда не буду мешать вам отдыхать, Бьякуя-сама, — Ренджи нацепила непроницаемое выражение лица и начала выпутываться из цепких рук.

 

— Ренджи, подожди. Я согласен… — Бьякуя выдохнул.

 

— Хорошо. Вы прощены, но не до конца.

 

— И когда ты простишь меня окончательно?

 

— После поездки. Смотря, как она пройдёт.

 

— Не слишком ли это? — Кучики выгнул бровь.

 

— Я могу продолжать строить из себя идеальную девушку. Тем более Хиори с Кауруко были довольны. Вам понравилось?

 

— Не очень. Мне больше нравится, когда ты не притворяешься ни кем, — Бьякуя поцеловал в щёку и обнял крепче. — Все в клане закованы в рамки приличий и обязательств. Я в том числе. Приятно, что ты свободна, я рядом с тобой чувствую себя таким же. Поэтому оставайся собой. Но, если ты будешь более ответственно относиться к своим обязанностям, так же уважительно относиться к тётушкам и остальным родственникам, то я буду рад.

 

— Рад…

 

            Ренджи жутко смутилась и зажалась. Комплимент был мудрёный, но жутко приятный. Она почти оттаяла и прикрыла глаза. Бьякуя ненавязчиво гладил по ногам и целовал в шею. В принципе, всё было не так уж и плохо.

 

 

**Глава 15.**

 

 

            Бьякуя внимательно разглядывал. И чем дольше смотрел, тем больше ему нравилось зрелище. Ренджи хмуро поправляла одежду, которая казалось, была мала на пару размеров, но выглядела просто прекрасно. Короткая джинсовая юбка, обтягивающая футболка и жилетка сверху. Она еле стояла на каблуках и недовольно бурчала под нос.

 

— Почему вам достался гигай в нормальной одежде, а мне это?! Нечестно! — Бьякуя и вправду выглядел приличней: светлые свободные джинсы, тонкий пуловер и мокасины на босую ногу. — Я даже ходить не могу! Чертов Урахара…

 

— Меня звали? — торговец появился из ниоткуда.

 

— Да! Дайте мне другую одежду! — Ренджи хмурилась, пытаясь спустить юбку ниже. Бьякуя не лез и косился на длинные ноги, которые в туфлях смотрелись ещё стройнее.

 

— Сожалею, но единственное, что есть, — Урахара спрятал хитрую улыбочку за веером и сверкнул глазами. — Тем более, вашему жениху нравится.

 

— Да вы издеваетесь просто все надо мной! — Ренджи чуть не орала от смущения и возмущения. — И откуда вы знаете?! Капитан, вы ему сказали?!

 

— Нет, Кучики-сан мне ничего не говорил. У меня есть свои способы узнавать все новости Сообщества Душ. Не знал, что это секрет…

 

— А вы сказали кому-то уже?..

 

— Да, Рукии-сан. Она регулярно заглядывает сюда, — Ренджи побелела и чуть не рухнула, потеряв равновесие.

 

— Думаю, что Рукия всё равно узнала бы всё по возвращению домой, — Бьякуя придержал невесту за локоть. — Если тебе неудобно, то мы купим тебе другую одежду, но сейчас нам пора.

 

— Да-да, работа превыше всего! Вот ключи и адрес от вашей квартиры, — Урахара помахал на прощание веером, тихо посмеиваясь. — Только не разнесите там всё в щепки! Это служебная!

 

 

— Как мы всё объясним Рукии? У неё наверняка в голове не укладывается такая новость. Я сама ещё не привыкла… А если она кому-то рассказа? А если все узнают? Что тогда? — Ренджи жутко нервничала и еле передвигала ногами.

 

— Ничего. Не обязательно кому-то что-то объяснять. Пусть думают, что хотят, — Кучики держал её под руку.

 

— Но они подумают, что мы любим друг друга!

 

— Это как раз то, что нам нужно. Успокойся. Всё не так, страшно, как ты думаешь. Тем более ты в мире живых, как и хотела. Разве стоит забивать свою голову переживаниями и портить себе отдых?

 

— Не стоит, наверное… Но всё пошло не так с самого начала. Почему я должна ходить в этом?

 

— У тебя уже лучше получается. Но соглашусь, что такая одежда слишком открытая. Надо будет найти, что-то более скромное.

 

— Да уж… — Ренджи остановилась, увидев знакомое название вывески. Точно такое же было на каталоге нижнего белья, который показывала ей Рангику. — Мне надо туда, всего на минутку. Вы тут подождите, я быстро, честно!

 

            Она отцепилась от капитана и очень резво убежала в магазин. У Ренджи оставались ещё какие-то деньги, которые хватило бы на один симпатичный простенький комплект, который присмотрела в каталоге. Она надеялась, что в магазине найдётся её размер. Пока она разговаривала с продавцом, внутрь ещё кто-то зашёл. Ренджи не обратила внимания на это и пошла к кассе, оплачивать покупку.

 

— Ты зашла сюда за этим?

 

— Да… — Ренджи вздрогнула, Бьякуя подкрался очень тихо.

 

— Мне не нравится.

 

— И что с того? — Ренджи надула губы. — Это мне носить, а не вам.

 

— Я же буду на тебя смотреть, — Бьякуя перевёл взгляд на продавца. — Этого не нужно.

 

— Как не нужно? Но я выбрала уже! И я на свои деньги покупать собираюсь! — Ренджи опешила от такой наглости.

 

— Я сам выберу и оплачу. Можешь не переживать.

 

            После этих слов Бьякуя с невозмутимым видом пошёл вдоль вешалок, рассматривая. Консультанты, сначала опешившие от такого заявления, тут же подскочили и начали советовать и показывать модели. Бьякуя молчал  и лишь кивал, одобряя выбор. Про Ренджи, стоящую у кассы, все благополучно забыли и вспомнили только, когда надо было примерить всё, что он выбрал. Девушки млели от серьёзности и решительности клиент, улыбались и строили ему глазки. Только тот совсем не обращал на это внимания.

 

— Ренджи, примерь, пожалуйста, — Бьякуя наконец соизволил вспомнить про невесту. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— А у меня выбор есть?.. — она вошла в примерочную и вздохнула. Внутри висело не меньше семи комплектов. Ренджи еле вылезла из тесной одежды и скинула ужасные туфли. Выбор капитана пал на кружевные открытые комплекты чёрных и красных оттенков. Ренджи понравилось примерять их и вертеться перед большим зеркалом, но показываться в таком виде перед  Бьякуей было стыдно. Он так внимательно изучал с ног до головы, а потом одобрительно кивал или недовольно хмурился. В итоге было выбрано три комплекта: два чёрных и один ярко красный.

 

— Вы же знаете, что это очень дорого? — Ренджи накидывала жилетку, когда доверительно и тихо шепнула капитану это в ухо.

 

— Это неважно. Я могу побаловать свою невесту? — Ренджи покраснела, когда Бьякуя очень серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза. Все девушки тоже посмотрели на неё. Только они хотели убить её взглядом, чтобы захомутать себе такого завидного жениха: красивый, щедрый, заботливый.

 

— Да делайте, что хотите. Но я всё равно хочу то, что выбрала сама.

 

— Он слишком простой.

 

— Зато удобный. Мне же надо в чём-то тренироваться и всё-такое, — Кучики состроил недовольную мину. — Эй! Не забывайте, что вы мне должны.

 

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя сдался и пошёл к кассе, но остановился. — Что это?

 

— Это пояс для чулок. На мне сейчас такой же. — Наглая продавщица стрельнула глазами в клиента и качнула бёдрами. — Могу показать.

 

— Не стоит, — Бьякуя даже не посмотрел на неё, а Ренджи фыркнула и нахмурилась. Ревность всё-таки добралась до её сердца. — А чулки?..

 

— Вот тут, — Ренджи сама показала капитану витрину. — Это, чтобы ноги не были голыми. Они тонкие очень, видите?

 

— Хм… — Бьякуя задумчиво потрогал чёрный капрон. — Это тоже.

 

— Что? А это зачем?!

 

— Тебе пойдёт, — он был непреклонен.

 

— Но я не ношу чулки!

 

— Теперь будешь. — Ренджи выпала в осадок от такого заявления. Спорить было бесполезно. Бьякуя был не менее упрям, чем она сама, а уйти из магазина хотелось как можно быстрее.

 

 

            Ренджи еле сковырнула туфли с опухших ног и упала на диван. Покупки на лифчиках и трусах не кончились. После магазина нижнего белья Бьякуя начал внимательнее смотреть по сторонам. В итоге они на несколько часов пропали в магазинах одежды и обуви. У Ренджи голова шла кругом от всех этих кофточек, юбочек, туфелек и прочей ерунды. Она столько всего перемеряла, что даже не помнила, что Бьякуя купил, а что забраковал. Руки ныли от тяжеленных пакетов, которые пришлось таскать по всем магазинам, а потом нести в квартиру. У Бьякуи пакеты были ещё тяжелее, потому что он нёс ещё обувь. Как ни странно, он выглядел не уставшим, а скорее довольным. Видимо, ему нравилась здешняя мода. Бьякуя даже себе выбрал одежду на смену, что именно, Ренджи уже не видела. Она сидела на диванчике, вытянув ноги и пила чай, а Бьякуя не соизволил выйти из примерочной. Пакетами была уставлена почти вся комната.

 

— Ренджи, ты умеешь готовить? — в самый последний момент они вспомнили, что надо зайти за продуктами.

 

— Умею, но не так же, как повара в поместье. Слушайте, капитан, мы весь день на покупки убили. А как же задание?

 

— Сигнала не поступало, — Бьякуя вынул телефон из кармана джинс и положил на столик.

 

— А я смогу помочь чем-нибудь? — Ренджи прекрасно знала, что ничем не может помочь, но надеялась на что-то.

 

— Хм… Я сомневаюсь, что моё присутствие тут необходимо, что уж говорить о твоём участии.

 

— А что такое? — она поджала ноги под себя.

 

— Я должен проконтролировать Куросаки и забрать Рукию в Сообщество Душ.

 

— А зачем контролировать Ичиго?

 

— Двенадцатый отряд заметил сильные колебания в его рейацу. Это может быть опасным и привлекать пустых.

 

— Глупое задание и скучное. Я надеялась, что тут опасный пустой или червоточина, а всего-то надо присмотреть за школьником, — Ренджи фыркнула и потянулась.

 

— Приказы не обсуждаются, — Бьякуя осмотрел квартиру и поморщился: слишком уж маленькая. Зал, совмещённый с кухней, крохотный коридор, такая же небольшая ванная, спальня в отдельной комнатке. Тем временем Ренджи взялась за продукты, кидая всё в холодильник. Она поставила вариться рис, разогрела сковородку и кинула на неё порезанные кусочки мяса, затем добавила овощей и специй. На приготовление нехитрого ужина у неё ушло полчаса. Бьякуя уже успел переодеться в домашнюю юката, которую нашел в ванной, и сел за стол.

 

— Надеюсь, что вам понравится, — Ренджи села напротив и взялась за палочки. — Приятного аппетита.

 

            Кучики задумчиво посмотрел в свою тарелку. Не то, чтобы он не доверял способностям Ренджи в готовке, но еда выглядела крайне непрезентабельно. Рис свалялся в комочки, кусочки мяса были неровными и некрасивыми, овощи выгляди совсем разваренными. Тем не менее Ренджи спокойно уплетала творение рук своих и не испытывала по этому поводу никаких особых чувств. Она подняла глаза на капитана:

 

— Вам невкусно? — Бьякуя покачал головой и осторожно попробовал. На вкус еда была намного лучше, чем на вид. Не шедевр, но вполне съедобно. Он быстро справился со своей порцией.

 

Ренджи привычно убрала со стола и заварила чай, а сама встала мыть посуду.

 

— Это было неплохо. Мне надо помочь?

 

— Не говорите ерунды. Я и сама могу посуду помыть. Не для вас такое занятие.

 

— Уже и не для тебя.

 

— Почему это? — Ренджи обернулась, вытирая руки о полотенце.

 

— Ты моя невеста. Всю домашнюю работу будут выполнять слуги.

 

— А я что буду делать целыми днями?

 

— Следить за слугами, домом. Возможно, на тебя лягут некоторые обязанности по управлению кланом.  Это зависит от того, как совет оценит тебя.

 

— Не хочу, чтобы меня оценивали, — Ренджи подпёрла щёку рукой. — А ваша бывшая жена, ну, сестра Рукии, она, чем занималась?

 

— Хисана… — Кучики переменился в лице и сильно задумался, а Ренджи во второй раз почувствовала укол ревности. — Она была слаба здоровьем, поэтому не могла взять на себя много обязанностей.

 

— Простите, что спросила. Не стоило…

 

— Всё нормально. Это было очень давно. Я многого не помню, — Бьякуя взял Ренджи за руку и потянул на диван. — Примерь всё, что мы купили.

 

— Вы купили, — поправила он. — Тут целая куча! Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем столько одежды. Мы тут всего лишь на неделю… Хватило бы пары штанов и майки.

 

— Примерь, — Бьякуя не смог признаться, что ему слишком понравилась Ренджи в платьях по фигуре, в тесных джинсах, в приталенных рубашках, на высоких каблуках или плоской подошве. Ей шло всё. Разумеется, в юката и кимоно она выглядела не менее привлекательно, но традиционная одежда уже приелась, а земная мода соблазняла глубокими декольте и завлекала вырезами. Поэтому Бьякуя отнёс все пакеты в спальню и оставил Ренджи переодеваться, а сам сел на диван.

 

            Под внимательным взглядом было дико неуютно, но Ренджи старалась не смущаться и крутилась перед ним в обновках. После небольшого отдыха и ужина, идея с кучей покупок не казалась ей уже такой ужасной, да и одежда была красивой. Ей очень понравились зелёные джинсы и клетчатая рубашка, а еще трикотажное платье до середины бедра, которое плотно облегало всё тело и было очень мягким.

 

— Жаль в Сообществе Душ в таком не походишь. Не стоило столько всего покупать. Вы только зря потратились. Если хотите, то можем вернуть всё в магазин. Ну, или хотя бы часть.

 

— Нестрашно. Тем более тебе самой нравится, — Бьякуя оторвал взгляд от красивой фигуры. — Думаю, мы будем иногда сюда наведываться.

 

— Правда? А как? Вас не часто отправляют в такие командировки. При мне было всего несколько раз, и то вы не задерживались больше суток. Вам, наверное, тут всё непонятно, — Ренджи уселась рядом.

 

— Да, в мире живых много интересного.

 

— Ага, я люблю бывать тут! — Ренджи заулыбалась. — Я сначала тоже всему удивлялась, а потом привыкла. Город отлично знаю.

 

            Она пустилась в путанные рассказы, что и где продают, где можно отлично поесть, и где они с Ичиго и Рукией и остальными гуляли и веселились, вместо того, чтобы работать. Бьякуя прервал рассказ:

 

— Ты не всё примерила.

 

— Как не всё? — Ренджи даже растерялась. — Всё из пакетов вынула.

 

— Не всё, — настаивал Кучики.

 

— Да говорю же! — Ренджи остановилась на полуслове и покраснела. — Вы о белье что ли?

 

— Да. По-твоему я зря так долго выбирал и терпел неумелые и пошлые приставания тех женщин? — Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился.

 

— Вы просто понравились им. Ко мне тоже приставали раньше. — Ренджи попыталась перевести тему.

 

— Надеюсь, сейчас никто не посмеет этого сделать.

 

— Уж не ревнуете ли вы? — она сказала эти слова с улыбкой, хоть внутри всё переворачивалось от волнения.

 

— Ревную? — Бьякуя удивлённо посмотрел на Ренджи, а потом неожиданно искренне ответил. — Возможно. Я всё ещё настаиваю на примерке.

 

— Да иду я… — та поспешно скрылась в комнате, чтобы капитан не видел глупой счастливой улыбки. Сначала она кое-как успокоилась, а потом достала из пакета красный комплект. Он ей понравился больше других, в основном из-за цвета. В том же пакете оказались чулки и пояс для них: «Жуткая вещь… Зачем только нужна. Ладно, быстрее надену — быстрее сниму.» Как раз тут и начались проблемы: сколько Ренджи не пыхтела, так и не смогла понять, как же эти завязочки прилаживаются к самим чулкам. Она успела обложить Бьякую матюками, когда тот вошёл в комнату, заждавшись.

 

— Почему ты так долго? — он замер в дверях, разглядывая Ренджи.

 

— Да долго думала, как это завязывается. Ничего не понимаю.

 

— Я помогу, — Кучики опустился на одно колено перед ней.

 

— Да вы… Не… Вы… Я сама… — Ренджи так растерялась, что даже сказать ничего не смогла. Тем временем Бьякуя быстро справился с одной ногой и перешёл к другой. Только вот подниматься с пола он не спешил. — С-спасибо…

 

— Тебе очень идёт, Ренджи, — он провёл рукой по ноге.

 

— Ещё раз спасибо… — Ренджи почти шептала. Она видела взгляд Бьякуи, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

 

— Сядь, — приказал Кучики. Ренджи послушно опустилась на кровать, при этом оказавшись как раз напротив лица. Бьякуя мягко развёл ноги руками и подвинулся ближе, надавливая на плечи и заставляя лечь.

 

            Ренджи что-то пролепетала в ответ, ей было дико страшно. Она чувствовала, что сегодня Бьякуя настроен решительней, чем обычно, а красивое бельё, видимо, только подстёгивало его желание. Он очень долго и внимательно гладил и разглядывал ноги, затянутые в чёрные чулки, а потом неожиданно поцеловал под коленкой. Видимо понравилось, потому что он поднялся на ноги и, опираясь коленом о кровать, задрал стройную ногу в воздух, целуя икру, щиколотку, стопу. Ренджи краснела и тихо охала, она не могла оторвать взгляд от лица Бьякуи: сосредоточенное, увлечённое, такое красивое. Она зажмурилась и закусила губу, когда Кучики начал облизывать пальчики через чулки. Это было слишком неожиданно и слишком хорошо.

 

— Не надо… — задыхаясь, Ренджи потянула ногу на себя, но Бьякуя подхватил другую и ласкал уже её. Ренджи громко и томно застонала. — Чёрт, это всего лишь ноги! Почему так хорошо?!

 

— Потому что это я, — нескромно ответил Кучики.

 

— Не лопните от самомнения, — Ренджи фыркнула и снова застонала, потому что Бьякуя опять накрыл пальчики ртом, облизывая и посасывая. Помучив её ещё немного, он начал спускаться с поцелуями ниже, склоняясь, вылизывая кожу через тонкий капрон, покрывая поцелуями, открепляя чулки от пояса. Ренджи осмелела, протянула руки, хватая за одежду и притягивая к лицу. Она безумно хотела целоваться. Бьякуя подчинился, обнимая за талию одной рукой, а другой проводя по животу, груди и шее, запутывая пальцы в красных волосах. Ренджи застонала  губы, выгибаясь навстречу, жадно отвечая, стаскивая с плеч Бьякуи юката.

 

— Подожди немного, — он осторожно стряхнул с себя руки.

 

— Чего мне ждать? — Ренджи валялась под ним встрёпанная и разомлевшая от ласк. — Вы тоже хотите… и когда-нибудь всё равно сделаете. Так чего = ждать?

 

— Хочу, чтобы ты не боялась, — Бьякуя ласково погладил по щеке и жадно приник губами к шее.

 

— А-ах! Когда ты так делаешь… у меня всё внутри… и в голове пусто… — Ренджи постоянно теряла мысль и постанывала от удовольствия. Она даже не стала зажиматься или стесняться, когда Бьякуя ласково потискал грудь, спустил бретельки с плеч и отодвинул кружевную ткань, обнажая красивые округлости и твёрдые соски. Один он накрыл губами, целуя и посасывая, а другой мягко стиснул пальцами.  Ренджи захныкала, у неё в голове не укладывалось, как такой холодный с виду, он может быть таким страстным.

 

            Руки Бьякуи тем временем оглаживали живот и бока, забираясь под бельё. Ренджи извивалась и постанывала, желая хоть какого-то продолжения. Ладони скользнули на спину, а потом и дальше под  кружевные трусики, стаскивая их до коленок. У Ренджи хватило сил и времени вынуть только одну ногу, Кучики непонятно когда оказался на полу, притягивая к себе за бёдра, закидывая одну ногу к себе на плечо, а вторую разводя шире. Когда до Ренджи дошло, что сейчас будет делать Бьякуя, то попыталась отстраниться и упёрлась ладонями в его голову. Только ничего не вышло, он легко сломил сопротивление и провёл языком, пробуя на вкус. Видимо остался доволен, потому что продолжил вылизывать. Где-то там млела Ренджи, которая даже стонать не могла, и просто растекалась от ласк по кровати. Она не хотела знать, где Бьякуя такому научился, но до глубины души поразилась тому, как он владеет своим языком. Сейчас у неё из глаз звёзды сыпались от того, как Бьякуя лизал и целовал клитор, чуть покусывал нежную кожу вокруг, толкался языком внутрь и иногда стрелял глазами, наблюдая за реакцией.

 

— Нет… — Ренджи всхлипнула и сильно напряглась, схватившись за чёрные волосы, но почти сразу расслабилась и обмякла. От живота по всему телу расходились волны удовольствия. Где-то там сверху нависал Бьякуя, разглядывая результаты своего труда. Он ласково огладил всё тело, убрал волосы с лица, осторожно снял остатки одежды и полулёг рядом. Ренджи немного пришла в себя и уставилась на него. Не в силах сдержаться, полезла к нему, целуя и залезая руками под одежду. Тот не возражал и обнимал за талию, укладывая на подушки и подминая под себя. Ренджи только сильнее прижималась.

 

            Когда на всю квартиру заорала мелодия мобильного телефона, у неё чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. Зато Бьякуя очень резво понёсся к сотовому, оказавшись рядом почти за секунду. Он взял трубку и сосредоточено слушал всё, что ему говорят. Ренджи недовольно поднялась с кровати и встала в дверях спальни, хмуро смотря на несостоявшегося любовника. Она не потрудилась даже накинуть на себя что-нибудь, просто буравила капитана тяжёлым взглядом.

 

— Ренджи, ты же всё прекрасно понимаешь, — Бьякуя захлопну раскладушку и достал гиконган.

 

— И куда ты?

 

— Куросаки один не справится, — Кучики проглотил капсулу и вылетел из гигая уже одетый в форму, в шарфике и кенсейканом в волосам. Очень удобно. — Мы обязательно продолжим.

 

— Ага. — Ренджи отвернулась, чтобы не видеть, как он вылезает в окно и скрывается в ночи.

 

— Ну что, детка? Пошалим? — душа мерзко усмехнулась, поганя красивое лицо Бьякуи ужасной гримасой.

 

— Дрочи на диване, уёбок! — Ренджи сорвала злость на извращенце, громко хлопнула дверью, заперлась на замок и легла спать. Одна.

 

 

 **Глава 16**.

 

 

— Блять, я же сказала отъебаться от меня со своим «пошалим»… Задрал, иди на хуй... — Ренджи проснулась от того, что к ней залезли под одеяло и прижались всем телом.

 

— Что? Ты это мне? — у Бьякуи от удивления поползли вверх брови. Такого ему точно никто не говорил.

 

— А… Капитан? Это вы? Простите, — она смутилась и окончательно проснулась.

 

— Кому ещё быть?

 

— Да гиконган этот… Полночи под дверью ныл, чтобы я его пустила к себе. Чуть не прибила… — Ренджи сладко зевнула. — Почему вы так поздно вернулись? Утро уже.

 

— Надо было поговорить с Куросаки.

 

— О чём это? Вы Рукию видели? Как она?

 

— С ней всё хорошо. Думаю, мы скоро зайдём к Куросаки в гости, — Бьякуя задумался о своём.

 

— Чёрт, меня Ичиго засмеёт… — Ренджи расстроилась.

 

— Не говори глупостей. Зачем ему это делать?

 

— Я теперь слабачка, не могу ничего. Только пенделей могу ему надавать.

 

— Не думаю, что стоит переживать из-за этого, — Бьякуя лёг на спину и прикрыл глаза. — Мне надо отдохнуть немного.

 

— Конечно, вы же всю ночь не спали, — Ренджи вылезла из кровати, накинула халат и ушла в душ. После водных процедур она заглянула в спальню: Бьякуя крепко спал. Тогда она решила не сидеть дома просто так, а направиться к Ичиго. В выходной он должен был быть дома. Ренджи не стала заморачиваться с готовкой, есть не хотелось, а Бьякуя всё равно не смог, да и не стал бы разогревать себе что-то. Она впрыгнула в одежду, завязала мокрые волосы в косу, оставила записку на видном месте и ушла.

 

 

            Ичиго недовольно бубнил себе под нос, когда в прекрасное воскресное утро, пришлось вылезать из кровати и тащиться открывать дверь. Все остальные то ли спали, то ли разбрелись по своим делам. Он широко зевал и подтягивал сползающие с зада штаны, которые были ужасно застиранными и растянутыми, но самыми любимыми.

 

— Йоу, Ичиго! — Ренджи дружелюбно скалилась. — Только придурки спят в такое время! Чё вылупился? Сисек не видел?

 

— Ренджи?.. — Ичиго широко раскрыл глаза. Весь сон как рукой сняло.

 

— Вот только не притворяйся, что не знал, — Ренджи нагло вошла в дом, как к себе.

 

— Ну, знал. Только не очень верил… И не ожидал, что всё будет так.

 

— Как так? — она заинтересовано посмотрела на подростка.

 

— Так запущено…

 

— Чего?! Я отлично выгляжу! — Ренджи оскорбилась до глубины души.

 

— В том-то и дело. Ты накрасилась что ли? И шмотки на тебе бабские.

 

— А мне пугалом что ли ходить теперь? И так гостей не встречают, вообще-то. Мог бы хотя бы кофе предложить.

 

— Я не буду тебе ничего предлагать. Ты знаешь поговорку? Незваный гость хуже вора.

 

— Больно нужно мне твоё барахло, — Ренджи вздохнула и упала на диван, развалившись. — Где Рукия?

 

— У Орихиме отсыпается после вчерашнего. Бьякуя тоже, да? — Ичиго всё-таки включил чайник и достал банку растворимого кофе.

 

— Да. Он вернулся пару часов назад. А что происходит? Я совсем ничего не знаю.

 

— Ничего себе! Неужели Иноуе так долго его лечила?

 

— А капитана ранили?.. — Ренджи даже в лице переменилась. — Он мне не сказал ничего…

 

— Да скажет он. Его еле заставили лечиться! — Ичиго поставил перед гостьей чашку и сел рядом.

 

— Рассказывай уже! — рявкнула Ренджи. Ей не нравились тайны, особенно, которые она не знала.

 

— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь что ли? — Ичиго удивлённо смотрел на Ренджи, а та еле сдерживалась, чтобы не вмазать ему. — Ладно. Рассказываю. Червоточина тут появилась. Маленькая, но неприятная. Постоянно кто-то из неё лез. Рукия её закрыть не смогла, поэтому вызвали Бьякую. Уж не знаю, как вы латаете эти дыры в пространстве, но он всё сделал быстро, а потом как рванёт! Нас троих по всему городу разбросало! А потом пустые полезли, меносы, адьюкасы. Я еле успевал отбиваться, Рукии и Бьякуе тоже тяжко пришлось, — Куросаки приложился к чашке, смачивая горло кипяточком.

 

— А дальше что?! — Ренджи была белее снега.

 

— А что дальше может быть? Загнали мы всех обратно. Хорошо, что Исида и Чад на подмогу пришли. Я когда всех увидел, то даже не ожидал, что они такие потрепанные будут. Да и у меня видок тот ещё был…

 

— Да кого ты вообще интересуешь, крашеный! Дальше что?

 

— Сам рыжий. Ничего. Пока Кучики на пару дырку латали, мы втроём всех пустых шугали. Вроде справились, но теперь следить будем, чтобы прорыва не было. А ты где была? Нам бы твоя помощь не помешала вчера.

 

— А тебе капитан не говорил?.. — Ренджи подтянула ноги под себя и грустно смотрела на чашку. Раньше, от таких сильных колебаний духовной силы, она заснуть не смогла бы. А этой ночью ей мешал спать только настырный гиконган. Даже сейчас она почти не чувствовала силу, идущую от постоянно фонящего Ичиго. — У меня сила пропадает, остались жалкие крохи…

 

— Это потому что ты девушкой стала?

 

— По большому счёту — да. Но если на то пошло, то Забимару не видит во мне хозяина.

 

— Ничего себе… а сделать что-нибудь можно? Выпить там что-нибудь или заклинание прочитать?

 

— Это не простуда, придурок! — вяло огрызнулась Ренджи. — Ничего нельзя сделать. Я пыталась.

 

— Ты рано сдалась.

 

— А тебе откуда знать?!

 

— Да остынь ты уже, — Ичиго вздохнул и неожиданно серьёзно и тепло посмотрел на друга. — Всё хорошо будет.

 

— Ты меня ещё по голове погладь и улыбнись, — Ренджи немного отошла и взяла чашку в руки. — Когда Рукия вернётся? Я поговорить с ней хочу.

 

— Надо больно… откуда я знаю? Когда ей в голову взбредёт, тогда и появится.

 

— Ты сам-то хоть цел? — Ренджи бросила беглый взгляд на Ичиго.

 

— Цел, конечно. На мне всё быстро заживает, да и Иноуэ подлатала. Больше всего Бьякуе досталось. Не знаю, с кем он дрался, но когда мы встретились, то у него всё в крови было. Удивляюсь, как он стоял вообще… Ты чего? Тебе плохо?

 

            Ичиго удивлённо смотрел на бледную Ренджи, у которой руки дрожали так, что чашка ходуном ходила.

 

— Я пойду. Потом увидимся, — она вскочила с места, бухнув чашку на стол. — У меня появились срочные дела.

 

— Почему я ничего не знаю об этих делах? — спокойный голос раздался за спиной совсем близко.

 

— Бьякуя! Как ты вошёл?!

 

— Дверь была открыта, — Кучики и бровью не повёл, только опустился в кресло.

 

— Мог бы и постучаться! — возмутился Ичиго. Тем временем Ренджи сбежала в ванную, где приходила в себя. От одной мысли, что Бьякую ранили, становилось дурно. Она не представляла, что такое должно было случиться, чтобы Кучики был весь в крови. С кем он дрался? Почему получил такие ранения? Почему он не сказал ничего? Хотя, тут всё ясно. Не до того было. Ренджи прижалась лбом к холодному кафелю и стояла так, пока не успокоилась. Затем она расплела косу и взъерошила влажные волосы. На крючке у зеркала услужливо висел фен, которым она тут же и воспользовалась. Через шум слышался возмущённый голос Ичиго и спокойный Бьякуи. Они о чём-то спорили и, видимо, Куросаки проигрывал. Ренджи сделала высокий хвост, поправила чёлку и вернулась в комнату.

 

— Ренджи, твой муж совсем обнаглел! Почему я должен ему готовить?! — Ичиго громко возмущался, но уже стоял у плиты, жаря что-то.

 

— Мы ещё не женаты. И помалкивай об этом, понял? — Ренджи подошла к плите и отобрала сковородку, толкнув Ичиго задом. Большинство шинигами умели сносно готовить. Кто не умел, тот либо был богат и мог позволить себе слуг или обеды в кафешках, либо мучился с гастритом или язвой и нехотя учился. У Ренджи денег на таблетки не было, поэтому приходилось готовить.

 

— Почему я должен молчать? — Ичиго с удовольствием передал дела.

 

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы чесали языки по этому поводу. Ты тоже есть будешь?

 

— А-а-а… сплетни. Буду.

 

— Ренджи, ты же понимаешь, что почти весь отряд знает, — Бьякуя не соизволил и головы повернуть.

 

— Понимаю… Надеюсь, что они будут обсуждать это только между собой, — Ренджи порылась по шкафам, в поисках риса и кастрюли.

 

— Откуда они знают? — вставил мало чего понимающий Ичиго.

 

— Почти весь шестой отряд сформирован из отпрысков хороших семей. Факт, что я, глава самого большого и древнего клана, собираюсь жениться, стал всеобщим достоянием.

 

— С чего это вы оба вообще надумали жениться?

 

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулась Ренджи.

 

— Потому что давно и сильно любим друг друга, — Бьякуя был как всегда холоден и спокоен. Ренджи со всего размаху поставила кастрюлю на плиту и начала ожесточённо мешать кашу, гремя на весь дом. Хорошо, хоть лица не видно было.

 

— Ага. Так я и поверил. Может Ренджи и соврал бы лучше, а у тебя, Бьякуя, это плохо получается, — Ичиго расслабился и фыркнул. Ну не могли эти двое любить друг друга.

 

— Очень надо, чтобы ты верил, — Ренджи выложила кашу на тарелки и поставила перед мужчинами. Затем на столе появились омлет, чай и найденные в самом дальнем шкафу печенюшки. — Лопайте.

 

— Ты прям как не в гостях, — Ичиго опять был недоволен, но уплетал завтрак за обе щёки, а потом чуть не умер от удушья.

 

            Бьякуя схватил Ренджи за локоть и притянул к себе, ласково целуя в губы:

 

— Спасибо.

 

— Да не за что, — та смутилась. — Не понимаю, зачем кому-то что-то доказывать? Тем более этому рыжему.

 

— На себя посмотри, — Ичиго постарался не обращать внимания на гостей и уставился в свою тарелку.

 

— Ичиго! У тебя есть чего поесть? Я еле сбежала от Орихиме и её мяса с джемом и перцем! — бодрый голос Рукии быстро приближался. Она замерла на месте с открытым ртом. Разумеется, брат всё рассказал, но лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Поводов для ступора было много. Например, брат, одетый по моде мира людей, или Ренджи — женщина. Больше всего из колеи выбивало, то, что они чуть ли не целовались. Прямо сейчас. На её глазах. Не особо стесняясь чужогоприсутствия. Разумеется, Рукия знала, что брак фиктивный, что Ренджи и брат просто помогают друг другу, но после такого зрелища слабо верилось в дружбу и взаимовыручку.

 

 

**Глава 17.**

— Расскажи, как вы с братом додумались до такого? — Рукия почти шептала. Бьякуя был отослан купить мороженое, а поскольку выбор был огромным, то он застрял бы у лотка до тех пор, пока не изучил все сорта и виды.

 

— Это он меня втянул. Притащил в поместье, а там самые дряхлые клана собрались, пихают ему невесту в зубы и чуть ли не пинком в храм. Он им отказывает. Они все смотрят на меня. Он смотрит на меня, потом на них, и как скажет, что или я или никто. Мне, кажется, что капитан сам от себя такой прыти не ожидал…

 

— Хотела бы я это видеть, — улыбнулась Рукия.

 

— Ещё насмотришься. Скоро будет экзамен, мне Хиори говорила. Совет соберётся специально для того, чтобы я им поклонилась, назвала всех по имени и налила чаю. А через месяц будет ещё экзамен. А потом перед свадьбой последний. Зануды.

 

— Ренджи, ты хоть понимаешь, что выйдешь замуж? Замуж, а не женишься?

 

— Прекрасно понимаю. Я бы в жизни не женился. Только на тебе разве что, — Ренджи подмигнула подруге.

 

— Скажешь тоже… — Рукия смутилась. — Слушай, а как тебя брат сюда протащил? Ты же не числишься больше в Готее, а это вроде как по работе. А как тебе это тело? Как ощущения? У меня ещё куча вопросов есть!

 

— Меня не посвящали в подробности. Я догадываюсь, что он просто заплатил кому-то. Это проще всего. А тело… знаешь, ничего особенного. Вот к этому я быстро привыкла. Мне Рангику здорово помогла, всё рассказала и показала, научила многому. Надо бы её отблагодарить её как-нибудь, — Ренджи задумалась, а потом пихнула Рукию в бок локтем. — Смотри, возвращается. Как думаешь, что он выбрал?

 

— Пломбир.

 

— Так долго выбирать и в итоге купить самое простое? Это слишком скучно.

 

— Как будто ты не знаешь брата, — Рукия фыркнула. — Давай поспорим?

 

— Давай. На что?

 

— М-м-м… проигравшая ночью пробежится по поместью голой.

 

— Ты что?! Нельзя так! — Рукия покраснела, Ренджи же нагло улыбалась и подначивала.

 

— Боишься проиграть? Трусиха.

 

— Ничего я не боюсь! Договорились! Если брат принесёт самое простое мороженое, то выиграла я и бежишь ты. Если нет, то… — Рукия прервалась на полуслове и обратилась к Бьякуе. — Спасибо.

 

            Она довольно заулыбалась, а Ренджи только гордо фыркнула. В стаканчиках медленно таяло сливочное лакомство без всяких добавок и посыпок.

 

— Я не угодил? — Бьякуя посмотрел на недовольную Ренджи.

 

— Я люблю шоколадное. Но это тоже сойдёт, — она забрала свою порцию. «Надеюсь, ни у кого не случится приступ бессонницы…»

 

— Тебе стоило предупредить заранее, — он недовольно нахмурился, а Ренджи захотелось зацеловать его до смерти. Она тяжело вздохнула.

 

— Стоило… идёмте гулять уже. Зря что ли в парк тащились?

 

            Чета Кучики медленно направилась по дорожкам, Бьякуя ушёл вперёд, давая друзьям наговориться. Рукия весело рассказывала всё, что с ней происходило за время командировки, делилась небольшими открытиями, активно расспрашивала подругу о новостях. Ренджи трещала не меньше, улыбаясь и сыпля шутками. Бьякуя только незаметно вздыхал и хмурился, много слов он не понимал, да и смысла в болтовне не улавливал. Поэтому, когда ему предложили кормить уток в пруду, он даже с некоторой радостью согласился. Только лениво размышлял, что ещё шесть дней в этом мире будут пыткой. Ему не нравилось решительно всё: сковывающая движения одежда, ужасное в своей тесноте и бедности жилище, непрекращающийся шум со всех сторон, почти полное отсутствие возможности заняться чем-нибудь толковым.

 

— Капитан, вам скучно?

 

— Ренджи, мы больше не капитан и лейтенант, — Бьякуя отвлёкся от мыслей.

 

— Но капитаном вы быть не перестали. И тему не переводите. Скучно?

 

— Я не понимаю здешних порядков и культуры. Для меня чуждо праздное шатание по улицам.

 

— Я знаю, где вам понравится, идёмте, — Ренджи заулыбалась и за руку потянула ничего не понимающего Кучики из парка. Рукия шла следом и тоже недоумевала.

 

            После недолгой прогулки по главным улицам компания подошла к большому красивому зданию с вывеской «Центральная библиотека». Бьякуя усмехнулся и поспешил внутрь, Ренджи крикнула вслед, что заберёт его вечером.

 

 

— Так куда мы направляемся? — Бьякуя был в прекрасном расположении духа. В библиотеке он нашёл много интереснейших книг, которые стоило прочитать немедленно. Но все служители уже готовились к закрытию, а Ренджи стояла над душой уже полчаса и говорила что-то про опоздания, Рукию и билеты.

 

— В кино. Из-за вас даже фильм выбрать не успеем. Надеюсь, Рукия купила билеты… Там идёт отличный фильм, боевик! Хочу на него, прям не могу.

 

— Что такое кино?

 

— Увидите скоро. Вам понравится! — Ренджи помахала подруге и прибавила шагу.

 

— Привет, Ренджи, Бьякуя, — Ичиго хмуро уставился на друзей. — Чего опаздываете? Всё из-за вас.

 

— Что из-за нас? И что ты тут вообще забыл? — Ренджи недовольно смотрела на Куросаки.

 

— Меня Рукия позвала. И теперь мы будем смотреть эти сопли, а не фильм, — Ичиго ткнул пальцем в афишу, на которой целовалась какая-то парочка. — Все билеты раскупили. А ещё Рукии нравится этот актёр.

 

— Да чтобы ты разбирался в фильмах! Это прекрасная история любви! Она не может не понравится! — У той аж глаза загорелись.

 

— Что-то думается мне, что дело не в билетах было, а в том, что кто-то тряпка.

 

            После этой фразы оба рыжих чуть ли не подрались прямо у входа в кинотеатр. Разнимала их Рукия, которая не хотела пропустить ни секунды фильма. Бьякуя меланхолично смотрел на перебранку и мечтал скорее лечь спать, чтобы утром пойти в читальный зал. Вместо этого шумная компания  потащила его в зал кинотеатра. Мужчин усадили по краям, подруги уселись вместе.

 

— Ты чего Куросаки притащила? — шептала Ренджи.

 

— Как чего? Ты же с братом, а это романтический фильм. Одной ходить на такое не положено.

 

— И что с того, что мы с капитаном вместе ходим?

 

— Да не притворяйся. Между вами есть что-то!

 

— Ерунды не говори! — Ренджи покраснела. — Это сделка всего лишь! Это скорее ты Куросаки не просто так сюда притащила!

 

— Это ты чушь мелешь! — Рукия покраснела тоже. На этом они перестали перешёптываться и уставились на экран. Рукия тут же увлеклась действием, забыв о смущающем разговоре. Ичиго продолжал хмуриться, он разглядывал руки и вздыхал. Ему уже надоел фильм. Ренджи надуто смотрела перед собой, задумавшись об отношениях с капитаном. Бьякуя внимательно смотрел кино, но больше из любопытства к технологии, чем к сюжету. Зал оживился, когда на экране началась постельная сцена. Парочки тут же прижались ближе друг к другу, кто-то начал целоваться.

 

— Ренджи, а ты уверена, что мы попали на наш сеанс? — Бьякуя с сомнением посмотрел на экран.

 

— Уверена. Такое часто бывает, — та покусала губу. — Это красиво.

 

— Возможно, — Бьякуя осторожно коснулся руки. — Нас прервали ночью. Мы можем продолжить сегодня.

 

— Вас сильно ранили. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Вам надо вылечиться, — Ренджи коснулась ладони в ответ.

 

— Я здоров, но спасибо за заботу. Откуда ты узнала? От Куросаки? — Бьякуя был явно недоволен, только непонятно чем: отказом или тем, что позволил себе быть слабым. Он осторожно накрыл чужую руку своей.

 

— Да. Что произошло? — Ренджи осторожно сжала пальцы, выдавая свою тревогу.

 

— Ничего особенного. Не заметил нападения со спины, — Бьякуя сам не поверил в свою ложь, но Ренджи не должна была больше задавать вопросов. За это он любил своего лейтенанта: он всегда знал границы дозволенного и вовремя останавливался, что в общении, что в работе, что в сражениях. На самом деле, после взрыва, Бьякуя почти не получил никакого урона, но отбиваться от орды пустых было сложно. А прорываться к червоточине тем более. Когда изворотливый пустой сумел добраться до него, то не только ранил, но отбросил на несколько домов назад так, что Кучики чуть не разбил чьё-то окно. Краем взгляда он увидел, что в кровати спит Ренджи, сонно хмуря брови, и ни о чём не догадывается. Он только успел порадоваться, что гигай скрывает духовную силу, а, значит, монстры не перекинутся на почти беззащитную Ренджи. Следующей мыслью было, что надо скорее убираться отсюда. Но доли секунды промедления сказались на битве: Бьякуя немного не успел скрыться за углом здания, как его затянуло в кровожадное месиво из голодных ртов и рвущих на части лап. Сенбонзакура помог выбраться из плотного клубка пустых, но и хозяину тоже досталось. — Тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

 

— У меня и так почти не осталось поводов для беспокойства, — Ренджи вздохнула. Дурацкий фильм настроил на тоскливые мысли. — Почему вы не хотите говорить?

 

— Потому что не произошло ничего особенного.

 

— Ичиго сказал, что вы были весь в крови, и что Орехиме долго лечила вас.

 

— Он преувеличил. Я не понимаю причин твоего волнения, неужели ты не доверяешь моим боевым навыкам? — Бьякуя усмехнулся и прямо посмотрел в глаза Ренджи.

 

— Доверяю. Но я всегда волнуюсь, когда лично не могу прикрыть вашу спину.

 

— Я рад, что ты была моим лейтенантом. Мне приятно слышать от тебя такие слова.

 

— Вот именно, что была. Теперь-то я бесполезна.

 

— Не говори ерунды. Я попросил тебя стать моей женой, потому что мне нужен тот, кто не предаст ни в какой ситуации и всегда прикроет спину. В нашем клане такие качества не менее актуальны, чем в армии, — Бьякуя обнял Ренджи за талию и прислонил к своему плечу.

 

— Не смейте больше ничего скрывать от меня.

 

            Вместо ответа он получила поцелуй. Ренджи так и не поняла отказ это или согласие, поэтому просто ответила. Уже давно тискающиеся Ичиго и Рукия открыли рот удивления. Ренджи и Бьякуя уже минут двадцать не замечали ничего вокруг, тихо переговариваясь о своём. Рукия насторожилась, когда эти двое за руки взялись, а когда они целоваться начали, внутри всё перевернулось от шока. И мир тоже перевернулся с ног на голову. Пока младшая Кучики пыталась переварить увиденное, Ренджи отцепилась от капитана и как ни в чём не бывало повернулась к подруге:

 

— Мы домой пойдём. Уж прости, но фильм скучный какой-то, да и есть захотелось. Завтра увидимся, думаю, — Ренджи внимательно посмотрела, где конкретно на Рукии лежат лапы Ичиго, и усмехнулась. — Не позволяй только ему много. А то он совсем наглым станет. Рыжая морда.

 

— На себя посмотри, — привычно отозвался Ичиго. Большего он выдавить из себя не смог. Да ещё этот Бьякуя с его высокомерным взглядом и презрительно выгнутой бровью.

 

— Куросаки, тебе бы стоило спросить моего разрешения. Но теперь я не уверен, что ты его получишь. Только если Рукия будет настаивать.

 

            На этом парочка покинула кинотеатр, оставив молодых людей подбирать подбородки с пола.

 

 

            Песенка с назойливым мотивчиком играла уже третий раз за пятнадцать минут, но никто не жаловался. Ренджи смотрела в окно и комкала салфетку. Было скучно. Бьякуя смотрел на Ичиго и сестру. Куросаки ёрзал и по-партизански молчал. Рукия изображала невозмутимость и спокойствие. Бьякуя ждал.

 

— Да ничего такого мы не делали! — взорвался Куросаки.

 

— Хорошо, — Кучики благосклонно кивнул. — А что вы делали? Как давно? Почему я узнал только сейчас?

 

— Брат… — вступилась Рукия. Ей было неловко обсуждать такое. — Я была неправа, утаив от тебя эти… отношения. Но стоит ли так давить?

 

— Я обязан знать.

 

— Рукия, а он не молод для тебя? Ичиго, сколько тебе? — вмешалась Ренджи.

 

— Семнадцать, — Куросаки посмотрел из-под чёлки.

 

— Выглядишь на все восемнадцать, — она широко улыбнулась. — А нам с Рукией по сто двадцать три. Капитан, вам сколько?

 

— Сто шестьдесят четыре. Я понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, Ренджи. Рукия, не слишком ли он юн для тебя? Может Куросаки и прошёл через множество битв, но я не могу быть уверен в его порядочности и серьёзности планов в отношении тебя, — лицо Бьякуи было непроницаемым и очень сосредоточенным. — Тем более он, в некотором роде, жив. А мы хм… мертвы. Это тоже может затруднить ситуацию.

 

— Какую ситуацию? — Ичиго ничего не понимал. — Вы меня хотите убить что ли? Опять?!

 

— Никто не будет тебя убивать, — перебила Рукия. — Брат, при чём тут разница в возрасте?

 

— Я приму ваши отношения, только если Куросаки проявит все свои лучшие качества и покажет свою серьёзность.

 

— Зачем мне что-то там проявлять?

 

— Как зачем? Совсем дурак? Чтобы потом взять Рукию в жёны.

 

— Да я не думал об этом даже! Мне рано! — Ичиго покраснел и запротестовал. Рукия не знала, куда деваться от смущения.

 

— То есть лапать её тебе не рано, а в жёны взять — не дорос? — Ренджи делано покачала головой. — Вот бери пример с капитана. Он сказал «женюсь» и держит слово. Настоящий мужчина клана Кучики. Или ты ждёшь, что Рукия тебя под венец потащит?

 

— Ренджи, ты не помогаешь, — Бьякуя был всё так же хмур.

 

— А чего мне помогать, вы и сами хорошо со всем справились. Запугали Ичиго и довольны.

 

— Я никого не запугивал. Просто хочу, чтобы Куросаки понял всю серьёзность ситуации.

 

— Он уже понял всё. А от вашей серьёзности молоко в кофе скиснуть может, — Ренджи подпёрла щёку кулаком и кивнула на чашку перед капитаном.

 

— Здесь есть молоко? — Бьякуя был удивлён этим фактом не меньше, чем отношениям сестры и рыжего шинигами.

 

— Да, вот эта белая пена. А сверху корица. А ещё бывает кофе с мороженым или шоколадом. И ещё бывает просто горячий шоколад, очень вкусно, — Ренджи улыбнулась. — Вы попробуйте. Кофе — это вкусно.

 

— Хм… — Кучики недоверчиво посмотрел в чашку. — Как эта пена может быть молоком?

 

— Её в кофемашине получают. Это она так шипит громко. Сделайте хоть глоточек.

 

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя поддался на уговоры и немного отпил из чашки. Он немного помолчал, оценивая вкус. — Я никогда не пробовал ничего подобного.

 

— Я рада, что вам понравилось, — Ренджи улыбнулась и посмотрела на Рукию. — Так давно у вас это?

 

— Я не знаю… Давно, — та смутилась.

 

— А что это «это»?

 

— Я не знаю. Сама ничего не понимаю, — Рукия перегнулась через стол и за ворот притянула к себе Ренджи и зашептала ей в ухо. Тем временем мужчины осторожно скосили взгляды, каждый на свою даму, рассматривая красивые задницы. — Понимаешь, я жду инициативы от Ичиго, а он тупит. В драках он хорош, но намёки до него не доходят почти. Я и так к нему, и не так… а он кретин. Пока напрямую ему не скажешь, не поймёт. И получается, что я вожу его на свидания. Ерунда какая-то! И вроде как я ему нравлюсь, а всё равно никак. И что делать, тоже не знаю…

 

— А ты что к нему чувствуешь? —  Ренджи бросала заинтересованные взгляды на Ичиго, от чего тому становилось не по себе.

 

— Скажу только после того, как ты расскажешь, что у вас с братом. Я и так уже много чего рассказала, — Рукия нахмурилась. — Не верю я, что между вами ничего нет. Вы даже целовались!

 

— Всего лишь целовались. Ты себе напридумывала ерунду и поверила в неё, — Ренджи нахмурилась и отстранилась. — Нет ничего.

 

— А я думала, что мы друзья, — Рукия отвернулась. — Хотя, тут и думать долго не надо. Ты втюрилась в брата. Вот и всё!

 

— Что?! Ничего подобного! — Ренджи подскочила с места. — Это ты втюрилась в Куросаки!

 

— Ещё чего! — Рукия тоже подпрыгнула с диванчика. Обе девушки были красными от смущения и злости.

 

— Неужели я так ужасен, что в меня влюбиться стыдно? — Ичиго задело такое поведение.

 

— Мне хочется задать тот же вопрос, — Бьякуя опять нахмурился.

 

            Ренджи тихо матюгнулась и пошла вон из кафешки. Разговаривать ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

 

 

**Глава 18.**

— Может, вы всё-таки помиритесь? — Кучики пил кофе, который сварила ему Ренджи. Он получился крепким, ароматным и не менее вкусным, чем в кафе. — Сегодня ночью мы возвращаемся в Сообщество Душ.

 

— Я помню. И я не буду мириться первой, — Ренджи всё ещё дулась на подругу, особенно за то, что она угадала её чувства и так громко озвучила их. Хорошо хоть капитан не принял эти слова всерьёз. За несколько дней после ссоры, он ни разу не коснулся этой темы.

 

— Вы будете жить в одном доме.

 

— Ваше поместье большое. Разойдёмся как-нибудь, — Ренджт фыркнула и отвернулась.

 

— Это теперь и твой дом.ю — Бьякуя только вздохнул. Он не понимал, почему Ренджи так старательно отгораживает себя от клана.

 

— Мне он не нравится. Неуютный. Я больше люблю вот такие жилища, может маленькие и не очень богатые, зато родные.

 

            Кучики неопределённо хмыкнул и допил кофе.

 

— То есть ты живёшь в поместье только из-за меня?

 

— Ну да. Если бы не сделка, то давно жила бы в Руконгае. Нашла бы себе работу, дом… постаралась бы забыть, что была когда-то мужчиной и шинигами. Новую жизнь начала бы.

 

— Почему же ты не сбежишь, раз тебе не нравится поместье и жизнь в нём? — Бьякуя внимательно смотрел на неё.

 

— Так я же обещала, — Ренджи удивлённо захлопала глазами. — И вы же сами сказали, что сбегать бесполезно — всё равно найдут и вернут.

 

— При желании можно спрятаться так, что не найдёт никто.

 

— Ну да. Вы правы. Знаете, не так уж мне и плохо живётся в поместье. Крыша над головой есть, с голоду умереть сложно, да и занятие всегда можно найти. Везде есть свои плюсы, — Ренджи мягко улыбнулась и задумалась. «Тем более капитан под боком. Это самый главный плюс.»

 

— Соглашусь. А может быть такое, что Рукия оказалась права?

 

— Права? Вы о чём?

 

— Ты любишь меня?

 

            Ренджи окаменела, спина покрылась холодным потом, а язык прилип к нёбу. В голову не шло ни одного стоящего ответа, даже пошутить не получалось. Она молчала и бледнела.

 

— Я же обещал, что возьму на себя ответственность за твои чувства. Ты… ты можешь не переживать за это, — Бьякуя взял её за руку. Он старался как можно тщательней подбирать слова.

 

— За что не переживать? — Ренджи растеряно посмотрела на него.

 

— За то, что твои чувства безответны, — она позеленела от этих слов, а Бьякуя растерялся и попытался исправить положение. — В том смысле, что они не безответны. Я чувствую к тебе симпатию. И мы уже немного больше, чем друзья. И думаю, что, может быть, когда-нибудь…

 

— Что?

 

— Я бы… смог ответить на твоё признание согласием и такими же чувствами в ответ.

 

— Капитан, но я же не признавалась вам, — Ренджи расплылась в улыбке. Волнующегося и смущённого Бьякую она видела в первый раз, но это было безумно и мило. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так сильно переживать за чувства другого человека. Ренджи подалась вперёд и поцеловала Бьякую в щёку. — Но всё равно спасибо вам.

 

— Не за что, — Кучики чувствовал себя очень глупо. Его утешительная речь была слишком сумбурной и комканой, но, видимо, Ренджи она устроила полностью. — Только обязательно скажи, если вдруг влюбишься в меня.

 

— Скажу, — Ренджи заулыбалась ещё шире. На лице Бьякуи опять появилось это обиженно-хмурое выражение лица, а между бровями залегла морщинка. Она не удержалась и погладила по ней пальцем, разглаживая. — Не надо вам хмуриться.

 

— Почему?

 

— Да потому что причин на это нет. Думаю, стоит поспать перед возвращением. Вы не хотите?

 

— Да, немного отдыха не повредит.

 

 

            Конечно же они опоздали. Нет, будильник прозвенел во время, да и сумка с вещами была приготовлена заранее, но Урахара никак не хотел принимать обратно гигаи, придираясь к каждой мелочи, а потом ещё запросил компенсацию за будущий ремонт. Ренджи тихо закипала, но молчала, Бьякуя отвечал односложно и не хотел ни за что платить. В итоге торгаш всё же оттяпал небольшую сумму и отпустил шинигами с миром. До места встречи пришлось добираться с помощью шунпо. Бьякуя услужливо предложил помощь, на которую Ренджи с радостью согласилась. Конечно, у неё ещё оставалось достаточно сил, но ей хотелось побыстрее отвыкнуть пользоваться ими — всё равно скоро исчезнут. Поэтому она, не без удовольствия, обняла Кучики за талию и крепко прижалась боком. Бьякуя поступил точно так же и шагнул вперёд. Уже заждавшиеся Ичиго и Рукия наблюдали красивую картину: капитан, при хаори и кенсейкане, и его невеста, уже не в форме, а в простом, но красивом кимоно, держась друг за друга, спрыгнули с крыши и одновременно коснулись земли, мягко приземляясь. Волосы и полы одежды развевались, ловя воздушные потоки.  В лунном свете пара казалась сказочно прекрасной и гармоничной.

 

— Эй! Чего вы опаздываете?! — Куросаки был как всегда хмур.

 

— Так вышло, — Бьякуя был невозмутим, Ренджи мягко улыбалась, довольная такой прогулкой. Отцепляться они друг от друга и не думали, потому что им предстоял довольно долгий путь в Сообщество Душ. — Ты собрался с нами?

 

            Ичиго и правда был в форме и при мече.

 

— Да, к вам в гости. Рукия любезно предложила пожить у вас, пока я буду в Серейтее.

 

— А зачем тебе туда? — Ренджи с любопытством посмотрела на Ичиго.

 

— Для тренировок.

 

— А здесь не тренируется что ли?

 

— Здесь сильных противников мало, а мне надо оттачивать навыки.

 

— Урахара тебя испугался что ли?

 

— Нет, сказал, что я ему всю пещеру разнесу и выгнал.

 

— То есть поместье Кучики ему не жалко? Здорово, — Ренджи улыбнулась.

 

— Брат, прости, что не предупредила тебя, — Рукия склонила голову, извиняясь.

 

— Сейчас уже некрасиво отменять договорённость. Поспешим домой. Завтра рабочий день.

 

— Да, брат.

 

            Рукия поспешила открыть врата.

 

 

— Ренджи, что с тобой? — Куросаки удивлённо смотрел на боевого товарища.

 

— Я не понимаю тебя, — Ренджи пыталась позавтракать, но кусок в горло не лез.

 

— Ты же обычно как не в себя ешь.

 

— Раньше, — она отложила палочки и вздохнула. — Поскольку моя духовная сила постепенно исчезает, то и есть мне становится необязательным.

 

— А-а-а… а что это ты вежливая какая сегодня? — не унимался Ичиго. Хиори заинтересовано смотрела на ученицу.

 

— Возможно, ты не замечал, но находишься в поместье клана Кучики. Поэтому веди себя соответственно. Пока ты тут гость, многое может сходить с рук, — Ренджи посмотрела на тётку. Та одобрительно кивнула.

 

— Что значит это «пока»? Выставить меня что ли хочешь?

 

— Нет. Но вопрос с Рукией остаётся открытым. Бьякуя-сама ещё обсудит это с тобой глазу на глаз, — Ренджи незаметно выдохнула. Всё-таки тяжело ей давались эти этикеты и церемонии.

 

— Ну, хорошо, — Ичиго пытался переварить такую резкую перемены в поведении Ренджи. Ещё вчера она хамила, шутила и не сдерживала эмоций, а сейчас будто в гейши заделалась. — Я пойду потренируюсь. Проводишь меня в додзе?

 

— Могу ли я просить присоединиться к тренировке? — Ренджи, наконец, подняла глаза на Куросаки.

 

— Э-э-э… Да я не против… А ты можешь?

 

— Ичиго, мне не ногу оторвало. Конечно, могу, — Ренджи всё-таки не сдержалась. — Тебя слуга проводит. Я скоро буду.

 

 

            Ренджи вошла в зал уже переодевшаяся в форму, волосы были заплетены в тугую косу. Ичиго, видимо, заждался, поэтому баловался со своим мечом, пытаясь отработать удар. Ренджи только вздохнула. Может, он и был сильным воином, но только за счёт грубой силы. Техника владения мечом у него хромала на обе ноги и кашляла кровью. Мальчишка даже стоял неправильно.

 

— Убери свой тесак и попридержи рейацу. Мы на боккенах драться будем, чтобы ты не порезался случайно.

 

— Ерунды не говори. Я отлично мечом владею.

 

— Ты хорошо владеешь Зангетцу, но не обычным мечом, — Ренджи взяла с подставки деревянную нагинату, а Ичиго кинула боккен.

 

— Эта штука на запмакто Иккаку похожа. Ты ей драться умеешь?

 

— Есть такое. Ну, учусь пока, но что-то могу. Например, тебе задницу надрать, — она усмехнулась и встала напротив Куросаки в стойку. — Нападай.

 

— Ещё чего! На девчонку первым бежать. Нападай ты, — Ичиго только фыркнул.

 

— Ну, смотри сам.

 

            Ренджи только улыбнулась и пошла в атаку. Сейчас она не сомневалась в своей победе, потому что противник был предсказуемым и слабым, а она уже отработала основные удары до автоматизма и знала основные ходы и связки. Первые раз пятнадцать Ичиго не то, что проигрывал, он даже без боккена умудрялся оставаться — Ренджи просто выбивала его из рук. Но мальчишка быстро учился, поэтому следующие бои были не такими быстрыми и более интересными. Через несколько часов преимущество перешло на сторону Ичиго, который просто запомнил комбинации и удачно разбивал их, заставляя попотеть. К обеду количество побед и поражений практически сравнялось.

 

— Это было круто, — Ичиго довольно улыбался и тяжело дышал.

 

— Да. Спасибо за тренировку, — Ренджи тоже улыбалась.

 

— С чего это ты таким вежливым стал? — Куросаки забылся.

 

— Я всегда вежливым был. Только наглые рыжие морды не заслуживают хорошего обращения, — Ренджи оскалилась и пихнула друга в плечо. — И обращайся ко мне нормально.

 

— Прости.

 

— Ничего страшного, — Ренджи вышла на веранду и уселась на доски. На небе собирались серые тяжёлые облака. — Сегодня снег должен выпасть.

 

— Не рано ли для снега? Даже листья не опали.

 

— Тут всегда так. Первый снег ложится рано и за ночь тает. И потом снегопады всё чаще и чаще, земля совсем замерзает и наступает зима.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Ичиго уселся рядом и уставился на сад.

 

— Запомнила, — Ренджи не стала уточнять, что в последних районах Руконгая люди снега боятся не меньше голода. Не у всех, а вернее у немногих, есть возможность нормально отапливать своё бедное жилище.

 

— Знаешь, ты изменился.

 

— Ага. Сиськи отрастил, — Ренджи усмехнулась.

 

— Да не о том я. Ты молчишь что ли больше… Ну, задумчивей стал. И что это за представление было за представление? Ещё так на старуху ту смотрела после каждой фразы, будто одобрения искала.

 

— Я и искала.

 

— Что за ерунда?!

 

— Это важно. Важно правильно говорить правильные вещи. Важно правильно сидеть, важно правильно выражать свои эмоции. Есть много чего важного.

 

— А оно тебе надо? — Ичиго недоумевал.

 

— Мне? Нет, совсем не надо. Но я не хочу подставлять капитана. Понимаешь, по мне будут судить его, поэтому надо быть идеальной во всём.

 

— Не понимаю. Ерунда какая-то. Зачем притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься? Если тебя не принимают таким, какой ты есть, то валить надо, — Ичиго нахмурился.

 

— Сейчас научишь меня плохому, и сбегу, — Ренджи заулыбалась. — Ты мелкий, поэтому не понимаешь. И рыжий.

 

            Она дружелюбно пихнула Ичиго в плечо и пошла переодеваться. Не успела она и пары шагов сделать, как в додзе ворвались  перепуганные Кауруко и Хиори. Они что-то лепетали, заламывали руки и чуть в обморок не падали.

 

— Они идут! Скоро будут!  Совсем скоро! У нас времени нет! Совсем нет!

 

— Кто идёт? — Ренджи удивлённо выгнула бровь.

 

— Совет клана! Надо скорее привести тебя в порядок! Немедленно! — тётки подхватили её под руки и поволокли в комнаты, чтобы навести марафет.

 

— Ичиго, не высовывайся только! А ещё лучше из поместья исчезни до вечера! Сам рад будешь, что вовремя ушёл! — Ренджи только и успела предупредить товарища, а потом скрылась за створками сёдзи.

 

 

**Глава 19.**

 

 

            Длинные пальцы с узловатыми суставами осторожно гладили красные волосы, медленно скользя по голове и шее. Пояса в беспорядке валялись на полу, яркая ткань кимоно разметалась в разные стороны и даже где-то помялась. Ни Ренджи, ни Бьякуя не обращали на это внимание. Кучики чинно восседал на подушке, по давней привычке прямя спину, Ренджи легла прямо на татами, устроив голову на коленях. Бьякуя положил руки на напряжённые плечи и мягко сжал.

 

— Не хочешь рассказать, как всё прошло?

 

— Расскажу… — Ренджи улыбнулась и выдохнула. — Хорошо прошло. Началось, правда, сумбурно всё. Совет не посчитал нужным заранее назначить дату и заглянул без предупреждения. Тут такая суматоха была, Хиори и Кауруко чуть с ума не посходили. Так на служанок орали, что, наверное, совет слышал всё, что надо и не надо. Одевали меня четверо и то еле успели. Зато хоть малевать не стали… Только волосы так затянули сильно в пучок, что голова почти сразу разболелась. Ну вот. Выставили меня встречать совет.

 

— Ты испугалась? — Бьякуя продолжал мять напряжённые плечи.

 

— Ещё чего. Если они узнают, что ты их боишься, то съедят и не подавятся, — Ренджи жмурилась от удовольствия. — Я просто молча поклонилась.

 

— Как поклонилась?

 

— Низко.

 

— Как низко? — не унимался Бьякуя.

 

— Лбом коснулась пола. Я правильно сделала? — Ренджи вздохнула.

 

— Да, правильно, — Кучики плавно перешёл на шею. — А дальше?

 

— Дальше я всех поприветствовала. Всех десятерых по имени назвала, они этого ждали. Потом пошли в дом в почти что гробовой тишине. Я иду и чувствую, как меня все глазами буравят… Жуть. Потом было что-то наподобие чайной церемонии. Столько народу за одним столом и все смотрят на меня. Всех серьёзней Хиори была. Ну конечно, ведь её распекать будут за мои промахи.

 

— О чём вы говорили?

 

— Да ни о чём почти. Я старательно рассказала историю своей придуманной жизни, ответила на несколько вопросов, налила всем чаю. И всё. Больше не было ничего.

 

— Тебе сказали что-нибудь?

 

— А кто мне что скажет? Кауруко подглядывала и сказала, что всё прошло неплохо. Хиори вернётся завтра и расскажет решение клана, — Ренджи выдохнула и подставилась под ладонь. — Только, мне плевать, что они там решат. Пусть хоть каждый день на чай заглядывают.

 

— Жаль, что я не присутствовал.

 

— Да вы там заснули бы, — Ренджи выпрямилась и поправила съезжающую с плеча ткань. — И вас не пустили бы.

 

— Почему?

 

— Не для вас это затевалось. Следовательно, и делать вам там нечего, — Ренджи покусала губу. — Вы хорошо массаж делаете.

 

— Ты хочешь ещё?

 

— Хочу.

 

            Бьякуя кивнул и взглядом указал на расстеленный футон. Ренджи улыбнулась, скинула верхнее кимоно и с удовольствием легла в постель. Может, и не очень красиво было пользоваться капитаном, который тоже устал после трудового дня. Но она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии, да и Бьякуя сам предложил. Он как раз вернулся на место с флаконом масла в руках, убрал волосы со спины и аккуратно перевязав лентой.

 

— Приподнимись, — он потянул за ворот нижнего кимоно, спуская ткань до поясницы и даже чуть ниже. — Ренджи…

 

            Бьякуя молча удивлялся и разглядывал голую спину.

 

— Я же говорила, что мы очень спешили. Некогда было бельё надевать… Да и всё равно его сейчас бы пришлось снимать, — Ренджи повела плечами. — Теперь татуировки странно смотрятся, наверное.

 

— Мне нравятся твои татуировки, — Бьякуя размазывал масло по пальцам и размышлял.

 

            С одной стороны под многослойной одеждой вряд ли можно заметить, надето ли бельё или нет. Но, с другой стороны, это жутко подстёгивало воображение. Бьякуя положил ладони на спину, поглаживая и разогревая. Может, кто-то и считал праздничные кимоно красивыми, но не он. Ему не нравилось, что красивых тонких девушек заворачивали в многослойные одежды и навязывали сверху нелепый пояс с бантом, окончательно скрывая изгибы и формы. И чем больше ему не нравилась одежда, тем с большим рвением и наслаждением он срывал нелепые куски ткани со своих любовниц, коих у него было немало. Очень много лет назад, когда Бьякуя был юн и неопытен, дедушка позаботился, чтобы внук тесно общался не только с образованными и благородными дамами его круга, но и имел тесный контакт с женщинами страстными, распутными, ночными. Юный Кучики взял от них всё, что смог и чуть больше. Дамы млели от напускной и немного неуклюжей серьёзности, которая, стоило только оголить плечико или ножку, не могла устоять перед страстью и желанием.

 

            Бьякуя был усидчивым учеником не только в додзе или кабинетах учителей, но и в постели, с той разницей, что уроки любви давались ему намного лучше. Но потребность в продажных дамах отпала сама собой, когда он увидел свою будущую жену на одной из улиц Руконгая. Он влюбился сразу, как только посмотрел в эти большие несчастные глаза, когда услышал тихий голос, когда увидел трогательную улыбку. Влюбился с первого взгляда и… прошёл мимо, а потом жалел, грыз себя, ненавидел и искал. Искал так долго и упорно, что нашёл. Вот только опять не знал, что делать. Молодой и горячий Бьякуя знал только одно: эта женщина будет его женой, рано или поздно. Так и вышло. Когда они с Хисаной наконец стали мужем и женой, прошёл не один год. Слабое здоровье, обостряющаяся с каждым месяцем болезнь, гнёт со стороны клана — всё это отняло у молодожёнов счастливые годы совместной жизни. Хисана сгорела слишком быстро, а вслед за ней сгорел и Бьякуя. Нет, он был жив, но ровно на столько, насколько этого требовал клан и отряд. Он молча выполнял всё, что от него требуется, был послушной машиной, которая могла работать без отдыха очень долго. Странно, но даже не болел. Наверное, не хотел позволить себе быть слабым.

 

— Капитан? — Ренджи удивлённо обернулась на Бьякую. Тот застыл в одной позе, крепко задумавшись о чём-то своём.

 

— Прости, я отвлёкся. Замёрзла?

 

— Немного… — он внимательно смотрела на жениха. Вот только она увидела то, что не должна была: у Бьякуи было такое грустное лицо, что в груди заныло от сопереживания.

 

— Ложись, я продолжу.

 

— Да, сейчас, — Ренджи кивнула, а затем крепко обняла мужчину, забыв даже прикрыться одеждой.

 

— Что-то случилось? — Бьякуя недоумевал.

 

— У вас что-то случилось. Вы можете всегда на меня положиться, я постараюсь помочь.

 

— Ты уже очень сильно помогаешь, Ренджи, — он мягко улыбнулся.

 

 

**Глава 20.**

 

 

            Просыпаться раньше Бьякуи получалось редко, поэтому каждый раз Ренджи, как маньяк, долго смотрела на объект обожания, а потом ещё и осторожно гладила по волосам или коже. Спящий Кучики был безмятежен и красив, как статуя. Ренджи с тихим вздохом потянулась к его щеке, как чуть не заорала от страха — Бьякуя ловко перехватил ладонь прямо у своего лица и открыл глаза.

 

— Чёрт! Нельзя так пугать! — у неё бешено колотилось сердце. Отчасти, потому что её застукали.

 

— Извини, это на уровне рефлексов, — Бьякуя ласково поцеловал подушечки пальцев, ослабив хватку.

 

— Почему вы всё время меня целуете и обнимаете? — Ренджи смутилась.

 

— Что я ещё должен делать, если со мной в одной постели лежит такая красивая женщина? — Кучики не отводил взгляд и даже немного прищурился, нагоняя пафоса.

 

— Подлизываетесь, да? Как собираетесь провести выходной?

 

— Я ещё не думал об этом, — Бьякуя отпустил ладонь и откинул одеяло, приподнимаясь на одном локте. Он внимательно оглядел сонную и встрёпанную Ренджи, а потом резко дёрнул за одежду, роняя на себя и жадно целуя. Та только охнула, прижавшись всем телом, и пылко ответила. Одной рукой её крепко обняли за талию, а другой задрали полу юката, обнажая ногу до бедра. Бьякуя с удовольствием огладил её и уже хотел зайти чуть дальше, как сёдзи с треском открылись.

 

— Бьякуя! Давай потренируемся, раз ты дома сидишь! — Ичиго даже не соизволил спросить разрешения или хотя бы постучаться.

 

— Блять, — Ренджи не смогла сдержать разочарования и ткнулась в шею капитана носом, сдерживая злость. Затем она быстро вылезла из кровати, плотнее закуталась в одежду и пошла в бани. Проходя мимо Ичиго, она просверлила его взглядом. — Не у себя дома, вообще-то. Рукия тут или в отряд ушла?

 

— А я откуда знаю?.. — Куросаки растерялся и смутился. Когда Ренджи скрылась в коридорах, он перевёл взгляд на Бьякую.

 

— Обязательно потренируемся, — по его лицу было видно, что Ичиго либо покалечат, либо вообще убьют. На самом деле Бьякуе хотел выругаться покрепче, чем Ренджи, но сумел сдержаться. Он молча прошёл мимо ошарашенного Куросаки, до которого постепенно доходило чему он помешал.

 

            Бьякуя вошёл в бани и встал рядом с Ренджи. Та расчёсывала волосы и меланхолично смотрела, как служанка греет воду.

 

— Хиори вернулась. Обещала за завтраком рассказать, что решил совет клана. Правда, мне всё равно, что они там надумали.

 

— В каком он была настроении?

 

— Я не поняла. Выглядела уставшей, но не злой или расстроенной. Во всяком случае, на меня орать не стала.

 

— Она уже давно перестала кричать на тебя, — Бьякуя подошёл ближе и обнял. Служка смутилась и отвела глаза.

 

— Да, с тех пор, когда я перестала ей перечить и начала слушаться, — Ренджи улыбнулась и прижалась снова.

 

— Но уроки пошли тебе на пользу, согласись. Во всяком случае, не навредили. — Кучики строго посмотрел на служанку и тут как ветром сдуло. — Что будут проверять в следующий раз?

 

— Как я веду дом. Наверное, полы заставят мыть, — Ренджи усмехнулась и отстранилась. — Мне умыться надо.

 

            Бьякуя даже не шелохнулся, только кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

— Вы не уйдёте?

 

— Могу помочь.

 

— Я помню, чем ваша помощь в прошлый раз закончилась.

 

— Но тебе ведь понравилось. И мне тоже, — Бьякуя опять обнял Ренджи, настаивая.

 

— И что с того? Сейчас не время. И если опять кто-нибудь ворвётся, то я от стыда сгорю.

 

— Некому больше, — он лез под одежду, Ренджи еле успевала отбиваться от его рук.

 

            Тут створка снова с грохотом распахнулась, а в проходе показалась рыжая голова:

 

— Ой… Ребят… простите… — Ичиго покраснел пуще прежнего, а Ренджи взорвалась.

 

— Да вы охренели что ли все?! — она перестала контролировать себя и отпустила рейацу. Может от прежней силы осталось не так уж и много, но то, что было сейчас, заставляло скрипеть и трещать деревянные стены. Ренджи оттолкнула от себя капитана и запустила попавшейся под руку щеткой в Ичиго. — Вон отсюда! Оба! Даже помыться нельзя нормально!

 

            Бьякуе не надо было повторять два раза, тем более ему тоже досталось щёткой. Ичиго немного задержался и за своё промедление поплатился: в него запустили неслабым путём разрушения, подпалив не только одежду, но сделав дыру в стене. На этом Ренджи успокоилась и залезла в воду. Из кадки она расслаблено наблюдала, как суетятся служанки, туша маленький пожар и заделывая брешь.

 

 

            Хиори и Кауруко сели за стол последними. Они ничего не говорили и только иногда перебрасывались взглядами. К завтраку появилась и Рукия, она специально избегала смотреть на Ренджи и молчала. Та, в свою очередь, одаривала Ичиго не очень дружелюбными взглядами, а на капитана и вовсе внимания не обращала. Правда, Бьякуя и не отсвечивал, только поздоровался с Рукией. Обстановка за столом была напряжённая и слишком тихая, потому что почти все дулись друг на друга и видеть не хотели. Только Ичиго пытался как-то исправить ситуацию и старался завести хоть разговор, но только его рвения никто не поддерживал. Ренджи впервые за несколько недель ела с аппетитом. Она потратила немало духовной силы, и организм нуждался в подпитке.

 

— Ренджи, — неожиданно заговорила Кауруко, — мы с сестрой пытались научить тебя этикету, манерам, правильной речи и жестам. Что-то ты усвоила, что-то пропустила мимо ушей. Я не могу сказать, что мы справились, потому что ещё многое предстоит узнать, но ты не безнадёжна. Вчера ты постаралась и не опозорила ни меня, ни мою сестру. Конечно, всё могло быть и лучше, но уже ничего не сделаешь.

 

— Спасибо, Кауруко-сан, — Ренджи сдержано улыбалась и старалась не заржать. Неуклюжая похвала от тётки была неожиданна, но приятна. — Я старалась не подвести ни вас, ни Бьякую-сама, ни клан Кучики, который позволил мне быть его частью.

 

            Она уважительно поклонилась, всё так же сдерживая смех. Ей всё происходящее казалось фарсом или театром, но тётка благосклонно закивала, серьёзно прикрыв глаза. Бьякуя опять дёрнулся, когда Ренджи назвала его по имени — слишком уж непривычно. Рукия сочувствовала подруге, потому что сама проходила через всё это и знала, какой кровью даются даже такие сомнительные комплименты. Ичиго только удивлённо хлопал глазами и не узнавал в нынешней Ренджи шебутного боевого, и не только, товарища. Хотя, когда она сегодня запустила в него сначала мочалкой, а потом шакахо, сходство всё-таки нашлось.

 

— Это всё чудесно, но это только наше с сестрой мнение, — Хиори была так серьёзна, что Ренджи тоже напряглась. — Оно может не совпадать с мнением совета, а может быть похожим. Старейшины, в том числе и я, обсуждали тебя и твоё поведение до поздней ночи. Возможно, ты удивишься, с чего бы таким уважаемым и мудрейшим людям так долго разговаривать о какой-то необразованной босячке…

 

— Хиори-сан, прошу вас забыть о таких словах. И тем более не употреблять их в отношении моей невесты, — перебил Бьякуя.

 

— Кхм, да. Так вот. Зачем совету так долго обсуждать тебя? Затем, что ты скоро станешь правой рукой, опорой, тенью, в конце концов, женой главы самого древнего, многочисленного и благороднейшего клана Кучики, — Ренджи уже это сотню раз слышала, но Хиори не уставала повторяться снова и снова. — Поэтому тебе необходимо быть такой же, как Бьякуя-сама. Ты должна знать всё, что знает он, а может и больше, чтобы помочь и поддержать в любой ситуации. Поэтому вопрос о твоём обучении встал особенно остро. Может, у тебя получается махать мечом, но не это качество присуще идеальной жене. Она должна быть скромна, вежлива, почитать мужа, его и своих родителей, должна обеспечивать уют в доме, должна воспитать детей. Этому учатся всю жизнь на собственном опыте, на своих ошибках. Но совет сжалился над тобой и дал наставников, верных учителей, которые объяснят и помогут. Такое бывает редко, поэтому ты должна быть благодарна. Ты благодарна? — уточнила Хиори.

 

— Крайне благодарна, — закивала Ренджи.

 

— Это хорошо. Так вот. Вчера совет оценил твои манеры и речь. И я скажу, оценил объективно. Разумеется, моё мнение было самым весомым, потому я нахожусь рядом с тобой, вижу, как ты ведешь себя, как усваиваешь материал, как быстро учишься, знаю какая ты на самом деле. Всё это тоже интересовало клан не меньше.

 

— Так что же решил совет? — Бьякуя потерял терпение, тем более тётка явно заболтала сама себя и забыла с чего начинала.

 

— А что он мог решить? — Хиори даже оскорбилась, что её перебили вопросом. — Клан высоко оценил наши с Кауруко старания. Старейшины оценили манеры Ренджи, её речь, поведение. Конечно, всё это далеко от идеала, но прогресс огромен. Это и отметил клан.

 

— А что это всё значит? — вклинился в разговор Ичиго. Он ничего не понимал.

 

— Это значит, что Ренджи одобрили, как невесту Бьякуи-самы. Но ей надо будет пройти ещё несколько испытаний перед свадьбой.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Чтобы получить окончательное одобрение и согласие клана, — неожиданно мирно объясняла Кауруко.

 

— А что будет, если не получит? — Ичиго старался докопаться до истины.

 

— Если не получит, то значит их свадьба не будет одобрена тоже.

 

— То есть они пожениться не смогут?

 

            Ренджи заулыбалась и старалась не засмеяться; у Бьякуи весело засверкали глаза, поэтому он сделал вид, что любуется садом; Рукия прокашлялась в кулачок, маскируя смех; Хиори с Куаруку моментально скисли:

 

— Смогут, ведь Бьякуя-сама глава клана. Но их брак не будет одобрен советом.

 

— А зачем тогда нужно это одобрение, если оно ничего не решает. И проверки зачем? И учёба? Ведь если Бьякуя хочет на Ренджи жениться, то значит, его и так всё устраивает. Зачем менять что-то? — Ичиго был прав, и все это понимали.

 

— Ты не понимаешь жизни клана! Это элита! Лучшие люди! Они должны обладать авторитетом, чтобы решать важные вопросы! Если ты носишь имя Кучики и при этом ведёшь себя абы как, то ты только позоришь клан, снижаешь его авторитет, важность! Каждый член нашей семьи должен приносить пользу, работать на благо! Даже одно неверное слово может пошатнуть установившийся за стони лет расклад сил! Ты даже не представляешь, как жизнь в Руконгае зависит от того, как кланы общаются между собой! Каждый из нас отвечает не только за себя, но и за тысячи других людей! Поэтому нужны все эти экзамены и уроки! Если эта девка через десять лет развалит клан, то виноватой окажусь я, а не она! На мне будут лежать все последствия её слов и поступков! Поэтому нельзя принимать абы кого в клан! Нельзя! Я это и тогда говорила и сейчас говорю! Все мы от неё ещё натерпимся! И ты больше всех, Бьякуя! Ты больше всех!

 

            Разбушевавшаяся Хиори кричала на всю комнату. Сначала она тыкала толстым пальцем в Ичиго, потом в Ренджи, а потом и в Бьякую. Удивлённая не меньше всех остальных Кауруко увела сестру в дальние комнаты, успокаивая по дороге.

 

— Ичиго, сегодня не твой день, — усмехнулась Ренджи. — Хотя, ты сам виноват. Зачем докапывался?

 

— Я понять хотел, — тот надулся.

 

— Теперь всё понял? — Ичиго схлопотал подзатыльник от Рукии. — Не задавай больше глупых вопросов.

 

— Да-да… — он потёр затылок и улыбнулся Ренджи. — Мне даже интересно, как ты развалишь клан. Я приеду в гости через десять лет, хорошо?

 

— Иди ты, рыжий, — Ренджи рассмеялась.


	3. 21-30

**Глава 21.**

 

 

            Впереди очень важный и серьёзный шёл глава клана. За ним Ренджи и Рукия, которые успели помириться. Чуть позади топал Ичиго. Ренджи очень долго упрашивала друзей пойти с ними на тренировку, чтобы хотя бы посмотреть. Больше всех сопротивлялся этой идее Бьякуя, но она сказала, что не будет вмешиваться. Правда тоже переоделась в форму и взяла Забимару на всякий случай. Вся компания направлялась подальше от поместья, чтобы можно было не сдерживать силы.

 

— Почему брат так трясётся над тобой? Что такого в том, чтобы просто посмотреть? — тихо спрашивала Рукия.

 

— Наверное, он чувствует ответственность. Я же теперь не всегда могу постоять за себя, — Ренджи пожала плечами.

 

— Но у тебя же осталась сила?

 

— Что-то осталось, но по сравнению с тем, что было, это жалкие крохи. Уровень примерно, как в Академии был на первых курсах.

 

— Да уж… Немного. А что Забимару? Ты полностью отказалась от него? Не делала ещё попыток восстановить связь?

 

— Ну, вообще-то, я пыталась недавно попасть к нему, — Ренджи вздохнула. — Я, как только почувствовала, что затягивать начало, прервалась. Страшно стало… Одно дело от чужого меча умирать, а совсем другое дело от своего. Поэтому пусть всё остаётся, как есть, я смирилась. Тем более у меня новая жизнь теперь, некогда тосковать.

 

— Ты слишком легко сдалась, — нахмурилась Рукия.

 

— Не говори мне это. Я жива только благодаря капитану. Он каждый раз меня почти что из лап смерти вырывал. Если бы не он, то я давно ушла бы на перерождение… я ему благодарна за всё, что он сделал для меня и делает сейчас.

 

— Ты влюбилась просто в него по самые уши, — на удивление Ренджи не стала протестовать, только надула губы и отвернулась. Рукия улыбнулась и схватила подругу под руку. — Ладно, раз ты раскололась, то и я скажу.

 

— Ты признаешься, что влюбилась в Куросаки?

 

— Ещё чего! Не влюбилась я в него! — она смутилась и уставилась в землю. — Просто, он мне нравится, а я ему нравлюсь. Как-то так…

 

— Он признался тебе?! — удивилась Ренджи. Рукия только смущённо закивала. — Но ты же говорила, что он не догоняет совсем и тупит. Как он умудрился признаться? И серьёзно у вас всё с ним? Он тебя не обижает? Если да, то я из него всю душу вытрясу!

 

— Да успокойся ты. Хорошо всё. Но я не буду больше ничего говорить, мало ли чего.

 

— А не молод ли он для тебя? М? — Ренджи хитро посмотрела на подругу и усмехнулась.

 

— А мой брат для тебя не староват? — метнула недовольный взгляд Рукия.

 

— Мне всегда нравились мужчины постарше, — Ренджи состроила весёлое лицо и рассмеялась. Тут вся компания остановилась и у края леса. Перед ними была огромная поляна, очень удобная для тренировок.

 

Ренджи осталась у деревьев и уселась на траве, а шинигами пошли дальше, встав широким треугольником. Они заранее условились, что будут драться сразу втроём друг против друга, не жалея ни сил, ни противников.

 

            Ренджи с интересом смотрела на мелькающие сначала на земле, а потом уже в небе тени. Даже с порядочного расстояния было видно, как летят искры от клинков, как проминается земля от сильных ударов. Ичиго очень громко возмущался, что на него нападают чаще всего и старательно отбивался. Рукия в ответ высвободила шикай и напала на Бьякую, который очень ловко подставил под удар Куросаки. Ренджи с интересом наблюдала, как уровень тренировки растёт, по мере того, как шинигами выпускают всё больше сил. Вскоре воздух потяжелел от обилия духовной силы, птицы поспешно покидали свои гнёзда, а ветер перестал дуть, постоянно ломались тонкие ветви деревьев, Ренджи тоже ощущала силу, но упрямо оставалась на месте, хоть было тяжело и неприятно. Ичиго тем временем кидался направо и налево Гетсугой, отгоняя от себя настойчивых Кучики и освобождая себе место для манёвров. Рукия, улучив момент, зашла снизу и заковала брата в ледяной столб. Правда он быстро освободился и направил на сестру Сенбонзакуру. В этот момент Ичиго нанёс удар по Бьякуе, запуская очередной Гетсугой. Кучики ловко увернулся, и хотел послать удар в ответ, но замер. На Куросаки лица не было, он было метнулся за сгустком энергии, но остановился, когда он врезался в землю, подняв клубы пыли. Что-то взорвалось.

 

— Ренджи! — Ичиго бросился к месту взрыва. Бьякуя и Рукия, чуть промедлив, ринулись за ним.

 

— Нормально всё… — пыль и дым улеглись, открыв обеспокоенной компании ужасное зрелище. Ренджи стояла на одном колене, вернее, уже шаталась, на земле таяли осколки магического щита, в окровавленных и обожженных руках она держала высвобожденного Забимару, одежда была частично разодрана, откуда-то из виска текла кровь, заливая лицо, шею, грудь.  Ренджи кое-как поднялась с колен, обнажив длинную рану через всё тело, плоть запеклась вместе с тканью. Зампакто медленно испарялся, возвращаясь к форме обычного меча.

 

— Ренджи! Прости! Я не хотел! — Ичиго кинулся к товарищу, желая как-то помочь, но та жестом показала не приближаться.

 

— Фигня, а не удар, — Бьякуя помог подняться с земли и зло посмотрел на Ичиго.

 

— Куросаки, ты…

 

— Не надо, — церебила Ренджи.

 

— Сенбонз… — Не послушался Бьякуя, но Ренджи схватила меч за лезвие и чуть наклонила. Всё тело болело так сильно, что рука на общем фоне просто чесалась.

 

— Я же сказала, не надо. Я сама виновата. Ты понимаешь? — она хмуро посмотрела в глаза.

 

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя так же хмуро кивнул и убрал руку с лезвия. Ренджи выдохнула и отошла немного. Внутри всё горело и распирало. А ещё рукоять меча будто накалилась и сплавилась с ладонь. Ренджи поняла, что не сможет выпустить меч из рук, даже если очень захочет. Голова кружилась невыносимо.

 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Рукия подошла ближе и придержала за локоть. — И… Это ведь был Забимару? Но почему?

 

— Наверное, он не захотел погибать от руки этого недомерка, вот и помог.

 

— Да кто тут недомерок?!

 

— Заткнись уже, — Ренджи даже голову не повернула на Ичиго и сбила руку удивлённой Рукии. Бьякуя, который успел отойти, резко обернулся, почувствовав изменения духовной  силы. Воздух вокруг Ренджи начал сгущаться, лезвие меча окутало красной дымкой. Бьякуя перехватил на себе кровожадный и злобный взгляд и вздрогнул. В глаза Ренджи было жутко смотреть — зрачки и радужка медленно пропадали, осталась только жуткая белизна. — Сдохни.

 

            Она с перекошенным от злобы выражением лица шла к Бьякуе, хромая и истекая кровью., затем махнула мечом, высвобождая Забимару и замахиваясь для удара. Движение было откровенно слабым и неточным, Бьякуя даже с места не двинулся, зато дерево позади него разлетелось в щепки. Он силился понять, что происходит, и молча наблюдал.

 

— Сдохни! Ненавидим! Мы ненавидим тебя! Ты отобрал! Отобрал у нас Ренджи! Верни нам его и сдохни!! — Ренджи орала не своим голосом и размахивала Забимару, целясь в капитана. Бьякуя поднялся в воздух, уходя от ударов. Он боялся действовать необдуманно и быстро, Ренджи и так истекала кровью. — Сначала мы убьём тебя! А потом это тело! Пусть все узнают, какие мы сильные! Ты украл у нас хозяина! Украл! Верни нам Ренджи!

 

            Забимару плохо контролировал израненное тело хозяина, поэтому плевался сгустками рейацу, пытаясь задеть Кучики хоть как-то. Бьякуя был невозмутим и лишь только отступал, он даже меч не достал. Ичиго и Рукия смотрели на это со стороны и боялись вмешиваться. Младшая Кучики тряслась и из всех сил пыталась не плакать, Куросаки хмурился и сжимал кулаки. Бьякуя тем временем перестал отступать и открылся для удара. Забимару хищно оскалился и  встал в стойку, готовясь к решающему удару.

 

— Правильно. Нечего оттягивать. Мы бы всё равно убили тебя! — Ренджи побежала вперёд, направляя меч на живот Кучики. В самый последний момент он исчез и появился за спиной, крепко скручивая по рукам. Забимару забился и громко заорал, срывая голос. Рукия побледнела и схватилась за Ичиго, чтобы не упасть. Тем временем меч продолжал плеваться духовной силой, высвобождая все скрытые ресурсы, пытаясь задавить ей ненавистного Бьякую, разрушить тело хозяйки, отомстить всем разом. Кучики одёрнул бьющуюся Ренджи и нажал на точку на шее. Она тут же обмякла в сильных руках, потеряв сознание.

 

— Отправляйтесь в поместье, — Кучики опустился на землю и тут же шагнул в шунпо.

 

 

— Другого выхода не было? — голос Бьякуи звучал недовольно.

 

— Сожалею, но нет, — Унохана,  напротив, была спокойна. — Всё равно это было неизбежно.

 

— Я понимаю. Как её состояние?

 

— Уже лучше. Раны затянутся быстро, но ближайшую неделю постельный режим, нужно заставлять её ходить иногда. Это важно. Повязки менять через день, распаривать кожу запрещено, давать много питья и мало твёрдой пищи. Вы точно хотите забрать Ренджи в поместье? Здесь за ней тоже неплохо присмотрят.

 

— Спасибо, но не стоит.

 

            Ренджи открыла глаза и попыталась облизнуться, во рту была пустыня. Она попыталась сесть, но тело плохо двигалось и болело. Бьякуя заметил движение и тут же подошёл к кровати, внимательно посмотрел в глаза и помог сесть, подал стакан с водой и придержал, пока Ренджи пила.

 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

— Погано… давно я тут? — она огляделась: палата была не общая, а для одного человека. Неужели Бьякуя побеспокоился об этом? Ерунда какая. Ренджи вздохнула.

 

— Четыре дня, — все эти дни Бьякую, как он не рвался, так и не пускали в палату. Просто говорили, что состояние стабильное и вежливо выставляли из отделения. — Ты не чувствуешь?

 

— Что я должна чувствовать? — Ренджи напряглась.

 

— Твою силу запечатали, — Бьякуя сделал паузу. — Это сделали ради тебя и твоего здоровья.

 

— Да? — Ренджи прикрыла глаза и заглянула внутрь себя. — И правда… Ничего, она всё равно бы пропала скоро.

 

            Бьякуя видел, что она пыталась храбриться, но получалось это плохо. Ренджи вздохнула и уставилась на свои руки:

 

— Вы хотите меня домой забрать?

 

— Да, в поместье за тобой лучше присмотрят.

 

— Кто? Слуги? Или Хиори с Кауруко? Не Рукия же… У неё наверняка дел накопилось много.

 

— Тогда я, — Бьякуя осторожно взял Ренджи за перебинтованные руки.

 

— Что вы?

 

— Я буду рядом, — такая прямота очень смущала.

 

— Вы и так много для меня сделали. Капризы мои терпите. Да и на работу вам надо ходить… ам бардак, наверное, — Ренджи попыталась сменить тему.

 

— Ничего, работа может подождать, — Бьякуя не переставал смотреть в лицо и заглядывать в глаза.

 

— Так я и поверила, вы же трудоголик и педант. Вы ни за что не оставите работу на пару дней без особой надобности.

 

— Особая надобность появилась. И, возможно, я ненадолго буду отлучаться в отряд.

 

— Капитан, зачем жертвовать ради меня чем-то? Я не понимаю, — Бьякуя смущал всё больше своим странным поведением. — Тут тоже неплохо… От меня не убудет недельку в больнице полежать. Кстати, почему вы меня сюда притащили?

 

— Потому что у тебя было очень сильное кровотечение. К тому же эта проблема с твоим зампакто…

 

— Какая проблема? Я что-то не понимаю, — Ренджи нахмурилась. — Мне силу не просто так запечатали? Что произошло?

 

— До какого момента ты помнишь? — Бьякуя напрягся.

 

— Ну…Я запретила вам калечить Ичиго, — Ренджи даже смутилась. Теперь это звучало странно: приказывать что-то капитану. — А потом потеряла сознание, кажется. Помню, Рукия что-то говорила, дальше темнота. Ну, и было жутко жарко. Что случилось после?

 

— Забимару смог захватить контроль над твоим телом, — Бьякуя всё-таки отвел глаза.

 

— Это возможно вообще? И что он делал?!

 

— Он пытался убить меня, правда, очень неумело. У тебя бы это вышло намного лучше, — Ренджи нахмурила брови: это шутка что ли была сейчас? — Забимару говорил, что я отобрал прежнего Ренджи у него. Я не понял, почему он предъявлял это мне. В том, что ты теперь женщина я не виноват.

 

            Ренджи сидела в кровати, ошарашенная новостью, и мяла одеяло. Она прекрасно понимала, почему Забимару говорил такое, но не думала, что зампакто зайдет так далеко.

 

— Простите, капитан… Я не знала… простите.

 

— Ничего страшного. Тем более ты не виновата, — Бьякую будто подменили. Он опять взял Ренджи за руки.

 

— Мне не надо было идти с вами. А что Ичиго?

 

— Я нашёл ему место в казармах одиннадцатого отряда.

 

— Это слишком жестоко, — Ренджи немного отошла от шока и усмехнулась. — Так что? Я тут остаюсь?

 

— Нет, мы возвращаемся в поместье, — Бьякуя поднялся с кровати и подошёл к комоду, на котором лежал свёрток. Он развернул ткань, которая оказалась тёплой накидкой, и помог одеться.

 

— Зачем вам лишние хлопоты? — Ренджи запахивалась плотнее.

 

— Это приятные хлопоты. Я буду рад провести с тобой чуть больше времени, чем обычно.

 

— Что? — она огромными глазами смотрела на Бьякую и ничего не понимала. — Почему?

 

— После этого случая я понял, что ты дорога мне, — Кучики смотрел в глаза и даже не смущался, а у Ренджи сердце больно и сладко сжалось. — Если быть точнее, то я лишь недавно это понял.

 

— Я ничего не понимаю… Объясните нормально, что вы имеете в виду? — Ренджи делано нахмурилась, но внутри всё трепетало от счастья.

 

— Потом, — Бьякуя осторожно взял её на руки, чтобы не причинить боль, и вышел из здания. У ворот, к удивлению Ренджи, их дожидалась коляска, которая медленно, почти без тряски, доставила их в поместье.

 

 

**Глава 22.**

 

 

            Ренджи лежала в постели и пыталась извернуться так, чтобы можно было читать,  чтобы ничего не затекало, и чтобы ничего не болело. Такая поза всё никак не находилась, поэтому она вертелась в постели, как пропеллер. Ренджи умудрилась выставить упирающегося Бьякую на работу, пообещав, что не встанет с футона до его возвращения. Вчерашний день был очень странным и почти нереальным. Хоть она и чувствовала себя довольно сносно, но тело продолжало болеть, особенно обожженные руки и шрам от плеча до бедра через всю грудь и живот. Ренджи гадала, останется ли эта метка навсегда или кто-нибудь из медиков сведёт огромный шрам. А может Бьякуя сам подсуетится на счёт этого. Вообще, по приезду из четвёртого отряда, он старался всё время быть рядом, обнимал и держал за руки. Вечером они даже поцеловались, но Бьякуя как-то быстро отстранился. Наверное, не хотел перенапрягать лишний раз. И спать они легли, хоть и вместе, как обычно, но в этот раз он лёг на отдельном футоне. Ренджи удивлялась и млела одновременно. С одной стороны, такое внимание было, несомненно, приятно, но с другой, подозрительно. Ренджи ничего не понимала и пыталась хоть что-то выспросить, но Бьякуя молчал или переводил тему.

 

Сдавшись, она откинула книгу в сторону и закрыла глаза, намереваясь вздремнуть, как услышала торопливые шаги по коридору. «Неужели капитан так быстро вернулся? Вот же упрямый!» Ренджи неуклюже села и уставилась на сёдзи. Когда створка отодвинулась в сторону, то она сильно удивилась и жутко обрадовалась:

 

— Рангику!

 

— Ренджи! Как же ты меня напугала! Я себе места не находила! — Подруги обнялись, и Мацумото устроилась на подушке рядом с постелью. — Я узнала, что ты в переделку попала от Рукии. Была по делам в тринадцатом отряде, увидела бледную Кучики и выспросила у неё всё. Сама чуть от переживаний не умерла. С тобой вечно какие-то неприятности, Ренджи. Ну, ладно. Я прямо из тринадцатого метнулась в четвёртый. Нашла Исане и потребовала тебя увидеть, а она сказала, что это невозможно, что ты без сознания, ужасов всяких наговорила и потом отпаивала меня ромашковым чаем. На обратном пути я на Кучики наткнулась. Видела бы ты его! Злой, бледный, зыркает на всех. Я посмотрела куда он пошёл: поднялся и долго круги нарезал у твоей палаты, ругался с врачами, пытаясь войти, а потом ушёл в отряд. Кстати, что там творится? Меня капитан посылал туда по делам, так я тихо ужаснулась. Такой бардак… Этот Онима хоть что-то умеет делать? Он мне документ весь день искал, я чуть не уснула там. Ну ладно. Я вся как на иголках все эти дни, а потом Исане шлёт бабочку, что ты очнулась ненадолго и потом опять заснула. Это позавчера было. Я уже собралась к тебе на следующий день, навестить. Прихожу, а тебя нет. Я к Исане, а она говорит, что тебя Кучики утром забрал. Я в шестой отряд, а капитана там уже несколько дней не видно. Я удивилась, конечно, но вернулась на работу. Сюда без приглашения заявлять не хотелось… Сегодня на удачу опять в шестой отряд тыкнулась, а Кучики на месте, довольный, отдохнувший, сидит, пишет что-то. Я у него поинтересовалась о твоём самочувствии, а он посмотрел так на меня внимательно и сказал, чтобы я сама у тебя всё спросила. Вот я и пришла… Не думала, что он так сильно за тебя переживает.

 

— Да я тоже не ожидала… — Ренджи поражённо смотрела на подругу. — Представляешь, он вчера даже близко сюда никого не пускал, даже Рукию шугнул. На руках носил весь день и чуть ли не с ложечки кормил. И я не понимаю почему. Ну, то есть, я болела уже, и он тоже ухаживал, но не так активно, что ли.

 

— Ну, тут и размах другой. Я знаю, что тебя сильно задело.

 

— Это же Ичиго. Он не умеет в полсилы. Смотри, — Ренджи распахнула юката, демонстрируя бесконечные ряды бинтов. — Представляешь, меня Забимару спас. Если бы не он, то и мокрого места от меня осталось бы. Капитан в ярости был, я еле отговорила его не кромсать Куросаки в капусту.

 

— К тебе силы вернулись?!

 

— Неа, их вообще не осталось теперь. Я сама ничего не помню, но капитан… — Ренжи вкратце рассказала, что с ней случилось. Она сама всё знала только из скупых рассказов Бьякуи. — Как-то пусто внутри сейчас, но ничего не изменилось вроде. Я в последнее время старалась не пользоваться силами, чтобы отвыкнуть.

 

— Помогло? — Рангику скептично посмотрела на подругу.

 

— Нихрена не помогло, — Ренджи широко улыбнулась и сдержано хохотнула. Смеяться было больно, да и бинты были слишком тугие.

 

— Хочешь, апельсинчик почищу? — Мацумото достала свёрток с фруктами и складной ножичек. Ренджи кивнула и потянулась к стенке. Она отодвинула створку шкафа и достала небольшой свёрток.

 

— Это тебе подарок. Я не могла забыть про тебя и нашла подарок, когда в мире живых была. Надеюсь, что понравится.

 

— Посмотрим… — Рангику с интересом забрала кулёк и тут же заулыбалась. — Как мило! У тебя, оказывается, есть вкус! Спасибо большое, мне очень нравится. Дорогой, наверное.

 

            Ренджи махнула рукой. Всё равно симпатичный серебряный браслет оплачивал Бьякуя и, кажется, он сразу же забыл о покупке. Ренджи каждый день, проведённый в мире людей, мысленно подсчитывала траты. От порой, огромных сумм, у неё волосы дыбом вставали, но Бьякуя будто не замечал и продолжал сорить деньгами. Видимо, их было очень много и совсем некуда девать. Тем временем Мацумото нацепила подарок на руку и начала чистить и резать фрукты. Ренджи постаралась не думать о плохом и пустилась в рассказы о каникулах в Каракуре. Они обе так заговорились, что не заметили, как пришёл Бьякуя. Он помялся у двери, спросил про самочувствие и нехотя ушёл.

 

— Пойду я, а то Кучики сердиться будет, что я тебя у него забираю, — Рангику поднялась с подушки, поправляя одежду.

 

— Глупостей не говори, — Ренджи всё равно смутилась.

 

— Знаешь, я, кажется, поняла, почему Кучики так навязчиво себя ведёт. Переживает, конечно. Но он, наверное, просто соскучился по тебе за четыре дня. Его даже посмотреть в палату не пускали. Навёрстывает теперь, — Рангику тепло улыбнулась, попрощалась и ушла, оставив подругу в жутком смятении.

 

 

            За неделю постельного режима Бьякуя даже успел надоесть. Он был постоянно рядом, не не давал хоть немного побыть в одиночестве. Это всё было здорово, конечно, но Ренджи не нравилась такая опека, тем более она очень быстро шла на поправку и через несколько дней после выписки из четвёртого вполне бодро передвигалась по поместью. Правда, Бьякуя вертелся рядом и постоянно пытался придержать за руку, за талию или вообще отнести куда надо. Так вышло, что он пропустил все перевязки и снятие швов. Ренджи думала, что это даже к лучшему. Мало ли что ему ещё бы пришло в голову. Шрам был толщиной с палец, красный и болел, если нажать. Она недовольно разглядывала себя в зеркало: часть татуировок некрасиво поплыла, а носить что-то теснее юката было больно, мыться тоже пока нельзя было, ровно, как и тренироваться. Ренджи вздохнула и завязала пояс, в коридоре была слышна лёгкая поступь капитана. Он опять ушёл с работы раньше, как бы она не отговаривала его не торопиться и не волноваться.

 

— Добрый день, — Ренджи даже не соизволила повернуться.

 

— Добрый, — Бьякуя быстро пристроился со спины, обняв и поцеловав в висок. Ренджи улыбнулась, ей нравилось, что капитан такой нежный и ласковый, хоть и навязчивый. Кучики же ухватил ворот юката и начал стаскивать с плеча, желая разглядеть шрам.

 

— Там ничего особенного нет, — Ренджи скинула пальцы с плеча, постеснявшись.

 

— Всё плохо?

 

— Нет… просто некрасиво. Мне доктор дал заживляющую мазь, надеюсь, она поможет.

 

— Когда ты мне покажешься?

 

— Когда всё заживёт. Ну, или хотя бы воспаление пройдёт, — от странного Бьякуи голова шла кругом.

 

— Ты знаешь, что следующий экзамен будет через месяц? Ты успеешь подготовиться? — Кучики чуть ли не силой заставил лечь под одеяло. Ренджи только вздохнула — перечить было бесполезно.

 

— Мне Хиори-сан говорила, что он будет проще, готовить я умею, вести бухгалтерию тоже. Тётушка сказала, что мне надо будет приготовить что-то вроде званого ужина с полным отчётом о тратах и прочей ерунде. Не представляю, как буду командовать слугами, не для меня это. Третий будет ещё через месяц, а потом, опять таки через месяц, свадьба. Быстро так…

 

— Уверен, что ты справишься, — Бьякуя ласково гладил руку, разглядывая израненную кожу.

 

— Справлюсь, куда деваться. Давайте погуляем?

 

— Тебе пока нельзя перенапрягаться.

 

— Я не буду, просто немного погуляю по саду. Пожалуйста. Тем более вы же рядом будете и поможете если что. Да? — Ренджи жалобно посмотрела в глаза, и Бьякуя сдался, соглашаясь.

 

            Вскоре все, кто находился в доме в данный момент, могли наблюдать очень забавную картину. Недовольная, закутанная в не по сезону теплую накидку, Ренджи и Бьякуя, сосредоточенный и серьёзный.

 

— Капитан, перестаньте меня так крепко держать. Я и сама твёрдо на ногах стою!

 

— Дорожки скользкие, — Бьякуя был невозмутим.

 

— Ерунды не говорите, нормальные дорожки. Что же вы обо мне так печётесь? Как курица с яйцом… — Ренджи попыталась вырваться из через чур заботливых рук.

 

— Ты неправа. Я стараюсь для тебя.

 

— Вы слишком стараетесь! Обычно вы не такой, как будто заболели. Может, у вас температура? — Ренджи бесцеремонно положила ладонь на лоб Кучики, а тот удивлённо поднял брови и забавно скосил глаза на руку. — Нормальная, вроде… Тогда я не понимаю.

 

— Что ты не понимаешь? — Бьякуя убрал ладонь со своего лба.

 

— Что с вами произошло? Вы всю неделю себя очень странно ведёте. На работу не ходите, забросили дела клана, сидите со мной круглосуточно. Случилось что-то, чего я не знаю?

 

— Тебе неприятно такое внимание?

 

— Что? Нет-нет! Очень приятно… — Ренджи даже смутилась. — Просто, для вас это несвойственно. И поэтому, я не понимаю. Вы… вы сказали, что я дорога вам и ничего так и не объяснили.

 

— Если ты переживаешь, что я пожалел о своих словах, то ошибаешься. Я не заберу их обратно.

 

— А, ну, сп-пасибо. Но я хочу понять, с чего вы так резко поменяли ко мне отношение. Конечно, то, что со мной произошло… Вы, может быть, волновались… Рангику говорила, что видела вас в четвёртом. Но не может же так резко отношение поменяться!

 

            Ренджи комкала рукав, смотрела в землю и краснела, пытаясь подобрать слова. Получалось только заикаться и запинаться. Бьякуя прервал нелепую речь поцелуем, крепко обняв. От такой решительности голова пошла кругом, но всё равно нашлись силы оттолкнуть Кучики и кое-как нахмурить брови.

 

— Капитан, если вы решили, что поцелуи заменят объяснения, то здорово ошиблись!

 

— Перестань звать меня капитаном.

 

— И как я вас должна называть тогда? — Ренджи даже растерялась.

 

— Мне нравится «Бьякуя-сама», — Кучики высокомерно посмотрел на неё.

 

— Не дождётесь! — Ренджи фыркнула, слабо пихнула его в плечо и заулыбалась. Бьякуя тоже улыбнулся и обнял свою невесту, уводя в дом. С неба начал падать первый снег.

 

 

— Вы так и будете мучить меня молчанием? — Ренджи лежала на коленях Бьякуи и смотрела, как сад постепенно из красно-жёлтого становится белым.

 

— Я думаю с чего начать, — Кучики пил тёплое саке.

 

— Хорошо, тогда я помогу. Что вы конкретно чувствуете?

 

— Хм… Что не хотел бы тебя потерять. Что с твоим приходом моя жизнь очень изменилась, причём в лучшую сторону. Что ты заставляешь меня жить и чувствовать. Что, если бы ты ушла, я бы очень сильно тосковал, — Бьякуя даже в лице не переменился, а Ренджи смущённо отвернулась. — Когда я делал тебе предложение, то даже не догадывался, что не пожалею о своих словах. Теперь я действительно хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой.

 

— Напишите благодарственное письмо Маюри. Он поржёт, — вздохнула Ренджи. — Останься я прежним, то вряд ли бы дождался таких слов…

 

— А ты ждал?

 

— Вот бы совет удивился, притащи вы к ним здоровенного мужика в качестве жены. Или мужа. — Ренджи постаралась свести всё к шутке.

 

— Возможно. Но я не интересуюсь мужчинами в этом плане. Извини.

 

— Да вам не за что извиняться, — она повозилась и натянула накидку на пятки, которые начали подмерзать. Бьякуя, видимо, посчитал, что рассказал абсолютно всё и опять замолчал. — А когда вы всё это поняли? Ну, это…

 

— Я нёс тебя на руках в четвёртый… — он замолчал и выпил ещё саке. Он прекрасно помнил, как одежда промокла от крови, как ветер бил в лицо от бешеной скорости, как Ренджи перестала дышать. У него самого сердце ухнуло в пятки, когда осознал. Хорошо, что шинигами в четвёртом отряде знают своё дело. Бьякуя долго сидел под дверью операционной, пока Унохана не заверила, что беда обошла стороной. Только вот его не пустили в палату ни тогда, ни последующие дни. Почему он не понимал и только ругался с врачами, правда, тщетно. Он хотел попасть внутрь, посмотреть хотя бы издалека, лично убедиться, что с Ренджи в порядке. Пустили его только на четвёртый день. Как потом объяснила Унохана, из-за печати на духовной силе, нельзя чтобы рядом находился такой мощный источник рейацу, как капитан. Ренджи просто не смогла бы выдержать сильного давления в таком состоянии. Следует ли говорить, что все эти дни он не мог ни есть, ни спать. Даже удивлялся, что до сих пор мог испытывать такие сильные эмоции.

 

— Всё хорошо? — Ренджи села рядом и обеспокоено посмотрела в лицо, Бьякуя слишком долго и как-то напряжённо молчал.

 

— Теперь да, — он наградил девушку нежным взглядом и крепко обнял, поддавшись порыву.

 

— Ну чего вы? Я уже почти выздоровела, не переживайте так, — Ренджи жутко смутилась и обняла в ответ. Она осторожно гладила по волосам и плечам, принимая ласковые поцелуи.

 

— Всё-таки надо было убить Куросаки за то, что он сделал с тобой.

 

— Ему и так по жизни досталось. Тем более он, наверняка, грызёт себя за неосторожность.

 

— Он занят тренировками с капитаном Кемпачи. Он его даже из отряда не выпускает. Да и нечего Куросаки тут делать.

 

— Почему?

 

— У него слишком нестабильная рейацу. Он может опять навредить тебе.

 

— Вы слишком трясётесь надо мной. Забыли, что я не кисейная барышня? И в Руконгае выросла, и в одиннадцатом служила.

 

— Я прекрасно всё помню, но не обираюсь рисковать, — Бьякуя потянулся погладить Ренджи по волосам, за что получил по руке.

 

— У меня голова грязная, не трогайте, — она специально заплетала тугую косу в последние дни.

 

— Мне всё равно, — Кучики, правда, было наплевать. Сейчас ему хотелось обнимать, гладить и целовать.

 

— Я так не могу, — Ренджи смутилась и попыталась уйти из комнаты, но Кучики схватил её за одежду и уронил к себе в руки. — Вы чего делаете?!

 

            Она даже немного испугалась такого решительного настроя. Бьякуя уложил её на футон и плотно задвинул все створки, в комнате сразу же потемнело. Он сел рядом и нахмурился:

 

— Покажи мне.

 

— Что показать?

 

— Шрам.

 

— Нет. Он страшный и большой. Вот заживёт немного, тогда увидите.

 

— Я хочу увидеть его сейчас, — Бьякуя не любил отказы. Особенно, если очень сильно хотел чего-то.

 

— А я не хочу, чтобы вы его видели, — Ренджи была упряма чуть менее чем мул. Видимо, Кучики посчитал аргумент не достаточно весомым, поэтому склонился и пылко поцеловал в губы. Ренджи попыталась отпихнуть капитана, но сил не хватило, чтобы сдвинуть его хотя бы на миллиметр. Да и напирал он так, что она сдалась и ответила. Бьякуя целовал так долго, что Ренджи размякла и разомлела под ним, а когда холодные пальцы забрались под одежду, то только вздрогнула. Бьякую немного вело от выпитого саке и переизбытка эмоций, но всё равно он был очень аккуратен, когда выпутывал из тёплой юката. Ренджи лежала на простыне абсолютно голая и краснела, сама себе она казалась отвратительной: грязная, изуродованная шрамом и абсолютно беззащитная. От пристального взгляда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

 

— Перестань пялиться, — Ренджи упорно буравила взглядом стену.

 

— Ты красивая, — Бьякуя просто ел взглядом тело.

 

— Можешь не стараться. Не поверю.

 

— Мне и не надо, чтобы ты верила, — Кучики фыркнул и провёл пальцем по шраму. — Больно?

 

— Конечно! — Огрызнулась Ренджи. Бьякуя пропустил грубость мимо ушей и продолжил гладить. Ренджи морщилась, но не возмущалась и вообще не говорила ничего. Бьякуе не понравилась такая покорность, и он нажал на шрам ногтем, за что схлопотал пощёчину. — Совсем мозги съехали?! Больно же!

 

— Я знаю, — он схватил ладонь и прикусил пальчик, смотря в глаза. Ренджи покраснела ещё больше и дёрнула руку, пытаясь уйти от зубов, но ничего не вышло. Бьякуя с удовольствием облизал все пальцы, поцеловал в ладонь и провёл языком по всей руке, чтобы укусить плечо. Ренджи тихо охнула и попыталась увернуться, но опять ничего не вышло.

 

— Хватит меня кусать… —  ей даже обидно стало, что с ней так обращаются. Она хлюпнула носом, но Бьякуя даже не подумал остановиться. Он продолжал кусать и лизать кожу, наслаждаясь всхлипами и протестами. Стоило только наткнуться глазами на полоску воспалённой кожи, как в голове будто щёлкнуло что-то. Бьякуя сначала мягко поцеловал, а потом коснулся языком, спускаясь всё ниже, облизывая, исследуя каждую неровность и наслаждаясь вкусом кожи. Когда на бедре шрам кончился, Бьякуя даже расстроился. В утешение себя он ткнулся носом в лобок. Короткие жёсткие волоски приятно щекотали кожу, Ренджи всхлипывала и бормотала что-то, пытаясь отпихнуть. Бьякуя положил голову на здоровую ногу и посмотрел в смущённое лицо, улыбнувшись глазами. Ренджи икнула и перестала сопротивляться. — Извращенец… Нашёл время…

 

— Но тебе же это нравится.

 

— С чего ты это взял?!

 

— С этого, — Бьякуя бесцеремонно развёл ноги Ренджи и лизнул. Вкус был немного странным из-за выделившейся смазки, но не менее приятным. Такие ласки были для Ренджи немного привычнее, поэтому она не стала сильно сопротивляться и только застонала громче, когда Бьякуя толкнулся внутрь языком, но он не стал увлекаться процессом и быстро оторвался. — Хватит.

 

— Издеваешься что ли? — Ренджи тяжело дышала и явно хотела продолжения.

 

— Немного, — у Бьякуи было очень заинтересованное лицо. — Хочу, чтобы тебе хорошо.

 

— Если бы хотел, то не остановился бы так быстро, — Ренджи, недовольно ворча, за одежду притянула его к своему лицу и жадно поцеловала, кусая губы в отместку и дёргая за волосы. Бьякуя усмехнулся и с удовольствием положил ладонь на грудь, гладя и щипая чувствительный сосок. Ренджи выгнулась навстречу руке и оттолкнула капитана, хмурясь. Тот опять припал губами к шраму, облизывая. — Ну, хва-а-атит…

 

            Бьякуя даже не думал останавливаться. Он мучил воспалённую чувствительную кожу, пока Ренджи совсем не разомлела от удовольствия, прекратила брыкаться и только подавалась навстречу губам, а затем несильно прихватил зубами. Ренджи вскрикнула и попыталась вывернуться из обнаглевших лап, но Бьякуя тут же зализал укус, успокаивая. Только Ренджи рано обрадовалась: он кусал и зализывал шрам такое бесчисленное количество, что у неё сил не осталось вырываться или сопротивляться, только безвольно стонать в крепких объятиях.

 

— Вот же ты скотина… — Ренджи как-то сфокусировала взгляд. — Это же больно… зачем так делать?

 

— Захотелось, — Бьякуя деловито стаскивал с себя одежду.

 

— Точно скотина, — Ренджи выдохнула и попыталась прикрыться одеялом, собирая остатки сил в кулак. — Зачем раздеваешься?

 

— А ты как думаешь? — Абсолютно голый Кучики прильнул всем телом, обнимая. Ренджи уже в третий раз чувствовала бедром чужой стояк и в третий раз думала, что же делать. Сейчас очень хотелось оторвать Бьякуе всё под корень, чтобы больше так не издевался. Она даже схватилась за напряжённый член, но тут же стушевалась, жалея. Только вот он, по всей видимости, жалости никакой не испытывал, и поэтому беззастенчиво лапал и даже толкнулся в руку, намекая. Ренджи смутилась и ладонь убрала, пристроив её на плече. Где-то у головы звякнула склянка, а потом Бьякуя прижался губами к уху и жарко прошептал, — Потерпи ещё немного, пожалуйста. Хорошо?

 

— Что ещё ты удумал? — Ренджи не успела даже предположить какую-нибудь извращённую пытку, как оказалась верхом на Кучики. Она обнимала Бьякую за шею, смотрела в глаза и ничего не понимала, пока не посмотрела вниз — непрозрачный намёк на секс упирался в её живот и блестел от масла. — Но… сейчас?..

 

            Бьякуя правильно понял, что инициативы не дождётся и поэтому уронил Ренджи обратно на спину, нависая сверху, хищно смотря в глаза и жадно целуя. Ей, расслабленной и возбуждённой не оставалось ничего другого, как ответить. Когда Бьякуя начал медленно входить, Ренджи сначала мужественно терпела, но надолго её не хватило. Она жалобно застонала и отвернулась, жмурясь от боли. Бьякуя щекотал кожу кончиками волос, дыханием, невесомыми поцелуями и утешающим шёпотом. Ренджи послушно обнимала его, выгибалась и пыталась расслабиться. Бьякуя только ждал и ласково целовал в шею, следя за лицом.

 

— Совратил меня… Сволочь…— Ренджи сделала попытку улыбнуться, за что получила сладкий поцелуй. Бьякуя двигался медленно, входя и выходя на всю длину, наслаждаясь ощущениями и томным лицом своей, уже, женщины и любовницы. Разрядка пришла к ним почти одновременно, заставляя тихо и обессилено застонать, прижаться жаркими потными телами и заснуть в объятьях друг друга.

 

            Бьякуя проснулся от ласкового пинка в задницу, но глаза не открыл. Из кровати его выгнал холод, забравшийся под одеяло. Ренджи нашлась в банях, она протирала кожу полотенцем, смоченным в горячей воде.

 

— Как самочувствие? — Бьякуя обнял девушку со спины за плечи и талию, крепко прижимая к себе.

 

— Хм… Возьми Сенбонзакуру и проведи себе по груди и животу лезвием, только дави сильнее, чтобы до кишок достало. Потом переверни меч и запихни рукоять себе в задницу по самую граду. А затем поводи туда-сюда. Вот так примерно я себя и чувствую.

 

— Мне кажется, что ты немного переоценила меня.

 

— В каком смысле? — Ренджи даже удивилась такому ответу.

 

— У меня несколько короче, чем рукоять Сенбонзакуры.

 

— Да кому надо рассматривать тебя! — она вспыхнула и вырвалась из цепких рук, натягивая одежду. Ренджи немного помялась, разглядывая босые ноги, неожиданно мирно попросила помочь вымыть голову, а потом выгнала капитана в отряд. Ренджи была счастлива. Бьякуя тоже.

 

 

**Глава 23.**

 

 

            Жизнь шла размерено и плавно, как будто, так и должно быть, как будто, так и было. Бьякуя всё-таки передал Ренджи часть работы, поручив обсчитывать поместье и его нужды. Всё равно ей надо было разобраться со счетами к следующему экзамену. Ренджи только радовалась, что скучные лекции тёток можно было разбавить хоть каким-то полезным занятием и сгрузить с капитана часть работы, которой он был постоянно завален. А ещё, неожиданно для себя, она почти поселилась на кухне, напугав этим всех слуг. Она с удовольствием готовила для Бьякуи завтраки, а потом приноровилась собирать бенто. Только вот капитан либо забывал коробку дома, либо возвращал её нетронутой. На вопросы отвечал, что не привык есть на работе или, что ему некогда. Ренджи не верила и дулась, правда до первого поцелуя. Выход она нашла быстро: просто приносила обед капитану в офис. Благо через все посты по старой дружбе пускали без каких-нибудь проблем или задержек. Онима тактично выходил из офиса, когда Ренджи без стука входила в кабинет, разгребала стол от бумаг и ставила большую коробку с обедом перед Бьякуей, а потом и сама усаживалась на край столешницы, чуть ли не силой заставляя мужчину есть. Через пару недель Кучики привык плотно обедать, а Ренджи начала готовить намного лучше, балуя его. Бьякуя вздыхал, ел, а потом шёл на плац и гонял отряд до седьмого пота, надрываясь вместе с рядовыми и офицерами, сжигая всё, что впихнула в него заботливая невеста. Отряд выл, Ренджи сияла, Бьякуя изнывал на тренировках и даже немного подкачался.

 

            Второй экзамен прошёл легко и плавно. Ренджи быстро освоила правила ведения поместья, а этикет она зазубрила пару месяцев назад, поэтому проблем со званым ужином не было. Совет ушёл сытым и довольным. Ренджи даже не смутило, что она почти ничего не говорила и только подливала саке и раздавала добавки риса. Рукия потом долго удивлялась тому, как подруга вкусно готовит, а Бьякуя молчал и урчал животом. Дело в том, что члены совета пробовали какое-то блюдо или закуску только после того, как глава клана не отведает первым. То ли думали, что еда отравлена, то ли не верили, что Ренджи может приготовить что-то стоящее. Поэтому несчастный глава клана перепробовал всё, что было на большом столе, а иногда даже по два раза, чтобы все члены совета увидели.

 

            Так же Ренджи часто навещала Рангику, радуя её хорошими новостями, и с удовольствием слушая новости из Готея, которыми Бьякуя делился с очень большой неохотой. Мацумото же знала всё обо всех и с удовольствием вытрёпывала секретную и не очень информацию. С лейтенантских попоек Ренджи тоже никто не гнал, шинигами всегда радушно встречали бывшего сослуживца и наливали не меньше, чем раньше. Единственное, она сдерживалась в присутствии Онимы, который частенько заглядывал на огонёк. Он был не из Руконгая, а из какой-то небедной семьи. Ренджи не хотела давать поводов для сплетен. Шухей, получив один раз по заднице, больше не лез. Как ни странно, новость, что Ренджи и Бьякуя собираются пожениться, дальше шестого отряда не пошла. А если и пошла, то все тактично молчали и своего знания не показывали. Ренджи иногда хвасталась тем, как освоила новые виды оружия и иногда дралась с Рукией ради потехи. И, конечно, ей хотелось, чтобы её не воспринимали как беззащитную и ни на что не способную женщину. На самом деле, у неё в рукаве или за поясом всегда был кинжал, замаскированный под сложенный веер. Что-то, а вот перерезать кому-нибудь горло она была готова в любое время суток.

 

            С какой лёгкостью Ренджи дался второй экзамен, с таким же трудом шла подготовка к третьему, а постепенно и к свадьбе. Она глотала древние тексты, биографии великих личностей и их же творения, осваивала игру на симясене и заучивала движения танцев. От принудительного окультуривания спасала готовка, регулярные попойки и объятия Бьякуи. Конечно, иногда он заводил нудные разговоры о театре или стихах, пытаясь помочь обучении. Но чаще целовал, обнимал и ласкал невесту, не давая спать по ночам. Ренджи была только рада такой любвеобильности и даже прочитала книгу, которую дала Хиори, чтобы не лежать бревном, а отдавать ласку и нежность.

 

            И вроде всё шло по чёткому плану, составленному заботливыми тётушками и сердобольным кланом, вот только Ренджи к третьему экзамену сдала позиции. Нет, она не опустила руки, но организм начал подводить, напоминая о себе сонливостью и болью в низу живота, да и месячные что-то задержались. Рангику ещё в первый раз научила замечать даты, считать дни и таким образом подгадывать дату начала цикла. На задержку в четыре дня Ренджи не обратила внимания и только зевнула, пока её заматывали в слои одежды и вертели на голове причёску. Малевать себя белилами она запретила, хоть и была нежно зелёного цвета, по утрам в последние дни подташнивало. Ренджи списала всё на переутомление и волнение, решив отдохнуть пару деньков. Тут какая-то не очень аккуратная служанка слишком сильно затянула пояс, сдавливая живот.

 

— Не тяни так! Дышать нечем! — Ренджи охнула и прикрыла глаза.

 

— Терпи. Так надо, — Кауруко расправляла складки одежды. Сестра была вместе с советом.

 

— Если вам надо, то затяните у себя на шее. А мне больно, — Ренджи посмотрела на служанку, и та мигом ослабила узел.

 

— Не смей ничего такого ляпнуть при совете, — заворчала Кауруко. Она прекрасно знала, что подопечная не подведёт, но всё равно волновалась. Ренджи часто ленилась на занятиях, откровенно халтурила и не менее откровенно хамила под настроение, но когда надо было показать результат, то мгновенно собиралась и делала всё, что нужно. Поэтому сёстры стали более снисходительны и менее строги, но и Ренджи за границы дозволенного не выходила.

 

Больше всего доставалось слугам, которые постоянно делали что-то не так, а потом получали нагоняй от молодой хозяйки. Бьякуя только качал головой и просил не нервничать по пустякам, а Ренджи дулась. Она не понимала, как можно топать так, что Бьякуя просыпался в ужасную рань в выходные, или плохо протопить баню для хозяина поместья, или задерживать ужин, когда капитан, уставший и голодный, вернулся со службы. На самом деле Бьякуя не приходил домой уставшим или голодным, привык просыпаться рано и не особо переживал из-за температуры в бане, но ему нравилось, что Ренджи так заботится о нём, поэтому позволял делать всё, как ей хочется.

 

— Не скажу, Кауруко-сан… — Ренджи вздохнула и взяла в руки веер. — Почему я должна развлекать их всех?

 

— Если сможешь угодить совету, то мужу тем более сможешь, — тётка придирчиво осматривала наряд и причёску.

 

— Его и так вроде всё устраивает… Знаете, если они переживают, что я слишком глупа, то могли бы придумать что-то другое. Например, я могу побеседовать с Хиори-сан, а она скажет всем, что можно расслабиться — я не совсем неотёсанная, — Ренджи повертела на пальце веер, сложила и заткнула за пояс.

 

— Перестань ныть и иди к совету. Нельзя опаздывать ни в коем случае, — Кауруко вздохнула и потащила подопечную в сад, где уже собрались зрители.

 

Бьякуя помог забраться на небольшую сцену, подав руку,  и сел в первом ряду. С краю на подушечке уселась Кауруко с лютней. Ренджи отвернулась от зрителей, среди которых был не только совет клана, и опустилась на колени, положив перед собой веер. Она прикрыла глаза и выдохнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться на танце. Движения были несложными, рассказывали простую историю, как девушка гуляла у озера и встретила там свою любовь, как они долго встречались у воды и сидели под дубом, любуясь природой. Ренджи открыла глаза и кивнула тётке. Та тут же начала играть противную мелодию, от которой каждый раз болела голова. На самом деле, Ренджи так надоели эти уроки, назидательные и поучительные разговоры, что кроме раздражения ничего не вызывали. Ей уже хотелось быстрее закончить всё это и спокойно любить и кормить Бьякую. Ещё и грудь заболела… Ренджи собрала остатки решимости в кулак и начала танец. Танцем это было сложно назвать — пара шагов туда-сюда, красиво поводить веером, помахать в нужный момент, топнуть, правильно сложить руки, красиво поклониться. Вот и всё.

 

Она замерла и из-под накрашенных ресниц оглядела зрителей, только всё равно ничего не понятно. Все Кучики будто воды в рот набрали, просто хлопали глазами и будто ждали ещё чего-то. Ренджи поклонилась ещё раз и осторожно отошла к краю сцены. Кауруко тоже молчала и никаких знаков не подавала. Ренджи подумала, что сошла с ума, но тут самый дряхлый старик поднялся со своего места и направился к ней непонятно для чего. Этого не планировалось, поэтому Ренджи напряглась и приготовилась к тому, что её сейчас поколотят палкой за то, что она такая бездарность, даже станцевать не может прилично.

 

— В этот день мы собрались здесь, в нашем родовом поместье, в котором веками жила семья главы клана, не просто так, — торжественно начал Кучики Мироку, глава совета, подхватив Ренджи под локоть и вытащив на середину сцены. — Эта девушка уже прошла два испытания и показала себя на них весьма и весьма достойно. Сегодня она должна была пройти третье, и, хотя мы видели только его часть, думаю, я могу объявить, что Абарай Ренджи становится полноправным членом клана и теперь она Кучики Ренджи.

 

            У той аж ноги подогнулись от такого. Мало того, что не стали допрашивать с пристрастием о прочитанных книгах и не заставили сложить пару танка к случаю, так ещё и Мироку не побрезговал дотронуться. А ещё Ренджи думала, что она состоит в клане уже несколько месяцев, Бьякуя даже документы показывал какие-то, правда их содержание уже вымылось из памяти. Почему же только сейчас её назвали Кучики? Мысли начали со скрипом проворачиваться в голове, но тут Бьякуя поднялся с места и подошёл к Ренджи с другой стороны, подхватывая под локоть куда вежливей и нежней своего пожилого родственника. Она не могла не отметить, что сегодня он выглядел просто прекрасно, одевшись в торжественное кимоно по случаю.

 

— Помимо того, что мы сегодня празднуем принятие в клан теперь уже Кучики Ренджи, я хочу так же объявить всем собравшимся здесь, что эта женщина через месяц станет моей женой, — Бьякуя обвёл всех гостей таким же высокомерным взглядом, которым они смотрели на его невесту и замолчал. Ренджи почтительно поклонилась и получила в ответ жидкие крайне вежливые аплодисменты.

 

 

— Ты знаешь, что обманывать нехорошо? — Ренджи выпутывала из волос заколки и шпильки, сидя напротив зеркала.

 

— Да, конечно, — Бьякуя сидел неподалёку и пил чай, любуясь невестой. — К чему такой вопрос?

 

— К тому, что ты наглый лгун, — Ренджи нахмурила брови.

 

— Не припомню, чтобы врал тебе, — конечно же Бьякуя понимал, о чём речь, но прикидывался бревном.

 

— Конечно, не помнишь. Давно было, ты мне подпихнул документы, когда я ещё лейтенантом была. И там было очень туманно написано, что я с того являюсь частью клана. Как раз, когда я хотела отказаться от договора и свалить.

 

— Хм… — Бьякуя перебрался ближе и ласково обнял Ренджи, целуя в шею и распуская волосы.

 

— Кого ты попросил написать эту ерунду? Я сегодня чуть не упала со сцены, когда Мироку-сан меня обозвал Кучики, хотя, по его же распоряжению, я стала Кучики месяца три назад. Странно, да? — Ренджи жмурилась, подставляла щёки под поцелуи, но от темы не уходила.

 

— Очень странно, — Бьякуя прихватил губами мочку уха.

 

— Я всегда знала, что ты скотина. Это лишнее подтверждение, — Ренджи выдохнула и отпихнула его от себя, а потом ещё и веером огрела по голове. Бьякуя не обратил внимания на недовольство и вернулся к уху. — Зачем было так нагло обманывать? Это подло.

 

— Я не знал, как ещё удержать тебя. В голову ничего лучше не пришло. Прости.

 

— И это всё? У меня сейчас могла бы быть совсем другая жизнь! И я бы не тухла над нудными книжками или не учила глупые танцы.ю — Ренджи снова оттолкнула жениха. — И я вообще не люблю, когда мне врут. Мог бы попросить.

 

— Ты бы не согласилась, — резонно заметил Бьякуя.

 

— И правильно бы сделала. Хватит меня целовать, не задобришь.

 

— Хочешь сказать, что ты жалеешь? — он недовольно посмотрел в глаза. — Мне расценивать это как личное оскорбление?

 

            Ренджи не нравились такие вопросы, тем более возмущаться она начала не потому, что жалеет о согласии:

 

— Я ни капли не жалею! Просто, ты меня обманул! А это не очень приятно… И ты замечательный! — Ренджи схватила Бьякую за щёки и обеспокоено посмотрела в глаза. — Только не ври мне никогда больше, пожалуйста.

 

— Хочешь, признаюсь тебе в одной вещи? — она аж побледнела от страха. Она понятия не имела, что за секрет ей хотят выдать, но кивнула.

 

— Я хочу тебя раздеть. Никогда не нравились эти многослойные одежды.

 

— Мне не идёт? Или что?

 

— Ты красивая в них, но слишком большая и немного неуклюжая. Хотя на самом деле это не так. Поэтому я очень хочу тебя раздеть. Возможно, даже догола, — Бьякуя хитро улыбнулся и потянулся к поясам, но Ренджи отодвинулась. Тогда он повторил попытку, но опять безуспешно. Только Бьякуя хотел повалить её на пол, как Ренджи резво подскочила на ноги убежала к противоположной стене, шурша одеждой и весело улыбаясь.

 

— Поймай сначала.

 

            Она скользнула в коридор и исчезла в темноте проходов. Бьякуя прислушался к тихим шагам и побежал следом, зажав у стенки и сладко поцеловав. Стоило ему начать развязывать пояс, как она вывернулась из объятий и опять сбежала. Кучики помчался следом, соглашаясь на игру. А на утро родственники, оставшиеся ночевать в поместье, перешёптывались, вызнавая, слышал ли кто ночью тихий мужской и женский смех и шуршание одежды. Никому и в голову не могло придти, что глава клана может гоняться за своей невестой по особняку и смеяться, как ребёнок. А Рукии приснился сон, будто Ренджи с распущенными волосами и в распахнутом кимоно, улыбаясь, бежала по саду, а за ней, не менее счастливый, бежал Бьякуя, роняя широкий цветастый пояс на снег.

 

 

**Глава 24.**

 

 

            Отдых, о котором мечтала Ренджи, так и не случился. Каким-то неведомым образом свадебные хлопоты, которые раньше обходили её стороной, свалились на хрупкие плечи и без того уставшей девушки.  Она даже похудела, потому что постоянно недосыпала, да ещё часто тошнило. Бьякуя только сочувствовал и просил немного потерпеть, церемония уже совсем скоро.

 

— Если ты сильно устаёшь, то почему продолжаешь носить мне еду? — Бьякуя сидел на кушетке и уплетал омлет, а Ренджи в это время привычно лазила в столе, выгребая мусор и сортируя бумаги.

 

— Это в удовольствие, а не в тягость, — она вынырнула из-под стола и улыбнулась. — И я иногда приезжаю на коляске. За это не переживай. Лучше бы о порядке позаботился.

 

— Меня и так всё устраивает.

 

— А если я не смогу придти и разобраться? Что тогда?

 

— У меня есть лейтенант. Пусть он следит, чтобы ничего не пропадало, раз уж больше ничего не делает,  — Бьякуя отложил палочки и поднялся. — Хочешь чаю?

 

— Хочу. Сейчас… — Ренджи уже поднялась со стула, но Бьякуя остановил её жестом. — Что?

 

— Я сам.

 

— А ты умеешь?

 

— Разумеется, — он недовольно нахмурился и ушёл в подсобку. Как можно разбираться в чае, но при этом не уметь его заваривать?

 

— А почему я раньше не знала об этом?

 

— Ты не спрашивала, — Бьякуя тихо копошился в подсобке, заваривая чай. Ренджи развалилась на капитанском кресле и прикрыла глаза: от резкой перемены положения голова закружилась. — Тебе плохо?

 

— Нет, нормально всё, — она приняла напиток и отпила немного. Опять начало тошнить, хотя она с вчера ничего не ела, да и не тянуло. — Я пойду, обеденный перерыв уже кончается.

 

— У тебя есть какие-то дела? — Бьякуя облокотился на стол.

 

— Да, надо сходить в храм и согласовать время и количество человек.

 

— Отдохни. Ты бледная, — он ласково погладил Ренджи по щеке.

 

— Некогда. После свадьбы отдохну… — та зевнула, махом допила чай, поцеловала Бьякую в щёку и убежала из отряда.

 

            Дел и вправду оказалось невпроворот. То Хиори, то Кауруко, то Рукия, то Бьякуя, то Рангику — все они внезапно вспоминали о чём-то важном и срочном, что нужно было сделать месяц назад. Поэтому Ренджи приходилось тут же бросать всё и мчаться куда-то, разговаривать с кем-то, доставать что-то. При этом никто не освобождал от повседневных занятий и обязанностей. Весь месяц она крутилась, как белка в колесе, по вечерам тут же засыпая от усталости, а по утрам еле выдирая себя из постели. Бьякуя и Рукия очень старались как-то облегчить участь Ренджи, но не могли часто отлучаться со службы, поэтому старались хотя бы по вечерам не дёргать её лишний раз. А Бьякуя не без удовольствия делал своей невесте массаж на ночь или помогал вымыться. Правда, после этого Ренджи в большинстве случаев благополучно засыпала, поэтому Бьякуе редко доставалось что-то большее.

 

            Тот самый день наступил слишком неожиданно и слишком быстро. Ренджи только проснулась, как сразу же была утащена в бани, даже придти в себя не дали. Зато, пока она отмокала в кадке, пока в кожу и волосы втирали масла, пока приводили в порядок, успела ещё немного поспать. Потом, в течение часа на голове Ренджи сооружали какую-то невероятную причёску из заколок, шпилек и цветов, а потом водрузили сверху продолговатую шляпку. Кауруко сказала, что она прикрывает рожки ревности. Ренджи подумала, что Бьякую крайне сложно ревновать, потому что не к кому. Белоснежное свадебное кимоно, которое шили специально для неё, надевали аж две служанки. Невеста только старалась не упасть, когда затягивали пояса, и рычала, когда сильно давили на живот, который никак не хотел проходить. Вернее, он болел, только если на него ощутимо нажать, поэтому Ренджи не сильно беспокоилась. Когда Бьякуя зашёл за невестой, то слуги уже заканчивали последние приготовления.

 

— Ты необыкновенно красива сегодня, — у него даже глаза загорелись.

 

— Могу сказать о тебе тоже самое, — Ренджи подошла ближе и заглянула Бьякуе за спину. У него была непривычная причёска: волосы были собраны в высокий хвост и перехвачены лентой. Девушка пригладила длинную чёрную чёлку и улыбнулась. — Тебе очень идёт.

 

— Идём, нас уже ждут.

 

— А может ну их всех? Без нас как-нибудь обойдутся? — Ренджи совсем не хотелось видеть кислые мины семьи Кучики.

 

— Сама же знаешь, что нет. Идём, нам нельзя опаздывать.

 

— Пунктуальность — это общая черта всех Кучики? Мне это тоже передастся?

 

— Обязательно, — Бьякуя всё-таки не удержался и поцеловал её. Слишком красивая, слишком счастливая, слишком соблазнительная, слишком любимая.

 

            Среди гостей были не только дражайшие ближайшие родственники, включая Мироку, Хиори и Рукию, но и Мацумото. Место для неё Ренджи выгрызала чуть ли не зубами, желая таким образом отблагодарить за всё то добро, что она сделала. Она была уверена, что Рангику будет счастлива, побывать на церемонии. Собственно, так и оказалось: лейтенант выделялась из небольшой толпы не только нарядом, но и широкой улыбкой. Даже Рукия закостенела в присутствии членов клана. Бьякуя, который ещё несколько минут назад улыбался и целовал невесту в щёки, за пару секунд напустил на себя каменное выражение лица и огрел всех встречающих высокомерным взглядом. Ритуал выражения взаимного презрения был выполнен, поэтому процессия двинулась к коляскам, которые домчали всех до храма, у ворот которого уже ждали монахи. Вот тут у Ренджи и затряслись поджилки, а коленки начали подгибаться от страха. Казалось бы, ничего особенного — формальная церемония, пусть и красивая, но она всё равно разволновалась. Хорошо Бьякуя чуть ли не на руках снял её с коляски и пропустил зайти в храм первой. Позади тянулась процессия с кислыми лицами и благородным происхождением.

 

            Хорошо, что в храме надо было сесть, потому что Ренджи начала шататься. От Бьякуи веяло спокойствием и уверенностью, а по лицу было сложно понять, что же он чувствует. Она надеялась, что он хотя бы немного волнуется и ещё счастлив так же, как и она. Все Кучики внимательно смотрели на монахов и жриц, которые совершали древние обряды. Каждое движение, каждый предмет, каждое слово имели сокровенное значение, но кому он нужно, когда рядом такой чертовски красивый Бьякуя чуть склонил голову и прикрыл глаза. Ренджи косилась на своего почти мужа, пока жрица не вручила ей блюдечко с ритуальным саке. От алкоголя закружилась голова, а в желудке загорелся пожар. Впрочем, не только у Ренджи — Бьякуя тоже немного порозовел. Когда надо было читать клятву верности, девушка не стала говорить формальный, давно заученный и обезличенный текст, а просто сказала, что любит Бьякую и что всегда будет рядом, что бы ни произошло. Конечно, за спиной послышались неодобрительные вздохи, но самое главное, что жених был доволен. Кучики кивнул, ласково взял за руки и, скромно поцеловав в щёку, прошептал: «Я тоже». Дальше, по мнению Ренджи, церемонию можно было бы не продолжать, но её никто не спросил. Поэтому все чинно и медленно пошли обратно. Ренджи вертела в руках ритуальный кинжал и улыбалась. Она заметила, что веер, который был заткнут за пояс, полностью раскрылся. Ну да, счастья у неё сейчас было хоть отбавляй, она удивлялась, как веер ещё не упал от его переизбытка. Выйдя вслед за мужем, Ренджи уселась в коляску, которая неспешно повезла молодожёнов обратно в поместье. Там уже собрались гости, которым не терпелось поздравить и разойтись по домам. Может, ещё надраться как следует, чтобы не было так противно смотреть на очередную руконгайскую жену Бьякуи.

 

 

            Ренджи открыла глаза и прислушалась к себе. На тошноту она уже не обращала внимания, но было и другое ощущение. Странно быть чьей-то женой, а тем более, если ты жена Кучики Бьякуи, который, кстати, уже сбежал в отряд. Она немного полежала с закрытыми глазами и, рассудив, что сегодня уже некуда торопиться, сладко зевнула и повернулась на другой бок, собираясь отоспаться за два прошедших месяца. Может быть, Бьякуя забеспокоится, что она не принесла ему обед, но вылезать из постели не хотелось совсем. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы готовить и тащиться в Готей. Ренджи легла на живот и недовольно застонала — сейчас заболел не только живот, но и грудь. Неожиданная, хоть и слабая боль, стряхнула остатки сна и заставила выбраться из-под одеяла. В комнату тут же заглянула служанка и сказала, что вода подогрета и завтрак готов. При мысли о еде тошнота только усилилась. Ренджи вообще не понимала, зачем обычным душам есть, но Хиори сказала, что процесс приёма пищи отличает аристократию от бедняков. Последние довольствуются водой, на которую не всегда денег-то хватает, но богатые могут позволить себе тратить деньги на хорошую еду, услаждая вкус. Ренджи не оценила такого выпендрёжа и, если приходилось сидеть за общим столом, только для вида съедала немного риса или баловала себя чем-нибудь сладким.

 

— Ты припозднилась сегодня, — Кауруко уплетала завтрак.

 

— Да уж, не думай, что можешь расслабиться теперь, — Хиори была не в настроении. — У тебя ещё куча дел на сегодня.

 

— Дела подождут. Я устала, — Ренджи недовольно зыркнула на тётку и налила себе чаю.

 

— Сегодня вечером будут гости. Надо будет обеспечить им достойный приём.

 

— Вот и займитесь этим, а я не хочу.

 

— Да как ты смеешь! Думаешь, что женила на себе Бьякую и всё?! Можно ничего не делать?! Хамка! Ты теперь не кто-то там, а жена главы клана! Веди себя подобающе! — Хиори опять сорвалась на визг.

 

— Раз жена то, что хочу, то и делаю. Вам надо — вы и готовьтесь. А я впервые слышу о чьём-то там визите. В следующий раз не ставьте меня перед фактом, а предупреждайте за пару дней, а лучше недель. И не орите так громко, Хиори-сан… — Ренджи вздохнула и резко встала, о чём сразу же пожалела. Голова закружилась так сильно, что она еле устояла на ногах. Даже Кауруко, которая была несколько добрее, чем сестра, придержала за локоть и помогла сесть обратно. — Я плохо себя чувствую, отмените всех гостей.

 

            Хиори высокомерно посмотрела на бледную, уставшую Ренджи и только фыркнула. Та перехватила взгляд, почти моментально завелась и ударила кулаком по столу:

 

— Или вы немедленно говорите, что визит невозможен, или я сама всех гостей пинками из поместья выгоню!

 

— Паршивка! Как ты со мной разговариваешь! Учуяла власть и теперь командуешь! Я-то отменю, но больше тебе с рук это не сойдёт! Не смей орать на меня! Ходячее позорище! Тебе уже ничего не поможет!

 

— Замечательно, — огрызнулась Ренджи и всё-таки покинула тёток.

 

 

           Бьякуя, в отличие от своей жены, был в прекрасном настроении и с удовольствием уплетал ужин. Оказывается, он так привык обедать, что сегодня жутко проголодался. Ренджи как всегда сидела напротив и цедила чай с кислым выражением лица.

 

— Что-то случилось? — Кучики на палочках поднёс ко рту жены кусочек пареной рыбки. Она сильно похудела за последнее время, но всё равно отказывалась есть.

 

— Почему они не отстанут от меня? — Ренджи скосила глаза на собственноручно приготовленную рыбу, подумала немного и всё-таки съела кусочек.

 

— Ты о ком? — Бьякуя в этот раз подцепил рис.

 

— Да о тётках и всех остальных, — Ренджи прожевала рис и продолжила. — Ты знал, что ближайшая неделя будет забита визитами? Сначала один придёт, потом другой с женой, третьи ещё и детей притащат. Рехнуться можно…

 

— Это нормально. Так остальные семьи выражают нам своё уважение.

 

— А чего на свадьбе никто не выразил его? Только сидели и слушали, как все Кучики меня грязью поливают, да и тебя заодно. Гадюшник, а не семья, — Ренджи отвернулась от ещё одного кусочка рыбы.

 

— Никто не желает лезть в семейные дрязги, — Кучики всё-таки впихнул в жену рыбу. — Может, ты подружишься с чьей-нибудь женой. Это было бы чудесно.

 

— Чудесно?

 

— Да, чем больше клан имеет связей с другими кланами и семьями, тем крепче его статус. Тем более деловые связи никогда не бывают лишними.

 

— А у тебя самого-то есть друзья? Я ни одного не видела, пока здесь живу.

 

— Есть, конечно. Как раз один из них вернётся из поездки через два месяца, — Бьякуя помолчал и посмотрел в глаза. — Ренджи, что же ты обо мне думаешь, раз решила, что у меня друзей нет?

 

— Что ты селёдка мороженная, — тот выгнул бровь от такого определения. — А что мне ещё думать? Ты мало что рассказываешь о себе, не делишься, не говоришь о прошлом. Я же не буду тебя допрашивать с пристрастием, чтобы вызнать всё. Хочу, чтобы ты сам всё рассказал.

 

— Смотря с каким пристрастием, ты будешь меня допрашивать… — Бьякуя усмехнулся. — Обещаю, что расскажу тебе о своём прошлом.

 

— Когда? — Ренджи даже повеселела немного.

 

— Хм, за сто с лишним лет много чего произошло. Давай, после того, как поток гостей закончится, и вечера будут свободны.

 

— Ну, ладно… то есть мне ещё неизвестно сколько стоить из себя образцовую жену? — Ренджи скисла.

 

— Да, это необходимо. Тем более, ты хорошо справляешься, — Бьякуя пересел ближе и обнял за талию, прижав к себе. — Поешь со мной, ты нездорово выглядишь.

 

— Да замоталась я… И выспаться не могу никак. Хочется весь день валяться под одеялом и ничего не делать, но кто же мне это позволит? — Ренджи отобрала палочки и кинула в себя ещё немного риса и овощей, а потом накормила мужа. — Я только рядом с тобой отдыхаю или когда делаю что-нибудь для тебя.

 

— Ты не представляешь, как мне приятно это слышать, — Бьякуя повалил её на пол и с удовольствием поцеловал. Ренджи только охнула от испуга и с удовольствием ответила. Вот на исполнение супружеского долга силы у неё находились всегда. Даже до замужества.

 

 

**Глава 25.**

            Дни тянулись, пролетали или неторопливо прогуливались. И каждый как под копирку: узнать, кто сегодня приходит, выяснить, чем занимаются и как зовут, подготовить комнаты к приёму, натянуть на лицо дежурную улыбку, говорить на одинаковые темы, смеяться над одинаковыми несмешными шутками, подливать чай, не забывать учтиво кивать. Всё это выматывало не хуже, чем самые тяжёлые тренировки. Вот только Бьякуя не понимал, почему Ренджи жалуется. Сам он легко находил новые темы для разговоров, заполнял неловкие паузы и вообще был примерным хозяином. Через две недели этого фарса Ренджи психанула прямо у Кучики в кабинете, разбросав по полу все бумаги, которые разбила несколько дней, чтобы отнести в архив. Бьякуя порыв души не оценил и крайне вежливо и настойчиво попросил не жаловаться и делать что надо.

 

— Ты с самого начала знала, что легко не будет, — Бьякуя начинал злиться.

 

— Знала, конечно! Только у меня не было шанса отказаться! Ты выбора мне оставил!

 

— Но ты сама согласилась. Надеюсь, тогда ты понимала, на что идёшь?

 

— Я сначала просто помочь хотела! Выручить! А ты бессовестно влюбил меня в себя и воспользовался моими чувствами!

 

— Может, ты забыла, но твои чувства не безответны, — Бьякуя хмурился всё сильнее.

 

— Да я твоей женой согласилась быть, а не дрессированной зверюшкой, на которую все ходят посмотреть! Думаешь, я не вижу их отношения?! Или не слышу, что они говорят друг другу, когда уходят?! Думаешь приятно, когда тебя все презирают?! Прекрати уже всё это! Ты же можешь!

 

— Я не собираюсь исполнять все твои капризы, — отрезал Бьякуя.

 

— Это не каприз вовсе, — оскорбилась Ренджи. — Знаешь, если ты так хочешь налаживать с кем-то какие-то связи, то пожалуйста. А я отдохну. Знаешь, сколько я не встречалась со своими друзьями? Я даже с Рукией не вижусь, хотя живём в одном доме! А сегодня как раз попойка, можешь до завтра дома не ждать.

 

— Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение, — Бьякуя недовольно сощурился.

 

— А ты меня раком ставишь, да ещё подпрыгнуть просишь! Ты ведь виртуоз в плане вранья, вот и придумай что-нибудь.

 

— Не смей так выражаться. Ты уже Кучики.

 

— Как хочу, так и выражаюсь. И я уже жалею, что я — Кучики, — Ренджи уже стояла у двери, как вдруг её схватили за руку и прижали к стенке. — Отпусти, мне больно.

 

— Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Тем более не будешь напиваться непонятно с кем и непонятно где, — Бьякуя просто источал злость. Ренджи нахмурилась, вывернула руку из захвата и влепила ему пощёчину.

 

— Не смей говорить так! Или вообще меня не увидишь больше! — обозлённая Ренджи выбежала из офиса и направилась к Мацумото. Не менее злой капитан отправился вымещать досаду на отряде.

 

 

            Ренджи, уже в изрядном подпитии, сидела в казармах четвёртого отряда и весело смеялась. Тесной компании не хватало только Рангику, которая лечила простуду и отлёживалась дома. Наконец-то Ренджи чувствовала, что на своём месте, что отдыхает, что никто не хочет плюнуть ей в спину. Это опьяняло намного больше, чем алкоголь. Юмичка и Иккаку опять на пару травили байки, рассказывая, как с месяц жили в лесу рядом с деревней. На огонёк подтянулась и Рукия, которой Ренджи была рада больше всего. Они долго разговаривали лишь между собой, нагоняя потерянное время. Подруга смогла найти слова поддержки и утешения, а ещё оправдать Бьякую и его поведение. Ренджи перебила её, сказав, что сегодня ничего не хочет о нём слышать, и на этом неприятный разговор прекратился.

 

— Ренджи, как тебе живётся в Руконгае?  — Шухей будто из воздуха появился и сел рядом. Даже слишком близко.

 

— Да так, ничего особенного…

 

— Почему не зовёшь к себе в гости?

 

— А… Ну-у… там домик-то небольшой совсем… — Ренджи пыталась неработающими мозгам придумать достойный ответ. — Да и некогда… Вы все занятые такие… да и у меня… дела там всякие такие…

 

— Что за нелепые отмазки? Отвечай честно, — Шухей не переставал улыбаться.

 

— Но я правду говорю.

 

— Да врёшь ты всё, — на Ренджи уже обратили внимание все.

 

— Ничего она не врёт, — вмешалась Рукия. — Я была в гостях недавно, там и вправду тесновато. Да и делать особенно нечего. Обычный дом, чего ты не видел там?

 

— Я знаю, почему ты нас не зовёшь к себе, — Хисаги был пьян и счастлив, что сейчас разоблачит обманщицу. —  Просто ты живешь с мужчиной, который тебя сильно ревнует и никуда не пускает!

 

— Что за ерунда… — Ренджи смутилась, потому что отчасти это было правдой.

 

— Да! Я так и знал! Ты покраснела, а значит правда! — даже Рукия смешалась и не могла придумать достойного ответа.

 

— Ренджи, это правда?.. — Юмичка заправил волосы за ухо и подался вперёд, заглядывая в лицо. Девушка только ёрзала на месте и молчала.

 

— А знаете… — неожиданно заговорила Хинамори. — Если Ренджи нашла себе кого-то, то это даже хорошо. Мы же все знаем, что в Руконгае тяжело живётся, тем более одному. А уж тем более женщинам. И если рядом есть твёрдое мужское плечо, которое всегда поможет и поддержит, то мы только порадуемся за тебя.

 

            Она смутилась не меньше Ренджи, робко улыбнулась и замолчала.

 

— Согласен, — кивнул Кира. — Только не стесняйся этого. Ну, ты же красивая. Неудивительно, что ты нашла себе пару.

 

— Расскажи о нём, — Шухей пристально посмотрел девушке в глаза.

 

— Ребят, спасибо, — Ренджи решила поддержать общее мнение. В голове начала складываться новая ложь, которая красиво легла бы на старую. Конечно, друзьям врать было стыдно, но говорить правду было еще стыднее. — Мне неловко просто признаться было… он не очень ревнивый. Просто беспокоится. Держит свою лавку со всякой мелочью, ничего особенного.

 

            После скупого рассказа все вроде как успокоились, и разговор мягко перешёл к воспоминаниям. Каждый по очереди рассказывал, как жил до Академии, где жил, с кем жил. Компания настроилась на ностальгический лад и чуть успокоилась. Ренджи расслабилась и продолжила пить и наслаждаться обществом друзей. Иногда ей было очень сложно разграничить эти два занятия. Вот и сейчас она пропустила тот момент, когда стоит остановиться и перепила. «Рангику бы отругала…» Ренджи икнула и уставилась в потолок, последние пару часов её ел червячок неясной тревоги. Внезапно дверь в барак открылась, впуская свежий воздух и темноту, а мерно жужжащая толпа шинигами разом умолкла. На пороге стоял Кучики Бьякуя — самый неожиданный гость. Даже главнокомандующему удивились бы меньше.

 

— Ренджи, поднимайся. Мы уходим, — он был хмур и серьёзен намного больше, чем обычно.

 

— Не хочу уходить, — Ренджи надула губы и даже не посмотрела на мужа. Тут же вспомнилась его грубость за обедом.

 

— Ренджи, мы уходим, — настойчиво повторил Бьякуя. — Ты не должна находиться здесь.

 

— Не тебе решать, где мне находиться, а где нет! — все присутствующие удивлённо смотрели то, на капитана шестого отряда, то на пьяную вдрызг Ренджи, которые явно что-то не поделили. Только никто не мог понять, зачем Кучики лично появился тут. А ещё у лейтенантов и офицеров всех мастей волосы дыбом встали от страха. Они боялись за здоровье подруги, у которой и алкоголя снесло тормоза.

 

— Мы уже обсуждали это. Не заставляй меня повторяться.

 

— Не обсуждали мы ни черта! Ты просто запретил мне тут появляться! — Ренджи кое-как поднялась на ноги и с вызовом посмотрела на Бьякую. — И вообще! Не смей мне приказывать больше! Ты теперь не капитан мне даже!

 

— Я твой муж. Думаю, этой причины достаточно для того, чтобы запретить тебе надираться в стельку.

 

            После этой фразы в бараке повисла абсолютная тишина. Только кто-то уронил блюдечко с саке, которое моментально разбилось. Вот чего-чего, а такого не ожидал никто. Только Рукия неловко трепала рукав формы, Ренджи хмурилась, а Бьякуя метал злобные взгляды.

 

— Муж — объелся груш. Если бы ты не запрещал мне ничего, то я бы и не напивалась! И мог бы раньше придти, раз так тебя раздражает, что я тут. Глядишь и трезвее была бы…

 

— Иди сюда, — Кучики проигнорировал пьяную речь.

 

— Подойду, только если ты извинишься. И вообще, — Ренджи шмыгнула носом. В голове было много бессвязных мыслей, но все они были грустными.

 

— Потом. Иди скорей, нам пора, — Бьякуя немного смягчил тон и протянул вперёд руку. Сам он подойти ближе не мог, потому что комнатушка была тесновата для десяти человек и все сидели очень близко друг другу, к тому же пол был завален едой, выпивкой и прочим хламом.

 

— Да-да. Но я больше не буду их терпеть! Надоели… — Ренджи уцепилась кое-как за руку Бьякуи, перешагнула через все препятствия и ткнулась лицом в плечо. Движение было отработанным и со стороны смотрелось жутко, потому что Бьякуя умудрился подхватить её на руки за доли секунды и при этом не доставить никакого дискомфорта. Ренджи обняла мужа за шею и запутала пальцы в чёрных прядях.

 

            Кучики обвёл помещение взглядом, уделяя особенное внимание потолку и стенам, видимо, они скрывали рейацу, а потом внимательно посмотрел на сестру:

 

— Рукия, я считаю, что тебе тоже не стоит тут находиться, — и вышел вон, даже не закрыв дверь. Ренджи успела только помахать рукой друзьям.

 

— Да, брат… — младшая Кучики уставилась в ноги.

 

— Почему вы нам не сказали?! И давно они женаты?! Это нечестно! Как они умудрились?! Это не шутка?! — со всех сторон на Рукию посыпались вопросы.

 

— Ренджи просила не говорить. Он стеснялась… и не хотела отвечать на эти вопросы. Поэтому, мы молчали. Только не доставайте её вопросами в следующий раз, если она ещё тут появится, конечно.

 

— Даже муж не может запретить видеться с друзьями, — фыркнул Юмичка.

 

— Муж — нет. Глава клана — может. Поймите, на Ренджи огромная ответственность лежит за всё, что она делает. И любой промах может дорого обойтись. Поэтому не надо трепаться о том, что было сейчас. Хорошо?  Пойду я…

 

            Рукия вытерла ладони о хакама и ушла вслед за братом, прикрыв дверь.

 

 

            Холодный ночной ветер немного остудил пыл Бьякуи и отрезвил Ренджи.

 

— Что это было за место? Полностью скрывает духовную силу.

 

— Ты поэтому так припозднился? — Ренджи и правда думала, что капитан утащит её домой в самом начале пьянки. — Я не знаю, мне всё равно. Ты меня опозорил перед всеми, с потрохами сдал! Да ещё и наорал… Скотина.

 

— Никогда не мог и мысли допустить, что брак со мной является чем-то постыдным, — Бьякуя хмурился.

 

— Да не в тебе дело, а в том, кто ты. Ещё подумают, что я легла под тебя, чтобы жить припеваючи и ни о чём не заботиться! Вот кретины… стала бы я тогда столько пить? — Ренджи посмотрела на него и ткнула пальцем в морщинку между бровями, разглаживая. — Не хмурься. Как будто я в первый раз так гуляю.

 

— В первый раз я тебя забираю с твоих гулянок. И, хотелось бы, в последний. Надеюсь, тебе стыдно за своё неподобающее поведение.

 

— Стыдно, но я переживу. Неужели ты никогда не делал что-то, за что тебе был бы стыдно?

 

— Делал, — Бьякуя посмотрел на пьяную Ренджи. — Женился на тебе.

 

— Что?! — та моментально завелась и начала пихаться, толкаться и барахтаться на руках. — Сволочь! Отпусти меня! Немедленно!! Стыдно ему!

 

            Кучики ничего не оставалось делать, как остановиться и поставить Ренджи на ноги. На крышу. Она огляделась, затопала и надула щёки от возмущения:

 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной! Ты женил меня на себе, чтобы мучить!! Каждый день и помногу!

 

— Я просто выполнил твою просьбу, — Бьякую даже развеселил вид готовой лопнуть от злости жены.

 

— Я на землю хотела! А ты! Ты! Я к Рангику уйду! Она меня понимает!! С ней лучше, чем с тобой!! — Ренджи махнула руками, а потом вскрикнула, начав съезжать с крыши. Благо Бьякуя быстро поймал её, снова подхватив на руки. — Ты меня не любишь совсем! А Рангику любит, и я её люблю! А тебя не люблю больше… совсем не люблю…

 

            Капитан вздохнул и направился в поместье. Ренджи не переставала бормотать что-то бессвязное и иногда гладила живот, морщась. Бьякуя размышлял, не слишком ли он строг, ведь он привыкал к таким порядкам не один год, а Ренджи запихнули в тесные рамки этикета за какие-то жалкие месяцы. Не каждый захочет смириться, а тем более обладатель такого вспыльчивого и своенравного характера. В итоге он пришёл к выводу, что больше не будет приказывать, а найдёт окольные пути или просто задобрит какими-нибудь подарками. Правда, он понятия не имел, чего хотела бы Ренджи в качестве презента. Может быть украшение? Или духи? Возможно, книгу или хороший кинжал? Но в поместье всего это было в достаточном количестве. Тогда Бьякуя попытался вспомнить, что же Ренджи нравилось в мире живых, но в памяти всплывали только пёстрые пятна витрин и ничего конкретного.

 

— Меня тошнит… — она уже давно дёргала капитана за ворот, но тот слишком сильно задумался.

 

— Хорошо.

 

            На самом деле в этом не было ничего хорошего, но Бьякуя ответил первое, что пришло в голову. Тем более они уже добрались до дома и теперь через сад шли к баням. Кучики имел твёрдое намерение привести жену в чувства, чем и занялся. Было непривычно подгибать рукава кимоно, подвязывая, чтобы не замочить в воде. Он не стал зажигать свет — луна светила ярко. Ренджи сидела на скамеечке и грустно смотрела на задвинутые фусума, ей отчаянно хотелось спать, но всё тело пробирала такая крупная дрожь, что со скамейки свалиться можно было. Когда Бьякуя поднял её на ноги и начал раздевать, то Ренджи даже сопротивляться не могла, сил не осталось совсем. Вот так она и стояла — голая, продрогшая, обнимающая себя за плечи. Кучики не стал особо церемониться и вылил на жену ведро ледяной воды, окачивая с головы до ног. Ренджи сначала огромными глазами посмотрела на Бьякую, а потом горько разревелась от унижения.

 

— Какая же ты сволочь… Зачем врал, что любишь? Когда любят, то так не делают… Обманул меня… — она закрыла лицо ладонями. — Отстань от меня уже. Почему ты так делаешь?

 

            Бьякуя проигнорировал вопросы и завернул Ренджи в большую простыню, а потом силой влил в неё очень много воды. Разумеется, всё это время Ренджи осыпала своего благоверного не очень лестными эпитетами, плакала, даже пыталась подраться, но Бьякуя стоял на своём. В итоге девушку всё-таки вывернуло наизнанку, от чего ей стало ещё хуже, а сил даже на разговоры не осталось. Не очень вежливый Кучики помог натянуть юката, задев таки живот. Как ни странно, на оплеуху у Ренджи силы нашлись. Уложили её, кажется, в отдельной комнате.

 

 

**Глава 26.**

 

 

— Когда вы уже помиритесь? — Рукия подпёрла щёку кулаком. — Неделя прошла, а вы только по делу разговариваете. И то не всегда.

 

— Мне не за что извиняться, — упрямилась Ренджи.

 

— А ты думаешь, что Кучики первым пойдёт на перемирие? Вряд ли, — резонно заметила Рангику. — Раз уж он тебя под домашний арест посадил.

 

— Не напоминай. Даже видеть его не хочу.

 

— Да вы и не видитесь. Разве что за ужином, — Рукия всегда очень неловко себя на них чувствовала, потому что напряжение между братом и Ренджи можно было рукой потрогать. — Тебе не лень вставать в страшную рань и готовить ему бенто? Зачем готовишь, раз обижена?

 

— Пусть подавится. Тем более я готовлю и для тебя тоже. Понравились овощи? Я их сегодня немного по-другому приготовила, — Ренджи перевела разговор на более приятную тему.

 

— Да, очень. Благодаря тебе, все думают, что я научилась готовить, — улыбнулась Рукия. — Откуда у тебя талант к готовке?

 

— Хиори и Кауруко не любят заходить на кухню лишний раз. Да, и готовить для кого-то приятно.

 

— Ренджи, если бы я знала, что ты такой хозяйственный, то давно бы захомутала тебя в личное пользование, — Рангику стиснула подругу в объятиях, придавив грудью. — Зачем ты ушла от меня к Кучики? Возвращайся!

 

— Вот вырою туннель под землёй и сразу к тебе. Подожди пару недель, — Ренджи улыбнулась и тоже обняла подругу. — Кстати, я спросить хотела кое-что. Бывает такое, что месячных не бывает?

 

— В каком это смысле? — Мацумото удивлённо посмотрела на Ренджи.

 

— Ну, в прямом. Нет уже два месяца… Когда в первый раз не было, я подумала, что из-за переутомления. И вот сейчас тоже нету. Они появятся? Или навсегда исчезли? Или что?

 

            Рукия заметно напряглась, Рангику отлепилась от подруги и резко посерьезнела:

 

— Два месяца? Ты беременная что ли?

 

— Ерунду не говори. С чего бы мне? — Ренджи даже рассмеялась, но потом как-то стало не по себе.

 

— А у вас с братом ничего не было? Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я, — Рукия потупила глаза, смутившись.

 

— Б-было…

 

— Ну? Маленькая что ли? Не знала, что от секса бывают дети? — Рангику нахмурилась. — Есть ещё что-то необычное? Рассказывай всё, думать будем.

 

— Знаю, конечно! — прежний Ренджи, совративший не одну красотку, очень боялся, что она потом по рукам и ногам повяжет ребёнком. Тем более, обычно сами эти красотки заботились о безопасности. Что уж они там делали, Ренджи не знал, да и не интересовался особо. И только сейчас до него дошло, что она ничего не предпринимала, а что делал Бьякуя, и делал ли, ей не докладывали. — Ну, меня тошнит очень давно, сплю много, живот болит и грудь.

 

— Как давно?

 

— Давно. Я не знаю сколько. Месяц точно, а может и больше. А, может, я не беременна? Вдруг просто заболела чем-нибудь? Простудилась там. Или глисты.

 

            Рангику убийственным взглядом посмотрела на подругу, а Рукия прыснула в кулак.

 

— Тебе ко врачу надо. Он рассудит, что у тебя в животе — дети или паразиты. Хотя, иногда это одно и то же.

 

— Скажешь тоже… А если ребёнок? Что тогда делать? — Ренджи нервничала всё больше.

 

— Радоваться, глупая. У тебя же ребёнок от любимого мужа. Что в этом страшного? — Мацумото ласково улыбнулась. — И пить переставай. Если верить признакам, то ты на втором месяце где-то, а значит, последняя пьянка была лишней.

 

— Откуда ты всё знаешь?

 

— Милая, я была женщиной всю жизнь, а ты всего ничего, — Рангику улыбнулась и погладила подругу по волосам.

 

            Бьякуя уже несколько минут стоял у комнаты и невольно подслушивал разговор. Он направлялся к девушкам, чтобы разогнать всех по углам, но новость его огорошила и пригвоздила к полу. Слишком уж неожиданно. Хотя, чего тут неожиданного? Бьякуя не очень задумывался о контрацепции, особенно, когда припирало вот прям щас, когда готовая ко всему жена лежала прямо под ним, когда самого распирало о возбуждения. В такие моменты в голове нет ни одной мысли, кроме как доставить и получить удовольствие. И вот он, результат беспечности, беременная жена, которая даже видеть своего мужа не желает. М-да, теперь хлопот только прибавится. Но сначала нужно всё точно выяснить. Бьякуя вошёл в комнату:

 

— Думаю, на сегодня разговоров достаточно. Мацумото-сан, спасибо, что скрасили Ренджи вечер. Непременно заходите ещё. До свидания.

 

           Рангику потрепала Ренджи по плечу и смылась. Она прекрасно понимала, что Бьякуя всё слышал, и сейчас несчастной подруге предстоит допрос с пристрастием. Рукии и говорить не надо было, она стрелой покинула комнату. Ренджи с места не двинулась, так и осталась сидеть в прежней позе. Кучики встал за спиной и уставился в красный затылок.

 

— Ренджи, ты беременна?

 

— Нет! — она покусала губу и подумала. — Да. Или… я не знаю.

 

— Я пошлю за доктором.

 

— Как хочешь.

 

Бьякуя немного постоял на месте, а потом сел за стол. Ренджи хмурилась, смотрела на свой живот, поглаживая и осторожно щупая, и была невыносимо милой. Кучики потянул было ладонь, чтобы тоже погладить, но получил по пальцам.

 

— Хотел доктора звать, вот и зови, — Ренджи поднялась и пошла вон из комнаты.

 

— Куда ты?

 

— В библиотеку. Может, найду что-нибудь полезное. И то, что ты меня обрюхатил, не значит, что я тут же прощу тебя.

 

— Разве ты не рада? — Бьякуя подошёл и взял за руку. Он был очень рад, хоть и растерян.

 

— Зачем он мне нужен? И так вечно занята, с ним вообще ничего успевать не буду. И как-то всё быстро происходит. Только женщиной стала, как сразу замуж позвали, только женой стала, как забеременела. И всё это без моего согласия! — Ренджи поникла и расстроилась ещё больше. — Да какая разница хочу я его или нет. Всё равно моим мнением тут не интересуются...

 

— Это неправда. Я никогда бы не заставил тебя делать то, что тебе не нравится.

 

Ренджи метнула в мужа злобный взгляд и умчалась в библиотеку, а Бьякуя прикусил язык. Если подумать, то он только и делал, что давил на неё. Он вздохнул и послал слугу за доктором, всё равно извиняться было бесполезно.

 

 

Кучики внимательно слушал тихую беседу семейного врача и Ренджи. Из библиотеки она вылезла помятая с красными глазами — то ли заснула над книгой, то ли читала в темноте, то ли ревела — и теперь Бьякуя мучился угрызениями совести.

 

— У вас сильный токсикоз, поэтому и самочувствие плохое. Не переживайте, это нормально и пройдет на третьем-четвёртом месяце. Осталось совсем немножко потерпеть. — Доктор ласково улыбался.

 

— Какой срок? — вмешался Бьякуя.

 

— Около десяти недель. Точнее сказать сложно, да и незачем. Ренджи-доно, могу я осмотреть ваш живот?

 

— Да, конечно, — она поднялась и начала развязывать пояс кимоно, но вдруг перевела тяжёлый взгляд на мужа. — Бьякуя-сама, выйдите, пожалуйста.

 

— Я хочу присутствовать.

 

— Вполне разумное желание. Ваш муж очень заботится о вас, — доктор заулыбался ещё слаще и принялся оглядывать живот, а Ренджи скисла окончательно. — Так, посмотрим. Вы достаточно стройная, поэтому возможно заметили, что животик чуть подрос. Больно?

 

— Немного, — Ренджи поморщилась, когда врач нажал где-то сбоку. — У меня давно болит. Это плохо?

 

— Небольшая боль на первых месяцах развития плода нормальна. Но советую вам поменьше нервничать и не переутомляться. Все ваши переживания и болезни могут сказаться на малыше. Вы едите хоть иногда?

 

— Совсем редко. Часто тошнит. Да и я не понимаю этой дурацкой привычки переводить еду просто так и есть, даже когда не хочешь.

 

— Возможно, это несколько расточительная привычка, но вам надо набрать вес. Ребёнок будет питаться тем, что вы едите, поэтому вам придётся кушать, Ренджи-доно. А ещё много ходить, это крайне полезно.

 

— Но мне не хочется есть.

 

— Надо. Представьте, что это лекарство, которое надо принимать несколько раз в сутки.

 

— Я прослежу, — подал голос Бьякуя.

 

— Чудесно! Только не надо усердствовать. У вашей жены должны появиться пухлые щёчки к середине беременности. Ей нужно набрать несколько килограмм, они быстро сойдут после родов.

 

— А как рожают? — Ренджи не очень понимала, как из неё достанут ребёнка.

 

— А вы не знаете?.. — доктор даже смутился, потом прокашлялся и кратко рассказал про роды.

 

— Это шутка? — Ренджи даже побледнела. — Ребёнок же большой... Он не пролезет...

 

— Мышцы очень эластичны, — доктор взял будущую маму за руку и аккуратно похлопал по ладошке. — Конечно, данный процесс несколько болезнен, но ни что не сравнится со счастьем, когда вы возьмёте на руки своего малыша.

 

Ренджи забрала руку, запахнула одежду и вежливо поклонилась врачу, поблагодарив, а потом ушла в сад, переваривать информацию. Ей не хотелось быть матерью, а тем более рожать, но выбора уже не было. Хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пожалел, обнял, погладил по голове и успокоил, вот только Рангику уже ушла, Рукия жалеть не очень умела, а к Бьякуе и обращаться не хотелось. Между тем Кучики отпустил доктора только после того, как тот написал все рекомендации по питанию и режиму. Седой врач только улыбался и приговаривал, что не каждой попадается такой заботливый муж. Бьякуя внимательно изучил листок и отвлёкся на кусок ткани на полу: Ренджи забыла свою накидку, сбежав от новостей на мороз почти что голой. Он вздохнул, подхватил одежду и поспешил в сад. Конечно, Бьякуя рисковал получить ещё несколько оплеух, злых взглядов и парочку нелестных эпитетов, но деваться было некуда. Ренджи нашлась в беседке, она стучала зубами от холода и утирала слёзы. Она совсем раскисла за последние дни, погрязла в липкой и неприятной жалости к себе и никак не могла успокоиться.

 

— Почему ты плачешь? — Бьякуя накинул на плечи жены тёплое хаори.

 

— А тебе не всё равно? Отстань от меня… — Ренджи плотнее укуталась и зашмыгала носом.

 

— Не всё равно. Ты должна быть счастлива, ведь у нас будет ребёнок.

 

— А я несчастлива! Перестань уже мне приказывать!

 

— Прости, любимая, — Бьякуя ласково прошептал это Ренджи в самое ушко и наклонился, обняв. — Давай уже помиримся? Мне невыносимо тоскливо без тебя. Хочу увидеть, как ты улыбаешься.

 

— Жуть какая. Ты где такое вычитал? — Ренджи икнула и немного поёрзала в объятьях мужа. — Прощу, если ты признаешь свою вину.

 

— Признаю, — послушно повторил Бьякуя.

 

— А в чём твоя вина? — Ренджи желала тыкнуть капитана носом в его проступок, как котёнка, написавшего на татами.

 

— Моя вина в том, что иногда приказываю тебе, — Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился.

 

— Часто.

 

— Время от времени.

 

— Стоит тебе заговорить, как сразу приказ. Не ходи, не трогай, не пей, не двигайся.

 

— Я постараюсь следить за речью, — Бьякуя неуверенно поцеловал жену в щёку. Пока было непонятно прощён ли он.

 

— Да, тебе придётся очень сильно постараться. Привык командовать мной направо и налево, пока я лейтенантом была… — Ренджи поджала ноги под себя, замёрзнув.

 

— Возможно. Так что ты решила?

 

— Я ещё думаю. Тебе стыдно, что женился на мне?

 

— Ни капли, — Бьякуя удивился, как Ренджи запомнила это, ведь в ней был не один литр алкоголя. Видимо, сильно задело. — Наоборот, я очень рад и совсем не жалею.

 

— Ну, ладно. А что за странную фразу ты произнёс, когда извинялся?

 

— Я, правда, соскучился по тебе, — Бьякуя, наконец, соизволил зайти в беседку и сесть рядом.

 

— На тебя совсем не похоже.

 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты меня скорее простила. Тебе не понравилось?

 

— Мне понравилось, что ты «любимой» назвал. А всё остальное ненатурально было. Повтори и тогда прощу.

 

— Я люблю тебя. — Бьякуя усадил жену к себе на коленки и поцеловал в губы. В этот раз его немногословность была только на руку. Ренджи с удовольствием прижалась и ответила. Она тоже жутко соскучилась по мужу, ведь они не разговаривали почти неделю, да и не почти виделись тоже столько же.

 

— Скажи, а если бы ты женился на ком-нибудь другом, ну, на девушке из знатной семьи, ты бы так же себя вёл?

 

— Ты о чём? — Бьякуя посмотрел на живот Ренджи и осторожно положил ладонь. Конечно же, ничего он не нащупал, но от одной мыли, что там, где тепло и уютно, растёт его, пока ещё совсем крошечный, ребёнок, в груди всё трепетало от счастья и хотелось целовать Ренджи до умопомрачения.

 

— Ну, таскал на руках, целовал так много, обнимал, терпел капризы, шёл бы мириться первым? — Ренджи смутилась и накрыла его ладонь своей.

 

— Вряд ли с кем-то другим у меня возникали подобные проблемы. Может, ты не знала, но жена во всём подчиняться мужу. Ты же поступаешь, как  тебе вздумается.

 

— Это потому что я сама была мужчиной.

 

— Да. Иногда об этом трудно забыть, — Бьякуя усмехнулся и снова полез целоваться.

 

— Когда это? — Ренджи увернулась от губ.

 

— Когда храпишь так, что я просыпаюсь, — Бьякуя улыбался и чуть ли не смеялся, наблюдая, как Ренджи сначала краснеет, а потом дует щёки и пытается хоть как-то возмутиться.

 

— Сам ты храпишь!

 

— Как скажешь. — Неожиданно миро отреагировал Кучики и снова поцеловал жену.

 

 

**Глава 27.**

 

 

            Ренджи озадачено смотрела на гостя. Он не был похож на обычную душу, скорее она сказала бы, что он пришёл из мира живых. Мужчина широко улыбался и вёл себя непринуждённо и даже несколько распущено, а, значит, не был из какого-либо благородного дома. Он пришёл днём, когда Бьякуя ещё был в отряде, представился как Хоно и запретил добавлять к имени «сан», угрожая смертельной обидой. Загадочный Хоно оказался тем самым другом, который должен был вернуться через два месяца. За эти два месяца у Ренджи вырос животик, а жизнь в поместье устаканилась, пусть большинство членов клана было против ребёнка. Размеренный темп прервал этот гость: он говорил с акцентом и шутил над слугами, которые тоже называли его по имени.  Кауруко на вопросы о личности гостя ничего ответить не смогла. Только сказала, что он раньше часто  появлялся тут.  А кто этот Хоно, откуда, чем занимается, она не знала.

 

            Мужчина вальяжно расположился на подушке у стола и смотрел, как Ренджи наливает ему чай:

 

— Вы же не против подождать Бьякую и отужинать с ним?

 

— Конечно. Есть одному не интересно. А ты не ешь?

 

— Иногда, — Ренджи подвинула чашку к гостю. — Откуда вы приехали?

 

— Не надо официоза, я же просил! — Хоно открыто улыбнулся, а та недовольно мотнула головой.

 

— Извините, но я не могу по-другому. Вы ведь гость и друг моего мужа, — Может Хоно и был открытым и улыбчивым, но Ренджи он не понравился. Она хорошо разбиралась в людях, а от гостя веяло тухлятиной.

 

— Кстати, когда Бьякуя вернётся? У меня столько новостей для него!

 

— Через несколько часов. Вам подготовить бани? Наверное, вы устали с дороги.

 

— А это хорошая идея. Бьякуе невероятно повезло с женой, — Хоно подмигнул, а Ренджи передёрнуло. Она только натянуто улыбнулась и сбежала из комнаты.

 

 

            Вечер казался бесконечным. Нет, сначала было даже интересно и любопытно, как Бьякуя отреагирует на гостя, о чём они будут говорить, как будут вести себя друг с другом. Ренджи и правда удивлялась тому, как муж радушно встретил своего друга, как был рад долгожданной встрече, как живо разговаривал и даже иногда смеялся. Они втроём так и не вышли из-за стола после ужина, Ренджи только подогрела саке и принесла закусок. Оказалось, что Хоно довольно долго путешествовал по миру живых, изучал другие языки, обычаи, людей. Ренджи быстро надоело молча сидеть рядом, поэтому она попыталась тихо уйти, но Бьякуя остановил попытку на корню:

 

— Ренджи, это невежливо.

 

— Простите, я думала, что вам интересней поговорить наедине.

 

— Ты совсем нам не мешаешь! Даже больше! Ты украшение нашего вечера! — Ренджи неловко кивнула и криво улыбнулась. Ей был неприятен гость, но надо было терпеть. — Бьякуя, ты где себе такую жену отхватил? Почему я раньше её не видел? Из какой она семьи?

 

— Вы не виделись раньше, потому что Ренджи из моего отряда.

 

— Да? Она не похожа на шинигами.

 

— Я ушла из Готея, — Ренджи поджала губы. Эта тема для неё оставалась больной и неприятной.

 

— Почему ушла? Я думал, что оттуда невозможно уволиться, — настырничал Хоно.

 

— Мой муж не только капитан, но и глава влиятельного клана. Для него не может быть ничего невозможного, — Ренджи улыбнулась и подлила ещё саке. Она так натренировалась красиво складывать слова в угодные Бьякуе и его родне фразы, что даже не сильно задумывалась, что сказать в той или иной ситуации. А врать или недоговаривать она всегда умела, хоть и не любила.

 

— Это правда, — усмехнулся Хоно и с уважением посмотрел на друга. — Кем ты была в отряде?

 

— Лейтенантом.

 

— Что? Нет, врать не надо, — Хоно покачал головой. — Я помню его лейтенанта, правда, со спины. Такой высоченный амбал, и волосы такие же красные как у тебя. Бьякуя говорил, что он невозможный. Слишком грубый, громкий и невоспитанный.

 

— Да, но с ним можно было работать. Всё-таки я не просто так взял его в свои лейтенанты, — попытался хоть как-то исправить ситуацию Кучики.

 

— Ах, вы про Абарая. Я была знакома с ним. Что взять с руконгайского деревенщины? Он, кажется, выходец из последних районов. Откуда бы взяться манерам? Да, дорогой? — Ренджи из-под ресниц посмотрела на мужа, сверкнув глазами.

 

— Да, милая, но он быстро освоился на новом месте.

 

— Что с ним случилось? — Хоно хлебнул ещё саке.

 

— Кажется, умер, — отрезала Ренджи и подлила гостю ещё алкоголя.

 

— Ничего себе! Почему это он умер? Лейтенанта не просто убить, насколько я знаю.

 

— Он заболел, — она помолчала, а потом улыбнулась. Бьякуя ласково взял жену за руку, чувствуя, как переменилось её настроение. — А потом появилась я. Правда, у меня не получилось долго проработать в шестом отряде.

 

— И немудрено! Бьякуя, как ты её нашёл?

 

— Он не искал. Просто меня назначили на место лейтенанта шестого отряда. Для Бьякуи было сюрпризом, что я тоже Кучики, пусть из очень отдалённой ветви, но всё же.

 

— Ты тоже Кучики? Ничего себе… это, видимо, судьба.

 

— Возможно, и так, — Ренджи опять улыбнулась. Бьякуя просто молча следил за беседой, не вмешиваясь.

 

— Слушай, а раз ты шинигами, то, значит, тоже обладаешь силами.

 

— Вы правы, — Ренджи сжала бутылочку с напитком сильнее.

 

— А что у тебя за меч? Как его зовут? Какие способности?

 

— Сек-рет, — она потратила последние силы на кокетливые улыбку, наклон головы и интонацию. — Простите, но я слишком долго сижу, а это вредно для ребёнка. Мне надо прогуляться.

 

            Ренджи, не дожидаясь разрешения, поднялась, поклонилась и вышла из комнаты. Руки тряслись, а в груди болело. Дурацкий разговор разбередил все старые раны. Разум как нарочно подкидывал неприятные воспоминания  о Забимару, о том, как начали пропадать силы, о том, что меч порывался убить и её, и Бьякую. А ведь Ренджи только начала забывать кто она на самом деле такая, кем была раньше. Она почти силой выбивала старые воспоминания из головы, лишь бы не жалеть о прошлом и том, как тогда было хорошо. Конечно, и сейчас неплохо, но не к этому стремился Абараи Ренджи. Он хотел быть сильным и благородным воином, стать капитаном, служить в Готее, быть образцом для подражания, возможно, потом найти себе умницу жену. И все мечты лопнули в один миг! Чёртов Маюри! Злость и ненависть захлестнули с головой. Она вошла в свою комнату и пнула туалетный столик, опрокинув на пол. Всё, что было на нём, разлетелось по полу, пару склянок даже разбились, заполняя комнату неприятной смесью запахов. Бьякуя появился в комнате, когда Ренджи несколько истерично полосовала футон и подушку кинжалом, который всегда носила с собой.

 

— Прости Хоно, он не хотел тебя задеть.

 

— Да какого хрена он вообще припёрся?! — Ренджи всхлипнула и прицельно запустила в мужа кинжалом, целясь в голову.

 

— Тебе не стоит так нервничать, это может отразиться на ребёнке, — Бьякуя за секунду оказался рядом и опустился на одно колено, обняв жену.

 

— Я обратно хочу! Обратно! Забимару! Хочу лейтенантом быть, хочу пустых убивать и бегать в Руконгай по бабам! Хочу драться с Иккаку и пить с Шухеем! Это нечестно! Нечестно! Почему это со мной случилось?!! — Ренджи начала бить мужа по плечам и груди руками, не жалея сил и вымещая всю досаду и боль на нём, а когда выдохлась, то просо повисла на плечах, глотая слёзы и кусая губы. — Скажи уже что-нибудь...

 

— Если хочешь, то я могу позвать сюда Иккаку, и вы посоревнуетесь в искусстве владения нагинатой. И не надо так нервничать больше. У тебя новая жизнь, — Бьякуя ласково гладил её по волосам и щекам.

 

— Иккаку никогда не дерётся с девчонками. А ещё и беременная к тому же. Он только посмеётся, когда услышит.

 

— Надо мной посмеётся? — Бьякуя высокомерно выгнул бровь, а Ренджи улыбнулась.

 

— Никто не смеет смеяться над тобой, кроме меня, — она тепло улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, прижавшись. — Я люблю тебя очень сильно. Не засиживайся допоздна с Хоно, хочу вместе с тобой лечь спать.

 

— Тогда давай ложиться.

 

— Но как же так?.. Хоно только приехал. Я думала, что вам хочется поговорить.

 

— На сегодня достаточно разговоров, — Бьякуя с удовольствием распустил красные волосы и зарылся в них пальцами. Ренджи прижалась щекой к широкой груди и втянула носом родной запах. Бьякуя делал ей массаж головы, то которого по всему телу мурашки бежали. — Знаешь, я читал, что женщины по время беременности становятся ещё красивее.

 

— И?

 

— Ты и вправду похорошела ещё больше, — за комплимент он получил ласковый поцелуй в шею. — Ты была великолепна, когда кидала в меня нож.

 

— Но я же промахнулась…

 

— Если бы на моём месте был кто-то менее расторопный, то он бы не выжил, — подбодрил жену Бьякуя.

 

— Ты всегда умеешь подобрать нужные слова. Кажется, малыш проснулся. Чувствуешь?

 

\- Что? — он немного растерялся после странного вопроса, но стоило ему положить руку на живот, как сразу почувствовался толчок. — Это ребёнок? Он?

 

— Да, — Ренджи счастливо улыбнулась и ткнулась носом мужу в шею. — Знаешь, пока он не зашевелился во мне, я даже не очень понимала, что беременна. А теперь я люблю нашего ребёночка так же сильно, как и тебя.

 

            Бьякуя лишь стиснул её в объятиях ещё крепче, ласково поглаживая животик:

 

— Ты хочешь мальчика или девочку?

 

— Хм… Если это будет мальчик, то я научу его всему, что знаю. А если девочка… То тоже научу.

 

— И мне будет запрещено вмешиваться в воспитание?

 

— Ты и так строгий. Тебе будет разрешено только любить и баловать.

 

— Как скажешь.

 

            Бьякуя распахнул кимоно Ренджи, обнажая живот и спускаясь к нему. Ренджи смущённо наблюдала, как любимый мужчина ласково целует её, и краснела, когда перехватывала взгляд серых глаз.

 

 

**Глава 28.**

 

 

— Хоно, вам понравился завтрак? — Ренджи через силу жевала кусок тушёной свинины.

 

— Да, очень сытно, — гость отложил палочки и похлопал себя по животу. — У вас хорошие повара. Хотя, чего ожидать от клана Кучики?

 

— Это я приготовила, — Ренджи улыбнулась и налила чай по чашкам. — А вы едите, потому что отдаёте дань традициям или потому что тоже обладаете силой?

 

— Что-то есть, но в Готей не пошёл. Не для меня вся эта дисциплина и приказы. Люблю быть свободным, как ветер!

 

— Чем же вы занимаетесь?

 

— Путешествую! Это самое приятное занятие, которое может быть.

 

— Я бы с вами поспорила, но у меня ещё есть дела. Надеюсь, вы не заскучаете, — Ренджи вежливо улыбнулась и оставила Хоно. У неё действительно были дела, которыми надо было заняться немедленно. Например, проверить запасы продуктов в поместье, убедится, что во всех жилых комнатах прибрано, что за садом ухаживают, заполнить книгу расходов и раздать зарплату слугам, которых было немало. А ещё сегодня должны были придти Иккаку с Юмичкой, чтобы потренироваться и просто пообщаться. Ренджи уже подпрыгивала от нетерпения, ожидая назначенного часа. Старые друзья, разумеется, опоздали, и Ренджи догадывалась, чья это была вина.

 

— Ничего себе ты потолстела! Какое пузо! — Мадараме был как всегда бестактен, за что получил оплеуху от друга.

 

— Она беременная, придурок. И веди себя приличней. Не в хлеву.

 

— Да знаю я! Просто пошутить хотел. Тебе ведь смешно было, да, Абарай? — Иккаку с надеждой глянул на Ренджи.

 

— Да, — она улыбнулась. — Только, я теперь Кучики, семпай. Лучше так или по имени

 

— Ладно-ладно, Кучики-сан! Ты, вижу, уже подготовилась. Показывай, где драться будем.

 

            Ренджи правда успела переодеться в косоде и хакама, пока ждала.

 

— Идите за мной. Кстати, а что вам Бьякуя сказал? Я думала, что вы ни за что не согласитесь.

 

— Знаешь, когда ты Кучики по имени называешь, аж передёргивает, — Аясегава тряхнул волосами. — Твоему мужу невозможно отказать. Вообще-то нас никто не спрашивал. Кучики отправился прямо к капитану Зараки, о чём они говорили, я не знаю, но Кенпачи нас чуть ли не пинком к тебе отправил. Злой был… Ужас просто.

 

— То есть вы не очень хотели приходить?.. — Ренджи робко обернулась на семпаев.

 

— Да нет! Мы не против были навестить! — забеспокоился Иккаку. — Просто поболтать мы только рады. Но вот драться с тобой… Ты же вроде как женщина теперь. Да и у тебя в животе кто-то застрял.

 

— Когда это ты такой заботливый стал? М? — Юмичка толкнул друга локтём в бок, подначивая.

 

— Всегда был! — огрызнулся Мадараме.

 

— Да ладно вам. Я беременна, а не больна, — Ренджи отодвинула сёдзи, входя в выстуженное морозом додзе. — Ну, кто будет моим противником?

 

— Я буду, — Иккаку вышел вперёд. — Юмичика будет следить, чтобы я не сильно увлёкся. На чём дерёмся?

 

— Я могу и мечом, и нагинатой. Выбирай.

 

— Ну ладно. Тогда — нагината. Посмотрим, что ты можешь, — Мадараме потянулся к зампакто, но Ренджи кинула ему полностью деревянную болванку.

 

— Убери меч подальше, — она кивнула подставку, и офицеру нехотя пришлось подчиниться.

 

— Да я и без зампакто тебя уделаю! И не посмотрю, что ты беременная тётка.

 

            Ренджи только фыркнула и встала в стойку. Юмичка, которому любезно принесли чай, сидел в стороне и наблюдал. Вообще-то, он сначала немного переживал за Ренджи, но когда увидел её технику владения оружием, то немного успокоился. Может, Иккаку и был сильнее и опытнее, но сейчас ему запретили пользоваться зампакто и рейацу. А ведь основная ставка всех шинигами одиннадцатого отряда делалась именно на силу. Получается, что Мадараме сейчас как будто руку отрезали. У Ренджи же сейчас не было ни духовной силы, ни зампакто. Зато она хорошо освоила технику, а это тоже давало преимущество. Юмичка внимательно смотрел на драку, в которой никто не хотел проиграть. Ренджи, в данный момент, просто не выдерживала напор семпая, и понемногу отступала. Было видно, что ей приходится нелегко. Иккаку, предвкушая лёгкую победу, всё-таки допустил ошибку и пропустил удар, который откинул его на несколько шагов, давая Ренджи простор для манёвра. Она подпрыгнула, уворачиваясь от удара по ногам и… А дальше даже Аясегава удивился. Он, было, решил, что сейчас Ренджи, ещё в полёте, придаст себе ускорение с помощью духовной силы и нападёт сверху. Видимо, Иккаку подумал также, поэтому поставил верхний блок. Только они оба забыли, что у Ренджи уже нет больше сил шинигами. Она мягко приземлилась на корточки и сделала банальную подсечку, укладывая удивлённого Мадараме на лопатки.

 

— Чё за фигня?...

 

— А ты что думал, семпай? Что я сдамся без драки? — Ренджи довольно улыбалась, тяжело дышала и опиралась на деревянную нагинату

 

— Это случайность была! Давай ещё раз! — Иккаку подскочил на ноги, возмущаясь.

 

— Да, хорошо. Я отдохну только немного, — она уселась на пол, переводя дух.

 

— Я не ожидал от тебя такой прыти. Молодец, — улыбнулся Аясегава.

 

— Да я сама не ожидала, — улыбнулась Ренджи в ответ. — Я же редко с кем-то тренируюсь. Даже Бьякуя не соглашается… Поэтому мне сложно оценить свой уровень.

 

            Тут в додзе ввалился Хоно, хлопая в ладоши:

 

— Меня не приглашали, но я не смог удержаться от соблазна. Ренджи, ты прекрасна в бою! Это сосредоточенное выражение лица! Эти отточенные движения! Я в восторге!

 

— Приятно слышать от вас такие комплименты, — Ренджи тут же подобралась и поднялась на ноги. — Позвольте представить вам моих бывших сослуживцев. Мадараме Иккаку, третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда, и Аясегава Юмичка, пятый офицер одиннадцатого отряда.

 

— Офицеры? Тогда не удивительно, что ты победила, — Хоно был до ужаса бестактен.

 

— Смею вас заверить, что мои друзья смогут дать достойный отпор любому лейтенанту,  — вежливо возразила Ренджи.

 

— А чего же они не идут в лейтенанты?

 

— Сейчас во всех отрядах есть лейтенанты. И вряд ли капитаны хотят что-то менять.

 

— Вот оно что… — Хоно задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Но это неважно! Я хочу сразиться с тобой!

 

— Что?.. — Ренджи растерялась от такой просьбы. Иккаку и Юмичка были растеряны не меньше. — Я не знаю даже…

 

— Ренджи, прошу! Всего один бой! — Хоно бесцеремонно схватил её за руки и так же нагло заглянул в глаза.

 

            Хорошо, что Юмичка вмешался, потому что Ренджи уже колебалась и почти согласилась. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся:

 

— Наша подруга всё-таки в положении. Нельзя её переутомлять. Да, Ренджи?

 

— А… да. Лучше остановиться сейчас. Предлагаю отобедать, — Ренджи хлопком позвала служанку, которая отвела мужчин в другое крыло.

 

— Хоно-сан, а куда вы путешествуете? Сообщество Душ не такое уж и большое, — Юмичка настырно продолжал называть мужчину именно так, несмотря на все протесты.

 

— Я путешествую по миру живых! Это так увлекательно! — Хоно уже перестал сокрушаться по несостоявшемуся спаррингу.

 

— Как же вы туда попадаете?

 

— У меня есть зампакто и немного силы. Этого достаточно, чтобы открыть проход.

 

— Ого! И где вы были? А как вы там живёте? Без гигая? А как жилье находите? — Иккаку заваливал Хоно вопросами, на которые тот с удовольствием отвечал, наконец, найдя благодарного слушателя.

 

            Ренджи уже всё это слышала, а Аясегаве быстро надоело. Он чувствовал, что Хоно явно приукрашивает некоторые моменты, но тактично молчал. Иккаку же слушал с горящими глазами, не переставал задавать вопросы и не замечал лапшу на ушах. Ренджи с Юмичкой переговаривались о своём, не отвлекая на себя внимание. Слуги постоянно меняли блюда, подавая всё новые закуски и подливая напитки. Компания очнулась от болтовни, когда пришёл Бьякуя. Он явно не ожидал увидеть такое шумное сборище, к тому же выглядел уставшим и озабоченным какой-то мыслью. Кучики не стал присоединяться к компании и ушёл вглубь дома. Офицеры от пресного вида хозяина смутились и зашевелились, поспешно собираясь.

 

— Знаешь, когда твой Кучики не в духе, то лучше его не трогать. Мы пойдём, а то тебе влетит за нас троих.

 

— С чего бы ему ругаться? Он сам вас позвал. И хватит из него чудовище делать, — Ренджи даже расстроилась. Она и раньше всем говорила, что Бьякуя нормальный мужик, но никто не верил. А сейчас и подавно не поверят.

 

— Ты не пропадай надолго. На следующей неделе пьянка в седьмом. Приходи, если не выпить, то хоть увидеться,  — Иккаку неловко похлопал подругу по плечу и попрощался. Аясегава пошёл следом. Они почти сразу начали что-то шумно обсуждать и спорить. Ренджи проводила их взглядом и пошла к Бьякуе.

 

— Что-то случилось? — она тихо опустилась у источника на коленки. Кучики сидел по грудь в воде, раскинув руки по камням и запрокинув голову назад.

 

            Бьякуя долго молчал, поглаживая руку жены. Его явно что-то тяготило, но он колебался.

 

— Хочу, чтобы ты вернулась в отряд.

 

— Опять не можете разобраться с архивом? Ладно.

 

— Я не о том. Ренджи, Онима не справляется. Стоит тебе не появиться один день, как всё начинает разваливаться.

 

— Как же ты работал до меня? И я прекрасно знаю, что иногда ты сам виноват в путанице.

 

— Нет, — Бьякуя опять обижено нахмурился. — Работал… Понимаешь, лейтенант до тебя, как и ты, хотя бы понимал, что надо делать и как. Отчеты, сметы, бюджеты. Этому учат в Академии. Онима был третьим офицером! Ему наверняка перепадала часть бумажной работы.

 

— Да. Он делал отчёты по хозяйственной части. Форма там, текущий и капитальный ремонт, паёк. Онима справлялся с этим…

 

— Но не справляется с обязанностями лейтенанта. Придётся его понизить.

 

— Это жестоко. Он просто боится тебя до сих пор. Улыбнись ему.

 

            Бьякуя рассмеялся, оценив шутку, и немного расслабился. К тому же Ренджи во время разговора мягко разминала ему руки.

 

— А ты меня боялась?

 

— Нет. Я злилась тогда, что ты забрал у меня Рукию…

 

— Ты любил её? — Ренджи не ожидала такого вопроса и чуть не упала в источник.

 

— Ну, может быть. Давно дело было… Понимаешь, мы с ней выросли вместе. Она была всегда рядом. Наверное, любил. Её невозможно не любить.

 

— Ты права.

 

            После недолгого молчания Ренджи нехотя убрала свою ладонь из руки Бьякуи.

 

— Тебе нужен новый лейтенант, если Онима не справляется.

 

— И желательно сильнее, чем он. Я не уверен, что могу поручить ему зачистку района или любое другое задание, сложнее подметания плаца. У нас скоро будет ребёнок, поэтому я не желаю задерживаться на работе дольше нужного.

 

— У тебя есть на примете кто-нибудь?

 

— Рукия, — Бьякуя проследил за реакцией Ренджи. — Тебе не нравится этот вариант? Думаешь, она не готова?

 

— Готова она ко всему. Только лучше не мешать кислое с пресным. То есть, вы только начали ладить и не шугаться друг от друга. Совместная работа ни к чему хорошему не приведет. К тому же ей нравится в тринадцатом отряде.

 

— Я думал об этом, но у меня нет других вариантов.

 

— Подай запрос в первый отряд. Они найдут подходящую кандидатуру. Ведь так вышло со мной.

 

— Вряд ли мне так повезет еще раз, — Бьякуя недовольно поморщился.

 

— Вряд ли ты думал, что тебе со мной повезло, когда в первый раз увидел. Я был всего лишь шестым офицером и никак не мог ожидать такого повышения. — Ренджи забылась и заулыбалась, припоминая все свои чувства от внезапной новости.

 

— Возможно. Думаю, мне стоит поступить так же. Онима меня достал, — Бьякуя недовольно свёл брови.

 

— Прям таки достал? — Ренджи перебирала волосы и заплетала в косу.

 

— Пытается заваривать мне чай. Я по запаху чувствую, что редкостная дрянь. — Бьякуя сильно расслабился и позволил себе быть свободней в выражениях. — Он пытается быть похожим на тебя, и это удручает ещё больше. Он ужасный лейтенант. Понижу его до шестого офицера.

 

— Ты слишком жесток, — Ренджи медленно разминала напряжённые плечи и массировала шею. — Пожалей его. Не все могут с тобой сработаться. У тебя  характер не сахар, не забыл ещё?

 

— Ты регулярно об этом мне напоминаешь, — Бьякуя ловко прихватил жену за шею и наклонил к себе для поцелуя. — Как тебе Хоно? Мне показалось, что ты его избегаешь.

 

— Он мне не нравится, — нехотя призналась Ренджи. — Он много приукрашивает и бахвалится. Как вы познакомились? Кто он вообще такой?

 

— Я был тогда ещё лейтенантом. Вытащил его из одной передряги. Он очень был мне благодарен и всё никак не мог успокоиться, очень сильно хотел отблагодарить.

 

— И как же он отблагодарил?

 

— Мы ходили напиваться в Руконгай. Гуляли по деревням и лесам, — Бьякуя неопределённо повёл бровями и тоскливо выдохнул.

 

— Короче говоря, показал тебе нормальную жизнь вне клана и поместья, так?

 

— Так.

 

— И тебе понравилось.

 

— Да.

 

— И когда ты общаешься с Хоно, ты ощущаешь себя обычной душой без именитого происхождения и ответственной работы.

 

— Именно, — Бьякуя тяжело выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Не беспокойся, он завтра уезжает.

 

— Куда? — Ренджи обрадовалась, но виду не показала.

 

— Не знаю. Он говорит, что пойдёт туда, куда позовёт его душа. Как безрассудно. Подай мне одежду.

 

            Бьякуя поднялся из воды и принял юката из рук Ренджи. Мысли о лейтенанте продолжали тяготить его, тем более приближался отчётный период.

 

— Как прошла встреча с твоими друзьями?

 

— О! Было так здорово! Спасибо, что разрешил им придти! — Ренджи засияла от счастья. — Я так давно не дралась с Иккаку, а он мой семпай! Я даже победила его. И без синяков не обошлось тоже…

 

            Она с гордостью показала синяк на ноге, задрав полу кимоно. Бьякуя только задумчиво посмотрел на ногу и поспешно утащил жену в комнаты, чтобы как следует рассмотреть его и ещё парочку других синяков на спине и руках и оставить уже свои личные отметины.

 

 

**Глава 29.**

 

 

— Как же я хочу пойти с тобой! Ты даже не представляешь как!

 

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это невозможно.

 

— Не будь занудой! Всё я знаю, но хотеть мне это не мешает!

 

            Ренджи складывала смену одежды в походный короб. Конечно, слуги справились бы быстрее и лучше с этим, но хотелось сделать всё самой.

 

— Ты уверен, что мне нельзя с тобой?..

 

— Уверен, — Бьякуя нахмурил брови. — Ты на седьмом месяце. Даже, если бы можно было тебя взять с собой, я не взял. К тому же там будет Маюри. Вряд ли ты желаешь встречи с ним, а уж тем более провести месяц в одной компании.

 

— Тут ты прав… Убила бы, если честно, — Ренджи утрамбовала нижнее кимоно и завязала короб прочнее. — Что вы будете делать?

 

— Вообще-то, это военный секрет, — Бьякуя не выдержал ироничного взгляда. — Месяц назад в том районе были сильные колебания рейацу и большое скопление пустых, но червоточин обнаружено не было. Двенадцатый отряд должен разобраться что к чему, а шестой идёт в качестве сопровождения.

 

— Чудесно. Ты там зачем?

 

— В каком смысле? — Бьякуя отвлекся от кенсейкана, который безнадёжно запутался в волосах.

 

— Шестой отряд остаётся без руководства на месяц, а Готей без одного из сильнейших капитанов.  Ну, и без Маюри. Тут какой-то подвох… Ты мне что-то не договариваешь?

 

— Ренджи… — Бьякуя сдался и вырвал заколку вместе с парой волос. — Двеннадцатый отряд будет проводить довольно опасные опыты с изменением уровней духовной силы в разных районах. Куротсучи мечтает научиться открывать червоточины или хотя бы научиться предсказывать их появление. Представляешь, что там может случиться, если произойдет непредвиденный случай? Именно для этого там нужен я и мой отряд.

 

— Именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты туда ходил!

 

— Давай, ты не будешь сгущать краски? Ты прекрасно знаешь мой уровень силы и владения навыками.

 

— Знаю я всё… Просто волнуюсь, что не могу прикрыть твою спину, — Ренджи крепко обняла мужа.

 

— Ты уже это делаешь. Просто иначе.

 

            Бьякуя поцеловал Ренджи в щёку, погладил довольно большой живот и позвал слуг, которые забрали короб с вещами. Караван уже ожидал капитана шестого за пределами Серейтея, готовый к отбытию.  Кучики попрощались друг с другом без слов; Ренджи ушла в сад, Бьякуя сел в подготовленную коляску и уехал на долгую миссию в леса Руконгая.

 

            Ренджи задумчиво бродила саду и гладила живот.

 

— Почему я так сильно уверена, что он мне наврал?! — она нахмурилась и оглянулась вслед мужу. Вот что, а интуиция её не подводила очень редко.

 

 

            Конечно же, капитан Кучики даже не подумал вернуться домой ни через месяц, на неделю позже, и даже не на две недели! Ренджи пыталась злиться на мужа, но каждая бабочка от него приносила только радость и облегчение, что с ним всё в порядке. А вот с Ренджи всё было не так хорошо. Мало того, что постоянные переживания не давали сосредоточиться на делах, так ещё не родившийся ребёнок доставлял море неудобств. За огромным животом не было видно ног, самостоятельно одеваться было практически невозможно, постоянно болела спина, а передвигаться можно только сильно отклонившись назад. Ещё и не до конца заживший шрам очень некрасиво расплылся на натянувшейся коже.

 

Ренджи сидела вечером перед зеркалом и заплетала волосы на ночь. Отражение показывало бледную, одутлую и замотанную тётку, озлобленную на весь мир. Беременные женщины самые красивые? Ну-ну.

 

— Быстрее бы уже вылез из меня, малыш, — он ласково похлопала себя по животу и кое-как поднялась на ноги, чтобы лечь в уже разложенный слугами футон. Вот только живот схватила сильная судорога. Такая, что ноги подогнулись от боли. А потом это повторилось ещё раз. — Ого, какой ты послушный…

 

            Ренджи постаралась не паниковать и послала служку за домашним доктором. Да вот только он вернулся в одиночестве, да ещё и с вестью: врач лежит в горячке и даже подняться не может.

 

— Как будто я могу… — Ренджи сварливо выругалась и велела слугам приготовить коляску и отвезти её в Готей. Ничего лучшего, чем обратиться в четвёртый отряд за помощью, в голову не пришло. Там она могла безоговорочно доверять всем. Хорошо, что она уже давно велела обить колеса своей коляски мягкой тканью, как у тех машин, что видела в мире людей. В такой ситуации каждый маленький камешек или ухаб доставляли ужасную боль.

 

            Всю дорогу до четвёртого отряда Ренджи старалась не сползти со своей седушки, не орать от боли на всю округу и не переубивать слуг, которые суетились вокруг. Сначала они кидались всей толпой придержать хозяйку под локти. Но к их искреннему сожалению руки у Ренджи было только две, а слуг вокруг коляски бегало с десяток. Потом они пытались прямо на ходу напоить расслабляющим отваром и залили им все вокруг. На песнях и воодушевляющих стихах про счастье материнства Ренджи просто смирилась и прикрыла глаза. Она решила, что отыграется за этот цирк на муже, когда тот всё-таки изволит вернуться домой.

 

 

            В казармах четвёртого отряда стоял необычайный переполох для довольно позднего вечера. Санитары взбудоражено сновали вокруг, таская бинты, лекарства и комплекты белья. Ренджи даже немного растерялась и забыла, зачем вообще приехала в Готей. Благо, рядом пробегал вечно зашуганый и уставший Ханатаро, который только пискнул, когда его схватили за шиворот.

 

— А… Ренджи-сан?! То есть, Кучики-доно! Извините!! — Ханатаро стал поспешно кланяться.

 

— Забе,. — Ренджи только отмахнулась. — Что случилось?

 

— Я не уверен, что мне стоит вам говорить… не хочу, чтобы вы лишний раз нервничали… — офицера даже подёргивало от нервов.

 

— Говори сейчас же, иначе я буду нервничать ещё больше! — гаркнула Ренджи. Последние крохи терпения она растеряла еще на фокусе с чаем.

 

— Конечно-конечно, Кучики-доно!! — перепуганный Ханатро засеменил в сторону главного здания четвёртого отряда, постоянно оглядываясь на Ренджи. Та целеустремлённо направилась выяснять очередную причину для переживаний.


	4. 30-40

**Глава 30**

            Пока Ренджи шла по больничным коридорам в сторону палат, где сама ещё не так давно лежала, она уже всё поняла. Отряд вернулся с миссии, на которой понёс значительные потери состава. Многие брели по коридорам с перевязанными руками или торсом. Палаты, двери в которые были открыты, еле вмещали в себя всех пострадавших. Наконец, Ханатаро открыл дверь в двухместную палату. На одной койке спал почти полностью замотанный в бинты боец. Ренджи не узнала его и посмотрела в другую сторону.

 

            Бьякуя выглядел отвратительно, но на первый взгляд его жизни ничего не угрожало. Рядом с кроватью стояла капельница с тремя бутыльками. Капитан был белее простыней, он будто бы похудел, под глазами засели глубокие тени. Он поморщился и открыл глаза, когда услышал шаги.

 

— Вы не находите, что требовать с меня отчёт о миссии сейчас крайне неуместно? — даже голос был тише и слабее, чем обычно.

 

— Ханатаро! Что с моим мужем?! Отвечай! — Ренджи пыталась сохранять самообладание и держаться за дверь. Когда она наткнулась на растерянный взгляд синих глаз Бьякуи, то стало немного легче.

 

— Множественные порезы разной глубины по всему телу, глубокое рассечение мышц на правом бедре, сильное истощение всех ресурсов организма. Предписания. Полный покой, капельницы, инъекции, ванны из концентрированной духовной силы, для скорейшего восстановления. Усиленное питание. Планируемый период полного восстановления — месяц. Состояние пациента — удовлетворительное, ухудшения состояния не предполагается, — всё это несчастный офицер выпалил на одном дыхании и замолчал.

 

— И когда ты хотел сказать мне, что вернулся? — Ренджи присела на край кровати и погладила Бьякую по руке.

 

— Через несколько дней, когда рана на ноге достаточно затянулась бы. — Бьякуя явно был не рад такому раннему визиту.

 

— А если бы я узнала раньше?! — Ренджи не выдержала и зашмыгала носом, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

 

— Я не допусти бы. Не хочу заставлять тебя переживать из-за меня, — Бьякуя крепко сжал руку жены. — Со мной все будет в порядке. Тебе не стоило мчаться сюда. Как ты вообще узнала? Отряд вернулся лишь несколько часов назад.

 

            Ренджи растеряно оглянулась на Ханатаро, который всё ещё торчал в дверях.

 

— Кажется, я рожаю…

 

 

            Бьякуя чинно восседал на стуле, насколько это вообще возможно с пробитой ногой, катетером в шее и рожающей женой за стенкой. В родильную комнату ему запретила заходить сама Ренджи, сказав, что в Бьякуе вредно нервничать в его положении. Он оценил шутку и остался за дверью в полном одиночестве. Не часто в Готее принимали роды, ради такого случая  сама капитан Унохана оторвалась от срочных дел и толпы покалеченных солдат. Хотя, если бы она отказала, то Бьякуя лично прирезал бы всех этих полудохлых идиотов, не умеющих сражаться и не достойных даже крох духовной силы.

 

            За стеной слышались тихие стоны Ренджи, какие-то разговоры и звон инструментов. Постепенно звуки становились всё громче, а уравновешенность Бьякуи таяла на глазах. Он крепко сжимал одной рукой дурацкую капельницу на колёсиках, а другой рукоять меча. Чем сейчас может помочь Сенбонзакура Бьякуя не знал, но ни за что не оставил бы своё оружие в палате. Сейчас меч стал чуть холоднее, призывая хозяина к спокойствию. Подействовало слабо.

 

Ренджи стонала чаще и надрывней, она что-то неразборчиво говорила и, кажется, материлась. Бьякуя вспомнил, какое лицо бывало у неё порой, когда на отчитывала его за всякую ерунду. Серьёзное, хмурое и безумно красивое. Бьякуя улыбнулся сам себе, а потом чуть не упал со стула. Услышав детский плач, он попытался резко подняться, но проклятая рана дала о себе знать резкой болью. Бьякуя сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать и переждать приступ. Только он решил зайти в комнату, как услышал странные звуки, будто ребёнок ещё не родился, а Ренджи до сих пор рожает. Быть такого не могло! Бьякуя отчётливо слышал первый крик младенца, ему не могло почудиться. Дверь как назло оказалась заперта, а на крайне вежливый и совсем не громкий стук никто не отозвался. Попытка выломать ручку вместе с дверью окончилась триумфальной победой двери. Бьякуя уже был в шаге от того, чтобы сжечь дверь с помощью кидо, как услышал ещё один крик. Это плакал его ребёнок! Наследник Кучики! А отцу даже не дают взглянуть на своё дитя!

 

            Бьякуя был на гране бешенства, как дверь распахнулась, а какой-то безликий шинигами пригласил внутрь палаты. В центре на широкой и высокой кровати лежала уставшая Ренджи, красная, с мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к щекам и лбу. Она улыбнулась мужу, а потом посмотрела на Унохану. Та держала на руках новорождённого младенца, завернутого в ткань. Рядом стояла ещё одна женщина и тоже держала на руках ребёнка.

 

— Бьякуя, это не рынок. Здесь нельзя выбирать посвежее, надо забирать всё сразу! — Ренджи рассмеялась, явно довольная своей шуткой. — Они оба наши, два мальчика.

 

— Я думал, что сошёл с ума… — он неопределённо повёл рукой. Он не мог оторвать глаз от детей, не мог сдержать своего изумления и удивления, не мог держать привычную всем маску сдержанности на лице, не мог поверить, что у него наконец-то появилась настоящая семья.

 

            Бьякуя подошёл к кровати и поцеловал Ренджи в лоб, убрав мокрые пряди. Сейчас ему было плевать на все этикеты, нормы и прочие правила. Сейчас он был самым счастливым человеком во всём Готее.

 

— Спасибо тебе, — он посмотрел в глаза довольной жене и чуть не убежал из палаты, когда Унохана вручила ему в руки младенца.

 

— Да фигня.  Мне было несложно. Я даже не вспотела, — Ренджи фыркнула и тут же взялась укачивать другого ребёнка. — Понятия не имею, как мы будем их различать. Ой, нет, у младшенького глаза светлые, а у старшего тёмные. Видишь?

 

— Да, вижу. — Кивнул Бьякуя.

**Глава 31**

 

 

           Если честно, то Ренджи хотела сбежать. Бросить всё и всех и сбежать куда-нибудь в лес, к пустым, меносам или ещё кому-нибудь. Она готова была поспорить, что там, в непролазной чащобе, намного лучше и приятней, чем главном доме верховного клана Кучики. По крайней мере, там точно тише. Ещё там совершенно точно не было бы противных тёток, понукающих за каждый шаг, там наверняка не заставляли есть чуть ли не вёдрами за раз, там можно было бы подремать всласть, да и вообще выспаться. Ренджи понимала, что её где-то обманули, сказав, что все Кучики катаются как сыр в масле, бед и забот не знают и только отгоняют мух веерами. Кататься у Ренджи получалось только по футону, разрываясь между двумя детьми, хлопот был полон рот, а веер брался в руки только чтобы остудить слишком горячий суп в чашке.

 

            По какой-то очень древней, но очень странной традиции отцу запретили видеть детей, пока им не исполнится месяц от рождения. В тот же день надо было устроить приём всему клану и паре соседних, представив детей, назвав впервые их имена, объявить их наследниками и прочая лабуда, которую Ренджи спокойно пропустила мимо ушей. Когда Хиори припёрлась к ней с этой «прекрасной» новостью (через неделю после родов), Ренджи даже злиться не стала, не то, что орать.

 

— Делайте всё сами, если это так сильно надо, — она лежала на футоне и прислушивалась к детям. Стоит ли говорить, что противная тётка ввалилась к Ренджи, пока та спала. — У меня нет сил, желания, времени и хоть какого-то представления о том, как вообще всё это делается.

 

— В доме полно нянек, поручи детей им, а сама занимайся своими обязанностями, — Хиори сморщилась, подсела к люльке и посмотрела на детей. — Я найду няньку-кормилицу, тебе не стоит проводить с ними столько времени. Это вредно и глупо. Лично я и одной пелёнки не меняла у Мидори. Зачем, если есть те, кто может сделать это за тебя?

 

— Это мои дети! — Ренджи резко села и огрызнулась на тётку. — И кормить я буду их сама! И ухаживать!

 

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. Неделя-две, не больше месяца, а потом завоешь и сама спихнёшь всё на служанок, — Хиори погладила младшего по животу и поднялась на ноги, бросив не самый довольный взгляд на Ренджи. — Так и быть, я всё организую и не стану тебя дёргать. Но это не из особой любви к тебе, а из страха, что ты всё испортишь и опозоришь Бьякую перед всеми.

 

— О, я крайне вам благодарна! — Ренджи шумно бухнулась обратно на матрас. Ей было глубоко наплевать на причины такого одолжения: сострадание это или ещё что-то. Ей хотелось спать и увидеть мужа, который до сих пор прохлаждался в четвёртом отряде.

 

            Если учитывать всю нелюбовь Бьякуи к казённым заведениям, то было сложно представить, как его могли так долго удерживать в больнице. Только если насильно, привязывали к кровати или ещё что-то. Ренджи нужна была поддержка, хоть какая-то. Конечно, служанки часто навязывали свою помощь, без спроса ухаживали за детьми, когда хозяйка решала дела в дальней части поместья. Ренджи не знала, как на такое реагировать. С одной стороны, везде было не успеть, а с другой её передергивало от мысли, что до детей дотрагивался кто-то посторонний.

 

            Радовало только одно. Ни у кого не возникло и мысли, что малыши не от Бьякуи. Во время беременности некоторые особо вредные и противные родственники тонко намекали на то, что дети могут быть нагуляны на стороне. Но это Ренджи делала глупый и непонимающий взгляд. Напрямую не высказался никто, даже Хиори, которая в своё время кричала про незаконнорожденных щенков громче всех. Хорошо, что братья с самого начала были на стороне матери. Младший даже в таком малом возрасте выделялся породой Кучики и был копией отца, но только рыжим. Старший же  больше походил на Ренджи, но чёрный волос и какая-то там клановая родинка были на месте. Хоть где-то свезло.

 

 

            Бьякуя спешно возвращался домой с принудительного лечения. Лично он почувствовал себя намного лучше на четвёртый день, после чего потребовал прекращения лечения и закрытие больничного. Унохана на это категоричное заявление только улыбнулась и покачала головой. А потом его заперли! Окружили палату барьером, пробить который у Бьякуи пока не хватало духовной силы. Просто возмутительно! Хорошо, хоть не стали отбирать бумажную работу, которой получилось заполнить время между процедурами. В отряд он решил не заглядывать, боясь, что после такого долгого отсутствия там творится хаос и разруха. Нет, начинать полноценную семейную жизнь с убийства лейтенанта не хотелось.

 

            Поместье встретило своего хозяина звуками ссоры Ренджи и Хиори. Кричали они так громко, что Бьякуя услышал их ещё от ворот. Впрочем, он был рад даже такому приветствию. За почти два месяца он ужасно соскучился по жене и дому. А в больнице его мысли ещё занимали и новорождённые дети. Конечно, он знал, что немедленно к ним не пустят, но рассчитывал на сговор с Ренджи. Наверняка, она уже высказала родне всё, что думает о семейных традициях и обычаях.

 

— Я даже слушать не хочу ничего! Детям уже выбрали имена! И ты не имеешь права отказаться от них! Паршивка! Да кто ты такая?! Ты не смеешь устанавливать тут свои правила!!! Будь моя воля, я давно пинками тебя отсюда выставила! К босякам, которые побираются на воду! Там тебе и место, потаскуха!! —  Хиори уже начала хрипеть от криков.

 

— Да вертела я весь этот совет! Это мои дети, и я их назову так, как посчитаю нужным! А вы со своими приказами можете валить куда подальше! Я даже слышать ничего не хочу! — Ренджи злой кошкой ходила по комнате и метала злобные взгляды на тётку.

 

— Хамка! Неблагодарная! Да после таких разговоров тебя вместе с твоими нагулянными щенками выставят на улицу! И никто не помешает! Понятно тебе?! Не зарывайся, девка! — Хиори по своей давней привычке тыкала в Ренджи толстым пальцем и сотрясалась всем телом от злости.

 

— Даже я не помешаю? — Бьякуя тихо вошёл в комнату и внимательно посмотрел на багровую родственницу. — И если вы ещё раз грубо отзовётесь о моих жене и детях, то я прослежу, чтобы вас вычеркнули из кланового древа и заставили отработать все те деньги, что вы беспечно растрачиваете на всякую ерунду.

 

— Что?! Да как ты смеешь! Ты угрожаешь мне, мальчишка?! Никакого почтения! — Хиори одеревенела от такого заявления, а потом опять взвилась на Ренджи — Это всё ты! Ты! Околдовала его, науськала делать всё, как тебе хочется! Вертишь главой клана, как хочешь и думаешь, что это сойдёт с рук?! Я не позволю!

 

— Вон! — Бьякуя крикнул на тётку и тяжело посмотрел в глаза так, что та побелела и поспешно сбежала. Наверное, жаловаться совету.

 

            Только он хотел обратиться к Ренджи, как оказался в крепких объятьях. Он улыбнулся и погладил рыжие волосы.

 

— Я и не думал, что так сильно соскучусь по тебе, — Бьякуя ласково прошептал жене на ушко и тут же поцеловал.

 

— Я и не думала, что дождусь твоего возвращения. Как же долго тебя не было… — Ренджи тяжело выдохнула и прижалась теснее.

 

            Бьякуя улыбнулся и поцеловал рыжую макушку.

 

— Ничего, мы всё уладим.

 

 

**Глава 32**

 

 

            Ренджи раздувала угли в горшочках, что на ночь принесли слуги, когда Бьякуя вошёл в комнату со стороны сада и опустился на татами. Он крепко обнял со спины и поцеловал в затылок.

 

— Ты мерзнешь?

 

— Только ноги, — Ренджи повернулась к мужу и крепко поцеловала в губы. — Как же я соскучилась по тебе… Ты даже не представляешь! У меня такое поганое настроение, я готова убить слуг, Хиори, Рукию, Рангику. Всех! Виновных или не очень. И я никак не могу придти в себя, шрам постоянно болит. А дети… это отдельная головная боль. Представляешь, ко мне Онима приходил несколько раз. Я боюсь представить, что он там начудил в отряде. И разгребать это тебе, значит, ты опять пропадёшь. Но я не могу уже! И все вокруг так сильно давят на меня! Сил нет!

 

            Сумбурная речь Ренджи закончилась сдавленными рыданиями и всхлипами в плечо Бьякуи.

 

— Ничего, мы вместе разберемся со всем этим, — он гладил Ренджи по волосам и плечам, успокаивая. — Это только временные трудности.

 

— Я не готова ко всему этому! Во мне нет ни капли благородной крови! Нет желания соблюдать все эти традиции и обычаи! Меня до сих пор пробирает ужас, когда я хожу по пустым коридорам поместья! Да я не настоящая женщина в конце концов!! У меня уже нет сил ни на что…

 

            Сердце Бьякуи заныло от тоски. На разбитую и растерянную Ренджи было печально смотреть. У неё дрожали руки, из глаз пропал задорный огонёк, а голос стал тихим и неуверенным.

 

— Ты жалеешь обо всём случившемся? — напрямую спросил он.

 

— Я не знаю… Редко, — Ренджи мотнула головой и тяжело выдохнула. — Только когда тебя нет рядом. Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь это?

 

— Знаю, и я тебя люблю, — Бьякуя крепче обнял Ренджи и опять поцеловал. — Я так благодарен тебе. Даже когда тебя просто назначили лейтенантом мне в отряд, мне стало легче дышать. Думаю, если бы не эта выходка Маюри, то мы могли бы стать друзьями.

 

— Ты так не прислал ему букет в благодарность?

 

— Завалил его цветами. Знаешь, если бы он решил твою проблему с зампакто, то я расцеловал бы его. Честно.

 

— Я всё равно не смогла бы совмещать детей и службу! — Ренджи рассмеялась и, наконец, смогла оторваться от Бьякуи.

 

— Принесёшь их?

 

— Конечно.

 

            Она поднялась на ноги и тихо скользнула в коридор, ворча, что приходиться выкрадывать собственных же детей. Вскоре она вернулась с младенцами на руках.

 

— Они спят, постарайся их не будить, а то сбежится вся прислуга. И тогда мне придётся стаскивать твою обувь.

 

— Зачем тебе моя обувь? — Бьякуя удивился и принял на руки одного ребёнка, осторожно придержав головку.

 

— Мне надоело кричать на них, тем более это уже не помогает. Но стоит мне начать швыряться вещами, как они исчезают.  У тебя на руках младшенький.

 

— Ренджи! — Бьякуя рассмеялся и погладил сына по коротеньким волосам. — Слуги просто не привыкли к такому обращению. Все Кучики достаточно темпераментны, но никогда не могли позволить себе кидаться в слуг всяким хламом. Тебя точно запомнят на века вперёд.

 

— Да, и будут мной своих детей попрекать, — Ренджи хмыкнула и уложила старшего на футон, чтобы поправить сбившуюся пелёнку. — Я повысила жалование всем, кто попадает под раздачу. Им не на что жаловаться! Я же практически запрещаю слугам работать!

 

— Не взваливай на себя всё. Ты не обязана полностью ухаживать за детьми, на это есть няньки и сиделки. Тебе не надо вскакивать по ночам или бросать свои дела ради них. Твоя жизнь не должна крутиться вокруг детей. В первую очередь ты супруга главы клана, поэтому необходимо держать лицо, чтобы не случилось. Поэтому на церемонии произнесения имён ты должна быть идеальна. Главы остальных четырёх кланов тоже будут там, чтобы высказать своё уважение. Ты заучила порядок?

 

— К сожалению, — Ренджи скисла и улеглась на постель рядом с сыном. — Так бы и врезала тебе.

 

— Порядочные жёны не бьют своих мужей, — нравоучительно произнёс Бьякуя.

 

— Порядочные мужья не пропадают на два месяца неизвестно где, бросая на беременную жену все дела. Я позавчера подписала смету на эту глупую церемонию… Одни цветы стоят как жалование трёх поваров за год! Такое расточительство на полную ерунду.

 

— Это обычаи, Ренджи. Их нельзя игнорировать.

 

— Ага-ага. Но ты сам сейчас сидишь и нянчишь своих детей, а не кукуешь в холодной пустой постели на другом конце поместья, — Ренджи сладко зевнула и потянулась. — Ох, они проснулись. Есть захотели, наверное.

 

            Ренджи вздохнула и стала укладывать детей обратно в люльку.

 

— Куда ты их уносишь? — Бьякуя нахмурился. Ему было мало жалких минут, что он сейчас так быстро закончились.

 

— Я их покормлю и снова уложу спать.

 

— Корми и укладывай тут.

 

— Мне закатят скандал, если увидят тебя рядом с детьми.

 

— Я поставлю барьер и уйду рано утром.

 

— Я не буду при тебе кормить детей.

 

— Я отвернусь.

 

— Бьякуя! — Ренджи недовольно посмотрела на мужа и кивнула на выход. — Иначе будешь спать один!

 

            Тот неохотно подчинился и вышел в сад, шатался по нему, пока не увидел, как Ренджи помахала ему из-за отодвинутой сёдзи. После ночной прохлады сада Бьякуя с удовольствием вошёл в тёплую комнату, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам. Прятаться в своём же доме было глупо, но забавно. Такое ощущение, что он снова подросток, который даже меч держать не умеет. Тем временем Ренджи затушила свечи и поставила люльку с детьми со своей стороны. Она поймала удивлённый взгляд мужа.

 

— Они такие крошечные, боюсь задавить их во сне, — она скользнула под одеяло и похлопала на место рядом с собой. — Ставь барьер и залезай ко мне.

 

            Бьякуя быстро произнёс заклинание и сплёл сеть из духовной силы, что находилась в воздухе, затем скинул верхнее кимоно и лёг под одеяло. Ренджи тут же устроилась на его плече, удобно сложив на мужа ещё и ноги.

 

— Какие имена ты придумала детям? — тихо прошептал Бьякуя.

 

— С чего ты решил, что я придумала имена?

 

— Я уверен, что ты заготовила несколько ещё до родов.

 

            Ренджи немного помолчала, видимо, дуясь.

 

— Дайске и Мамору.

 

— Это хорошие имена. Думаю, совет их одобрит.

 

— С чего бы им делать мне такое одолжение?

 

— С того, что я глава совета. — Бьякуя усмехнулся в темноту, а потом охнул от тычка под рёбра.

 

— Сделай меня главой совета клана, а? Сразу столько проблем решится! Я первым делом распустила бы этот совет…

 

— Прости, любимая, — Бьякуя погладил жену по распущенным волосам.

 

— Надоело, что за всё и всех ругают именно меня…

 

            Ренджи зевнула ещё раз, что-то проворчала емув шею и моментально уснула, а Бьякуя еще долго лежал без сна, привыкая к ощущениям. Он слушал, как посапывают его дети во сне, обнимал Ренджи и наслаждался семейным теплом и уютом, которого раньше не ощущал в полной мере ни с кем.

 

 

**Глава 33**

— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, — сказала Ренджи после непродолжительного молчания. Она сидела верхом на рабочем столе Бьякуи и покачивала ногой. — Если бы у тебя была «правильная» жена, то ты так бы и тух в этом болоте уныния под названием «Клан Кучики».

 

— Конечно, с тобой что ни день, то происшествие. Вот зачем ты  напоила Мироку-сана на вчерашнем ужине? — сам капитан сосредоточено кормил Мамору, который сидел у него на руках и уплетал рис с овощами. Дайске спокойно дремал на кушетке в углу кабинета. Ренджи возобновила свои походы в отряд, как только дети немного подросли. Бьякуя, правда, сначала ругался, да и некоторые родственники высказали своё неодобрение этой затее, но Ренджи всё равно делала, как ей захочется. У всех Кучики от такого своеволия и наглости волосы на головах шевелились, а в глазах застывал ужас от попрания норм и традиций. Но этикет предписывал молчать и не перечить супруге Бьякуи. И Ренджи этим пользовалась.

 

— Зато мы все узнали, какой у него красивый голос и отменный слух. Если честно, я бы ещё раз послушала его пение, — Ренджи громко рассмеялась и погладила Мамору по голове. — Я только начала привыкать ко всему, а ты меня уже попрекаешь.

 

— Я не попрекаю, — Бьякуя вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно посмотрев жене в глаза. — Я прекрасно вижу, что отношение к тебе у многих в клане изменилось в лучшую сторону. Но всему надо знать меру.

 

— Не буду я наглеть. Только не ворчи, — Ренджи подалась вперёд и чмокнула мужа в губы.

 

            Бьякуя жутко не любил выставление отношений напоказ, и на публике он мог только взять за руку или приобнять за плечи. А ещё он делал вид, что не понимал шуток Ренджи и вообще вёл себя как раньше. Он называл это «разграничением работы и личной жизни». Ренджи называла это дурью и пустыми капризами. Кому как не ей было знать, какой Бьякуя на самом деле. Наедине с супругой он становился вспыльчивым, эмоциональным, любящим пошутить и посмеяться. Но стоило ему оказаться в одном помещении с кем-то ещё, как он замирал и нацеплял маску высокомерия и безразличия.

 

— У меня есть новость. Кажется, я поняла, почему Мамору так много ест. Смотри, —  Ренджи отодвинула коробочку с бенто подальше от сына, чтобы он не мог дотянуться, и отвела руку Бьякуи, который уже подцепил на палочку кусок цукини.

 

— Папа! Дай! —  мальчик надулся и потянулся за едой. — Папа! Папа!

 

— Куда надо смотреть? —  Бьякуя непонимающе переводил взгляд то на жену, то на капризничающего ребёнка. Мамору и правда много ел, умудряясь порой слопать порции и свою, и брата.

 

— Подожди немного. —  Ренджи продолжала отбирать у малыша еду, за которой он уже полез на стол. Когда младший понял, что его хотят оставить без полноценного обеда, то плюхнулся внушительным задом на стол и громко заплакал.

 

— Зачем ты издеваешься над ребёнком?! — Бьякуя возмутился и уже хотел утешить сына, как на столе лопнули все чашки с чаем и глиняный чайник.

 

— Ну как тебе? — Ренджи восхищённо улыбнулась и взяла Мамору на руки, вручив миску с едой.

 

            Мальчик моментально успокоился и бодро зачавкал папиным обедом.

 

— У него уже есть духовная сила! В таком раннем возрасте! Да он даже говорить толком не может, зато бьёт посуду только так! А я на слуг всё валила! Ты представляешь?! — Ренджи никак не могла успокоиться и широко улыбалась. —  Он станет самым сильным шинигами во всём Готее! Или даже главнокомандующим!!

 

— Я так понимаю, что у Дайске сила пока не пробудилась, да? —  Бьякуя ошарашено смотрел на детей, но радости жены пока не разделял. — Это может быть опасно для них.

 

— Что?! Да не занудствуй! Мы же сами шинигами! Мы сможем научить их как это контролировать и использовать! — Ренджи расцеловала сына в рыжую макушку. Мамору сыто икнул и тут же начал клевать носом, за что был уложен рядом с братом. —  Представь, как будет здорово заниматься всем вместе в додзе!

 

— Они даже ложку не умеют держать, а ты говоришь про мечи! —  Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился, а потом внимательно посмотрел на жену. — Я думал... думал, ты смирилась с потерей сил, хотя бы отчасти.

 

            Ренджи нахмурилась и отвернулась.

 

— Каких ещё сил? Не понимаю о чём ты.

 

— Перестань. Тебе просто надо принять это. Твоя нынешняя жизнь ни чем не хуже прежней. Она просто другая, —  Бьякуя взял её за руки посмотрел в глаза, а потом кивнул на детей. — У них будет своя жизнь. И они сами решат, кем хотят быть и какой путь выбрать. Но только для этого им надо вырасти. Понимаешь?

 

— Да всё я понимаю! — Ренджи всплеснула руками, а потом нагло уселась к мужу на коленки, обняв за шею. Напоминать про этикет и какие-то рамки было пустым сотрясанием воздуха. — Я схожу в четвёртый отряд. Думаю, там смогут поставить временную печать Дайске.

 

— Боюсь, что там откажут. Придётся идти в двенадцатый.

 

— Но мне же ставили там печать!

 

— Они вызывали специалиста из двенадцатого отряда на подмогу, — Бьякуя поцеловал приунывшую супругу в руку. — Я могу сам сходить.

 

— Н-нет. Мы пойдём сейчас, пока я не передумала.

 

            Бьякуя уже хотел поспорить, как в кабинет вошел Юмичика, вернувшийся с обеда.

 

— Привет, Ренджи, — он вежливо улыбнулся и прошёл за свой стол. — Как дела?

 

            Аясегава стал лейтенантом почти сразу после рождения наследников Кучики. Когда капитан вернулся в отряд, то бушевал так, что волнения духовной силы ощущались даже в Руконгае. В итоге Ониму спешно разжаловали и перевели в тринадцатый отряд, а Кучики срочно понадобился лейтенант. Главнокомандующий решил не нарушать традицию и прислал офицера из одиннадцатого. Ренджи довольно долго доставала мужа с дурацкой шуткой. «Дорогой, а ты лейтенантов по алфавиту набираешь или по убыванию числа в звании?» Прибил бы, если бы не любил. Аясегава быстро освоился. Он выполнял все работы в срок, хорошо справлялся с рядовыми, не болтал лишнего и чувствовал себя в новом отряде и в новой должности просто отлично. Бьякуя был доволен.

 

            Больше капитана радовалась только Ренджи. Во-первых, потому что Юмичка был её семпаем. Во-вторых, они были ещё и друзьями. А значит информация обо всех попойках, посиделках и прочих кутежах поступала из первых уст. При Аясегаве можно было вести себя проще, не переживать за какие-то неправильные слова или действия. И уж если бы он начал кому-то что-то разбалтывать, то это была бы своя компания, друзья, дальше которых ничего не уйдёт. Поэтому даже в отряде Ренджи теряла всякий стыд и позволяла себе слишком многое. Как сейчас, например. Ужасно неприлично и некультурно! Но ссориться на публике было ещё хуже, поэтому Бьякуя молчал и терпел.

 

— Всё прекрасно, семпай! — Ренджи оживилась и широко улыбнулась, но с капитана слезать не спешила. Она погладила его по плечу, расправляя складку на хаори. — Напишешь мне пропуск?

 

— Что? Ни одного приятеля на территории Куротсучи нет? — Бьякуя прищурился и пустил немного яда в голос.

 

— Маюри мой самый главный приятель, но, боюсь, мне могут не поверить. А самый главный мой аргумент лежит на стойке в твоём кабинете, — Ренджи нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по столу. Было видно, что ей хотелось быстрее закончить с этим делом.

 

            Бьякуя вздохнул и специальным заклинанием вызвал адскую бабочку.

 

— Отлично! — Ренджи усадила насекомое себе на волосы, прямо на заколку в виде лотоса и подскочила. — Дайске, Медвежонок, поднимайся. Папе пора работать!

 

            Кучики смотрел, как рыжий вихрь по имени Ренджи быстро навёл порядок на столе капитана, попрощался с Юмичикой и утащил детей. По громким разговорам и смеху можно было проследить весь путь Ренджи по Готею. Бьякуя порой удивлялся, как его жена умудряется делать все свои дела и при этом не растерять всю толпу друзей и знакомых. Он вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Аясегаву. Тот мило улыбнулся и кивнул, одними глазами говоря: «Меня можно будет пытать раскалённым железом, но никто не узнает какой вы подкаблучник, Кучики-доно».

 

 

**Глава 34**

 

 

            Ренджи стояла перед воротами двенадцатого отряда и не спешила входить. Мамору сладко  спал у неё на плече, а Дайске норовил высвободить руку и пойти трогать стражников у входа. Ренджи смотрела на часовых, часовые смотрели на неё, Дайске дёргал мать за подол, заскучав. Неизвестно сколько бы это продлилось, если к воротам не подошла Нему. Она молча окинула гостей взглядом и жестом пригласила идти за ней.

 

—  О! Абараи-сан! Как давно мы не виделись! — кажется, у Маюри было прекрасное настроение, раз он даже не наорал на дочь, которая привела Ренджи в лабораторию. — Пришли за обратной сывороткой? Я заждался, думал, ты уже никогда не явишься.

 

— Что? Какой сывороткой?

 

— Этой! —  Маюри достал из шкафа склянку и кинул своей гостье. Ренджи без проблем поймала бутылёк, правда для этого пришлось отпустить руку Дайске. — Неужели ты думала, что я не стану искать обратную формулу? Это же такой отличный вызов для учёного! Конечно, пришлось потрудиться, ведь тогда я только хотел узнать, как одно вещество действует на уровень духовной силы... Но эта идиотка Нему всё перепутала и испортила! Но это уже неважно.

 

— Объяснитесь! — Ренджи заколотило от злости. Если бы она могла вскрыть Куротсучи череп, чтобы не слушать его пространные объяснения и узнать всё сразу, то давно бы так сделала.

 

— Ну что может быть непонятного?! — Маюри скривился. — Твоя смена пола —просто досадная оплошность и не более!

 

— Но... Но почему вы всё не исправили, пока было можно?.. —  Ренджи трясло от шока. Мамору на её руках давно проснулся и напугано смотрел по сторонам. Тёмная большая комната его напугала.

 

            Капитан пожал плечами и повернулся к лабораторному столу с множеством колб, реторт и пробирок.

 

—Сначала мне было не до мелких недоразумений, вроде тебя. Обычно такие ошибки в экспериментах я утилизирую... Но, к сожалению, ты был лейтенантом, и тебя бы быстро хватились. Когда сюда заявился Кучики со своими этими пустыми угрозами, формула была ещё в разработке. Что? Ты не знала? О-о-о... По глазам вижу, что не знала! Твой, тогда ещё будущий, муженёк ворвался сюда и потребовал вернуть тебя в исходный вид. Сверкал глазами, потрясал мечом и говорил очень много грубых слов. А когда я вежливо попросил тебя к себе для исследований, он почему-то отказал...

 

— Но потом! Даже когда вы её сделали, то всё равно не отдали!

 

— На тот момент тебя уже не было в Готее, —  Маюри равнодушно пожал плечами. — Ну, всё! Проваливай! Мне сейчас не до пустого трёпа! И не забудь забрать своих... детей. У меня всё чесаться начинает, когда я нахожусь в помещении с такими глупыми существами.

 

            Слова капитана скинули с Ренджи неприятную паутину мыслей.

 

— Дайске! Медвежонок! Где ты?! —  она наглым образом вручила Мамору в руки Маюри и кинулась искать старшего сына. — Тут нельзя одному гулять! Дядя Капитан будет ругаться!

 

            Пока Ренджи бегала по лаборатории и заглядывала во все шкафы и ниши, Мамору мёртвой хваткой вцепился в капитанскую маску и дёргал за неё, весело смеясь.

 

— Папа! Папа! Дай! Дай!

 

— Мамору, это не наш папа! У нашего папы волосы чёрные, а у дяди Капитана синие. Мамору, нельзя трогать людей за волосы без их спроса! Маюри-сан, вы ведь человек?

 

— К сожалению, да! Но я работаю над этим вопросом!! Забери своего клопа от меня!

 

— Сейчас-сейчас! — Ренджи довольно посмотрела на мучающегося капитана и продолжила искать старшего сына.

 

            Тут где-то недалеко разбилась колба и мелькнула взлохмаченная голова. Дайске благополучно пересёк весь зал, собрал всю пыль с пола, перепачкал одежду и вляпался рукой в лиловую слизь. Ренджи поспешно подхватила сына на руки и стала оттирать от грязи, спеша ко второму ребёнку. Мамору тем временем от капитана отстал и тыкал во всё подряд пальцем, называя папой.

 

— Он пока выучил только это слово, —  Ренджи улыбнулась и легко подхватила второго ребёнка на руки. Маюри хмыкнул.

 

— Надо же, я думал, твоя физическая выносливость была такой высокой из-за духовной силы... Любопытно... Почему Кучики не отдал мне тебя на эксперименты?! Такой материал пропал зря!

 

— Я ещё жива, Маюри-сан. А после ваших опытов вряд ли смогла этим похвастаться.

 

— Это всё наглая ложь и клевета! А теперь проваливай.

 

            Ренджи уже кивнула, а потом резко помрачнела. Она тяжело и с грустью посмотрела на сына.

 

— Маюри-сан, у нас с мужем есть к вам одна просьба личного характера. Надеюсь, вы не откажете нам.

 

 

            Когда Бьякуя вернулся из отряда, его встретила невообразимая какофония криков. Источник нашёлся довольно быстро. В одной не самой большой комнате поместья собралось аж пять человек. Ренджи сидела на подушке в стороне и пила чай, пространно оглядывая хаос вокруг. Посередине сидел зарёванный Мамору, держа в руке что-то небольшое и жёлтое. Он истошно плакал, не смотря на все увещевания няньки. Она пыталась взять мальчика на руки и забрать его игрушку, на что тот выдавал новую порцию рыданий и криков. Вокруг них бегал чумазый и встрёпанный Дайске и кричал на одной ноте. Другая нянька пыталась снять с него грязную накидку или хотя бы увести в бани, но ребёнок активно сопротивлялся и начинал истошно орать от любого прикосновения. Одновременно с попытками успокоить детей, служанки практически умоляли хозяйку помочь им. Но Ренджи пропускала всё мимо ушей. И Бьякуя даже представить не мог, что такого случилось в двенадцатом отряде. Он подхватил жену под локоть и поспешно увёл в сад.

 

— Ренджи, посмотри на меня, — Бьякуя придержал супругу за талию и попытался заглянуть в лицо. — Что случилось?

 

— Ты ходил к Маюри после моего превращения? Ты угрожал ему?

 

— Хм, да. Я немного разозлился, — Бьякуя стало стыдно за своё ребяческое поведение. — Это было, когда  понял, что твои силы безвозвратно угасают. Я не сдержался и повёл себя недостойно. Просто… просто, ты была отличным лейтенантом. Это было моим выражением признательности тебе.

 

— Ты чудо, — Ренджи слабо, но тепло улыбнулась, прильнув. —  Пускай, я не всегда тебя понимаю, но я рада, что мы вместе.

 

— Ты больше не будешь так сильно расстраиваться из-за прошлого? — Бьякуя всё ещё был напряжён и обеспокоен. Ренджи кивнула. — Теперь осталось только утихомирить детей. Они слишком привязаны к тебе, поэтому так остро реагируют на настроение.

 

— Это упрёк? Ты опять начинаешь этот пустой спор?! — Ренджи нахмурилась и отстранилась. — Я уже тысячу раз говорила, что не сдам их на руки служанкам, чтобы только целовать на ночь в лобик. И мне плевать на эти ваши традиции. Няньки не могут их утихомирить уже битый час, а вся истерика только потому, что Мамору стащил сушёную хурму, которую ему нельзя есть! Как тебе вообще может приходить в голову мысль оставить наших детей на чужих людей?! Как я могу допустить, чтобы какая-то незнакомая тётка знала их лучше меня?!

 

            Ренджи обиженно посмотрела на мужа, а потом пошла к дому, из которого продолжали доноситься вопли и крики. Она встала в раскрытых створках фусума, хмуро оглядела всех и потом хлопнула в ладоши.

 

— Повеселились и хватит! — она одним жестом выгнала бесполезных служанок, легко забрала у Мамору несчастный фрукт и вручила мужу. Пока младший переживал потерю еды, Ренджи шустро скинула с Дайске грязную одежду и завернула в юката, чтобы вести в бани. После него то же самое ждало Мамору.

 

            Все крики прекратились буквально за минуту, а Ренджи и слова не сказала. Только поцеловала в лохматые макушки, когда оба ребёнка успокоились.

 

— Идём мыться, малышня, — она взяла детей за руки и повела их прочь, но остановилась у выхода, обернувшись на мужа. — Ах да, ужин подадут через час. Надеюсь, ты дождёшься нас. Ведь мы вроде как твоя семья, хоть ты и старательно отмахиваешься от одной её важной части.

 

            Бьякуя поперхнулся возмущением, но разговор решил оставить до более подходящего времени.

 

 

            Поздним вечером, когда дети мирно спали в своих постелях, а все дела были переделаны, Ренджи не спалось. Слишком много переживаний выпало ей на сегодня. Сначала Маюри с его дурацкими откровениями не к месту, затем Бьякуя с его абсурдными представлениями о семье. Голова гудела от непрошеных мыслей. Ренджи грустно посмотрела на себя в зеркало и вздохнула. Рядом стояла склянка с сывороткой. Можно было бы махнуть на всё и выпить лекарство. Да вот только оно лишь усугубило бы ситуацию. Ренджи всё равно не смогла бы стать лейтенантом снова —силы потеряны навсегда. Да и пришлось бы расстаться с детьми и Бьякуей, скорее всего, пришлось бы покинуть поместье. Нет! Может, вторая жизнь была не такой уж гладкой, но Ренджи всё равно не хотела терять и это. Она была счастлива! Вроде как.

 

            Конечно же, на горячем источнике, где Ренджи хотела немного отдохнуть в одиночестве, нашёлся муж. Он сидел по грудь в воде и с закрытыми глазами потягивал саке. Ренджи недовольно выдохнула и скинула юката, а потом опустилась в воду. Разговаривать сейчас совсем не хотелось, но у Бьякуи чувствовался решительный настрой. Он начал первым после продолжительного молчания.

 

— Мне не нравится то, как пренебрежительно ты относишься к семейным традициям и нормам. Ты должна быть ответственней. Клан Кучики один из самых старейших и почитаемых. Мы тщательно следим и следили за сохранением нашего наследия. А потом приходишь ты и пытаешься всё перечеркнуть. Ренджи, нельзя по своему хотению ломать установившийся веками уклад. Понимаешь?

 

— Я не пришла. Ты меня притащил, — Ренджи опустилась в воду по самый нос и забулькала. В последнее время эту речь она слышала особенно часто. Если огромный клан постепенно всё больше устраивало то, как Ренджи вела дом, следила за делами и обращалась с гостями, то Бьякуя предъявлял всё больше претензий и придирался. Он либо высказывал своё недовольство по сущим мелочам, как количество карпов в пруду, либо не одобрял методы воспитания детей. Даже вечно недовольная тётка Хиори на регулярных семейных ужинах высказывала всё больше благосклонности новой хозяйке, не смотря на свою склочность. Уже это говорило о многом и давало Ренджи отдельный повод для гордости! — Ты, правда, хочешь опять обсуждать это? Тебе не надоедает читать мне морали? Может, ты хотя бы поинтересуешься, как чувствует себя Мамору? Как вообще прошло посещение лаборатории?

 

           Бьякуя посмотрел на жену не читаемым взглядом. Ренджи только вздохнула и пересела подальше. Спорить и ругаться у неё не было никакого желания. Кажется, Бьякуя опустошил не одну бутылочку со спиртным, а, значит, запала у него хватило бы надолго. Нет, не сегодня.

 

— Так как чувствует себя Мамору?

 

— Хорошо, кажется. Только страдал, что его лишили ужина. Маюри сказал повременить с едой, чтобы ребёнка не стошнило. Мне кажется, что Мамору даже не заметил никаких изменений, — Ренджи внимательно посмотрела на мужа сквозь пар от источника. — Только есть одна важная вещь.

 

— Какая же?

 

— Его сила будет постепенно расти с возрастом. Расти и накапливаться. Поэтому надо будет как можно скорее снять печать.

 

— Я не понимаю, — Бьякуя не выглядел обеспокоенным или напуганным.

 

— У любого тела есть предел. Чем больше силы скопится внутри Мамору, тем больнее ему будет при снятии печати. Он может даже погибнуть. Понимаешь?

 

— Да, понимаю. Но пока рано об этом думать и переживать. Мы не допустим ничего плохого и вместе решим, когда наш сын будет готов, — Бьякуя выглядел безмятежно и спокойно. — Или мы можем дождаться пробуждения силы у Дайске. Тогда ты сможешь тренировать обоих братьев одновременно. Разве это плохая новость?

 

— М-да... Наверное, хорошая, — Ренджи совсем сникла и отвернулась.

 

— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты сама не своя, — Бьякую наконец пробрало. Он подплыл к жене и обнял за плечи. — Маюри наговорил тебе гадостей? Или ты заболела?

 

— Маюри снял мою печать, ограничивающую силу... там нет больше ничего. Ни капельки духовной силы не осталось, — Ренджи закрыла лицо руками и тяжело выдохнула. Ей даже думать об этом было тяжело, не то, что говорить.

 

— Если ты боишься, что не сможешь их научить управляться с духовной силой, то мы найдём детям учителя. В клане таких есть ни один десяток. Так будет даже правильней, детей нельзя баловать излишним вниманием и лаской. Лично я вырос в строгости и не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

 

— И каким ты вырос?! Суше корки хлеба! Или ты хочешь, чтобы твои дети улыбнуться или рассмеяться лишний раз боялись?! — как бы ни хотела Ренджи оставаться спокойной, у неё не получилось. Она скинула с себя руки мужа и зло уставилась в глаза. — Ты забываешь ещё про одну вещь! У тебя была семья, а у меня нет! Моей семьёй была Рукия и толпа оборванцев, которые умирали один за другим! Поэтому я никогда не пойму, как можно оставлять детей на чужих при живых родителях! Делай что хочешь, но меня ты не переубедишь!

 

            Ренджи выскочила из воды, оделась и умчалась в своё крыло. Она немного успокоилась, проверила детей и ушла готовиться ко сну. Если днём она хотела вылить сыворотку Маюри под куст азалий, то сейчас склянка заняла место на полке среди, масел, лекарств и косметики из мира живых. Будет напоминанием о том, что выбор есть всегда.

 

 

**Глава 35**

 

 

            Дайске недовольно вертел в руках свиток с гравюрой, рассматривая с разных сторон.

 

— Мам! Это совсем не похоже на тебя! Это не твой портрет!

 

— Ну как это не мой? — Ренджи оторвалась от книги и посмотрела на рисунок. — Смотри, вот мои татуировки. И волосы тоже красные, — она озадачено замолчала, потому что сходства кончились. — Это рисовал самый модный художник во всём Серейтее. Ему лучше знать, как должны выглядеть портреты.

 

— Представьте, как было бы здорово, если сделали такую штуку, которая запоминает какой-то момент на свитке. Прямо вот как всё мы видим, так и рисует! А не так, как видит этот дурацкий художник, — Мамору посмотрел на гравюру и поморщился.

 

— Уже есть такая штука — называется фотоаппарат. Он делает фотографии. Сейчас!

 

            Ренджи поднялась с подушки и углубилась в ряды стеллажей с книгами и свитками. Она с детьми обосновалась в библиотеке, надеясь научить их самым азам грамоты. Закончилось всё совместным чтением книги о народных поверьях и легендах. Потом Ренджи увлеклась историей районов Руконгая, а дети стали рыться в свитках с портретами разных Кучики, постоянно выспрашивая, кто есть кто.

 

В дальнем конце библиотеки пылились книги, которые никому уже не были нужны, но выкидывать их было запрещено. Именно поэтому Ренджи припрятала среди пространных описаний погоды тысячелетней давности небольшой конверт. В нём лежал с десяток разномастных фотографий —с Рукией, Ичиго, со всеми лейтенантами Готея и ещё несколько. Даже фото для календаря Женского Общества Шинигами. Картинка получилась развратная, но красивая.

 

— Смотрите, — Ренджи вернулась к детям и опустилась между ними, показывая фотографию. На ней были изображены они с Бьякуей ещё до свадьбы. Когда они были в мире живых, то Ренджи практически насильно заставила его забраться в кабинку с моментальным фото. Хорошо, Бьякуя хотя бы не стал строить из себя попранную гордость и соизволил улыбнулся. Если на первой фотографии Бьякуя был ещё не слишком довольным, то на последней они с мужем уже упоённо целовались.

 

            Глядя на этот сувенир, Ренджи грустно улыбнулась. Спустя четверть века ей казалось, что тогда они оба были действительно счастливы, не смотря на огромное количество проблем. Тогда они были влюблены друг в друга. А сейчас... они даже не всегда все вместе ужинали и могли не разговаривать друг с другом неделями. Это стало таким обыденным явлением, что Ренджи уже привыкла. Но вот в такие моменты, когда воспоминания накрывали с головой, становилось очень больно, грустно и одиноко. Она перестала ходить в отряд, когда увидела, что Бьякуя не рад этому.  Перестала рассказывать всякие забавные истории, что услышала от Рукии или приятелей, почти не делилась ничем личным. Если они оставались наедине, то обсуждали только дела поместья и клана, успехи детей и погоду. Даже в глаза друг другу не смотрели, совсем не обнимались или целовались. Ренджи безумно скучала по Бьякуе, но расшевелить его не могла. И самое поганое —всё это видели дети! Видели, понимали, но не спрашивали ничего и не лезли.

 

— Ого! Вот это да! — братья громко восторгались и никак не могли насмотреться. — На вас такая странная одежда! Вы где её взяли? Я тоже хочу такую штуку! Где можно сделать фото... фотографию?! Вы тут с папой такие весёлые! Кто вас рассмешил?

 

            Дети пихали друг друга в бока, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть небольшие фотографии, и задавали миллион вопросов в минуту. Ренджи уже было хотела их угомонить и рассказать что-нибудь интересное, как услышала знакомые шаги. Бьякуя вошёл в библиотеку и внимательно оглядел компанию.

 

— Что у вас тут происходит?

 

            Мамору и Дайске моментально притихли, а Ренджи подобралась и села ровнее. Старший почти сразу нарушил неловкое молчание и подскочил к отцу, схватив за руку.

 

— Мама нам такое показала! Это фу... фа... Ну эта!

— Фотография, Дайске, — Ренджи поднялась и показала кадры мужу. — Помнишь, как мы это сделали?

 

— Помню.

 

            Бьякуя кивнул и аккуратно забрал снимки. Его взгляд потеплел, а обстановка стала не такой напряжённой.

 

— Вот бы ещё раз погулять по Каракуре. Посмотреть кино, поесть разной странной еды, — Ренджи мечтательно улыбнулась, а потом дёрнулась как от удара.

 

— Вряд ли в скором времени представится такая возможность.

 

— Хм, да, наверное, ты прав, — Ренджи сделала вид, что вообще ничего не говорила. Получить от Ичиго Гетсугой было не так больно, как слышать моментальный отказ. — Ты сегодня рано вернулся со службы.

 

— Главнокомандующий распустил всех после собрания. Остался дежурить лишь седьмой отряд, — Бьякуя посмотрел на детей. — Я так понимаю, вы ничем важным не занимались. Думаю, внеочередная тренировка фехтования будет к месту. Идите переодеваться.

 

            Он кивнул на дверь, и детей как ветром сдуло. Они любили проводить время с отцом, не смотря на его строгость и сдержанность. Слушались беспрекословно, но не боялись. И, не смотря на малолетство, так хорошо управлялись с деревянными мечами и луками, что мастера сделали под их рост. Ренджи порой наблюдала за братьями в спарринге и умилялась, но в учителя не лезла. Да и Бьякуя однозначно сказал, что боевым искусствам научит их сам. Традиции, все дела... Поэтому Ренджи только смотрела, а занималась она одна, в дальнем додзе в саду, где никто не мешал и не дёргал. Она ходила туда, когда эмоции захлёстывали через край, когда надо было успокоиться. Поэтому и дети, и слуги, и некоторые члены клана, что часто появлялись в поместье, знали, что госпожу Кучики во время тренировок лучше не беспокоить. Кажется, только Бьякуя этого не знал.

 

            Вот и сейчас, Ренджи велела начать готовить ужин и прогреть бани. Проследила, чтобы слуги натаскали достаточно воды и дров. А затем переоделась в косоде и сняла с полки Забимару.  Вернее, это уже был просто меч, но стоило взять его в руку, как в теле чувствовалась необычайная лёгкость, сила и уверенность. Тренировки с Забимару были самыми продуктивными и приятными, пусть иллюзия силы и была простым внушением.

 

            Проходя мимо додзе, где занимались дети, Ренджи услышала тихий и вкрадчивый голос мужа. Он рассказывал про правильную стойку, как выходить из неё в нападение и защиту. Чёрт возьми! Если она могла простить Бьякуе его холодность и чёрствость, то отсутствие секса выбивало из колеи. Сейчас даже от одного голоса мужа в животе всё потеплело и свернулось в тугой узел от желания. Ренджи выругалась и убежала в своё убежище, надеясь выбить сексуальное и нервное напряжение физическими монотонными нагрузками. Она влетела в павильон и со злости шарахнула дверью так, что та еле осталась на месте, но сильно накренилась. Не в первый раз слугам приходилось латать двери и мебель — хозяйка в порыве чувств могла не рассчитать силы. Даже Бьякуя порой боялся, что ему поломают что-нибудь во время особо бурной ссоры.

 

            Интенсивная тренировка никак не помогла. Ноги и руки ныли от мешочков с песком, которые Ренджи привязывала на щиколотки и запястья. Но в голове так и оставался сумбур! Успокоиться не получилось даже после медитации. Ренджи плюнула на всё, оставила меч на подставке и ушла в сад, журчание ручья и шум ветра всегда на спокойный лад. Сначала она сделала дыхательное упражнение, а потом припомнила свою любимую мантру:

 

— Тлеющие угли всегда можно раздуть в костёр. Костёр всегда можно раздуть в пожар. После пожара остаются только угли.

 

            Заученные формы из цигуна, плавные движения и переходы, спокойные звуки вокруг и правильные слова постепенно вывели мысли на ровную волну, тело начало расслабляться,  разум впадать в правильный медитативный транс. Даже когда на Ренджи обрушился сильнейший ливень, она не оборвала упражнение, пока не почувствовала полного удовлетворения. Правда, за это время вся одежда и волосы промокли насквозь. Ренджи очень быстро замерзла, но всё равно не оставила Забимару в додзе. Обратный путь до поместья занял десять минут бегом. Она направилась прямиком в бани, где увидела только холодные стены и остатки горячей воды. Разумеется, вся прислуга из этого крыла получила нагоняй.

 

            После поспешных переодеваний и высушивания волос, пришлось отпаиваться чаем и кутаться в тёплое хаори. Сад уже погрузился в темноту, когда Ренджи проверила сыновей, почитала им на ночь и уложила спать. Только из-за требований этикета, она зашла к Бьякуе и пожелала спокойной ночи. А если бы они сегодня не виделись, то можно было бы избежать равнодушного «И тебе». Он даже не посмотрел в её сторону! Так и продолжил любоваться ночным садом, попивая чай. Ренджи обиделась, мысленно пожелала мужу самых мерзких кошмаров и ушла в своё крыло.

 

 

— Апчхи! Ох… простите…

 

— Мам, ты заболела?

 

— Чуть-чуть, Медвежонок.

 

— Ренджи, у него есть имя.

 

— А почему я не медвежонок?! Я тоже хочу быть кем-то большим и сильным! Волком! Мама, зови меня теперь волчонком!

 

— Мамору, Дайске. У вас есть имена, вам не нужны странные прозвища.

 

— Но я хочу быть медведем!

 

— А я волком! Мама! Мама! Я хочу быть волком!

 

— Ренджи, успокой детей и больше не называй их никакими животными. Они мои дети, а не зверята из леса.

 

— А-а-апчхи! Простите. Что-то я совсем себя плохо чувствую… Раз они твои дети, то сам их и успокаивай, дорогой супруг. Я пока буду избегать общения с вами. Не хочу никого ничем заразить. Думаю, позавтракать вы сможете без меня.

 

— Мама!

 

— Мам!

 

— Ренджи!

 

            Недовольные вопли её мужчин не вызвали никаких эмоций, кроме приступа головной боли. Она была слишком уставшая и больная для разборок, ссор и ответственности. Сегодня она будет сладко спать, пить вкусные отвары и горькие лекарства и бездельничать. Одна. Совсем одна. Бестолковая прислуга не в счёт.

 

            В принципе, день прошёл именно так, как планировался. Только наведался семейный врач. Он лишь подтвердил мысли Ренджи о покое, тепле и лекарствах. Они мило поболтали о всяких пустяках, Ренджи получила свою порцию комплиментов и искренней заботы, распрощалась с врачом и загрузила хлопочущих вокруг служек поручениями. Под вечер количество нянек для хозяйки увеличилось вдвое. Кто-то прогревал комнату, кто-то менял постель, кто-то жёг лекарственные травы в мисочке, кто-то готовил лечебную смесь. Самая аккуратная девочка расчёсывала хозяйке волосы и заплетала в косы на ночь. Все были счастливы. Слуги, что госпожа наконец-то в благодушном настрое и даёт за собой поухаживать. Ренджи, что все с ней носятся как с писаной торбой и пытаются угодить всеми силами. Идиллия! Что там сегодня делал муж и дети, знать она совсем не хотела. Ренджи выпила лекарство на ночь и со спокойной душой уснула.

 

 

**Глава 36**

 

 

Голова немного кружилась и подташнивало. «Ох, неужели я так сильно разболелась?». Ренджи потянулась и, не открывая глаз, огладила растрёпанную косу. Яркое солнце слепило даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки, а во всем теле чувствовалась приятная слабость. Ренджи сладко зевнула, широко улыбнулась и села на футоне. Голова закружилась ещё больше, а дыхание спёрло. Пояс юката сильно жал на живот, еле давая дышать.

 

— Как же я так себя перевязала? — голос со сна был непривычно хриплым. Или нет?

 

            Ренджи поражённо уставилась на свои руки, а потом и вовсе откинула одеяло. Крик застрял в горле, да на него могло сбежаться всё поместье. Ренджи кинулся к полке с лекарствами и чуть ли не выдрал себе клок волос.

 

— Какой я дурак… какой же дурак!! Надо было вылить!

 

            Бутылька на полке не было. Наверняка одна из служанок намешала по незнанию в питьё. Пока Ренджи ругал и костерил себя на все лады, в коридоре послышались шаги. Пришлось поспешно прятаться по одеяло с головой и скрючиться, чтобы казаться меньше. Неизвестный посетитель постоял на пороге, но войти не решился, и так же тихо ушёл. Между тем Ренджи лихорадочно соображал, как можно незаметно прокрасться в Готей в двенадцатый отряд. После быстрых прикидок получалось, что никак. Выходило, что надо просить чьей-то помощи. Тех же Рукии или Рангику, их осуждение он хотя бы мог пережить. Да, и насмешки Маюри можно спокойно вынести, благо ему нет дела до распускания сплетней и слухов. Но до отрядов подруг тоже надо было ещё добраться. Сколько проблем! Будто у Ренджи их было мало и без этой кутерьмы.

 

            Хорошо, что утро было довольное раннее. Слуги пока ещё занимались своими делами, дети спали, а Бьякуя… он должен был уйти в отряд, но его духовная сила чувствовалась в поместье. Ренджи не стал разбираться, тихо стащил самую неприметную и простую одежду мужа, накидку с капюшоном и прихватил немного денег. Мало ли чего запросит Маюри в ответ за услугу. Забимару тоже было решено взять с собой. Просто бродяга мог привлечь ненужное внимание в первом районе Руконгая. Зато свободный воин с мечом зрелище может и не частое, но понятное и более привычное.

 

            Спешно шагая к воротам Серейтея, Ренджи размышлял, как ему пройти стражу. Конечно, его все знали, как бывшего лейтенанта. Конечно, его все знали как жену Бьякуи. Но как пройти не узнанным мимо Джиданбо? У того были глаза на затылке, и любую душу тот чуял за десяток метров, преграждая путь своими топорами. Первое время, когда Ренджи приходила к воротам с детьми, чтобы попасть в шестой отряд, ей приходилось долго уговаривать огромного и принципиального Джиданбо. А сейчас ему вообще нельзя попадаться на глаза!

 

            Ворота чистого пути появились неожиданно быстро. Ренджи так и не успел ничего придумать. Только издалека смотрел на дремлющего великана, который надвинул на глаза свою странную шапку и громко посапывал. Ворота были подняты, а на улицах было малолюдно. Идеально! Ренджи не стал тупить и припустил в проход, надеясь, что Джиданбо не сразу поймёт и успеет отреагировать на лазутчика.

 

— Привет, Абараи. Давно тебя видно не было... — проворчал стражник, не просыпаясь.

 

— Привет, приятель... — свой собственный низкий и чуть хриплый голос резанул слух с непривычки.

 

            Больше голоса удивляла только странная реакция Икканзаки. Он узнал, не глядя, и пропустил. Только если... Ренджи вздрогнул, услышал чьи-то разговоры и забился в незапертый склад. От возбуждения и безумной догадки слегка потряхивало. Ренджи сосредоточился, выудил из дальних закоулков памяти нужные строки и сотворил самое простое кидо. Маленький шарик света чуть подёргивался и мерцал в ладонях, а Ренджи пытался не орать от радости. Так просто! Так просто его сила могла вернуться обратно! Всего-то надо было обратно стать мужчиной! Только радостные мысли сменились уже другими. А кому он нужен мужчиной? Бьякуя его не примет таким, дети не узнают, клан выставит на улицу, а в шинигами обратно так легко не возьмут. Да, есть друзья, Рукия и Рангику, семпаи, Кира и Хинамори... Но ведь они такие же, как он, у них свои жизни, проблемы, заботы и радости. Нет. Проблемы Ренджи —это его проблемы. И никто другой не сможет их решить.

 

            Возвращаться в поместье пришлось через потайной лаз, который Ренджи велела сделать слугам ещё с десяток лет назад. Так, на всякий случай. Пригодился ведь! В поместье всё было тихо и спокойно, а, значит, пропажу хозяйки пока ещё не заметили, да и Бьякуя, кажется, ушёл в отряд. Для поспешных сборов это было только на руку. В тёплую накидку Ренджи завернул смену одежды, кое-какие вещи, ещё немного денег на всякий случай. Дело оставалось за малым. Кабинет мужа был пуст. Ренджи по привычке окинул все поверхности, подмечая пыль, а потом уселся за стол. Пропадать на неделю без объяснений не хотелось, поэтому из ящика были выложены бумага и тушь. Пока Ренджи возился с листами, из ящика выпало ещё что-то. Четыре кадра фотографий. Надо же, Бьякуя под шумок оставил их себе? Если бы Ренджи не видела реакции мужа на них, то, может быть, даже умилилась. Но больше верилось в то, что капитан не знал, куда деть безделушку и кинул в первое попавшееся место. Ренджи вздохнул и оторвал для себя последние два кадра.

 

— Дорогие Бьякуя, Дайске и Мамору. Я вас очень сильно люблю, не смотря ни на что. Но мне надо вас покинуть. Обещаю, что это будет ненадолго! Только не ищите меня, пожалуйста. Просто... Просто мне надо многое обдумать, Бьякуя. Мы с тобой изменились за всё время совместной жизни, и не все метаморфозы меня устраивают. Наверное, и тебя тоже. Мы стали чужими друг другу, я не чувствую твоего тепла. Я не знаю, что сделала не так, ты молчишь, игнорируешь меня. Даже не смотришь в глаза... Если бы у нас не было детей, то я ушла бы. Но я не хочу бросать Мамору и Дайске, им нужна любовь родителей! Им наша любовь нужна, а ты морозишься и даже не обнимешь их! Как же я злюсь в такие моменты! Злюсь, но понимаю, что всё равно люблю тебя! Даже не смотря на то, что ты порой черствее всех своих родственников вместе взятых! Поэтому мне надо подумать в одиночестве, вдалеке от всех своих повседневных дел и хлопот. Надеюсь, ты поймешь моё желание и простишь такой каприз. Кажется, тебе когда-то нравилась моя своенравность...

 

            Ренджи отложил кисть, заставив себя остановиться. Внутри скопилось столько невысказанных слов, что записка получилась слишком сумбурной и хаотичной. Но обдумывать каждое слово и писать черновики не совершенно не хотелось. Наверное, стоило сказать Бьякуе это в лицо, но при взгляде равнодушных глаз горло сдавливало от обиды. Нет. Не сейчас.

 

 

**Глава 37.**

 

 

            На удивление, сытая жизнь в поместье клана и куча новых, и порой бесполезных, знаний не выместили умения выживать в лесу, находить пропитание и воду, искать безопасные укрытия. Ренджи решил не ходить в города, чтобы не наткнуться на слишком любопытные взгляды. К тому же тишина и спокойствие леса умиротворяли. Жаль, что они не могли подсказать, как правильно поступить в сложившейся ситуации.

 

            На одной чаше весов была уже привычная и устоявшаяся жизнь в качестве жены Бьякуи, матери двоих чудесных мальчишек, хозяйки большого богатого благородного дома. А на другой чаше была жизнь воина, путь длинною в жизнь, кипящая от сражений кровь, мозоли на ладонях от рукоятки меча, постоянное стремление к недостижимому идеалу. Как вообще можно было сравнивать две настолько разные жизни?! И как можно было выбрать из них лишь одну?! На то, что можно было бы совмещать эти две противоположности, Ренджи даже не надеялся. Даже если Маюри сможет вернуть угаснувшую силу, то Бьякуя однозначно не позволит вернуться в Готей.

 

— Это древние традиции, Ренджи. Ты обязана соблюдать их. Ты ведь Кучики, — Беглая «жена» передразнила интонации и голос Бьякуи, а потом совсем неблагородно плюнула на три метра вперед себя. Вернее плюнул. Этот навык тоже не исчез.

 

            За неделю мучительных раздумий и перебирания плюсов и минусов, разумное решение так и не захотело приняться. Если попросить капитана двенадцатого отряда опять сделать Ренджи женщиной, то этому будут рады почти все, кроме самой Ренджи. Нынешний уровень духовной силы был жалкой песчинкой по сравнению с лейтенантскими временами. Но даже эти крохи были огромным достижением по сравнению с пустотой. За несколько дней Ренджи даже смог увеличить шарик света в два раза. Это напомнило ему, как в детстве они с Рукией тренировались вместе, чтобы попасть в Академию Шинигами. Может, стоило посоветоваться с ней? Или с Рангику…

 

            Ренджи решительно мотнул головой и спрыгнул с ветки дерева, на которой лежал. Это решение должен принять только он сам. Нельзя перекладывать ответственность на других. Хотя спихнуть всю ответственность на Бьякую было очень заманчиво. Отличная расплата за годы нервотрёпки.

 

            Седьмой день уже заканчивался, а значит, надо было возвращаться обратно домой.

 

 

            Бьякуя сидел в одной из комнат с широко раскрытыми фусума. Он читал что-то при свете свечи и иногда хмуро поглядывал в сад. Явно ждал и явно сердился. Ренджи тихо вздохнул и тихо скользнул в кусты, что ближе к дому, оттуда тихо позвал мужа и так же тихо пробрался вглубь сада. Ему не хотелось, чтобы их увидели или услышали посторонние уши. Меньше знают — крепче спят. Ренджи скрестил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к ветвистому дубу. Через секунду перед ним появился Бьякуя. Его выражение лица было непередаваемо.

 

— Как тебе удается одновременно хмуриться, сердиться и удивляться? — Ренджи нервно хмыкнул.

 

— Это всё, что ты хочешь у меня спросить?! — Бьякуя говорил тихо, но очень грозно. Ренджи уже и позабыл, каким пугающим может становиться его муж. — Как это с тобой могло вообще произойти? Ты был у капитана Куротсучи? Ты поэтому уходил? Тогда тебе стоило поставить меня в известность в тот же день. Тогда для этой проблемы не потребовалась бы неделя твоего отсутствия и постоянной лжи всем интересующимся. В том числе, детям. Объяснись, Ренджи. Что это всё значит? Особенно твоя записка.

 

— Маюри дал мне обратную сыворотку… ещё когда мы ходили с детьми, ставить им печати. Не возмущайся! Для меня это тоже было сюрпризом! И пить я её не планировал… просто так получилось. Случайность, — Ренджи тяжело вздохнул, поковырял землю носком и, наконец, поднял взгляд на Бьякую. На ужасно злого и возмущённого, но всё такого же красивого и желанного. — Что тебе не понравилось в моей записке?

 

— О чём ты размышлял эту неделю?

 

— Я не хочу обратно становиться женщиной, — Ренджи опусти голову и зажмурился, будто боялся, что его ударят.

 

— Исключено, — Голос Бьякуи был холоднее клинка Соде но Широюки.

 

            Ренджи кивнул и растрепал высокий хвост. На душе было невыносимо тяжело, на Бьякую даже смотреть не хотелось.

 

— Врезать бы тебе, муженёк. Начистить бы тебе морду за твоё скотство. Рука у меня тяжёлая, ты сам знаешь, — внутри разгоралось пламя злости и возмущения. А ещё к горлу подступала горькая обида. — А нахрена мне возвращаться сюда в роли твоей жены? Я уже сделал всё, что тебе надо было от меня. Мы поженились, как ты хотел. У нас появились дети, которых ты хотел. Меня принял клан, как ты хотел. Я управлял частью твоих дел, как ты хотел. У тебя есть наследники, целых два. Больше совет клана не потребует от искать новую жену, если прежняя, например, умрёт или пропадёт без вести. Зачем тебе нужна та Ренджи?! Отвечай!

 

— Ты хочешь бросить детей? — Бьякуя выглядел растерянным.

 

— Не переводи тему! Зачем я нужна ТЕБЕ?! Ни детям, ни клану, а тебе!

 

            Бьякуя раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

 

— Мы же семья. Я люблю тебя, — ответил он после заминки.

 

— Тогда целуй.

 

— Что?..

 

— Целуй меня, если любишь, — Ренджи буравил мужа злыми глазами. — Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился по твоим поцелуям. Знаешь, когда мы в последний раз целовались? — Бьякуя молчал и боялся ответа. Помнил, что очень давно. — Семь лет назад. Как один день пролетели, да? Будто вчера было. Я помогла тебе найти ошибку в смете и переделать всё заново, избавив от работы на всю ночь. Ты на радостях полез не только целоваться… вот только с тех пор мои подвиги в бумажной работе тебя перестали так сильно заводить.

 

— Ох, Ренджи… — Бьякуя отошёл назад рукой зачесал уже распущенные волосы назад. Подхватил жест от жены. — Я уверен, что со всеми семейными парами такое бывает. За годы совместной жизни эмоции немного угасают, уходят на второй план. Зато вперёд выходят другие чувства…

 

— Это какие? — Ренджи доставляло огромное садистское удовольствие мучить Бьякую, который в отношениях разбирался так же как Мамору в военной тактике.

 

— Дружба, доверие, спокойствие.

 

— Ну да, так спокойно, что даже можно не разговаривать ни о чём. И не проводить времени вместе. И спать через сотню комнат друг от друга. Если у тебя такая странная дружба, то боюсь нам не по пути.

 

— Что? Ты собираешься уйти? — Бьякуя встрепенулся и схватил Ренджи за руку. — Это исключено! Ты не можешь! Как я объясню твоё исчезновение всем? А как же наши сыновья? Неужели тебе было так одиноко? Но я ведь видел, что ты всё время общалась с друзьями, детьми или родственниками! Разве этого мало?!

 

— Да! Мало! Мне не хватало тебя! А всё, что я делала, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание, не работало! Ты не ел мою еду! Ты не смотрел на мои наряды! Ты не хотел слышать мои разговоры! Ты отказался тренироваться со мной в додзе из-за смехотворного предлога! «Я могу тебя поранить» — Ренджи оттянул ворот одежды и показал на старый, но все равно заметный шрам. — Да мне после этого вообще ничего не страшно! И ты капитан! Ты грёбанный Бьякуя Кучики, который контролирует абсолютно всё!

 

— Тебя я никогда не мог контролировать.

 

— И поэтому тебе было со мной интересно! А как только всё вошло в привычную колею, то ты забыл обо мне! Ты сделал всё, чтобы я стала только твоей, а когда добился этого, то моментально забыл! Ты мне сердце разбил, сволочь!

 

            Ренджи вырвал руку и метнул сердитый взгляд на мужа. Наконец, он высказал часть того, что чёрным комом копилось внутри и отравляло жизнь. Только легче от этого не стало. Непроницаемое лицо Бьякуи замерло на одной эмоции.

 

— Ты неправ, — наконец выдавил он.

 

— Ну конечно! — Ренджи громко фыркнул. А чего он ожидал от самого упрямого человека на свете? — Я всё ещё жду свой поцелуй.

 

            Бьякуя отпустил ещё на шаг назад, а потом вздрогнул, будто сам от себя такого не ожидал.

 

— Прости, Ренджи, но меня не привлекают мужчины.

 

— Всё понятно…

 

            Слёзы сдавили горло так, что даже дышать стало тяжело. Ренджи не было стыдно плакать, ему было стыдно показывать свою слабость Бьякуе. Тот тактично смотрел в сторону и хмурился. Как обычно. Как обычно смотрел не туда и думал не то. Он просто вглядывался в темноту сада и молчал. Именно в этот момент Ренджи почувствовал сильную боль в груди, а затем слёзы и эмоции отступили. Осталась только пустота.

 

— Скажешь всем, что умер. Или умерла.

 

— Куда ты пойдёшь?

 

— Не знаю. Потом решу, — Ренджи поправил Забимару на поясе. — Будь с ними мягче, они всего лишь дети.

 

            Бьякуя даже не нашёлся, что сказать на прощание. Он просто смотрел Ренджи в спину и молчал.

 

 

 **Глава 38**.

 

 

            Благороднейший и, несомненно, достойнейший 28й глава древнего Благородного Дома Кучики шёл в своё крыло после затянувшегося собрания капитанов. Над поместьем давно висела растущая луна, а почти все обитатели дома мирно спали. Бьякуя тоже намеревался отдохнуть, как услышал чавканье в той части дома, где таких звуков быть не может. Он замер, прислушался к своим чувствам, затем шагнул в шунпо и ветром скользнул в алтарную.

 

— Хватит пожирать свои подношения и пугать всех слуг! — Бьякуя тяжело выдохнул и сурово посмотрел на Ренджи. — Я должен был догадаться…

 

— И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать после года разлуки, муженёк? — беглец только широко ухмыльнулся и продолжил лопать рис, который стоял у его портрета. — Вообще-то это моё! Имею право! Они даже маринованных слив кладут! Если я оставлю записку, чтобы в следующий раз добавили вместо этого бобов, это будет нормально?..

 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Бьякуя начал сердиться.

 

            Действительно, прошёл почти год с «кончины» его жены. Бьякуе пришлось наплести какую-то невразумительную историю про пустого в лесу. Воспоминания о том, как он сообщал эту новость совету клана — Рукия там тоже присутствовала — до сих пор были свежи. Ему пришлось с каменным лицом, сдерживая злость, нести несусветную чушь, что он не смог защитить Ренджи, не успел вовремя, что она умирала у него на руках. Бьякуя всё никак не мог поверить в две вещи, что он увидел тогда. Первая — ему все поверили безоговорочно! Никто не спрашивал подробностей, не выказывал никакого сомнения. Вторая — количество членов клана, которые искренне скорбели по его жене. Хиори и Кауруко первыми ударились в слёзы. Больше половины совета тут же выразили свои глубочайшие сожаления. Мироку самостоятельно организовал всю панихиду. А Рукия… Она молчала несколько дней, но потом Бьякуя случайно услышал, как она рыдала в додзе, где Ренджи тренировалась в последнее время. Бьякуя честно пытался поддержать её и не проболтаться.

 

            Но, конечно же, сложнее все было объясниться с детьми. Они просто отказывались верить, что они больше никогда не увидят мать. Долгий разговор закончился очень громкой истерикой. Братья сначала сердились, кричали, что отец им врёт, что мама жива, что они чувствуют её. Потому была порция упрёков за то, что «не надо было её никуда отпускать! Ты должен был сразу же вернуть маму домой!». Что же… с этим Бьякуя был полностью согласен. После обвинений были горькие слёзы до самой ночи. К своему стыду, он признал, что это был первый на его памяти день, когда он провёл со своими детьми так много времени. Малыши промочили его одежду слезами, они ревели, пока не выбились из сил и не уснули.

 

            В ту ночь Бьякуя понял, что пыталась втолковать ему Ренджи, когда протестовала против нянек и сиделок для детей. Он сам уложил их в постели, вместе со слугой переодев, и сидел рядом с сыновьями почти всю ночь, гладил по лохматым макушкам и будил, если те начинали плакать во сне. Бьякуя старался успокоить детей, но тогда ему огромных усилий давалось сдерживать гнев. Как Ренджи могла позволить страдать стольким близким людям только из-за своего эгоизма?! Бьякуя бесился, принимал соболезнования чуть ли не от всего Готея и сжигал все письма, подношения и цветы. И после своих приступов гнева он лишь ловил сочувствующие взгляды от прислуги, которым хватало нахальства поднимать на него глаза.

 

            Вот и сейчас Бьякуя еле сдерживал злость. Ему хотелось располовинить Ренджи прямо здесь, жрущего рис как ни в чём не бывало, хамящего и отвратительного во всех отношениях.

 

— Что ты тут забыл?! — сквозь зубы прошипел Бьякуя.

 

— Заходил посмотреть на детей. Оставил им подарки…

 

            Всё действо не заняло и двух секунд. Бьякуя сделал выпад, Ренджи поставил блок. Ночную тишину нарушили только тихий стон скрестившихся мечей и звон разбитой пиалы.

 

— Эх… Красивая чашка была, мне нравилась. Теперь слуги теперь точно с ума сойдут. Будут орать про плохие знаки, — Ренджи поморщился, поднапрягся и оттолкнул меч Бьякуи, а затем попятился на пару шагов назад. На всякий случай.

 

— Хватит паясничать! Зачем ты вернулся?! Тебя уже никто не ждёт! — Бьякуя тоже отошёл, но меч убирать не стал. — Если я захочу, то могу убить тебя немедленно. Прямо сейчас. Убирайся!

 

— Я же сказал — проведать детей. Конечно, они всего лишь спят… но хоть что-то. Не веришь мне? — Ренджи посмотрел в горящие холодным блеском синие глаза. — Сколько страсти! И всё одному лишь мне! Ладно-ладно! Не злись ещё больше! Я, правда, соскучился по детишкам! Месяц назад я был днём, смотрел, как ты их тренируешь. Такие серьёзные и неуклюжие одновременно…

 

            Ренджи бросил взгляд на сад и нежно улыбнулся. Бьякуя вздрогнул от схожести нынешнего Ренджи с его бывшей женой Ренджи. Глупо, но для него это были два разных человека. Он попытался выдохнуть и взглянул на пришельца внимательней. Волосы коротко обрезаны и покрашены в чёрный цвет, шея и руки в бинтах, на лбу повязка.

 

— Тебя всё равно можно узнать, — Бьякуя высокомерно и холодно уставился на одежду. — Ты украл мои кимно?!

— С каких это пор ты запоминаешь, что хранится в кладовках? Не будь жадиной, — Ренджи покусал губы и убрал меч в ножны. — Узнать меня может только тот, кто будет искать. Скорее всего, на улице ты прошёл бы мимо и даже не обратил внимание. Я умею быть неприметным.

 

            Бьякуя чуть расслабился и тоже спрятал зампакто. Злость никуда не ушла, но немного убавилась. От знания, что с Ренджи всё в порядке, стало легче и спокойнее.

 

— Какие у тебя планы?

 

— Ничего особенного.

 

— Тогда выпей сыворотку и вернись.

 

— Ни за что.

 

— Не страдай ерундой, Ренджи. Ты знаешь, что здесь, в качестве моей жены, тебе будет намного лучше. Почему ты упрямишься?!

 

            Бьякуя почти вышел на второй круг ссоры, как ощутил порыв ветра, потом сухие жёсткие губы на своих губах и наткнулся на потемневший взгляд карих глаз. Всё это произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно.

 

— Вот тебе причина, — Ренджи опять отошёл на несколько шагов, развёл руками и горько улыбнулся. — Мои силы стали возвращаться. Очень медленно, но я уже могу делать один шаг шунпо. Конечно, до шикая мне ещё далеко… ты понимаешь теперь?! Бьякуя, я не смогу пережить эту потерю во второй раз! Ты должен меня понять! Обязан!!!

 

            На Ренджи было больно смотреть. Он раздосадовано пнул стенку и взъерошил волосы.

 

— Я очень хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше. Чтобы мы были вместе… но не могу.

 

\- То есть силы шинигами для тебя важнее семьи?

 

\- Ты идиот! Бьякуя — ты конченный придурок! — Ренджи внезапно разозлился и сорвался на крик — Представь себя на моём месте! Да я почти всю жизнь провёл в поисках всё большей и большей силы! Я хотел быть воином до самой смерти! Хотел умереть на поле боя от меча достойного противника! И если я смог отказаться от всего этого один раз, то во второй уже не получится! Или тебе нужна просто тушка под боком?! И неважно, что она будет чувствовать! Главное соблюсти приличия и традиции?! Так, муженёк?!

 

            Бьякуя замолчал, обдумывая слова. Возможно, он и хотел бы понять, каково Ренджи было потерять все свои силы. Бьякуя видел его усердие, когда тот пока ещё в одиннадцатом отряде. Ренджи всего себя отдавал тренировкам, выкладываясь на полную и не щадя собственные ресурсы. И зачем? Чтобы в одночасье понять, что всё это было зря? Да, кажется, он начал понимать.

 

— Тебе стоило сказать мне раньше. Мы смогли бы решить этот вопрос вместе, — Бьякуя немного смягчился.

 

— Ой, да не ври! Ты бы решил всё за всех! А мне бы осталось только покивать!

 

— Ренджи… — Бьякуя шагнул навстречу.

 

— Я пойду.

 

            В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, Ренджи махнул рукой и молча ушёл в сад, оставив Бьякую с мешаниной в голове и сердце. Кучики посмотрел на разбитую чашку и размолол её в пыль с помощью кидо. Он не верил ни в какие знаки.

 

 

**Глава 39.**

 

 

            Бьякуя любовался луной, когда увидел Ренджи, спрыгивающего с ограды и ни капли не скрывающегося. Тот улёгся на прохладные доски рядом.

 

— Охрана как всегда ни к чёрту. Нельзя быть таким самонадеянным, дорогой. Если сюда набежит толпа с мечами и вилами, то ты один не справишься. К тому же от воришек никто не застрахован. Даже Кучики.

 

— Говоря про воришек, ты имеешь в виду себя? — Бьякуя фыркнул и не смог не улыбнуться уголком губ. Он скучал. Ренджи не приходил к нему не год и не два, но его присутствие порой угадывалось в поместье.

 

— Неа, я же ничего не стырил, — неожиданный гость резко сел, забрал у Бьякуи пиалу с саке и опрокинул в себя. — Вот теперь я наглый воришка. Увёл добро прямо из-под носа хозяина.

 

— Как твои дела?

 

— Ничего толком не изменилось, — Ренджи пожал плечами и улёгся обратно. — Знаешь, я хотел держаться особняком ото всех, особо ни с кем не общаться. Но мой язык меня не слушался! Наплёл людям всякой ерунды, откуда я, кто такой… Навешал всем лапши на уши. Теперь в знакомых половина города ходит. Хорошо, что в этом городке нет ничего, что привлекало бы солдат из Готея. Я почти не видел шинигами за все эти годы. Расскажи, как Рукия?

 

            Бьякуя задумался, собирая нужные мысли и убирая глупые вопросы подальше в голову.

 

— Она долго тосковала по тебе, но сейчас оправилась. Кажется у них с Куросаки всё очень серьёзно. Он был тут недавно — Капитан вспомнил, как долго молчал вместе с ним, сидя за чаем. Перед тем как уйти, Ичиго тихо и коротко посочувствовал Бьякуе. В тот момент он почувствовал себя самым грязным и беспринципным лжецом во всём мире. Почему-то врать Куросаки было сложнее и противнее всех.

 

            Ренджи только горько вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся, посмотрев в никуда. Бьякуя никогда не был большим знатоком человеческих эмоций, но сейчас на лице Ренджи проступила настолько явная боль и тоска, что надо было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить этого.

 

 — Вернись… ты же хочешь.

 

— Нет. Я уже не могу вернуться. Бьякуя, ты не понимаешь! Уже поздно! У всех только отболело, что могло отболеть. Они только забыли меня, только перестали тосковать, начали жить своей привычной жизнью. Если я вернусь сейчас, то опять выбью всех из привычной колеи. И будь на месте Рукии или детей, ты бы простил меня? Принял?

 

— Ренджи, они все очень скучают по тебе. Я вижу твоих друзей иногда. Никто тебя не забыл. Дети до сих пор тоскуют по тебе. Я скучаю без тебя, Ренджи.

 

            Бьякуя не врал. За этот короткий разговор он почувствовал то тепло, которое почти позабыл. Почувствовал уют. Сейчас, он один и двое детей не были семьёй. Не хватало тепла, которое пронизывало воздух во всех комнатах. Не хватало особой заботы и внимания. Не хватало громкого смеха. Не хватало таких же громких взбучек всем и за всё. Не хватало тех мелочей, которые пропали из быта вместе с хозяйкой. Не хватало Ренджи. Так сильно не хватало, что у Бьякуи защемило в груди от тоски.

 

— Я тебя очень сильно прошу вернуться.

 

— Ответ всё тот же, — Ренджи тяжело вздохнул и положил руку под голову.

 

— Что мне сделать для тебя? Как уговорить?

 

            Бьякуя, повинуясь порыву, склонился над лицом своего самого желанного гостя, посмотрел в глаза и нежно поцеловал искусанные губы. Это было… целовать мужчину было немного страшно, необычно, но приятно. От Ренджи даже пахло так же, как раньше: слабый запах шалфея, солнца и выпечки.

 

— Долго ты созревал для этого, — Ренджи усмехнулся и ласково посмотрел мужу в глаза и погладил по щеке. — Но это для меня ничего не изменилось, так что, судить тебя сложно, — теперь Бьякуя получил поцелуй в ответ. — Пока ты не всё понял. Пока ты скучаешь не по мне, а по той Ренджи. Только её больше не будет. Она не вернется никогда. Мы — это один человек, но ты считаешь иначе. Либо ты принимаешь меня таким, либо не принимаешь совсем.

 

            Бьякуя резко выпрямился и отвернулся. Ему было слишком больно от отказа, ему было слишком грустно от слов Ренджи, если было слишком не по себе от его проницательности. Он всегда был таким?

 

— Поцелуй мальчишек за меня, ладно? И обними крепко, — Ренджи сел рядом с Бьякуей и тяжело выдохнул. — Понимаю, что я сволочь, но вернуться слишком стыдно и страшно. Может быть позже.

 

            Когда Бьякуя почувствовал прикосновение горячих губ у себя на виске, то с трудом подавил желание удержать Ренджи силой.

 

— Когда ты заглянешь ещё раз?

 

— Нескоро. Извини… мне тоже тяжело даются такие встречи.

 

            Кучики молча смотрел на удаляющуюся широкую и чуть сгорбленную спину. Когда обида и разочарование затопили капитана полностью, то вслед полетело сначала блюдце, а потом и вся остальная посуда вместе с подносом. Заснуть в эту ночь так и не получилось.

 

 

**Глава 40.**

 

 

            Ренджи появился слишком неожиданно. Его не было почти десять лет! Хотя, если быть честным, Бьякуя чувствовал его присутствие в поместье, но ни разу не увидел даже издалека. Как же он злился в те дни, никак не понимал, почему ему не скажут хотя бы пару слов? Чем он снова провинился?! С последнего их разговора в Бьякуе не осталось ничего кроме тоски и злости. Порой в груди было странное предчувствие, что вот именно сегодня ночью Ренджи заглянет в его крыло дома. В такие дни он старался выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, надевал свои выходные одежды, велел слугам приготовить самые изысканные закуски и твёрдо решал принять и простить Ренджи в тот же миг, что увидит. Без всяких оговорок и промедлений вернуть его обратно. Вот только такие ночи заканчивались, но никто не приходил.  После нескольких таких раз пустого ожидания на смену грусти приходила злость. Тогда Бьякуя чинно усаживался в кабинете, раскладывал вокруг себя всю письменную работу, что имелась в поместье и отряде, и работал без сна. И если бы Ренджи пришёл в этот момент, то он увидел, что ничего с его уходом не поменялось, что Бьякуя справляется со всем сам. И, конечно же, не было бы никакого прощения! Только долгая выволочка за все промахи и ошибки. В одну такую ночь Бьякуя даже составил список, но когда злость от разочарования схлынула, поспешно уничтожил пергамент.

 

            За десять лет эмоции немного притупились, но Бьякуя всё равно ждал. Только не сегодня ночью. Поэтому, когда его нагло посередине ночи растормошили за плечо, понимание пришло не сразу.

 

— Прости, что так грубо, но ни на что другое ты не реагировал, — Ренджи уселся рядом с футоном и виновато уставился куда-то на подушку.

 

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — первое, что смог сказать Бьякуя.

 

            Ренджи действительно выглядел неважно: форма плохо сидела на похудевшем теле, красно-чёрные волосы некрасиво отросли и свисали немытыми сосульками с головы, губы были искусаны, а движения резки и неуклюжи. Всё это так мало походило на него прежнего, что Бьякуя всерьёз испугался.

 

— Знаю... Я пришёл предупредить тебя. Скоро что-то случится. Не спрашивай! Я не знаю что... Я пришёл взять с тебя обещание.

 

— Объяснись!

 

— Нечего пока объяснять! — Ренджи привстал с пяток и грузно уселся на задницу, на его лице даже в ночном свете было видно крайнее утомление. — Я чувствую внутри себя странные волнения... Понимаешь, я тренировался очень долго! Нашёл какую-то древнюю технику, которую раньше использовали для раскрытия потенциала воинов в какой-то мутной секте хрен знает какого клана. В свитке была только техника  и никаких «побочных эффектов» не описывалось, — тут Ренджи перевёл дух и чуть собрался с мыслями и предупредил вопрос Бьякуи. — Этот свиток нашёл в библиотеке одного из своих нанимателей, не украл. Не переживай. Но поскольку вынести я его не мог, то пришлось запоминать так. Да там и сложного ничего не было! Главное проявить терпение и выделить лишний годик-другой в своем расписании на самосовершенствование.

 

            Ренджи хрипло рассмеялся и убрал волосы с лица. Бьякуя заметил, что в рукаве кимоно мелькнула слишком сухая и худая рука. Только кость, мышцы и тонкая кожа.

 

— Что бы ты не делал, тебе стоит прекратить немедленно. Ты убиваешь себя, — Бьякуя схватил его за шершавую мозолистую ладонь.

 

— Скоро всё закончится и так! Я даю три дня, не больше! Я чувствую, как сила кипит внутри меня! Ей нужно только найти выход! — Ренджи широко улыбнулся и сильно сжал руку мужа.

 

— Что будет, когда сила найдёт выход? — вряд ли что-то хорошее, подумалось Бьякуе. Иначе бы он пришёл после.

 

— Не знаю. Я ввязался в эту авантюру действуя по наитию, не думая о последствиях... Бьякуя, — Ренджи нахмурился и поцеловал ладонь в своей руке. От этих нехитрых действий Кучики бросило сначала в жар, а потом в холод. Он чувствовал себя рыбой на песке —беспомощным и жалким. — Бьякуя, мне нужно твоё обещание. Очень важно, чтобы ты не вмешивался. Я должен буду закончить это сам, никто не должен прерывать процесс, что не происходило бы. И я знаю, просто уверен, что ты почувствуешь меня даже на огромном расстоянии... И, я не так сильно в этом уверен, но ты можешь вмешаться... это может стать опасным и для тебя. — Ренджи хрипло кашлянул и ещё раз поцеловал белую ладонь. — Не приходи. Что бы ни случилось —не приходи. Ты можешь появиться только в одном случае. Если меня надо будет убить, то я хочу чтобы это сделал ты.

 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём меня просишь?! — Бьякуя с силой вырвал руку и поднялся на ноги. — Даже если не вмешаюсь я, то появится городская стража! На любой всплеск духовной силы будет выслан отряд из Готея! И... И теперь я не смогу не придти!

 

— Найди в себе силы, — Ренджи с кряхтением поднялся на ноги и опять взял его за руки, заглянув в глаза. — Я договорился с Маюри. Он будет дежурить денно и нощно ближайшие дни, чтобы не пропустить момент. Двенадцатый отряд моментально заблокирует район и будет контролировать всё происходящее. На самом деле, тебе не о чем беспокоиться! Маюри так захватил этот «эксперимент», что он не допустит ничего страшного или плохого, — тихий хриплый смех наполнил комнату.

 

— Ты можешь умереть.

 

— Воюя за Готей, я не мог умереть? Ты тоже можешь умереть. И все вокруг нас тоже умрут когда-нибудь. Бьякуя, мне нужно твоё обещание! Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал!

 

— Я тоже не желаю, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое, — заупрямился Кучики.

 

— Не дури! Если я помру, то по мне плакать никто не будет! Уже отревели своё! А если ты так глупо подставишься, то пострадают очень и очень многие! Ты капитан! Ты глава клана! Ты отец, в конце концов!

 

— Я тебя ненавижу, Ренджи. За что ты так со мной? — Бьякуя шагнул вперёд и ткнулся в головой в плечо. Застиранная, выгоревшая, грубая ткань неприятно кусала щёку. Сильные руки тут же обняли крепко и нежно. — Ты меня всего перекроил и переделал. Зачем ты постоянно испытываешь меня на прочность? Забудь про всё и просто вернись домой, вернись ко мне, Ренджи! Это приказ! Ты не можешь его ослушаться!

 

            Тот только тихо рассмеялся и утянул своего неисправимого любовника в долгий и нежный поцелуй. Бьякуя никак не хотел отрываться от губ, разжимать кулаки, что сжал на одежде.

 

— Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что не вмешаешься, только если не надо будет убить меня, — Ренджи смотрел ласково. Смотрел прямо в душу.

 

— Ты слишком многого просишь!

 

— Выполни эту просьбу, а я выполню твою в ответ. Проси, что хочешь.

 

— Вернись ко мне.

 

            У Бьякуи просто не осталось никаких сил на споры, бесконечное ожидание вымотало его, выпил все соки. И сейчас снова придётся ждать. Сможет ли он выдержать?

 

— Обещаю, — Ренджи подарил ещё один поцелуй на прощание, а потом отошёл к веранде. — Ты знаешь, что моему слову можно верить. Я вернусь.

 

           И вот, 28й глава благородного клана, капитан шестого отряда Готей Кучики Бьякуя остался один. В который раз.


	5. 41-50

**Глава 41**.

 

 

            Огромный выброс духовной силы невозможно было не почувствовать. Бьякуя взобрался на крышу поместья, чтобы увидеть эпицентр, но тот был слишком далеко. Он специально оставил меч в дальнем крыле поместья, чтобы не было такого сильного искушения помчаться в леса, не разбирая дороги. Давление оставалось ощутимым в течение минуты, пока духовная сила не растворилась в воздухе. Бьякуя постоял ещё с минуту, а потом ушёл проверять детей. Им могло стать плохо, особенно Дайске. Старший начинал задыхаться уже в присутствии двух офицеров Готея, даже если они сдерживались и не выказывали своего уровня. Бьякуя перед уходом поставил защитный купол над братьями, но его стоило проверить.

 

 

— Ну ка, господин Кучики, объясните мне популярно, почему я должен давать вам ознакомиться с засекреченными данными? Шестого отряда мои дела никак не касаются. Ровно, как и семья Кучики не имеет никакого отношения к моим личным научным исследованиям, — на этих словах Маюри понял, что сплоховал, и недовольно поджал губы. — А даже если и имеет, то я не обязан ничем делиться!

 

— Капитан Куротсучи, если вы не дадите мне ознакомиться с материалами исследования, то я от вашей лаборатории и камня не оставлю. Я сотру всё, что здесь есть, всех, кто здесь есть, само здание в тонкую пыль, которую сдует от первого же дуновения ветра, — Бьякуя говорил тихо, спокойно и высокомерно, но глаза его сверкали чистой сталью, а рука всё сильнее сжимала рукоять Себонзакуры.

 

— Даже если вы это сделаете, то меня вам не убить, — Маюри самодовольно фыркнул.

 

— Меня будет греть мысль, что я уничтожил все ваши наработки и исследования за сотню лет. Ведь их немало? — Кучики окинул взглядом зал, где стоял, прикидывая масштабы исследований.

 

— Раз жена отказалась греть, то вы решили найти ей хоть какую-то замену?

 

            Высокий и жуткий самодовольный смех капитана двенадцатого отряда оборвался до странного резко, а затем голова с глухим звуком упала на пол вслед за обеими руками и телом. Бьякуя только скривился и презрительно стряхнул слизь с лезвия меча.

 

— Я же говорил, что вы не сможете меня убить, капитан Кучики! — голос Маюри был немного глуховат, потому что он лежал лицом на полу. Руки уже начали прирастать обратно к телу, только голова укатилась слишком далеко.

 

— Разумеется, я догадывался о чём-то подобном. Но это расплата за вашу дерзость. Если вы посмеете покуситься на честь клана Кучики ещё раз, то вам придётся умереть, капитан, — голос Бьякуи не выражал ни одной эмоции, ровно, как и тело не выдавало и части кипящего бешенства, что заставляло плавиться внутренние органы. Как же Бьякуя был зол…

 

            Ненадолго воцарилось молчание.

 

— Нему!!! Идиотка, где ты шатаешься?! — заорал Маюри дурным голосом. — Дай капитану Кучики папку O-7553RA_Reborn. Только не перепутай опять ничего! И положи мою голову ближе к телу, а то я до понедельника сращиваться буду!

 

            Бьякуя перечитывал содержание довольно пухлой папки уже во второй раз. Лейтенант молча отдала ему документы, а Маюри, кажется, до сих пор срастался. Но Кучики было плевать. Он пробегался взглядом по строчкам и из вороха цифр, неясных определений, графиков и сравнительных таблиц пытался вычленить самое главное. Оказалось, что Ренджи пришёл к Маюри на месяц раньше, чем к нему, что провёл в чертогах двенадцатого отряда почти всё это время. Бьякуя насчитал сорок три пробы крови до «прорыва» и больше шестидесяти после. Над Ренджи проводили уйму сканирований, исследований и опытов. Если судить по записям, то в архивах лаборатории хранилось около сотни образцов различных тканей его тела. Зачем? Наверняка, этот больной псих Куротсучи планировал использовать их в будущем. Но больше Бьякую интересовал другой вопрос.

 

            Почему Ренджи добровольно пришёл к Маюри? Боялся? За себя или за других? Это на столько в его духе… Отдать себя на заклание, чтобы никто другой не пострадал. Идиот, наверное, натерпелся тут ужасов. Мысли Бьякуи поплыли куда-то в сторону объятий и поцелуев, поэтому пришлось себя одёрнуть.

 

Из листов с отчётами после «прорыва» было довольно ясно, что «объект исследования» не получил никаких критических повреждений телесной оболочки в основном благодаря «пока что уникальным и с трудом поддающимся объяснению физических возможностей, которые поднимают предел физических перегрузок до уникально высоких показателей». Бьякуя раздражённо пролистал до последней страницы, надеясь найти итоги, но там только была не таблица с пробами крови, расписанными до конца этой недели. Кучики резко захлопнул папку и обернулся на капитана.

 

— Не пущу. И не признаюсь, где держу его. Вы получили документы, как хотели, так наслаждайтесь.

 

— Я должен его увидеть.

 

— Неа, на это уговора не было. И вряд сам объект захочет вас видеть, господин Капитан. Он нестабилен в данный момент, крайне истощён и подавлен. К тому же я не докопался до причин отказа Зампакто сотрудничать с хозяином. Пока что Ренджи мой. Уж постарайтесь не ревновать!!! — Маюри сорвался на крик в последней фразе, но моментально остыл и заулыбался. — Я вспомнил кое-что ещё очень интересное про вашу милую, совершенно незаурядную семейку.

 

            Бьякуя только скрипнул зубами, но остался на месте. Лишь вежливо повёл головой, показывая, что внимательно слушает. И то только потому, что кипящая ярость внутри заставляла его совершать хоть какие-то движения.

 

— Как там поживают ваши отвра… милейшие детишки? Не пора ли привести их сюда?

 

            Бьякуя никогда в жизни не произносил ни одного бранного слова, даже в мыслях. Зато он прекрасно помнил, как поносил рядовых шинигами его бывший лейтенант Абарай Ренджи. Кучики постарался вспомнить это во всех подробностях, до единого словечка и жеста. Кажется, отпустило.

 

— Я вас слушаю, капитан Куротсучи.

 

 

**Глава 42.**

 

 

            Хотел бы Бьякуя детей, если бы знал как это сложно —воспитывать наследников. Наверное, хотел. Пасовать перед трудностями удел жалких плебеев, а не благородных душ рода Кучики. Хотя в данный момент ему хотелось сбежать. И как можно дальше.

 

            Оба сына сидели перед ним, насупившись и хмуро смотря в пол. У Дайске под глазом был синяк, у Мамору —порван рукав. Бьякуя догадывался из-за чего произошла драка, но всё-таки спросил.

 

— Я знаю, что вы дрались и раньше, — дети насупились ещё больше. — Но таких итогов ваших разборок я ещё не видел. Что было причиной ссоры?

 

            Братья мельком переглянулись, а потом старший прямо посмотрел в глаза отцу:

 

— Я хотел доказать, что сильнее Мамору и без духовной силы!

 

— Ты слабее! Вот и получил фингал! Дурак!

 

— Если не замолчишь, то я опять тебе врежу!

 

— Ну, попробуй, если не боишься ещё разок отхватить!

 

— Успокойтесь! — Бьякуе пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать орущих детей, только это не помогло. Пришлось встать между ними, чтобы предотвратить уже новую драку. — Ведите себя, как подобает наследникам Кучики!

 

— Этот дохляк не заслуживает и капельки уважения!

 

— А ты тупой, как головастик!

 

— Ты жопа! Вот ты кто!

 

— А ты идиот!

 

— Хватит! — терпение Бьякуи уже подходило к концу. Он ухватил детей за воротники и легко тряхнул. — Откуда вы понабрались таких слов?! Ни один из Кучики не опозорит свой древний род, произнося такие низкие слова! Мы выше ругательств и оскорблений!

 

— Мама ругалась. Я точно помню! — Мамору нагло улыбнулся.

 

— Ой! А помнишь, когда я упал в колодец? — Дайске широко улыбнулся. — Помнишь, как она на нас кричала? Я думал, у меня уши завянут! А когда она начала орать на слуг, то точно завяли!

 

            Мальчишки звонко рассмеялись, будто падение в колодец совсем не страшное дело, ровно, как и гнев родителей. Затем они с уверенными лицами и уставились на отца, показывая, что его слова несерьёзный аргумент. Ну да, спорить с тем, что Ренджи ругалась так, что всё поместье знало кого и за что распекают, было глупо.

 

            Бьякуя молча смотрел на детей и не знал, что делать. В книгах по воспитанию, что он читал, были только лишь требования к детям, что они должны уметь и в каком возрасте, как правильно обучать их этикету, в каких церемониях они должны участвовать. И там ни строчки не было про улаживание конфликтов. Пока отец размышлял, братья успели заскучать и стали тыкать друг в друга пальцами, пыхтя и уворачиваясь.

 

— Перестаньте! Вы друг другу не соперники, — Дайске и Мамору удивлённо посмотрели на отца. Хотя бы не перебили, и то хорошо. — Ещё со времён основания Готея должность капитана и лейтенанта шестого отряда были навсегда закреплены за кланом Кучики. Главой, наследником или любым другим достойным представителем клана. Поэтому ты, Мамору, после должной подготовки станешь моим лейтенантом. А ты, Дайске, станешь приемником нашего рода. Поэтому вам не стоит ссориться. Вместо глупых драк вам стоит поддерживать друг друга, потому что ваши пути одинаково сложны. Каждый по-своему.

 

— А если я не захочу управляться кланом? А если у меня пробудится сила? Что тогда? — тут же выпалил Дайске.

 

— Вдруг я не смогу быть лейтенантом? А если я захочу в другой отряд? Меня не пустят? - одновременно с ним братом заговорил Мамору.

 

— Своими вопросами вы распыляетесь на мелочи и отвлекаетесь от сути. Неважно, как сложится ваша будущая жизнь, вы должны помнить, что вы две части целого. Довольно долгое время пост капитана шестого отряда и должность главы клана совмещалась в одном человеке. Представляете, какое огромное бремя ответственности лежало на этих людях? Вы же в свою очередь сможете разделить это бремя на двоих, быть опорой друг для друга. Дерево своими корнями глубоко уходит в землю, поэтому может тянуться сколь угодно высоко вверх. Но и земля, пронизанная этой сетью, спасается так от осыпания и разрушения. Вы скажете, что дерево может расти и на скале и что бывают поля и луга. Это правда. Но дерево на камне может вырасти кривым и хилым, а бескрайнее поле может стать пустыней. Некоторых наших предков настигала такая безрадостная судьба. Так что хорошо поразмыслите над моими словами, прежде чем выяснять отношения. Дайске, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что Мамору будет сильнее тебя. Но только физически. Кулаки же в действительно стоящих спорах не играют никакой роли.

 

            Дети утихомирились и, наконец, замолчали. Бьякуя тоже перевёл дух. Он слабо понадеялся, что его импровизированной речи про поддержку хватит детям хотя бы на неделю относительной тишины.

 

— Ла-а-адно... Я больше не буду обзывать Дайске слабаком... — нехотя протянул младший. — Только если он сам не будет нарываться на драку! Тогда я ему точно наваляю!

 

— Не буду я больше. Считай, что ты выиграл раз и навсегда. Но если у меня появится духовная сила, то от сражения ты не отвертишься! — старший брат выглядел всё ещё недовольным, но более спокойным.

 

— В этом случае я буду твоим самым первым и главным противником!

 

            Дети улыбнулись друг другу, а потом крепко обнялись.

 

— Пап, мы помирились. Можно теперь идти? — Бьякуя даже оторопел от такой наглости. Или наивности? Кто же разберёт...

 

— Нет, я должен вас наказать.

 

— Как?! За что?!

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы вам всё сходило с рук. Каждому вашему необдуманному действию есть своя цена. Сегодня вы весь остаток дня будете заниматься каллиграфией, чтобы укрепить вашу дисциплину и выдержку.

 

            Бьякуя вернулся за свой стол к остывшему чаю, от которого он оторвался из-за детей. Необходимо было смочить горло после столь длинного разговора.

 

— Но мы больше не будем! Мы обещаем!

 

— Для лучшего закрепления урока вы будете наказаны. И если не прекратите спорить, то останетесь без ужина, — у Бьякуи нестерпимо разболелась голова.

 

— А мама никогда нас не наказывала! — Дайске гордо задрал подбородок и надулся.

 

— Ренджи здесь нет!! — вспылил Бьякуя и ударил кулаком по столу, а потом сам себя испугался.

 

            Он с опаской поднял взгляд на детей. Те постояли молча некоторое время, потом переглянулись, вежливо поклонились и ушли. М-да. Он сплоховал... Но у Бьякуи были причины злиться, только детям он их рассказать не мог. Ренджи опять носило менос знает где! Он не появлялся в поместье ни разу с обретения своих сил, Маюри не замечал его присутствие в Готее, а самому вести поиски было некогда. От каких-нибудь ещё масштабных действий Бьякую удерживало обещание — Ренджи никогда прежде ему не врал.

 

            К ужину подоспела ещё одна плохая новость. Слуги потеряли братьев. Никто не заметил, как эти двое улизнули из поместья, прихватив мечи и накидки. Учитель братьев, что принёс плохую весть, стоял весь бледный и трясся от страха. Когда же господин Кучики велел ему идти и  сказал, что лишит всех слуг и охрану части жалования за такую ужасную халатность, а не порубил перепуганную душу на кусочки, удивились все.

 

            Бьякуя же в свою очередь решил, что подождёт до следующего вечера с поисками. Возможно, дети сами вернутся, гонимые голодом, холодом и страхом. Это будет для них хорошим уроком.

 

 

**Глава 43.**

 

 

            Если подумать, то на свете есть много вещей, которые Ренджи не ожидал увидеть. Например, машины вместо телег и колясок. Или сок, упакованный в маленькие коробочки с трубками. Ренджи никогда не ожидал увидеть себя женщиной, например. И уж точно он не ожидал увидеть своих малолетних детей на вечерних улицах городка, находящегося в нескольких километрах от родового поместья Кучики.

 

            Он даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Просто шёл домой из лавки, где был на подхвате, и увидел в переулке толпу подростков. В середине её стояли два пацана заметно младшие, чем все остальные. Они что-то громко и нагло выговаривали главарю банды, не скупясь в выражениях и описаниях. У них даже мечи с собой были. Если честно, то Ренджи прошёл бы мимо — не вмешивался он в местные разборки — если бы с головы одного мальчишки не съехал капюшон, открывая всем ярко-рыжие волосы.

 

— Пиздец...

 

            Пока Ренджи отходил от шока и пытался поверить своим глазам, его дети уже успели схватиться за мечи, угрожая всем жестокой расправой, пытками и унижениями. Ну да, всё в духе Бьякуи.

 

— Эй-эй! Мелкота! Вы бы не наглели так. Первый день в городе, а уже на драку нарываетесь.

 

— Вот именно, слушайте дядю, клопы, — прошепелявил самый высокий пацан. — А ты, дядя, ступай отсюдова подальше. И не лезь в чужие дела.

 

— Не-не-не. Ты чего-то напутал. Вот эти ребятки —моё дело. Ты со своими дружочками отстань от них, пока цел. У этих двух мечи есть, они тебя и поранить могут.

 

            Главарь громко рассмеялся, а остальная банда подхватила за ним.

 

— Ну конечно! Сначала мы изобьём этих уродцев за их наглость, а потом продадим их мечи за приличные деньги. Я считаю это отличной идеей. Правда, парни?

 

            Пока друзья кивали головами, как пустоголовые болванчики, Дайске сделал выпад и махнул мечом перед лицом главаря, подрезая тому кусок причёски. На несколько секунд все смолкли, а затем в переулке эхом отразился шум доставаемого оружия. Зазвенели цепи и сталь ножей, кто-то уже натягивал перчатку с нашитыми железными пластинами.

 

— Ну всё, пиздюки... Теперь вы точно легко не отделаетесь!

 

            Ренджи вздохнул и шагнул в шунпо. Детей он отругает чуть позже, после того, как спасёт от тяжелых и болезненных травм. На самом деле, раскидать толпу неуклюжих и неумелых подростков было бы легко, если бы в центре не находились его глупые-глупые сыновья. Время на творение кидо не оставалось, поэтому Ренджи выхватил у Дайске меч. Оружие было непривычно лёгким и коротким, плохо легко в руку, но со своей работой справилось. За считанные секунды ему удалось выбить пару острых ножей из рук противников, а цепь поймать, намотать на собственную руку и швырнуть её хозяина в толпу.

 

            В рядах банды прошло тихое волнение. Никто из них явно не ожидал такого отпора от случайного прохожего. Пока пацаны отходили от шока и размышляли, как поступить, Ренджи отбросил меч на землю, подхватил детей в охапку и шагнул в шунпо, запрыгивая на крышу дома.

 

— Эй! Ты оставил там мой меч! Его нельзя бросать! — запротестовал Дайске.

 

— Не переживай, Бьякуя закажет тебе новый меч, — Ренджи сосредоточено бежал к своему домику и старался не кипятиться. Бежать получалось хорошо, а не злиться плохо.

 

— Ты знаешь нашего отца?! — подал голос Мамору.

 

— Конечно, я знаю вашего отца! — прорычал Ренджи. — Стал бы я вмешиваться, если бы не узнал вас?! А может и стоило не вмешиваться! Отхватили бы звездюлей и поняли, как себя вести надо!

 

— Кто ты такой? — поинтересовался Мамору спокойно и с любопытством, будто это не его сейчас отчитывали.

 

— Нет уж! Сначала вы оба расскажете, как тут очутились.

 

            Ренджи остановился у своего дома и отодвинул створку, пропуская детей внутрь. Те поспешно разулись и с раскрытыми ртами уставились на всё вокруг. Ну да, напомнил себе Ренджи, они ведь в первый раз попали в такое маленькое жилище. Пока он кипятил воду, чтобы заварить чай и ставил низкий столик, то выслушал кучу вопросов.

 

— Почему тут так тесно? Почему тут так темно? А где ты спишь? А где ты ешь? Как можно спать и есть в одной комнате? Почему у тебя нет сада? Почему посуда такая старая и побитая? Где ты хранишь свои выходные кимоно? Почему у тебя нет личной бани? Где твой повар? А прислуга? Ты, наверное, ужасно страдаешь в таких невыносимых условиях!

 

— Вы слишком похожи на своего отца... — недовольно пробурчал Ренджи себе под нос, ставя перед детьми тарелки со своим ужином, который решил отдать детям. — Рассказывайте, что вы здесь забыли!

 

            Под бодрое чавканье и одобрение своей стряпни, братья рассказали про ссору с отцом. И что тот накричал ни за что.

 

— Мы же знаем, что мамы больше нет... Зачем злиться на нас из-за этого? — с обидой выговорил Мамору. Правда, расстройство не помешало ему попросить добавку риса.

 

— И после этого мы решили уйти из дома. Чтобы папа знал, что мы уже взрослые, и что на нас не надо кричать. Мы подумали, что уйдём далеко-далеко от поместья, в бедные районы. Мы бы поселились где-нибудь в шестидесятых районах, жили бы вдвоём, работали, тренировались, а потом вернулись домой взрослыми и сильными! И тогда отец моментально нас зауважал бы и никогда не кричал больше.

 

            Наивность рассуждений детей поражала и умиляла одновременно. Ренджи подпихнул им немного сладких рисовых шариков.

 

— С районом вы немного промахнулись, ребятишки. Это всего лишь четвёртый. До заветной цели вам пришлось бы идти не меньше недели, а то и больше. И жизнь там не сахар. Многие даже стоять не могут, так их мучает жажда. А вы тренироваться собрались.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

 

— Я вырос в ещё более бедном районе.

 

— Совсем как наша мама!

 

            Ренджи промолчал на это замечание. Он лениво размышлял, явиться в поместье вместе с детьми или побегать от Бьякуи по всему Руконгаю? В обоих случаях головомойка была неизбежна. Но возвращаться обратно было невообразимо страшно и стыдно. И в этом случае возникало бы много новых проблем, например, что сказать детям? Как рассказать Рукии и Рангику? Как вымаливать прощение у всех своих друзей? А что скажет клан? Ренджи тяжело вздохнул и поморщился. Будет скандал...

 

— Ты так не назвал своё имя! Это вообще-то невежливо! — напомнил о себе Дайске.

 

— Невежливо так обращаться к незнакомому взрослому человеку, который спас ваши хилые тушки от болезненной смерти!

 

— Мы могли и сами справиться, без тебя. Мы с братом очень много тренировались на мечах.

 

— И дрались вы тоже только друг с другом, да? — предположил Ренджи. Мальчишки покивали в ответ. — Так вы бы не победили. Вы никогда не видели настоящих противников, вы никогда не видели кровь сражений. Это не даётся легко, а приходит лишь с опытом.

 

— Мы бы победили! У меня есть силы шинигами! — Мамору вспыльчиво подскочил на ноги.

 

— Для победы главное мозги сначала иметь, а потом уже какие-то силы. В любом случае, моё имя и всё остальное вы узнаете завтра. Я отведу вас домой и поговорю с Бьякуей, — на этих словах Ренджи приуныл и подпёр щеку рукой. — Попрошу, чтобы он вас не ругал сильно.

 

— Почему ты так неуважительно называешь нашего отца? — прищурился Мамору. — Вы были друзьями?

 

— Ну да, и друзьями тоже. Вообще, я раньше был его лейтенантом, но мне пришлось уйти с поста по одной важной причине. Поэтому для меня ваш отец в основном или «капитан», или «Бьякуя».

 

— А ты нашу маму знал? — спросил Дайске с надеждой в глазах и голосе.

 

— Знал, — Ренджи вздохнул. — Хорошая была тётка, добрая. Жалко только её…

 

— Не тётка, а Кучики-доно или Ренджи-сама!

 

            Дети тут же хором возмутились на столь непочтительное упоминание, а потом наперебой начали нахваливать Ренджи его же самого, рассказывать самые весёлые моменты, что остались в памяти. Честно, он чуть не разрыдался, а потом сгрёб детей в охапку и обнял.

 

— Какая же она была дура, что оставила вас, малышня… Я вас не брошу, никогда больше. Хорошо?

 

— Чего?.. Почему? Ты с нами будешь жить что ли? — Дайске растерянно смотрел на брата.

 

— Ну, я уже давно обещал Бьякуе, что вернусь, но всё оттягивал этот момент. Завтра всё решится окончательно, так что не хочу вам ничего лишнего наговорить, — Ренджи потянулся и похрустел костями. — Предлагаю укладываться спать. Как вам идея?

 

— Что? Куда? У тебя тут только одна комната. И нет юката для сна! И негде умыться! И вообще!

 

            Братья слегка запаниковали, поэтому Ренджи пришлось их успокаивать и доказывать, что он действительно знает их отца. После пересказа пары забавных историй ещё со времен службы напряжение ушло. Дети даже отважились на опыт со сном. Сначала они забрызгали всё, пока умывались из кувшина, потом долго возились с одеждой. Ренджи учил их складывать её самостоятельно, а не сваливать комом в углу комнаты, добавляя работы слугам. Через пару часов вечерних приготовлений малышня устроила спор, как будет удобнее улечься втроём на узком футоне с одной подушкой и одеялом. Ренджи решил горячую баталию тем, что лёг посередине и позволил братьям устроиться на нём, как будет удобней. Потом он ещё недолго отвечал на безобидные детские вопросы о его житье-бытье. Когда же Дайске с Мамору уснули, Ренджи долго гладил их по волосам и целовал в макушки.

 

— Каким же я был дураком, мелюзга… надеюсь, вы сможете меня простить.

 

            Промучившись несколько часов угрызениями совести, он кое-как уснул.

 

 

 **Глава 44**.

 

 

            Если подумать, то дорога от городка, где жил Ренджи, до поместья никогда не занимала у него больше трёх-четырёх часов. А если бежать, то выходило ещё меньше. Но с детьми выходило как-то не очень быстро. Сначала утром они очень долго просыпались и собирались, потом не хотели уходить из города, а потом будто нарочно шли за Ренджи прогулочным шагом.

 

— Вы боитесь отца, я понять не могу? — ему уже надоела эта тягомотина. Конечно, он тоже дёргался и переживал, как пройдёт воссоединение семьи, но уж если пошли, то зачем болтаться полдня по пустому лесу? — Я же сказал, что не сдам вас. Не переживайте так.

 

— Ты просто папу плохо знаешь. Если он начинается сердиться, то долго не перестаёт.

 

— И смотрит ещё так… Так, будто мы всё нарочно ему делаем.

 

— Но мы же не нарочно!

 

— Дайске, Мамору. Мне кажется, что сегодня вас распекать будут в последнюю очередь. Вся злость Бьякуи обрушится на меня долгим не иссякающим потоком, который копился не один год. Поэтому вы можете расслабиться. А когда он покромсает меня в мелкий щебень, то уже и забудет, что вы там натворили. Кстати, из-за чего он на вас кричать начал?

 

            За разговором дети сами не заметили, как прибавили шаг.

 

— Дайске пытался доказать, что он сильнее меня. И мы подрались, — Мамору выглядел чуть пристыженным. — Но мы почти сразу же помирились! Но отец всё равно решил нас наказать! Хотел, чтобы мы занимались каллиграфией весь день! Да я лучше бы отжался тысячу раз!

 

— Изверг! — Ренджи весело рассмеялся. — Как ещё он вас наказывал?

 

— Запрещал есть сладкое. Лишал ужина. Заставлял читать нудные книжки, — П=перечисляли Дайске и Мамору по очереди. — Заставлял стоять в боевой стойке по часу не двигаясь. Возил к родственникам…

 

            На этом наказании все трое тяжело вздохнули.

 

— Хотите забраться на верхушку дерева? — братья явно не ожидали такого предложения, но тут же загорелись идеей.

 

            Ренджи удобней привязал свой полупустой мешок с пожитками на спине, ловко и крепко подхватил детей и легко подпрыгнул. Он недолго пробежал вперёд под радостные крики и улюлюканье детей, пока не нашёл дерево повыше. Через несколько секунд все они наслаждались красивым видом зелёного ковра из леса, низкими горами вдалеке и пестрыми пятнами городов и деревень.

 

— Круто как… — Мамору тихо охнул и вцепился в одежду Ренджи, когда сильный порыв ветра качнул дерево.

 

— И не говори, век бы смотрел. Но нам пора, Бьякуя уже заждался.

 

— Может, не надо? — попросил Мамору. Дайске продолжал смотреть вдаль.

 

— Надо, Медвежонок. Он всё-таки ваш папа.

 

            Братья удивлённо переглянулись, но спросить ничего не успели. Ренджи решил не спускаться на землю и преодолеть весь путь до поместья как можно быстрее. Перекричать шум ветра в ушах было очень сложно.

 

            Ладно, Ренджи решил хотя бы себе признаться, что стоило завидеть знакомые крыши поместья, как вся решимость и смелость куда-то испарилась. Перед началом земель Кучики, их перепуганное до усрачки трио взялось за руки и молча и нехотя потопало к воротам, у которых уже началась суета.

 

— Охрана нас уже заметила и уже рассказала все отцу… — Дайске осип от скоростной прогулки и страха.

 

— Думаешь, будет нас встречать? — Ренджи почему-то заговорил шёпотом.

 

— Уверен… — так же тихо ответил Мамору.

 

            Когда они остановились перед воротами, то те начали медленно и беззвучно раскрываться, давая сделать последний вздох перед гибелью. Все трое вошли в ворота и уставились на пустое крыльцо.

 

— Это странно, отец всегда встречает гостей, — Мамору растеряно почесал нос. — Может, его нет дома?

 

            Младший вопросительно посмотрел на своего спутника. Ренджи стоял как вкопанный с слишком серьёзным выражением лица и будто прислушивался. Затем он резко отпрыгнул назад, в воздухе мелькнуло что-то быстрое, а затем от скрещенных мечей метнулись искры во все стороны.

 

— И я скучал по тебе, дорогой! — Ренджи широко улыбнулся и отшвырнул от себя взбешённого Кучики, который тут же рванул вперёд для новой атаки. — Я понимаю, что припозднился! Но я же тут! Чего ты злишься?! — тут он охнул и врезался в стену от удара кидо в живот. — Ну, какого хера, Бьякуя… Больно же!

 

— Я на тебе живого места не оставлю! — прошипел тот, вставая в агрессивную боевую стойку и тут же уходя в атаку. Дети, наблюдавшие за этим, стояли с открытыми ртами. Они в жизни не видели отца таким злым. И таким опасным! Он показывал иногда детям часть своих мощи и умений, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с реальным боем двух сильных противников. Вот только их спаситель почему-то не нападал, а только защищался от быстрых атак, еле уловимых глазом.

 

— Не говори таких вещей при детях! — Ренджи рассмеялся, приземлился на согнутые ноги и еле успел уйти от замаха мечом.

 

— Я тебе язык вырву! — Бьякуя не унимался и посылал удар за ударом, вымещая всю скопившуюся злость. И даже не запыхался, сволочь!

 

— Всё равно слишком откровенно, — Ренджи замешкался буквально на секунду, как ощутил лезвие Себонзакуры у своего горла.

 

— Не смей мне поддаваться. Я сильнее тебя, — Бьякуя ухватил свою добычу за ворот косоде и уставился в глаза. — Опять сбежишь?

 

— Не планировал.

 

— Ненавижу тебя.

 

            Ренджи только хмыкнул, закрыл глаза и ответил на яростный поцелуй мужа, который до боли вцепился ему в волосы.

 

— Охренеть… — выдал Дайске. — Вот это ты даёшь пап… Ты такой крутой!

 

            Конечно, они совсем забыли про детей. Ренджи только хотел что-нибудь ответить детям, как рухнул на землю, по рукам и ногам связанный кидо.

 

— Идите в своё крыло и не смейте нас беспокоить, — голос Бьякуи был непривычно эмоционален и громок. Капитан перекинул Ренджи через плечо и спешно утащил в дом.

 

            После них из поместья выскочили няньки и учителя и утащили ошарашенных детей подальше от гнева хозяина.

 

 

**Глава 45.**

 

 

            Бьякуя смотрел на довольную рожу Ренджи и бесился всё больше. Он метался по комнате из угла в угол и не знал, куда девать руки. Даже с учётом, что у того уже наливался синяк на скуле.

 

— Ну, врежь мне ещё раз! Я заслужил.

 

— Это слишком просто.

 

— Только не надо запихивать мне иголки под ногти или что-то в этом духе! Мне надо быть более-менее в форме, чтобы бегать от всего лейтенантского состава Готея! Я уверен, что некоторые из них встретят меня не менее радушно, чем ты, — Ренджи поднялся на ноги и потёр синяк.

 

— Я запрещаю тебе выходить из поместья, — тут же взвился Бьякуя.

 

— Навсегда?

 

— Пока я не увижу, что ты больше не желаешь исчезнуть на десяток-другой лет!

 

— Я вчера окончательно понял, каким я был гордым придурком, когда свалил от вас. Столько всего упустил, — Ренджи подошёл к Бьякуе вплотную и нежно провел рукой по щеке и шее. — Я больше не уйду. Обещаю.

 

— Поклянись! — Кучики всё ещё потряхивало от адреналина в крови. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на Ренджи без желания запереть его где-нибудь.

 

— Клянусь, — горячо прошептал Ренджи своему мужу в ухо и прижался губами к виску.

 

— Ненавижу тебя… — прозвучало беспомощно и жалко.

 

— Тебе надо расслабиться.

 

 

            От воды поднимался такой густой пар, что можно было бы спрятаться в нём. Но Ренджи решил не испытывать нервы Бьякуи на прочность в очередной раз. Они уже долго просто сидели в воде и молчали. Ренджи заводить разговор первым не решался, а Бьякуя, видимо, отходил от волнительной встречи.

 

— Наверное, нам не стоило идти сюда. Предстоит ещё много дел и разговоров. Особенно с советом, — в Кучики проснулся трудоголик, поэтому он уже собирался выйти из воды, как оказался у Ренджи на коленках. — И что это значит?

 

— Ты не отдохнул. Да и говорить клану нам нечего. Или ты что-то уже решил за меня?

 

— Как я мог, что-то решить, если не знал наверняка, вернёшься ты или нет.

 

— Тогда нам стоит всё обсудить, — Ренджи погладил под водой белое гладкое бедро и полюбовался контрастом со своей загорелой кожей. — Я мало похож на жену и мать. Надо решить на какое место я вернусь в клан Кучики и вернусь ли. Или просто буду жить с вами безродным нахлебником.

 

— Ты можешь быть братом моей покойной жены, — устало выдохнул Бьякуя и вернул руку Ренджи, которую он успел убрать, обратно себе на бедро.

 

— Разумно, но я не слишком изменился внешне. К тому же ни одна нормальная женщина в здравом уме не будет набивать татуировки себе на лицо и половину тела, — Ренджи улыбнулся и нежно огладил ногу. — В совете сидят не совсем уж дураки. Да, и новость, что ты принял в клан очередного босяка, может слишком сильно подорвать авторитет клана Кучики.

 

— С каких это пор ты заботишься о клане?

 

— С тех пор, как у нас появились дети. Им ещё жить с этими падальщиками. Не хочу, чтобы пострадал твой авторитет.

 

— Надо поискать информацию в книгах, — мужчины уже с минуту говорили друг другу в губы.

 

— Давай, не сегодня?

 

— Что детям скажем?

 

— Не знаю я! Потом решим! — разозлился Ренджи и заткнул Бьякую глубоким и жадным поцелуем. Когда рты уже были всласть истерзаны и искусаны, а дыхания перестало хватать, Ренджи перешёл на длинную шею, оставил несколько отметин на ключицах и проигнорировал возмущенную реплику.

 

— Я хочу тебя. Прямо тут и прямо сейчас.

 

— Не слишком ли ты торопишься? С чего ты решил, что я захочу ложиться с тобой в одну постель? — в Бьякуе не к месту проснулась высокомерность и гордость.

 

— С чего решил? Да ты сам на меня напал прямо при детях!

 

— Тогда меня переполняли эмоции...

 

— А сейчас уже нет? — Ренджи нагло улыбнулся и провёл рукой по напрягшемуся члену мужа.

 

— Это... у меня никого не было после тебя. Ничего удивительного, что тело так отреагировало, — Кучики тихо охнул и раскраснелся ещё больше.

 

— Я тоже ни с кем тебе не изменял, дорогой, — интимно прошептал Ренджи и продолжил двигать рукой. Сначала неспешно, дразня, а потом резко и чуть сжимая у основания.

 

— Почему ты до сих пор помнишь, какие ласки мне нравятся больше? — Бьякуя сдержанно стонал и с силой сжимал подставленное плечо. — Ты изменился, мне будет сложно сделать тебе так же приятно. У меня совсем нет опыта с мужчинами.

 

— Просто повторяй за мной и думай поменьше.

 

— Обычно ты этим страдаешь. — не удержался от колкости Бьякуя. Ренджи только фыркнул и уложил его на тёплые камни, нависая сверху и целуя торс. — Смой эту отвратительную краску с волос. Она меня раздражает.

 

— А что? С таким цветом я больше смахиваю на Кучики.

 

            Бьякуя рассмеялся на это заявление и притянул Ренджи за волосы, чтобы поцеловать и обнять за широкую спину. Они оба понимали, стоит покинуть источник, как на них градом свалятся вопросы, обязанности и заботы. Поэтому ласки из жадных переросли в нежные и неторопливые, изучающие. Оба мужчины восполняли годы одиночества и тоски друг по другу. Стоило Ренджи накрыть горячим ртом плоть Бьякуи, как того будто накрыло волной похоти. Он только и мог, что стонать, тянуть за волосы и толкаться в губы, сбиваясь с ритма. Когда же Ренджи выпрямился, сыто облизываясь, Бьякую охватил стыд, что не сдержался и не предупредил. Он попытался отвернуться и скрыть своё слишком явное смущение, будто такое с ним происходило впервые.

 

— Ты виноват в том, что я чувствую себя так странно, — Ренджи пропустил упрёк мимо ушей и утащил разморенного мужа в воду опять к себе на колени.

 

— Смотри мне в глаза, — одной рукой он обнимал Бьякую за талию, а другой ласкал себя.

 

            Кучики пересилил смущение, внимательно уставился в глаза цвета тёмного янтаря и накрыл чужую ладонь своей, задавая темп и помогая Ренджи получить разрядку.

 

— Идём. У меня уже голова от жары кружится.

 

— Да, согласен. Скоро подадут ужин.

 

            Пока Бьякуя тщательно сушил волосы и возился с юката, Ренджи даже не подумал, как следует вытереться или плотно завязать пояса. Он просто стоял рядом и ждал, сложив руки на груди. Когда капитан был готов, Ренджи отодвинул створку сёдзи и, перед тем как выйти, поцеловал его в висок.

 

— Знаешь, надо сделать так, чтобы совет узнал всё в самую последнюю очередь. Нам необходимо время всё обдумать. Ой… Здравствуйте, Хиори-сан… Приятно вас снова видеть.

 

— Ты… Ты… Ты… — любимая тётушка заикалась и не могла выговорить и слова от шока, тыкая в Ренджи пальцем.

 

— Я, — тот широко и обаятельно улыбнулся. Он подхватил тётку под локоть и увёл из коридора, пока та не начала орать на весь дом. Бьякуя пока что мрачно наблюдал со стороны. — Тут такое… как бы я всегда был мужчиной, то есть с рождения. Но по одной чудовищной и глупой ошибке, моя жизнь круто повернулась! Мы с вами познакомились примерно в тот момент, когда я внезапно сменил пол. Поэтому у нас отношения и не клеились… Я как бы опыта не имел во всяких там разных штуках, которые узнал от вас и вашей милейшей сестры. Вы даже не представляете, как я сейчас вам благодарен за вашу неоценимую помощь! — Бьякуя только покачал головой. Хиори пока молчала, видимо, слишком удивлённая для криков. — А когда меня как бы убил пустой… Ну, вы уже поняли, что ничего со мной очень страшного не случилось. Всего лишь стал обратно мужчиной. С кем не бывает? Ну, эм, наверное, ни с кем… Но это неважно! Мне опять нужна ваша помощь. Ваша мудрость и опыт. Ваш совет. Хиори-сан, что мне делать?

 

— Ч-чего? — тётка явно не ожидала такого поворота разговора. — Какого ещё совета?

 

— Я вроде как хочу остаться тут, с мужем и детьми. Как это сделать так, чтобы все остальные были довольны? — Ренджи явно нервничал.

 

— С чего это я должна тебе помогать?! — Хиори моментально сорвалась на крик, бледнея лицом ещё больше.

 

— Потому что глава клана так решил. Это фактически его приказ вам,— Ренджи даже на секунду не запнулся и только кивнул на возмущённого Бьякую.

 

— С чего этот мальчика решил, что может мне приказывать?!!

 

— С того, что вы, ваша сестра и дочь уже давно сидите на шее у клана и только и делаете, что транжирите деньги, — не выдержал Бьякуя. — Поэтому помогите решить вопрос, пока о вас вообще ещё помнят, прислушиваются к вашему мнению и не вычеркивают из родового дерева, как больную и бесполезную ветвь.

 

            Тётка начала хватать воздух ртом то ли от возмущения, то ли от страха. Ренджи только недовольно посмотрел на мужа.

 

— Он просто не с той ноги встал, не слушайте его. Никто вас никуда не выгонит. Особенно если поможете.

 

— Всё этот какой-то плохой сон! Ты не можешь быть той Ренджи! Это просто невозможно!

 

— Ну, вы посмотрите на меня, Хиори-сан, вы же знаете мои татуировки! Да и в лице мало что изменилось, — Ренджи распахнулся ещё сильнее, демонстрируя торс.

 

— Шрама нет. — Тётушка слишком очевидно задержалась взглядом на загорелом рельефном прессе и цокнула языком. — В принципе, сходство есть. Я не могу этого отрицать. Но мне нужны ещё доказательства, что ты это она.

 

            Ренджи спиной чувствовал, как Бьякуя начинает беситься, поэтому выбрал самый надёжный вариант и не стал ничего говорить про исчезнувший шрам.

 

— Когда мы с мужем хм… отдыхали в банях, почти в самом начале, вы, Хиори-сан, сделали мне замечание на счёт слишком громких стонов и вручили учебник по ублажению супруга в постели. На вас в тот день было тёмно-зелёное кимоно. Как сейчас помню, я хотела себе такое же, а вы сказали, что цвет мне не по статусу.

 

— Да как ты можешь говорить о таких вещах при людях! — Хиори вспыхнула и раскрыла веер, пряча за ним лицо. — Но теперь я верю, что ты тот же… та же… Что ты это ты. Это безмерное нахальство, неотёсанность и излишняя прямота незабываемы!

 

— Так вы поможете или нет?! — повысил голос Бьякуя.

 

— Да! Но если на меня продолжат давить и кричать, то могу и передумать!

 

            Женщина гордо задрала нос и чинно покинула комнату.

 

— И чего ты кипятишься? — Ренджи погладил Бьякую по влажным волосам и улыбнулся.

 

— Забыл? Я сегодня встал не с той ноги. И поправь уже одежду!

 

 

**Глава 46.**

 

 

          Конечно, было сложно не понять, что сейчас делал Ренджи, но нельзя же быть настолько наглым? Бьякуя невозмутимо смотрел, как его муж заигрывает с его же, пусть и дальней, но родственницей. Самое отвратительное, что сделать он ничего не мог, потому что… Потому что Ренджи невозможно что-то запретить? Потому что надо переманить тётку на свою сторону? Потому что это выдало бы его безосновательную ревность? Бьякуя позволил себе ненадолго выпасть из беседы — всё равно на него почти не обращали внимания — и задумался, когда его жизнь стала такой странной? Наверное, с назначения нового лейтенанта. Ренджи в первый же день устроил показательное избиение всех, кто считал его недостойным должности. А потом наступил на свои же хакама и пропорол носом плац. Бьякуя наблюдал за ним из окна кабинета и непозволительно громко рассмеялся. Да, определённо, именно тогда всё пошло не так, как он планировал.

 

— … а потом капитан двенадцатого отряда забрал меня в свои лаборатории, следил за моим состоянием. Смотрите, Хиори-сан, он любезно свёл мой старый шрам. Даже следа не осталось! — Ренджи уже заканчивал свою историю. В доказательство слов он распахнул юката и приспустил с одного плеча, демонстрируя гладкую кожу, чёткие линии чернил на ней, каменные мышцы. Бьякуя точно знал, что там всё именно так. Идеально.

 

— Действительно, я ничего не вижу, — Хиори даже не думала скрывать своё непристойное поведение.

 

— Да вы потрогайте! — Ренджи ухватил тётку за ладонь и положил прямо себе на плечо, накрыл своей и медленно провёл вниз по груди и животу. Бьякуя скрипнул зубами. — Даже рубца ни одного не осталось, чувствуете, да? Он меня везде подлатал.

 

— Д-да… — Хиори прокашлялась, кивнула и нехотя отняла руку. — Этот капитан воистину гениальный учёный. Почему ты не вернулся сразу после этого?

 

— Довольно долгое время моя силы была очень сильно нестабильна, приходилось жить в лесу, чтобы никто случайно не пострадал. А потом меня настиг страх, что меня не примут обратно, как бы я не умолял. Поэтому всё так сильно затянулось. Вы не представляете, как я скучал по вас.

 

— По мне? — тётка моргнула. — Ты же меня всегда терпеть не мог! Не вешай мне тут лапшу на уши!

 

— Только в разлуке с домом я начал понимать, кто мне действительно был дорог и важен. Ваша помощь была неоценима для меня! — тут же поправился Ренджи, убрал с лица волосы и грустно посмотрел на тётушку. — Я так сожалею обо всём произошедшем, Хиори-сан…

 

            Бьякуя злился всё больше. Да Ренджи с ним так даже в лучшие годы так не заигрывал! Капитан попытался умерить свою злость и ревность.

 

— Почему ты не попросил того капитана опять сделать тебя женщиной?

 

— Невозможно, — слишком резко и грубо ответил Ренджи, но сразу исправился. — Капитан Куротсучи сказал, что моё тело может не справиться с такими нагрузками. Ещё он боялся, что я мог повредиться умом. Ведь эти превращения давались не так легко, как могло показаться. Особенно для моего Зампакто. Да и согласитесь, Хиори-сан, хреновая из меня была женщина.

 

            Эти двое непринуждённо засмеялись. Бьякуя скривил губы в подобие улыбки — его всё устраивало.

 

— Тебе так определённо лучше, Ренджи. Особенно… — Хиори широким жестом указала на всё сразу. — Теперь татуировки больше к месту.

 

— Мне кажется, что Ренджи уже закончил свою историю, — Бьякуя нагло перебил воркование и поторопился перейти к делу. — Теперь ваша очередь, Хиори-сан. Вы нашли что-нибудь полезное?

 

— Разумеется! Не зря же я несколько дней провела в архивах, — тётка вынула из-за пояса сложенную бумагу. — Надеюсь, за это время никто не узнал нашу маленькую тайну?

 

— Я стараюсь даже слугам на глаза лишний раз попадаться. Дети тоже пока ничего не знают, хотя их версии одна лучше другой.

 

— Замечательно, — Хиори опять откашлялась и заглянула в бумажку. — Первый пример, самый подходящий. Каэде Кучики был двадцатым главой клана, у него в спутниках тоже был мужчина. Наш почтенный предок отказывался выбирать себе жену, чем поставил клан в затруднительное положение. Но его выручила сестра, которая родила ребёнка. Каэде признал его своим наследником, после чего большая часть клана умерила свой гнев. Он был хорошим главой. При нём владения увеличились на треть, клан углубил своё влияние во всех сферах, несколько богатых, но не на столько благородных семей породнились с нашей, взяв имя Кучики. Каэде грамотно вёл дела, заслужил всеобщее уважение, поэтому ему простили его хм... чудачества.

 

— Я уверен, что Бьякуя хорошо себя вёл в моё отсутствие и не напортачил, да? — Ренджи с улыбкой посмотрел на мужа.

 

— Прошу тебя, вспомни о манерах, — Бьякуя устало прикрыл глаза. — Иначе я буду гонять тебя по этикету, пока не заучишь всё до последней буквы.

 

            Конечно же, Ренджи всё пропустил мимо ушей и только отмахнулся. Бьякуя испытал острую потребность почесать кулаки о своего супруга, но отложил это на вечер.

 

— Бьякуя достойно справлялся со своими обязанностями. Проблема в тебе, — Хиори по своей старой привычке тыкнула в удивлённого Ренджи пальцем. — Совет откажется принимать тебя в клан. Я в этом абсолютно уверена.

 

— Что? Но я же в клане!

 

— Угу, твоя женская ипостась, не ты.

 

— Но мы с ней один и тот же человек! Вы же теперь знаете, что я не вру! — Ренджи ощутимо расстроился. С Бьякуи моментально схлынула злость и раздражение. Он погладил мужа по руке, утешая.

 

— Вот именно, необходимо рассказать всем, что с тобой приключилось. Думаю, многие поверят, а нам важно количественное преимущество при голосовании.

 

— В смысле надо рассказать всем Кучики? Всем восьмистам членам семьи?! А можно просто разослать им письма? — Ренджи начал впадать в отчаянье.

 

— Нет, необходимо убедить лишь членов совета, а те донесут историю каждый до своей ветви, — Хиори поёрзала на подушке. — Не считая меня и Бьякуи, остаётся тринадцать человек. Не так уж и много. Я подскажу, как найти подход к каждому, но на самом деле всё должно пройти легко. Многие из совета были искренно огорчены твоей кончиной. Мироку мне не так давно жаловался, что званые ужины с тобой были самыми интересными за всю его жизнь.

 

— Ну, спасибо. Утешили, — Ренджи окончательно сник.

 

— Многие члены клана действительно хорошо относились к тебе, — попытался подбодрить Бьякуя. — На твоих похоронах я выслушал очень много искренних соболезнований и сожалений.

 

— Спасибо! — Ренджи всплеснул руками и подскочил на ноги, заметавшись по комнате. — Ничего знать не хочу про свои похороны!

 

            Хиори с осуждением посмотрела на главу клана и покачала головой.

 

— Считай это очередным испытанием. Я думала, что истинные воины не страшатся испытаний.

 

— Ага, но переживать по этому поводу они имеют полное право! — Ренджи уселся обратно на подушку. — Не будет проблем с тем, что я ненастоящий Кучики?

 

— Об этом не стоит беспокоиться, — Бьякуя опять погладил его руку. — Ты настоящий Кучики. Ты прошёл все испытания, совет принял твои результаты, вписал тебя в семейное древо. Теперь никто из семьи не имеет права попрекать тебя происхождением. Совет, принимая в клан людей, закрывали на прошлое глаза, ради процветания семьи.

 

— Хоть тут успокоил.

 

            Ренджи тихо усмехнулся и поцеловал Бьякую в ладонь, задумавшись о своём. Даже ругать его перехотелось, таким он выглядел подавленным. И опять Хиори даже не пожелала сделать вид, что не наблюдает за ними! Что за наглость?

 

— Всё было намного проще, если бы Бьякуя не был главой клана, — тётка помахала своей шпаргалкой. — Я нашла довольно много упоминаний про союзы двух мужчин, но это уже неважно. Думаю, мы уже определились, как будет правильней поступить. А сейчас я пойду. Необходимо вызвать портного.

 

— Зачем? — Бьякуя нехотя оторвал взгляд от Ренджи.

 

— Боюсь, что в закромах не найдётся ни одного приличного кимоно под такой рост и разворот плеч. Не допустишь же ты, чтобы твой супруг был неподобающе одет? Дел много, а времени совсем нет!

 

            Хиори ушла, качая головой и притворяясь, что не видела, как эти двое поцеловались.

 

 

 **Глава 47**.

 

 

            Ужин в кругу семьи проходил странно. Ренджи всё никак не мог очнуться от обдумывания как какому родственнику рассказать свою душещипательную историю. Мамору постоянно дёргался, будто намеревался сбежать. Дайске постоянно шикал на брата. Бьякуя старался не обращать внимания на этот дурдом и просто наслаждаться своей нервной компанией до последнего. Он даже не был раздражён, потому что спустил пар на Ренджи. Правда, не дракой или нравоучениями, а зажиманием его и целованием. Поэтому у Бьякуи было прекрасное настроение и хорошее предчувствие. Ровно до того момента, когда слуги подали чай, а Дайске поднялся с седушки.

 

— Мы всё знаем! — выпалил он с решительным видом.

 

— Прямо таки всё? — Ренджи усмехнулся. — Говори тогда.

 

— Мы знаем, что ты наша мама. Стань, пожалуйста, женщиной, чтобы всё было как раньше! — Дайске говорил очень решительно, но сам трясся всем телом.

 

— Вы не имеете права о таком просить! — возмутился Бьякуя.

 

— Как же вы узнали это? — Ренджи повысил голос, перебив. На него было больно и грустно смотреть. Краска отхлынула от лица, а руки сжались в кулаки.

 

— Мы подслушали ваш разговор с тётей Хиори, — у старшего запас храбрости закончился, поэтому слово перешло Мамору.

 

— Бьякуя, как мы могли проворонить детей? Кошмар…

 

— Мы были в саду, когда услышали разговор!

 

— Вы должны были пройти мимо! Если вас не позвали на обсуждение, значит, разговор был предназначен не вам.

 

— Ты постоянно утаиваешь от нас все разговоры и дела! Это нечестно! — возмутился Дайске. — Если бы мы не подслушали, то никогда ничего не узнали! А мы взрослые! Мы тоже имеем право знать всё!

 

— Не повышай на меня голос, сын, — Бьякуя строго посмотрел на старшего. — Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь.

 

— Я… Я помню, отец… извини, — Дайске стушевался. — Но нам вы должны были первыми сказать! Мы целую неделю ломали голову, почему твой бывший лейтенант очень похож на маму! Мы думали, что это совпадение! Я нашёл эту штуку в северных коридорах, которую нам мама показывала давно, где вы с ней вместе. И мы с Мамору никак не могли понять, почему такое сильное сходство! Мы просто не могли представить, что так бывает… И у нас ещё много-много вопросов есть.

 

— Вы должны понимать, что всему есть своё время и место, — немного смягчился Бьякуя. — Мы бы рассказали вам правду в любом случае, да, Ренджи?

 

            Бьякуя обернулся на супруга и растерялся. Тот сидел сгорбившись и прикрыв лицо рукой. На его памяти не случалось того, чтобы Ренджи расстраивался настолько сильно и откровенно.

 

— Может, мне и правда стоило пойти к Маюри и не выпендриваться? Он даже предлагал мне потом, но я гордо отказался. Видимо, не стоило. У всех было бы меньше возни со мной… как думаешь?

 

— Ты правильно поступил, — Бьякуя огладил мужа по плечу и строго посмотрел на детей. — Извинитесь перед Ренджи за ваше грубое и недостойное поведение.

 

— Да что мы сделали не так?! — завозмущались братья хором.

 

— Бьякуя, они не понимают, — Ренджи вдохнул и велел слугам подать чего-нибудь покрепче, чем чай. — И не поймут, малы ещё. Мамору, Дайске, это плохо, что вы подслушивали чужой разговор. Но это полбеды. Как бы вы не просили, я не захочу вернуться в женское тело, потому что я никогда не был настоящей женщиной. Это не моё. И в том теле, что вы хотели бы видеть меня, я был бы несчастлив.

 

— Если вы слышали весь разговор, то наверняка узнали и про  недостатки перемены тела, — продолжил Бьякуя, когда Ренджи выдохся и грустно замолчал. — Вы должны принять своего отца таким, потому что он всегда был таким.

 

— Даже тебе, муженёк, на это потребовалось почти двадцать лет разлуки! — Ренджи неожиданно развеселился и сгрёб Бьякую в крепкие объятия, расцеловав в макушку.

 

— Какой ты пример подаёшь детям?! — тот еле как выпутался из сильных рук и поправил одежду, садясь ровно. Он уже забыл, какой Ренджи непосредственный и прямой. Как столб. И мозгов, и чувства такта у них примерно одинаковый уровень. Нулевой.

 

— Пример любви, пронесённой сквозь огромное количество лет, разлуку и прочие жизненные неурядицы. Это я про себя говорю.  А ты…

 

— А я? — Бьякуя вопросительно поднял бровь. Он был уверен, что ответ ему не понравится, что за него придётся краснеть перед детьми.

 

— А ты — мудак, — припечатал Ренджи и широко и довольно улыбнулся. — За десятки лет твоей холодности я ещё отыграюсь.

 

            Бьякуя оторопел от такого заявления. Он буквально растерял дар речи. Ренджи с довольной рожей пил сливовое вино, а дети тихо давились от смеха.

 

— И после таких речей ты удивляешься, что Мамору и Дайске так дурно воспитаны?! — взвился Бьякуя. — Это всё твоё влияние! Ты их разбаловал с самого малолетства, позволяя делать, что душе угодно! Конечно, они выросли безответственными и с ветром в голове!

 

— Где же ты был всё это время?! — сорвался на крик Ренджи. — Сколько раз я тебя просил побыть с ними чуть дольше, чем полчаса! А после моего ухода ты спихнул их на учителей, да?! Я удивлён, что они вообще тебя в лицо знают!

 

— И это говоришь мне ты?! Ты сбежал при первой же серьёзной проблеме! Откуда мне знать, может, ты опять исчезнешь!

 

— Я не сбежал бы, если ты захотел мне помочь! Ты смотрел меня как на какую-то вещь! Как будто ваза разбилась, а склеиваться обратно сама не захотела! — Ренджи неуклюже махнул руками и тыкнул в Бьякую пальцем. — Я твоей любви совсем не чувствовал! Да что уж там любви! Хоть какого-нибудь интереса! Ты только и делал, что отмалчивался!

 

— Это ты мне говоришь об отсутствии интереса?! После рождения детей ты на них зациклился! Ты был с ними целыми днями! Как я, по-твоему, себя тогда чувствовал?! Будто я не имел к вам никакого отношения! — Бьякуя ухватил Ренджи за руку и крепко сжал.

 

— Ну, прости, что родил тебе детей! Больше не буду! Обещаю!

 

            Скорее всего, дошло бы до драки. Даже если учитывать, что Бьякуя был физически слабее Ренджи, он всё равно постарался бы начистить рожу любимому мужу. Топливо из чистой ярости замечательно грело мышцы. Намечающийся мордобой остановили дети. Они кое-как разняли отцов друг от друга. Мамору толкал Ренджи в живот, а Дайске тянул Бьякую за одежду. Они что-то говорили, чуть ли не плакали и просили не ругаться больше.

 

— Ну, всё-всё, милый. Видишь, мы больше не ссоримся, — Ренджи погладил младшего по голове и прижал к себе, обнимая. Взгляда от Бьякуи он не отводил и лишь хмурился.

 

— Знаешь, что больше всего меня в тебе бесит? — Бьякуя откинул волосы назад и сузил глаза, постепенно остывая. Ренджи только вздёрнул подбородок. Бьякуя недовольно узнал в этом свою привычку реагировать на провокации. — Что ты одним словом можешь вывести из себя.

 

— Ты не представляешь, как порой мне приходилось сдерживаться.

 

— Пожалуйста! Не надо больше! — не выдержал Дайске и зашмыгал носом. — Не ссорьтесь!

 

            Ренджи подхватил на руки вздрагивающего Мамору и утёр его слёзы рукавом, нежно улыбнувшись.

 

— Вроде выросли, а всё такие же. Вот чего ты ревёшь, ребёнок?

 

— Вы ссоритесь из-за нас…

 

— Мы ругаемся, потому что нам очень многое надо обсудить наедине. Желательно там, где нет острых предметов, — Ренджи усмехнулся, и младший тоже немного развеселился. — Дайске, Мамору, мы честно-честно хотели вместе с папой рассказать вам всю правду. Просто не были готовы. Вы простите нас за это?

 

— Я прощу, — покивал младший, утирая последние слёзы.

 

— Я тоже не злюсь больше.

 

            Старший брат решительно пошёл к Ренджи, всё ещё держа отца за одежду и ведя за собой. Бьякуя нехотя подошёл ближе и тоже взял ребёнка на руки.

 

— Мир? — спросил старший, внимательно смотря на родителей.

 

— Мир, — покивал Ренджи.

 

— Согласен, — поджал губы Бьякуя. — Думаю, на сегодня вам хватило впечатлений. Ложитесь спать.

 

            Возмущение и крики детей заглушить было практически невозможно. Когда же братья утихомирились, то отказались ложиться так рано и вообще отлучаться от родителей этим вечером. Дайске же вцепился в Бьякую клещом и не желал слезать с рук. Пока все четверо направлялись в детское крыло, Бьякуя пытался припомнить, когда он держал сыновей на руках. Только лишь когда они были совсем малютками, Ренджи заставляла брать их на руки и укачивать. С другой женой никто бы даже не подумал предложить ему баюкать младенца. С Ренджи всегда всё было ненормально и странно!

 

            Вместе с вечерней усталостью на Бьякую начало накатывать странное тепло. Он привык к тишине, уединению и постоянно мерзнувшим ступням. Дети почти не требовали от него внимания, не отвлекали от дел, никогда не упрашивали до последнего, если получали отказ. Были бы удобными, когда учителя и няньки могли с ними сладить. Бьякуя повёл плечами и устыдился, что сравнил детей со свеженабитыми подушками или хорошей кистью. Чувство стыда охватило его полностью, когда череда ещё более ужасных мыслей пронеслась в его голове. Он порой забывал, что у него вообще есть дети, до тех пор, пока учителя не приводили их за очередным наказанием от строгого отца. Когда он выслушивал жалобы на братьев, то ужасался их выдумкам и гадал, как вообще у него могли получиться такие неправильные дети.

 

            А потом Ренджи вернулся. Ему больше ничего не нужно было делать, просто снова поселиться в поместье. Ноги перестали мёрзнуть, дети не сбегали от учителей, огромное поместье наполнилось звуками, теплом и уютом. Стоило Ренджи вернуться, как Бьякуя осознал какой же он ужасный, высокомерный, холодный и мелочный. Ему никогда не правилась та страшная ваза, которую разбил Дайске. Зачем он его отругал? Бьякуя рассеяно наблюдал, как Ренджи переодевает детей ко сну, как у него ловко выходит, как будто и не исчезал никуда. Если он снова пропадёт, то жизнь Бьякуи развалится раз и навсегда. Жизнь его детей развалится! Бьякуя мысленно поклялся себе, что никогда не допустит ничего подобного. Не снова.

 

— Вот именно поэтому я сомневаюсь, знает ли ваш отец, что такое грабли, — Ренджи закончил свою историю, которую Бьякуя прослушал, и негромко рассмеялся. — Ладно, у вас там много вопросов было, попробую ответить хотя бы на часть.

 

— Почему ты не хочешь стать обратно мамой? — выпалил Мамору раньше, чем подумал.

 

— Ох… представь себя на моём месте и всё сразу поймешь. Говори не так, ходи не так, делай совершенно другое, это нельзя, а это можно. Мне пришлось делать много таких вещей, о которых я в жизни подумать не мог! Как если бы мне дали в руки в руки кисть и велели нарисовать самую прекрасную картину в мире. А я не то, что рисовать не умею, я даже не представляю, как могла бы такая картина выглядеть! — Ренджи развёл руками и удобно устроился на футоне рядом с детьми. — По секрету вам скажу, что за почти полвека я даже близко не подошёл к разгадке этой тайны.

 

— Разве так сложно быть женщиной? — удивился Дайске.

 

— Очень, особенно, если всем от этой несчастной что-то нужно. Знаете, что ещё сложнее? Притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься на самом деле.

 

— Ренджи, я даже не догадывался… — Бьякуя опустился рядом и взял мужа за руку. — Мне казалось, что ты легко со всем справлялся.

 

— Хоть сейчас понял. Давайте дальше.

 

— Что значат твои татуировки? Какой у тебя меч? Мы сможем вместе тренироваться? Теперь к нам перестанут ходить учителя? Нам называть тебя папой? Ты точно больше не уйдёшь? У папы больше не будет новых жён?

 

            Бьякуя почти ничего не говорил, только слушал и изредка поправлял Ренджи. Пустяковые вопросы перемежались с такими, на которые он и сам себе не мог ответить. Хорошо, что можно было молчать. Ренджи больше двух часов потратил на разговоры, пока дети не задремали.

 

— Идём, — Бьякуя скользнул в коридор и побоялся, этой ночью не уснёт. Слишком многое надо было обдумать.

 

 

 **Глава 48**.

 

 

            Мамору сладко спал прямо на коленках Бьякуи, когда они возвращались с ужина у Мироко и его семьи. Коляску немного трясло, поэтому приходилось придерживать ребёнка за спину. Дайске сидел напротив и нещадно зевал. Ничего удивительного в этом не было: сначала им пришлось смирно сидеть и не влезать во взрослые разговоры. Когда же официальная часть встречи кончилась — то есть Ренджи самым наглым споил почтенного старца — братьям разрешили погулять по саду, где они носились без остановки почти час, выплескивая скопившуюся энергию.

 

            Рядом со старшим сыном сидел не менее уставший Ренджи. Даже в таком тесном пространстве он умудрился закинуть ногу на ногу и отстукивал пальцами нестройный ритм. Бьякуя был готов расцеловать тётку Хиори, которая расстаралась с парадными кимоно. На блестящей тёмно-зелёной ткани был вышит бамбук в снегу. Ренджи в пяти слоях накидок и поясов выглядел ещё внушительнее и опасней, его волосы были убраны на затылок, обнажая хищное лицо. Разглядывая своего спутника, Бьякую охватило невыносимое вожделение. Он всегда признавал, что Ренджи неприлично красив, пусть и не в традиционном понимании этого слова. Но сейчас, в формальных одеждах, хмурящий брови и утомлённый встречей, сейчас он был ослепительно прекрасен. Бьякуя еле смог оторвать от него взгляд, даже когда они уже вернулись в поместье.

 

            Капитан с лёгким удивлением наблюдал, как Ренджи передал детей на руки нянек.

 

— И как мне с ними возиться в этих тряпках? — он перехватил взгляд. — Помнутся же. Кстати, я не сказал тебе раньше. Хорошо выглядишь, нравится, когда у тебя волосы так убраны.

 

            На все формальные встречи слуги делали Бьякуя высокий гладкий конский хвост. Порой девушки слишком усердствовали с затягиванием прядей, что через несколько часов начинала болеть голова. В этот раз всё было в порядке, потому что волосами занимался сам Ренджи. Он, с момента своего возвращения в поместье, ещё хуже, чем раньше, переносил касания посторонних к себе и ко всем членам семьи. Он даже сегодня днём сам одевал детей и Бьякую, позволив  помогать только одной девочке, которая направляла и исправляла.

 

— Почему ты не отходишь от детей ни на шаг? — поинтересовался Бьякуя несколько дней назад.

 

— Я соскучился. Ты не думал об этом? — Ренджи с интересом посмотрел на мужа. — К тому же, у меня слишком много свободного времени. Пока не признают мой статус, я не могу заниматься своими прежними обязанностями. А идти сдаваться Мацумото и всем остальным я ещё морально не готов.

 

— Со мной ты проводишь меньше времени, — тут же ответил Бьякуя и поджал губы, молча укоряя себя за несдержанность.

 

— Возьми себе отпуск, — рассмеялся Ренджи и утянул его в поцелуй.

 

            Бьякуя рассеяно размышлял, как же сильно Ренджи скучал, если не хочет видеть никого, кроме семьи, направляясь в своё крыло. Если задуматься, то он сам старался как можно быстрее заканчивать с работой, чтобы уйти из отряда раньше.

 

— Мне кажется, Аясегава что-то заподозрил.

 

— Что он мог заподозрить? Как он вообще может догадываться о чём-то, если думает, что меня нет в живых?

 

— Я стал уходить из отряда вовремя.

 

             На это Ренджи только беззлобно рассмеялся и жестом позвал прислугу, которая помогла избавиться им от слоёв цветастого шёлка. Когда оба остались только в нижних кимоно, Ренджи широко и крайне невоспитанно зевнул:

 

— Ты пойдёшь спать? Или будешь страдать над свитками?

 

— На самом деле, я хотел предложить тебе нечто другое, — Бьякуя стушевался под заинтересованным взглядом. — Мы довольно долго не были близки, наверное, даже слишком долго. Конечно, если ты устал, то мы сможем выбрать другой вечер, но ведь это самый приятный способ расслабиться.

 

            Бьякуе немедленно стало стыдно за своё невнятное мычание, недостойное человека его положения, но поделать ничего не мог. Он не умел говорить о любовных утехах, только заниматься ими. Хотя, пока что у них с Ренджи не заходило дальше ласк руками и губами, Бьякуя видел, как супруг хотел большего, но не произносил это вслух и не давил.

 

— Чего это ты?

 

— Сегодня ты был нестерпимо красив, — однозначно, Ренджи на него плохо влиял.

 

— Надо же! Я думал, тебе не нравится вид формальной одежды.

 

— Только на женщинах.

 

 

            Ладно. Хорошо. Бьякуя не подумал, когда предложил мужу провести ночь в более тесных объятьях, чем обычно. Оказывается, он совсем не знал Ренджи, его поведение в постели было слишком большой неожиданностью. Бьякуя без сна лежал на груди супруга — спасть на спине не представлялось возможным — абсолютно голым и слушал его тихий храп.

 

            На предложение Ренджи отреагировал с большим энтузиазмом, взбодрился и прямо в коридоре полез целоваться, за что получил упрёк и тычок в плечо. Бьякуя первым ушёл в спальни, Ренджи немного припозднился, чем заставил понервничать. В его руках был флакон с маслом. Понятно, для каких целей. Для этих же целей Ренджи сотворил барьер, чтобы никому не мешать.

 

— И чтобы нам никто не помешал, — добавил он и набросился с такой прытью, что Бьякуя растерялся и до сих пор не мог придти в себя.

 

            Конечно, нельзя сказать, что раньше Ренджи не проявлял никакой активности в сексе,  инициативы, пока был женщиной. Но с Ренджи-мужчиной всё было в новинку. Он вёл сам, подчиняя Бьякую своим действиям, даже не говоря, что делать. Он жадно целовал там, где никто даже не додумался бы целовать, он гладил так, что всё тело пело и выгибалось под большими ладонями. Ренджи долго и жадно вылизывал ноги Бьякуи — от пальцев до самого верха бёдер — будто у него не было своих. Или вот! Оказывается, он носил вместо привычных фундоши бельё из мира живых.

 

— Ты не представляешь, как это удобно. Тем более все эти шмотки, что ты купил в то наше путешествие, валялись без дела. Тебе не нравится что ли? Так не переживай, я их сейчас сниму.

 

            Если излишний напор и жадность были вполне ожидаемы, то вот получить несколько шлепков по заднице Бьякуя не ожидал. Кожа до сих пор немного горела и чесалась. А ещё он совсем не ожидал, что будет принимающим. Совсем-совсем не ожидал. Даже мысли такой в голову не допускал.

 

— Неа, так не пойдёт. Твоя очередь ходить в раскоряку, до-ро-гой, — Ренджи самодовольно оскалился на возражения.

 

— Но я не хочу! — возмутился Бьякуя и попытался перевернуться на спину, но татуированные руки слишком крепко держали за икры.

 

— Я обижусь.

 

            Что можно было на это ответить? Бьякуя даже не рискнул заикаться про честь, гордость и прочие ничего не значащие в постели слова. Впрочем, Ренджи вообще редко принимал такие доводы всерьёз. Короче говоря, весомого и достойного ответа в голову в тот момент не пришло, а потом действия мужа и вовсе выбили все мысли из головы.

 

            Ренджи готовил Бьякую долго и умело. Откуда только научился, паршивец? Он не давал их коже остыть от ласк, постоянно шептал всякие развратные словечки, заводя только сильнее, не жалел масла и кусал за плечи, если Бьякуя начинал капризничать и пытаться вылезти из-под любовника. Правда, когда Ренджи перешёл к более активным действиям, Бьякуя не сдержался и слепо ударил его куда-то по спине. Было больно и очень странно чувствовать в себе кого-то таким способом, было жарко и скользко от собственного пота, было страшно. Тут же полезли мысли, что эта боль никогда не уйдёт или что его возьмут силой, не слушая никаких возражений. Благо Ренджи моментально разогнал все тучи, крепко обнял и уткнулся носом куда-то в спутанные волосы.

 

— Если будет плохо, то я перестану. Только скажи, — хриплый шёпот в самое ухо прошёлся по всему телу горячей волной, смывая остатки нерешительности и боли, которая и так почти утихла.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — Бьякуя ответил таким же сиплым голосом, кое-как изогнулся корпусом и жадно впился в жёсткие губы.

 

            После этого всё остальное помнилось смазано и нечётко. Поначалу болезненные толчки перестали быть такими, стоило только лишь приподнять бёдра. Ренджи не переставал нести какую-то чушь вперемешку со стонами, двигался уверенно, но мягко. В какой-то момент Бьякуя совершенно позабыл про все приличия, он подавался навстречу и громко стонал, утыкаясь в подушку лицом. Разрядка пришла так неожиданно, что он вскрикнул и вжался всем телом в Ренджи, приподнявшись на локтях. Бьякуя бы так и рухнул на футон, если бы его не подхватили под грудь и мягко опустили на матрас. А затем Ренджи испачкал его спину семенем. Стоило бы возмутиться, если бы не было так всё равно.

 

            Через несколько минут послеоргазменной неги до тела начали добираться холодный воздух и приятная слабость в мышцах. Ренджи с довольной рожей сидел рядом с чашкой воды. Всё предусмотрел. Пить пришлось лёжа на животе, потому что при попытке сесть ниже спины нещадно саднило.

 

— Не переживай, твоё тело привыкнет, — «успокоил» Ренджи, а Бьякуя чуть не утонул в чашке от такого заявления.

 

            Пришлось устраиваться на плече слишком уж довольного мужа, потому что в других положениях спокойно спать было невозможно. Ренджи что-то сонно шутил про ранения в битвах, испытания духа и нёс полную чушь, пока не уснул. Бьякуя же никак не мог сомкнуть глаз из-за непривычной позы, хоть усталость навалился на него душным одеялом.

 

            Сколько у Ренджи было женщин? Наверное, много. Это нормально. Как ещё солдатам снимать напряжение, если не выпивкой и плотскими утехами. Если вспоминать Ренджи-женщину, то она была мягкой и податливой, довольно долгое время стеснялась их обоих, не знала, куда деть руки и ноги, оставляла многое на Бьякую. Конечно, по мере привыкания к новому телу темперамент жены постепенно проявлялся, но не в такой мере, как сегодня. Бьякуя был просто ошеломлён напором. Неужели Ренджи вёл себя так со всеми своими любовницами? Наверное, у него не было отбоя от поклонниц. На языке появился неприятный привкус ревности. Бьякуя моментально завёлся и стал трясти спящего мужа за плечо. Если он не спросит сейчас, то совершенно точно не уснёт.

 

— Ты не лгал мне? Ты действительно не изменял?

 

— Ох… Бьякуя… — Ренджи нехотя разлепил один глаз. — Я из того сорта идиотов, которые по-настоящему любят лишь раз в жизни. Мне мысли об изменах даже в голову не приходили. Спи уже!

 

            Бьякуя нахмурился и кивнул, закидывая коленку на ноги мужа. Ренджи ему не смог бы соврать со сна и не быть не пойманным. Значит, наконец-то, можно было спокойно уснуть в крепких объятьях.

 

 

 **Глава 50**.

 

 

            Они возвращались с очередного ужина с членом совета клана. Прекрасная и не менее мудрая Кучики Марико всегда была легка и приятна в общении. Ренджи почти весь вечер улыбался, показывал фокусы с веерами и совсем не волновался. Бьякуя тоже был в благоприятном расположении духа. Марико была двенадцатой по счёту, она явно верила в невероятную историю и симпатизировала им. К тому же вечер прошёл немного легче из-за того, что детей не стали брать с собой.

 

           При входе в поместье служка подошёл к ним и что-то сказал, но Ренджи даже не стал его слушать, отмахнулся привычным жестом и велел подать чай. Продолжая рассказывать Бьякуе смешную историю про службу в одиннадцатом отряде, он распахнул сёдзи в комнату, где любил смотреть на сад и стиснул дерево так, что оно жалобно заскрипело и треснуло.

 

— Я же говорил, что отцы не засидятся допоздна. А ты не верил! — сварливо пожаловался Дайске.

 

— Смотрите, кто вернулся! Тётя Рукия и дядя Ичиго! — Мамору довольно улыбнулся, а потом увидел лица взрослых и растерялся. — Ой… Ой…

 

            Младший утащил старшего брата в сад под недовольные вопли, сообразив быстрее всех, что будет скандал. Бьякуя задним умом отметил, что те опять будут подслушивать. Первым же делом он крепко ухватил Ренджи за плечо, не давая скрыться в лабиринтах поместья.

 

— Ты должен поговорить с ними. Сейчас, — надавил Бьякуя.

 

— О да! Ещё как должен! Ты совсем охреневший, рыжий! Как ты мог поступить со всеми нами?! Мы тебе друзья! Или уже нет?! — Ичиго подскочил с подушки и заорал на Ренджи. Рукия, абсолютно подавленная, смотрела в стол и молчала. — Почему ты такой засранец?! Ты не представляешь, как мы все переживали! И плевать на меня! Как ты мог быть таким жестоким с Рукией?! Представь себя на её месте!

 

— А ты представь себя на моём и заткнись, Куросаки! — неожиданно жестоко оборвал его Ренджи и опустился рядом с подругой, осторожно заглядывая лицо. — Я тысячи раз хотел рассказать тебе всё. Десятки тысяч…

 

— Я была на твоих похоронах! Ренджи, я похоронила тебя! Как, по-твоему, я тогда себя чувствовала?! Я вместе с тобой часть себя похоронила!

 

            Рукия закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась. Ичиго было бросился к ней, но Ренджи грубо отпихнул его. Он мягко обнял подругу за плечи, притянул к себе и стал что-то быстро и горячо шептать ей на ухо. Бьякуя не мог разобрать слов и только давил себе чувство необоснованной ревности. Эти двое росли вместе, конечно, они были близки. Постепенно Рукия затихла и успокоилась. Ренджи ласково улыбнулся ей так, как Бьякуе или детям он никогда не улыбался, и нежно поцеловал в лоб.

 

— Я всё ещё не простила тебя, большой болван. Но больше не злюсь, — она сама привалилась к подставленному плечу и тяжело выдохнула. Бьякуя поджал губы и вновь попытался не ревновать. Слишком уж эти двое выглядели уютно и хорошо смотрелись друг с другом. Кажется, Куросаки испытывал те же самые чувства и молча сжимал и разжимал кулаки. — Смотри, что у меня есть.

 

— Кольцо? Красивое, — Ренджи рассматривал блестящий камешек на миниатюрной руке. — Откуда оно у тебя?

 

— Ичиго подарил, — Рукия улыбнулась.

 

— Откуда у этого малолетки деньги на кольцо? — Куросаки уже хотел влезть, но Бьякуя молча преградил ему путь рукой.

 

— Ты точно болван, Ренджи, — Рукия рассмеялась. — Ему уже двадцать три! Он заработал деньги и купил на них кольцо для меня.

 

— С чего это ему дарить тебе кольцо? Лучше бы подстригся на эти деньги нормально.

 

— Ренджи! Мы с ним поженились! — Рукия опять заливисто рассмеялась, увидев выражения лица друга.

 

            Впрочем, Бьякуя тоже не сдержал улыбки. За спиной раздался странный звук: Ичиго додумался притащить свой телефон в Сообщество Душ и сейчас делал фотографию. Ренджи тоже обернулся на Куросаки:

 

— С чего ты вообще решил, что достоин Рукии?! Ты обычный зарвавшийся малолетка, который не достоин даже её волоса! Кусочка ногтя! Пыли под её ногами! — Ренджи кипятился так, будто сам когда-то давно не просил Бьякую быть не очень строгим с этой парочкой

 

            Бьякуя довольно сильно стушевался после этой гневной речи, а Ичиго наоборот расплылся в нахальной ухмылке.

 

— Знаешь, рыжий. Бьякуя мне сказал всё то же самое, когда я приходил просить у него благословения. Правильно говорят, муж и жена одна сатана.

 

— Да я тебя на лоскуты порежу! — рычал Ренджи, так и не выпуская Рукию из объятий.

 

— Да кто ты без Зампакто? — фыркнул Куросаки.

 

— С чего ты взял, что у меня нет Забимару?

 

            Кровожадный оскал Ренджи не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он на несколько секунд отпустил контроль над духовной силой. Воздух в комнате загустел, все предметы поплыли рябью, а дерево заскрипело от натуги. Если честно, Бьякуя был удивлён. Конечно же, Ренджи не показал свой настоящий уровень, жалея дом и его более слабых обитателей, но даже этой небольшой демонстрации хватило, чтобы огорошить всех.

 

— У меня было время на тренировки. Так что не нарывайся, Ичиго.

 

— Ну всё, хватит ссориться, — Рукия хлопнула в ладоши и поднялась. — Знаешь, Ренджи, я даже рада, что теперь ты такой же, как был. Хреновая из тебя была благородная жена. Особенно, когда ты пытался танцевать. Хуже этого были только твои потуги игры на симясене.

 

— Я тоже так думаю, — усмехнулся Ренджи и направился в сад за детьми.

 

— Стой-стой, — встрял Куросаки. — Передо мной ты не хочешь извиниться?!

 

— С чего бы это? Ты мне не друг даже! — Ренджи задрал нос.

 

— Родственник, — Ичиго опять широко и нахально улыбнулся, нарываясь.

 

— Хватит уже! — повысила голос Рукия, прерывая глупую перепалку. — Завтра подерётесь в додзе, выпустите пар и помиритесь. Ичиго, идём спать.

 

            Куросаки вздохнул и уплёлся за женой, не решаясь перечить.

 

 

            На следующий день всё произошло именно так, как предсказала Рукия. Рыжие устроили перепалку за завтраком, там же чуть не подрались и были выставлены вон. Дайске с Мамору увязались за ними, уговаривая Ренджи разрешить посмотреть на сражение. Конечно же, он разрешил! Он всегда им всё разрешал. Бьякуя уже хотел объявить, что против такого решения, но замешкался, его отвлекли, а потом он оказался в просторном додзе в чисто мужской компании. Рукие необходимо было явиться в отряд с докладами. И вот, Бьякуя стоял чуть в стороне, отправлял бабочку в отряд, что сегодня не явится, и не давал детям подойти очень близко.

 

            Ичиго торжественно объявил капитана главным судьёй, который вмешается, если бой будет нечестным. Бьякуя молчаливо решил, что просто не даст этим двоим разнести поместье в щепки и покалечить друг друга. Начиналось всё довольно невинно —Ренджи и Ичиго похватали боккены и с энтузиазмом начали нападать на друга, не обременяя себя какими-либо правилами ведения боя. Через десять минут и семь разлетевшихся в щепки деревянных мечей спустя рыжие достали свои Зампакто, распаляясь сильнее. Дети за спиной пищали от восторга, пытались комментировать и успевать следить за быстрыми ударами и перемещениями.

 

— Пап, ты обещал нам показать свой шикай в деле! Можно сейчас? Пожалуйста! — внёс Дайске предложение, когда приятели уже успокоились и вроде как помирились.

 

— Да-да! Мы очень просим! — Подхватил Мамору.

 

— Нет, — моментально возразил Бьякуя. — Это опасно для вас обоих. Особенно для тебя, Дайске.

 

— Да ладно тебе. Это всего лишь шикаи, — Ренджи примирительно поцеловал его в висок. Развратник. — Тем более ты будешь рядом, поставишь пару барьеров. Пострадает только Куросаки.

 

 

            Бьякуя меланхолично смотрел на сверкающие в воздухе мечи и огромные на клубы пыли на земле, периодически обновлял щиты и крепко держал Дайске и Мамору за руки. Конечно, дети не ослушались бы, но он помнил, что случилось с Ренджи. К тому же, повзрослев, Ичиго не растерял своей дури и не набрался осмотрительности. Братья по обе руки от Бьякуи весело улюлюкали, кричали и восхищались. Тот же невесело размышлял, почему он позволяет Ренджи абсолютно всё. Серьёзно. Как так могло получиться?

 

            Отголоски ударной волны от Гетсуги врезались в невидимый щит, который тут же пошёл трещинами. Дети восхищенно охнули, а Бьякуя растерял остатки терпения. Он уже час стоял на одном месте, пытался не вмешиваться и заглушить неприятные воспоминания от того тренировочного боя, который чуть не убил его Ренджи. Он выхватил момент, когда противники отошли друг от друга на достаточное расстояние, чтобы передохнуть, и без лишних слов предупреждения послал в них обоих пути связывания. Ичиго был схвачен за шкирку у самой земли, а недовольный Ренджи кулём висел на плече. После небольшого отдыха и бурных восторгов детей вся компания вернулась в поместье.

 

— Почему я должен это делать? — Бьякуя хмуро смотрел на банку с мазью в своих руках и на широкую спину мужа, на которой расплывалось три больших синяка и множество небольших порезов. — Уверен, врач справился бы с этим лучше. И быстрее.

 

— Я не тороплюсь.

 

            Бьякуя немного обиженно посмотрел на чуть сутулую спину и вздохнул, начав медленно обрабатывать больные места. Приходилось действовать аккуратно, не надавливать слишком сильно. Такие простые действия почему-то вызвали смущение. Он никогда не трогал и не гладил мужа помимо постели. Это Ренджи постоянно лез обниматься, ластиться и целоваться в любой момент времени. И это тоже было невозможно запретить.

 

            Насколько сильно Ренджи перекроил его? Наверное, полностью Камня на камне не оставил на крепости, что возводил Бьякуя у себя в душе. Он наивно думал, что сила в холодности. Что нельзя допускать людей совсем близко к себе, что это роскошь доступна только слабым духом. Бьякуя боялся, что кто-то воспользуется этой близостью. Так учил его дед, так было написано в книгах, это ужасное желание он подмечал во многих людях, что встречались ему на пути. И тут появляется Ренджи, который открывается всем без разбору, который прям, груб и честен, который отвратительно шутит и до отвратительного много пьёт. И всё-таки Ренджи сильнее его. Во много раз сильнее. Как так могло получиться?

 

— Я затылком чую, как твои мысли гудят в голове. Ты из-за детей себя накручиваешь? Я бы не позволил им пострадать, — Ренджи обернулся и мягко улыбнулся. — Тем более они бы не отстали, упрашивали даже после отъезда Ичиго, ныли бы и ныли. Нам пришлось бы драться, а их кому сторожить? Я кроме тебя никому и не доверил бы.

 

— Возможно, ты прав. — Нехотя согласился Бьякуя.

 

— Я всегда прав! — Ренджи рассмеялся и охнул. Видимо, Ичиго перестарался с показательным разбиванием камней с помощью спины своего товарища. — Я вообще думал, что заржавею. Сила и зампакто вернулись, а достойных противников не было. Куросаки вовремя подвернулся.

 

— Ты всегда мог обратиться ко мне с этой просьбой, — Бьякуя почувствовал очередной укол ревности. Неужели теперь он будет ревновать мужа ко всем подряд? Даже к Хиори? Какой стыд.

 

— Боюсь, я бы не смог поднять на тебя меч. Для серьёзной тренировки нужно серьёзное намерение покалечить противника. Или надо быть на голову отбитым, как все из одиннадцатого. Я, конечно, оттуда, но калечить тебя совсем не хочу.

 

— Ренджи... — тот что-то промычал, отзываясь, и обернулся.

 

            Бьякуя не был любителем сюрпризов и внезапной романтики. Он ни с Хисаной, ни с Ренджи не вёл себя, как потерявший голову от любви муж, на которого все смотрят с улыбкой и одобрительно качают головами. Он всегда оглядывался на своё положение в обществе, на свой статус, боялся осуждения. Почему сейчас ему было всё равно? Почему сейчас ему в сто крат легче и проще, если жизнь только усложнилась?

 

— Эй... На тебе лица нет! — Ренджи тут же развернулся и полез обниматься. — Ненавижу твою дурацкую привычку держать всё в себе! Знаешь же, что я всегда выслушаю!

 

— Я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.

 

— Обычно это говорят с улыбкой, а не так, будто немедленно умрут, если скажут.

 

            Бьякуя внимательно смотрел на перепуганного супруга. Внутри, где-то в груди, расползалось тепло. Вот его Ренджи. Сильный шинигами, любящий щегольнуть голым торсом. Ренджи без своего меча —лишь болезная тень. Он должен быть большим, ярким, громким, нахальным и грубым. Он должен не смешно и глупо шутить, напиваться вдрызг со своими друзьями, а потом рассказывать, что они натворили на пьяную голову. Он должен быть собой. Как Бьякуя мог быть таким слепым и глупым? Как он мог позволить клану задавить Ренджи никому ненужными этикетами, протоколами и традициями? Как он мог отдалиться от неё, когда она уже и так сломалась? Бьякуя помнил, что она смирилась в какой-то момент, проявляла характер, но лишь изредка. Она просто покорилась обстоятельствам, поняла, что вся жизнь пройдёт совершенно не так, как хотелось бы ей. А Бьякуя ещё к детям ревновал! Они хотя бы давали ей поводы для улыбок.

 

            Неудивительно, что Ренджи скрывался от него так долго. Больше удивляло то, что он вообще вернулся. Нашёл в себе силы, простил и забыл, в то время как Бьякуя дулся на него как маленький ребёнок. Осознание своей ущербной натуры накрыло с головой.

 

— Ты простишь меня?

 

— Если ты решил найти новую жену, то не прощу, — Ренджи улыбнулся и развеселился, не смотря на загруженного Бьякую.

 

— Я только сейчас понял, каково тебе было.

 

— Ты о чём? Я вообще тебя не понимаю! Напугал меня тут своим скорбным лицом! Объясни нормально! Что ты понял? Когда мне было? С чего ты взял, что мне было именно так, как ты подумал? Бьякуя! За что тебя прощать надо?!

 

— Помолчи уже, — Бьякуя с удовольствием поцеловал взбудораженного мужа в губы.

 

— Не приказывай, — проворчал Ренджи, не отрываясь.


	6. 51-52

**Глава 51.**

 

 

— Все гости уже собрались, Кучики-доно.

 

            Тихо пролепетала служанка, поклонилась и скрылась за одной из многочисленных дверей поместья. Хозяева, вернее, Ренджи-сама был не в духе. Он слишком нервничал из-за предстоящего обеда. Честно говоря, главный дом Кучики ещё не видал таких гостей: не знающие этикета, шумные, явно не благородного происхождения, все в простой одежде не к случаю.

 

— Идём, не стоит заставлять их ждать,— Бьякуя подхватил мужа под локоть и подтолкнул к коридору.

 

— Ты точно защитишь меня?.. — Ренджи был слишком подавлен.

 

— Я уверен, что никто не станет тебя убивать.

 

            Бьякуя уже несколько раз уговаривал Ренджи самому сдаться своим друзьям, но тот постоянно оттягивал встречу, пока он лично не созвал всех товарищей в дом. Рукия присоединилась к ним для прикрытия и поддержки.

 

— Ты должен уже это сделать, — Бьякуя поколебался и поцеловал мужа в губы.

 

            Ренджи немного оторопел от неожиданности, а потом довольно улыбнулся, кивнул и последовал в нужное крыло. Они заранее подготовились и набросили на стены дома несколько защитных заклинаний. Возможно, это казалось излишним, но перестраховаться было неплохо.

 

            Стоило Бьякуе войти в комнату с почти полным лейтенантским составом Готей 13, как воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Кучики легко склонил голову в приветственном жесте и рукой показал не подниматься со своих мест. Он отошёл чуть в сторону, освобождая путь, и строго посмотрел в тёмный коридор. Из него на свет решительно шагнул Ренджи. Он заглянул в глаза каждому из товарищей, а затем упал на колени и ткнулся лбом в татами.

 

— Я умоляю вас простить меня! — прокричал он и замер, так и не подняв головы.

 

            Почти вязкую тишину нарушили звуки доставаемых мечей и тихий вскрик Хинамори. Рангику, Шухей и Иккаку уже подскочили со своим мест, чтобы выписать бывшему другу хорошую взбучку, как дорогу им преградил Кучики. Бьякуя тоже обнажил оружие. Он направил руку и меч в сторону, преграждая темпераментным шинигами их цель.

 

— Предлагаю, сначала выслушать рассказ, — сказал тихо, но убедительно. — И только после этого принимать какие-либо решения.

 

— Че?! Я его слушать не собираюсь! Ренджи помер, но не помер?! Я быстро это исправлю! — Иккаку трясло от злости.

 

— Ренджи! Мы же друзья! Как ты мог скрывать всё от меня?! Это твоя благодарность за дружбу и поддержку?! Многолетний обман?! Как мы должны к тебе относиться после этого?! — Рангику раскраснелась от злости, махала руками и громко кричала, но всё равно не растеряла своего женского обаяния и красоты. — Это предательство чистой воды! Рукия, а ты чего молчишь?! Или ты тоже знала, но скрывала?!

 

— Мацумото-сан, я узнала всё немногим раньше вас, — та вздохнула. — И была точно так же расстроена. Но… Я просто не могла не простить его. Это же Ренджи… он всегда был бестолковым…

 

            Рукия ещё раз тяжело вздохнула и с укором посмотрела на друга, а потом отвернулась ото всех, скрывая эмоции, проступившие на лице.

 

— И… и, может, у него были причины скрываться от нас? — Момо немного пришла в себя и отстранилась от плеча Киры, на которого упала без сознания. — Мы в любом случае должны дать высказаться Абараи-куну. Ведь для этого он нас собрал, да? Чтобы извиниться?

 

— Конечно! — Ренджи подскочил на ноги, а потом начал много и быстро кланяться. Бьякуя только прикрыл глаза. Как можно было забыть про все манеры за пять минут? Хотя, его друзьям было плевать.

 

— Знаете, а я догадывался о чём-то подобном, — подал голос Юмичка и хитро улыбнулся. Он крайне невежливо и хитро посмотрел на Бьякую, от чего тому стало неловко и неуютно. — Капитан Кучики последнее время слишком спешил домой, мог не появляться в отряде. За последние пятьдесят лет такого не было ни разу. И вдруг, последние пару месяцев, капитана как подменили, — Аясегава растерял последний стыд и страх. Он смотрел на Бьякую и Ренджи таким взглядом, будто знал про них всё. — В отряде витала та же атмосфера, как после свадьбы. Я бы ни с чем не спутал этот запах любви в воздухе!

 

— Лейтенант, вы забываетесь! — Бьякуя повысил голос и попытался приструнить зарвавшегося подчинённого.

 

            Все в комнате тут же замерли и напряглись. Аясегава сам понял, что излишне увлёкся и напугано прикидывал, сколько проваляется в четвёртом после наказания от капитана.

 

— Да, чё ты? — Ренджи простодушно хлопнул мужа по спине, что тот еле устоял на одном месте. — Хочешь сказать, что Юмичка не прав? И выходных ты набрал много, и радовался моему возвращению больше всех. Не то, что все эти! Даже не улыбнулись ни разу! Я уже молчу о слезах радости, объятьях, расспросах и долгих рассказах.

 

            Бьякуя недовольно посмотрел на супруга и поправил одежду. Ренджи довольно удачно перевёл тему и сгладил конфликт, возвращая общее внимание на себя. Рукия тихо посмеивалась в рукав и не вмешивалась. Нечасто ей приходилось видеть брата таким растерянным. Рядом с Ренджи он всегда становился немного открытей, мог расслабиться и быть чуть проще. Разумеется, когда им не приходилось строить из себя идеальных супругов на публику. В такие моменты уже Ренджи делался более молчаливым, сосредоточенным и уверенным, подтягиваясь до уровня Бьякуи.

 

— Ты несправедлив как нам, Ренджи! — нетвёрдым голосом поспорил Изуру. — Просто, мы никак не можем оправиться от шока! Мало того, что ты опять мужчина, так ещё и вернулся спустя почти пятьдесят лет своего отсутствия! И ты собрал нас тут… То есть, Кучики-доно был так любезен, что пригласил нас сюда…

 

— Я тоже Кучики-доно, — Ренджи улыбнулся, довольный произведённым впечатлением, и показал на белые перчатки на своих руках. Друзья хором ахнули. Даже молчаливый Шухей, который пока что не произнёс ни слова.

 

— Хватит рисоваться, Ренджи, — Бьякуя гордо прошёл вглубь комнаты и опустился за стол рядом с сестрой. Конечно, он должен был сесть во главе стола лицом к дверям, но это место уже заняла Мацумото-сан. Не прогонять же её? Тем более в этой компании никто, кроме Изуру и Рукии, не разбирался в этикете. — Думаю, твои друзья заслужили подробный рассказ.

 

            Ренджи сел на свободное место напротив Бьякуи, после чего слуги сразу же заставили стол напитками, алкоголем и разнообразными закусками. Небольшой перерыв помог компании придти в себя и вдохнуть чуть больше воздуха.

 

— Погоди-погоди, Ренджи. Как это Кучики-доно? — Рангику для храбрости опрокинула в себя блюдце рисовой водки и всей грудью подалась вперёд, подозрительно щурясь. — Ты не можешь им быть! Ты же больше не эээ… не жена.

 

— Теперь я муж, — Иккаку подавился и закашлялся от неожиданной фразы. — Вы против?

 

— Но… — Рангику растеряно посмотрела на друга, а потом на капитана. Она сделала непонимающее лицо и откинулась на спинку стула. — Как так?!

 

— Там такое занудство, тебе лучше и не знать, — Ренджи недовольно отмахнулся.

 

— Совет клана Кучики практически единогласно решил, что моя супруга и он — это одно лицо, — вмешался Бьякуя, отпивая из своей пиалы. — Думаю, очевидные сходства во внешности невозможно было отрицать. А чудесный характер, что жены, что мужа, будет восхвалять не одно поколение наших потомков.

 

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Хиори проголосовала против! — Ренджи тут же забыл про всех и всплеснул руками от возмущения. — Я так старался! Я чуть ли не голым перед ней ходил!

 

— Это урок тебе, — Бьякуя нахмурился от очередного удушливого приступа ревности. — Не думай, что она не понимала твоих неуклюжих заигрываний. Наверняка, Хиори хотела оставаться верной своей выбранной роли недовольной родственницы.

 

— Ты прав. Тем более она всё равно здорово помогла нам.

 

            Ренджи тепло заглянул Бьякуе в глаза и улыбнулся. Тот скрыл свою улыбку за чашей с напитком, в котором чуть не утонул от реплики Юмички:

 

— Ах! В этом мире нет ничего прекрасней любви! — он слепым взглядом романтика уставился на хозяев дома, чем смутил Бьякую. С Ренджи всегда так было и будет. В его присутствии он не мог не расслабиться, порой забывался и выпадал из реальности, как сейчас. Он напрочь забыл про толпу офицеров вокруг и опозорил себя. Теперь никто не сможет воспринимать его как одного из сильнейших воинов! Все будут перешёптываться за его спиной, пускать грязные слухи, который он даже не сможет опровергнуть. Бьякуя, благополучно накрутив себя, нацепил на лицо привычную маску холодности и высокомерия.

 

— Думай, что говоришь, придурок! — Иккаку, не жалея сил, шарахнул друга локтем в бок. — Это вообще не наше дело! Мы пришли сюда, чтобы э-э-э… короче, Ренджи! Давай уже выкладывай, что там с тобой приключилось! А то, чувствую, рассказ долгий.

 

— Это точно...

 

            Бьякуя посмотрел на немного растерянного мужа, который собирался с мыслями, и откинулся на спинку стула. Он слышал этот рассказ больше пятнадцати раз и некоторые части уже знал наизусть. Каково было его удивление, когда Ренджи начал разговор с конца. Он рассказывал, как решил вернуться домой, когда увидел сильно подросших детей. Рассказывал про свои чувства, про твою тоску по семье, по друзьям, по Готею. На самом деле слова почти не отличались от прошлых раз, но эмоции были абсолютно другие. У Бьякуи по спине пошли мурашки от скользившей в голосе боли и грусти. Он твёрдо решил, что если Ренджи не простят после такой откровенности, то он лично покалечит всех особо капризных.

 

— Почему ты ушёл, Ренджи? И почему тебя не было так долго? — Мацумото прервала паузу, которую рассказчик взял для передышки. — Неужели тебе было настолько стыдно возвращаться?

 

— Ты не представляешь как стыдно! — Ренджи неловко рассмеялся. — И страшно... Я боялся, что меня никто не примет таким.

 

            Со всех сторон тут же послышались возмущения и крики, что никто не стал бы его прогонять. Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел в печальное лицо мужа и перехватил серьёзный взгляд. Он понял, что сейчас будет произнесено что-то слишком личное, что ему не понравится. Возражать не стал и лишь слабо кивнул.

 

— Вы бы приняли, я знаю. Мы же знакомы с вами со всеми кучу лет! С кем-то ещё с Академии, с кем-то чуть меньше. Но я для вас всегда был и буду Абараем, — Ренджи прочистил горло и нехотя продолжил. — После того, как я стал женщиной, из моей жизни ушло всё то, что было привычно, появилось слишком много нового. В какой-то момент клан Кучики стал почти всей моей жизнью... Я до сих пор уверен, что если бы не ушёл, то меня заставили опять стать женщиной.

 

            Все тут же уставились на Бьякую. Он хмуро молчал, признаваясь себе, что всё было бы именно так. Если не он и не клан, то дети точно уговорили бы Ренджи вернуть им мать. Уговорам братьев он никогда не мог сопротивляться.

 

 

— Да ладно тебе! — заговорил Мадараме, который до этого преимущественно ел. — Ты отлично справлялся со своей новой сущностью. Всякие там поклоны, ужимки и прочие штуки! И с детьми ты отлично управлялся. Чё такого то?

 

            Юмичика громко зарычал и впечатал друга лицом в стол, ударив по лысому затылку:

 

— Давай тебя обрядим в женское платье, отберём меч и заставим чайные церемонии проводить! Надолго бы тебя хватило?! Вряд ли! Сбежал бы на первый же день! Так какого ты требуешь от Ренджи этого?! Если он в какой-то момент смирился, это не значит, что он хотел бы прожить так всю жизнь!

 

            Вся компания дружно загудела, обсуждая это. Кира рассказывал, как порой тяжела бывает жизнь аристократа, что многим вещам учатся с малолетства, что очень сложно влиться в такое общество. Мацумото громко рассуждала о том, что женщиной быть совсем непросто, что мужчиной быть намного легче, и утверждала, что Женская Ассоциация Шинигами создана не от хорошей жизни. Момо и Рукия горячо поддерживали подругу, не давая мужчинам вставить и слова. Весь этот балаган прервал Ренджи, громко рассмеявшись.

 

— Ребят, мне вас так не хватало!

 

            После этого все полезли обниматься друг с другом, признаваться в вечной дружбе и произносить тосты. Через шесть или семь порций алкоголя  за двадцать минут Бьякуя понял, что стоит ненадолго прерваться. Он знал, что офицеры довольно много пьют на своих неофициальных встречах, но не ожидал таких темпов. Благо слуги вовремя подносили еду и напитки, пытаясь незаметно проходить мимо гостей, и не позволяли столу опустеть. Лейтенанты каждый раз с улыбкой благодарили их за это, вызывая смятение и удивление, непривычным поведением. Бьякуя проводил взглядом слишком раскрасневшуюся девочку-служку и наткнулся на круглые недовольные лица детей. Те пытались незаметно подглядывать в чуть приоткрытые сёдзи. Пришлось извиняться перед гостями и идти к ним.

 

— Что вы тут делаете? У вас должен быть урок, — Бьякуя вышел в коридор, поймав малолетних хулиганов с поличным.

 

— Он уже закончился.

 

— Все слуги перешёптываются про гостей.

 

— Мы тоже хотим с ними поговорить!

 

— Я соскучился по Иккаку-сану!

 

— А я по Момо-чан! Она такая добрая!

 

— Пап! Ну, пожалуйста!

 

            Слова детей ввели Бьякую в ступор. Он никогда не думал, что Ренджи водила детей не только в шестой отряд. Хоть мысль была очевидна, но она застигла капитана врасплох. Дети продолжали упрашивать отца присоединиться к встрече.

 

— Мы спросим наших гостей. Если они захотят, что вы посидите с нами некоторое время.

 

            Стоило ли говорить, что братья, даже не дослушав, влетели в комнату с громкими воплями, бросаясь на шеи к своим любимцам.

 

— Иккаку-сан! Иккаку-сан! Я так рад, что вы пришли! — Дайске чуть ли не прыгал от радости. — Я теперь взрослый! Вы научите меня так же круто драться?!

 

— Момо-чан! Я так соскучился по вам! — Мамору без зазрения совести залез на коленки к лейтенанту шестого отряда, будто бы совсем несмышлёным карапузом и не знал, что делать так неприлично.

 

            Внимание тут же переметнулось на детей, шума и возни стало в два раза больше. Бьякуя опустился на своё место и обратился к мужу, пока все были заняты объятиями, восторгами и слишком эмоциональными рассказами Дайске и Мамору.

 

— Ты водил детей в одиннадцатый отряд? Серьёзно, Ренджи? Вы все трое могли там пострадать!

 

— Не говори ерунды, никто не допустил бы этого!

 

— Там пьянки и драки не прекращаются ни на минуту!

 

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Ренджи легкомысленно отмахнулся от мужа. — Даже Кенпачи не обидит ребёнка, да и другим не позволит.

 

— Кен-чан катал на своей спине! — влез в разговор Мамору, раскрасневшись от такого внимания. — А Ячиру щипалась. Это я помню.

 

— Кататься на Кен-чане было здорово! — подтвердил Дайске.

 

— Эй! Это должно было быть нашим секретом! — совершенно по-детски возмутился Ренджи, а потом виновато посмотрел на мужа. — Я не хотел говорить, потому что знал твою реакцию.

 

— Это был слишком безответственный поступок, даже для тебя!

 

            Бьякуя чуть понизил голос, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишних слушателей, и с укором посмотрел супруга в глаза.

 

— Но ведь ничего плохо не случилось…

 

— Что удивительно, — он рассерженно сверкал глазами.

 

— Папа! Папа! Я вспомнил! — возбуждённо запрыгал Мамору и насильно подтащил Мадараме к Ренджи. — Я помню, как Иккаку-сан говорил о ру… ри… рева… Что вам надо заново ещё раз подраться, потому что в прошлый раз ты выиграл. Ещё до нашего рождения!

 

— Да! Я тоже помню! — Дайске подпрыгнул от восторга. — Сражение должно быть таким же здоровским, как с дядей Ичиго! Особенно, когда они дрались в воздухе! Это было зрелищней всего! Так что? Вы будете? Только возьмите нас смотреть!

 

            Пока дети оживлённо спорили, кто дрался лучше и чей шикай сильнее, вся компания в шоке уставилась на Ренджи.

 

— Твои силы вернулись? — Мацумото удивлённо хлопала глазами. — Как это? Когда?

 

— Ну, это такая же долгая история, что была до этого, — Ренджи неловко улыбнулся. — Но если коротко, то силы вернулись сразу же после очередной перемены пола… Всё это время довольно много тренировался, вернул себе Забимару, а потом опять тренировался.

 

— И ты молчал?!

 

— Я не успел рассказать!

 

— Ты вернёшься в Готей? — Бьякуя заметил, как его лейтенант напрягся и внимательно прислушался.

 

— Я пока не решил… — Ренджи задумался. — Вообще-то, когда мы с Бьякуей ходили на званый обед в семью Шихоин, то Сой Фон после просила подумать о должности её лейтенанта. Видимо, Омаэда совсем её достал.

 

— Почему ты не согласился сразу? Ты не хочешь вернуться на службу? — осторожно поинтересовалась Хинамори.

 

— Это не так просто, как мне хотелось бы.

 

            Ренджи нахмурился и замолчал, явно не собираясь что-либо разъяснять. Бьякуе пришлось продолжить, потому что все молчали и ждали подробного ответа, хотя для Кучики всё было очевидно.

 

— Сой Фон принадлежит к низшей семье, которая находится на службе клана Шихоин.

 

— Типа, если Ренджи принадлежит к семье Кучики теперь, то ему будет обломно быть под командованием капитана не из такой влиятельной семьи? — Иккаку скривился. — Напридумывали себе глупых правил, чтобы не жилось спокойно.

 

— Мне не обломно, семпай, — обиделся Ренджи. — А вот некоторым очень даже. Так что пока кланы обсуждают эту идею, я пока ничего не могу поделать. Только ждать и плевать в потолок. Как-то так.

 

            Бьякуя оглянулся на закатное солнце, посмотрел на утомлённого Ренджи и взбудораженных детей. Да и сам он порядком устал от шума и суматохи. В его жизни подобных обедов не было ни разу.

 

— Что же, думаю, мы обсудили самые важные вопросы. Мы будем рады видеть всех в нашем доме в любое время, — произнёс Бьякуя формальную фразу для завершения встречи.

 

            Ренджи согласно кивнул и стал прощаться с друзьями. После долгих и шумных прощаний и проводов, в поместье наступила долгожданная и привычная тишина. Казалось, что даже слуги выдохнули.

 

— Вроде неплохо прошло?

 

— Несколько утомительней, чем обычно, — Бьякуя устало прикрыл глаза

.

— Я сделаю тебе массаж, — Ренджи интимно прошептал на ухо, пустив по спине мужа тысячи мурашек. — Только детей усмирю.

 

            Можно было не напрягаясь услышать, как в дальних комнатах братья что-то кричали, прыгали, и, кажется, дрались. С такими ними мог справиться только Ренджи. Он не кричал, не просил и не угрожал. Он просто начинал рассказывать одну из историй, которых у него было миллион в запасе. Бьякуя сам любил его слушать, засыпать под тихий и чуть хриплый голос, лежать на широкой татуированной груди и чувствовать, как звуки отражаются внутри него. Ренджи никогда не обижался, что его истории остаются не рассказанными до конца.

 

— Я буду ждать в своём крыле, — Бьякуя неловко клюнул мужа в щёку и ушёл в бани.

 

 

**Глава 52.**

 

 

            Ренджи вошёл в спальню расслабленный, раскрасневшийся и довольный жизнью. Его красные, ещё влажные, волосы были зачёсаны назад, а полы одежды традиционно сходились только где-то в районе живота. Слуги уже привыкли и почти не краснели, натыкаясь на хозяина. Бьякуя уже давно лежал в постели и даже стал задрёмывать, но при виде мужа весь сон как рукой сняло.

 

— Ты долго, — Бьякуя недовольно нахмурился и откинул одеяло, приглашая к себе в тепло. Ночи в это время года были прохладными.

 

— Я пытался не наобещать детям лишнего, — Ренджи сел на футон в ногах капитана и ухватил ступню. — Например, устроить показательные драки со всеми офицерами Готея. Ещё они просили показать банкай, научить их всем техникам и приёмам как можно скорее, сводить в гости во все отряды. Аж голова кругом пошла… читать сказки им на ночь по несколько часов было намного легче.

 

            Бьякуя задумчиво посмотрел на него и другой ступнёй уперся ему в грудь. Юката для сна задралась и обнажила острые, как у подростка, коленки. Ренджи с жадностью уставился на них.

 

— Ты обещал мне массаж.

 

— Помню, — Ренджи неуловимым жестом вынул из рукава флакон с ароматным маслом. Чуть пряный и тягучий запах ударил в нос, стоило откупорить пробку. Бьякуя вдохнул глубже, понимая, что массажем Ренджи не отделается. После такого бурного дня, сил как, ни странно, было много. И желания тоже. — Знаешь, я рад, что ты заставил меня рассказать.

 

— Я всегда прав, — Бьякуя довольно усмехнулся и удобней устроился на подушке.

 

            Ренджи уже начал оглаживать ногу и мягко разминать мышцы и тянуть суставы, расслабляя.

 

— Только ты так думаешь, — супруг фыркнул, а потом лукаво уставился в серые глаза. — Я тут одну книжку нашёл по анатомии и акупунктуре. Там было написано, что нажатием на определённые места на ладонях или ступнях можно стимулировать другие части тела и внутренние органы. Главное, знать, куда нажимать. А потом я от скуки полез в другие книжки, что лежат на верхней полке в сто пятой секции.

 

            О да. Бьякуя лично проконтролировал, чтобы дети не смогли добраться до этих книг раньше времени. От мыслей, что же муж мог там вычитать, в животе потеплело.

 

— Сколько у тебя было любовниц? — он не мог не спросить. — А любовников?

 

— Хм… Женщин… не меньше сотни, — Ренджи пристально посмотрел на мужа, с силой нажал где-то на пятке, а потом наблюдал, как Бьякуя выгибался на футоне от неожиданной волны возбуждения во всём теле. — Мужчин было значительно меньше. Наверное, два или три. Но мне не понравилось.

 

— Почему же ты тогда спишь со мной? — Бьякуя попытался восстановить дыхание и скрыть удивление. Больше сотни любовниц?! В голове не укладывалось.

 

— Потому что красивее тебя я никого в жизни не встречал. Ты представления не имеешь, как я хочу тебя.

 

            От жадного взгляда по телу его пробежались мурашки, а потом сильные руки опять нажали на пятку, вызывая громкий низкий стон. Бьякуя попытался вырваться из хватки. Его слишком смущала откровенная реакция на ласку.

 

— Я не позволю тебе сбежать, — Ренджи закинул чужую ногу к себе на плечо и чуть подался вперёд, целуя коленку. Бьякуя смутился от слишком раскрытой позы, а потом его накрыло чувство дежавю. В Каракуре, в тёмной и тесной служебной квартире, он точно так же клал затянутую в темный чулок ножку своей жены, объятый похотью и любовью. Это осознание помогло расслабиться. — Хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью ты был со мной честен.

 

— В каком смысле? У меня нет от тебя секретов.

 

            Вместо ответа Ренджи чувствительно прикусил под коленкой и облизнулся, продолжив делать массаж ступней.

 

— Хочешь ещё что-нибудь спросить?

 

— М-м-м… — Бьякуя попытался сосредоточиться на тихом голосе, а не млеть от массажа. Впрочем, в голове давно вертелся один вопрос, который раньше было не к месту задавать. — Тебе больше нравилось заниматься любовью в теле женщины или мужчины?

 

— Мужчины, конечно, — Ренджи склонился, сложив его чуть ли не пополам, и жадно поцеловал. — Но только потому, что с таким телом я умею обращаться и могу доставить тебе настоящее удовольствие. Женское тело чувствительней, тебе ничего не стоило завести меня, просто провести рукой по спине и плечам. Хотя, наверное, ты можешь так сделать и сейчас.

 

— Ты поэтому отказался возвращаться на пост моего лейтенанта? — попытался отшутиться Бьякуя.

 

— Конечно. Я бы в первый же день трахнул тебя на твоём рабочем столе, — Ренджи совсем не шутил и снова полез целоваться. Бьякуя вывернулся из хватки и уронил его на спину, сев на грудь верхом. Поза получилась слишком откровенная.

 

— Мне надоело, что я принимающий. Моя очередь брать.

 

            Пока Бьякуя хмурился и важно заявлял о своих желаниях, Ренджи ловко развязал пояс, отшвырнул его в сторону и распахнул одежду, спуская юката с плеч.

 

— А тебе идёт.

 

— Мне стало любопытно, чем они тебя так привлекают, — Бьякуя вместо традиционной повязки на бёдра примерил загадочное нижнее бельё из мира живых, что так полюбилось Ренджи. Оказалось, и вправду удобнее.

 

— Я бы предпочёл видеть тебя вообще без них, — он погладил напрягшийся член через тонкую ткань.

 

— Ты слышал меня? Почему я снизу?! — Бьякуя попытался вернуться к теме, что начал.

 

— Твоя очередь. Я уже был снизу, — Ренджи просто лежал, гладил мужа по бёдрам и любовался.

 

— Когда это?! — Бьякуя наткнулся на смеющийся взгляд и прикусил язык. — И долго это будет продолжаться?

 

— Пока не сделаем тебе ребёночка, — Ренджи заржал, довольный шуткой, за что получил коленом в бок.

 

            Бьякуя, с лицом оскорблённой гордости, попытался слезть с мужа, но вместо этого упал на соседний матрац, потому что запутался в одежде. Ренджи тут же навалился сверху, хватая за руки и пристраиваясь сверху. Бьякуя сделал вид, что сдался. Он подождал, когда его руки отпустят, и с силой пихнул Ренджи в грудь, чтобы самому оказаться сверху. После непродолжительной возни на полу образовался полнейший беспорядок. Подушки валялись в разных концах комнаты, одеяла лежали одной бесформенной кучей, один матрац уехал и перегнулся. Ренджи с Бьякуей лежали посередине этого бардака, полуголые, всклоченные, крепко прижавшиеся друг другу. Бьякуя голодно целовал и лизал рот и губы, будто делал это впервые. Ренджи почти не отвечал, наслаждаясь и постанывая, и жадно тискал и гладил задницу. Он запустил свои наглые руки прямо в бельё и не собирался их убирать.

 

— Встанешь на четвереньки? — спросил Ренджи и тут же зашипел. Бьякуя больно дёрнул его за волосы.

 

— Ни за что. Достаточно с меня унижений на сегодня, — Бьякуя свирепо сверкнул глазами и опять набросился с поцелуями.

 

— Я сделаю тебе то, чего ещё не делал, — почему вид наглого и самоуверенного Ренджи заводил ещё больше? Загадка.

 

— Мы много чего ещё не пробовали, — Бьякую уже был немного заинтригован.

 

— Я не буду тебя шлёпать, обещаю. Очень хочу, но не буду, — эта идея никак не хотела покидать рыжую голову и пока не находила отклика в Бьякуе. Он смиренно переносил пару шлепков по заду или бёдрам, но большего не позволял.

 

            Ренджи не стал продолжать, сохраняя интригу, а Бьякую накрыла очередная волна похоти. Они уже занимались любовью в этой позе. Принимать супруга в ней было поначалу слишком унизительно и стыдно, стоило Ренджи обхватить его через грудь и прижаться всем телом сверху, как Бьякуя в тот же момент забывал обо всём и лишь подставлял шею под поцелуи. После той ночи пришлось снова наматывать на шею гинпаку. Бьякуя вновь начал носить семейную реликвию после возвращения Ренджи. Тот не слушал никаких уговоров и упреков и продолжал оставлять на шее и ключицах укусы и засосы. Особенно было неловко, когда отметины замечали дети. Когда после прямого вопроса Дайске за семейным ужином, Ренджи совершенно без смущения ответил про «метки любви», то Бьякуя чуть не умер от удушья. Нельзя же так прямо и откровенно!

 

— Так что? — Бьякуя рассеяно тряхнул головой, отвлекаясь от мыслей. — Или мне взять тебя силой? М?

 

— Ты не справишься со мной.

 

— В постели точно справлюсь. Не в первый раз, — от хриплого шёпота в самое ухо Бьякую опять накрыло. Задним умом он порадовался, что не все их ночи такие страстные, иначе он давно бы сошёл с ума.

 

            Когда у них обоих совпадал настрой, когда дневные проблемы и заботы не перебирались в ночь, тогда в супружеской постели творилось что-то невообразимое. Может, в искусстве плотской любви мужчин они продвигались медленно — в основном из-за Бьякуи — но порой пары взглядов хватало, чтобы завестись на всю ночь. И да, бывало, что Ренджи брал его силой, заставлял делать что-то. Но он никогда не перегибал палку, не делал больно, всегда слушал и знал, когда остановиться.

 

— Я ненавижу тебя, — Бьякуя бросил недовольный взгляд и уже хотел принять обозначенную позу, как его прервали.

 

— Разденься сначала.

 

— Нет.

 

— Не стесняйся.

 

— Я не стесняюсь!

 

— Тогда в чём проблема?

 

            Бьякуя скрипнул зубами и стащил с себя юкату, небрежно отбросив в сторону. С непривычными трусами пришлось повозиться. Сначала пришлось встать на колени, спустить бельё до них, а потом поочерёдно стаскивать с каждой ноги. Это было неловко и странно. После всех этих манипуляций он опустился на четвереньки и недовольно посмотрел на Ренджи.

 

— Ты пиздецки сексуален. Об этом никто не должен узнать. Я запрещу Женской Организации выпускать календарь с тобой, — тот убрал мешающиеся волосы с лица супруга и жадно поцеловал.

 

— Я сам не позволю. Почему ты всё ещё одет?

 

            Ренджи спохватился и выскользнул из рукавов халата. От белья он избавился не в пример изящней, чем сам Бьякуя, просто приподнял бёдра и избавился от куска ткани одним длинным движением. Ренджи быстро скрылся за спиной, чтобы тут же напасть на спину и поясницу с поцелуями. Бьякуя уже чуть расслабился, забывая про откровенность позы, как Ренджи размашисто провёл языком по его заду. Да, ладно, этого у них ещё не было.

 

— Этого я тебе точно делать не буду! — Бьякуя моментально покраснел, а потом застонал от того, как Ренджи стал ласкать языком его вход, изредка поглаживая пальцем.

 

            Ноги и руки почти сразу задрожали, а всё тело покрылось потом. Ренджи точно свихнулся, если додумался до таких ласк. Бьякуя почти не соображал, что с ним делают, и только кусал губы, пытаясь не стонать очень громко. Колени пришлось расставить шире, потому что  простынь поползла куда-то в сторону. Ренджи на это только что-то одобрительно промычал и толкнулся языком внутрь, заставив вскрикнуть. Бьякуя почти кончил от этого, не хватало совсем немного, он попытался поласкать себя рукой, но дрожь во всём теле не давала оторвать руку от пола. Он просто боялся упасть в ещё более постыдную позу.

 

            Стоило Ренджи отстраниться, как по телу прошлась волна разочарования и тянущего, почти болезненного возбуждения. Бьякуя только оглянулся назад, как оказался прижат спиной к горячей груди.

 

— Сейчас тебе будет совсем хорошо, — Ренджи мокро поцеловал его в щёку и потёр сосок.

 

— Давай скорее уже, — Бьякуя откинул голову на плечо и обнял супруга за шею, прикрыв глаза и расслабляясь.

 

            Скользкие от масла пальцы легко проникли внутрь. Ренджи опять что-то неразборчиво проворчал, будто недовольный необходимой подготовкой. Только Бьякуя хотел поторопить его, как пальцы пропали, а зад начало немного саднить от крупного члена. Боли никогда не было, когда они оба не спешили и готовились достаточное время. Но сегодня Бьякуя мог немного потерпеть, он уже изнывал от желания  и как никогда жаждал разрядки. Толчки были плавные, долгие и заполняющие до самого конца. Бьякуя только поймал ритм и начал двигаться вместе с любовником, как Ренджи замер.

 

— Двигайся сам, хочу на тебя посмотреть.

 

— Как ты себе это представляешь?!

 

— Очень живо.

 

— Ненавижу тебя…

 

            Бьякуя ухватил лапищу мужа и положил к себе на живот, а потом попытался сам насаживаться на Ренджи. Получалось медленно и неуклюже, но довольные охи за спиной становились всё громче. Недавно он поинтересовался, зачем Ренджи постоянно просит его делать все эти смущающие и постыдные вещи. Ответ был: «Я знаю, что за этим безразличным непроницаемым выражением лица скрывается настоящий развратник. И это дико заводит» А затем в тот же вечер он заставил Бьякую оседлать его и, не отрываясь, смотрел в лицо. В тот момент ему думалось, что ничего более стыдного Ренджи придумать не сможет. Но сейчас он сам насаживался на член и пытался не задохнуться от удовольствия.

 

— Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь! — пришлось повысить голос, чтобы расшевелить разомлевшего Ренджи, потому что сил делать что-либо самому уже почти не осталось.

 

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — Ренджи крепко ухватил Бьякую за бёдра и за какой-то десяток толчков довёл до оглушительного оргазма. Даже не пришлось помогать руками. бьякуя хрипло и громко вскрикнул и обмяк.

 

            Они вместе опустились на разорённую постель, Ренджи навис сверху, сделал ещё пару толчков и кончил в Бьякую, стискивая его сильнее от переизбытка чувств и наваливаясь сверху. Под большим Ренджи было тепло и клонило в сон, но к ногам уже начал подбираться холод. Бьякуя лениво пошевелился и попытался выползти из-под мужа, чтобы найти хотя бы одеяло. Конечно, стоило бы ещё умыться и одеться в чистое, но все мышцы так сладко ныли, что двигаться лишний раз не хотелось.

 

— Ладно-ладно, — недовольно поворчал Ренджи и тоже зашевелился. Пока он приводил постель хоть в какой-то порядок, Бьякуя привел себя в порядок, оделся и пригладил волосы. Он поёжился от сквозняка и быстро забрался под одеяло.

 

           Ренджи быстро оказался рядом и прижался горячим боком. Он сонно перебирал волосы капитана, путая их ещё больше, и зевал. Обычно его тянуло поговорить или сразу пойти на второй заход, но не сегодня. Бьякуя привычно устроился щекой на плече и перекинул руку через живот.

 

— Я думаю, всё будет хорошо. Друзья тебя простят, дай им время свыкнуться.

 

— Они явно не ожидали, что ты сядешь с нами за стол, — Ренджи сонно хмыкнул.

 

— Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если время от времени, вы будете устраивать ваши встречи тут. Должен сказать, что у таких посиделок есть некое... очарование.

 

— Будешь пить с нами?

 

— Если это будет удобно, — Бьякуя задумался, как на него реагировали офицеры. Кажется, через некоторое время им было уже не так неловко, как в первые моменты.

 

— Я всегда всем говорил, что ты хороший мужик, только мне не верили. А сейчас сами в этом убедятся.

 

— Ну спасибо.

 

— Спи и даже не думай ни о чём плохом. Я точно знаю, что теперь всё у нас будет просто замечательно.


End file.
